Soul Slayer
by FireWolfXT
Summary: Hitokiris. Ghostly warriors who have lost all faith in humanity. They are agents of death and do not fear death, they welcome it. But what would happen if one of them did not die but instead finds himself in another world? How will this man slayer react to the world of soul reapers? *Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. For Honor to Ubisoft
1. Chapter 1

Blood soaked the earth around him as he laid on the cold, dirty ground. Rain fell hard from the dark grey sky. The normally humid jungles of the Myre now offered no warmth to anyone within. Truly a dark, cold death.

But Arata Takahashi did not mind. Death was natural and it comes to everyone at some point. He could only lay there, belly gutted, blood pouring out, vision hazy, and accept it. He looks to his right and sees a blooming flower, petals colored red, with a healthy green stem.

_'How appropriate'_ Arata thought. One life ends while another starts.

He closes his eyes and wait until the pain is gone.

**In Hueco Mundo...**

"Is the machine ready Gin?"

"Yes lord Aizen" said a tall and thin man with silver hair and narrow, almost closed, eyes. He had a wide smile and was dressed in a long white robe with a sword at his side. Gin was at a control panel with various buttons and dials. These buttons and dials connected to a white cylinder-shaped machine with a doorway leading into a hollow space.

The man, Aizen, nodded with a smile. He was dressed in a black robe with a white coat over it. His brown hair was combed back and there was a sword at his waist like Gin.

He walked to the device with a bluish-purple orb in hand. The Hogyoku. A powerful item that can sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desires.

He opens a panel and places the orb inside before walking to Gin as he was working on powering the machine.

The door behind them opens. A blind dark skinned man walks through the door. His hair was braided and let down. Around his eyes was a band-like visor that shaded his eyes. He had orange rope around his shoulders and wore a sleeve less white robe with long gloves, black pants, and black shoes. Like the previous two, he too had a sword with him.

"What is happening here?" he asked. Gin and Aizen did not turn to him when he spoke.

"Heya Kaname. To make a long story short, we're makin' a teleportation bridge to another world" Gin said cheerfully.

Kaname arched an eyebrow and looked to his leader.

"I came up with the Idea. The Hogyoku has immense power and I want to see how far we can push it. Plus, it could mean more recruits for our army" Aizen explained.

Kaname simply nods at his leaders intentions and joins their side as Gin was about ready to start the machine.

"There... a little there... done". Gin then starts the machine. The Hogyoku glows and the inside sparks purple electricity.

"Everything looks stable Lord Aizen-"

The machine then suddenly starts sparking and the Hogyoku glows more brighter as it was expelling more spiritual pressure. The panel then starts to spark as well and before anyone could do something, the machine explodes. The explosion was great but only sent the former squad captains back a few inches.

After regaining their baring, they head back into the room to find the ashy remains of the teleporter. Aizen walks the the rumble and after a few seconds of searching, he finds the Hogyku, undamaged. He brushes off any lingering dust off the precious orb.

"Well... that was disappointing" Kaname says bluntly.

"Not quite" said the still smiling Gin. "Though the machine imploded and nothing teleported here, the connection came out perfectly and a line to the other side was made".

"If it came out perfectly, why did the teleporter implode?" questioned Kaname.

"Simple: The machine wasn't built strongly enough. I'll have to work on that later". Gin then started to walk to the door, seeing as the experiment was done for day.

Aizen still smiled confidently. There was still much potential in this endeavor. "Before you leave Gin, is there anything else to report?"

"Hmmm...". Gin then started to tap his chin in thought before he found another piece of information. "There is another thing. It would seem that when the Hogyoku started putting out spiritual pressure, it also radiated to the other end of the line"

"So the area around wherever the line opened at became flooded with spiritual pressure?"

"Basically, yeah. With the Hogyoku's power too"

"Do you know where the line opened?"

"Not a single clue where"

Aizen then spoke. "Hmmm... Well it seems like our work here is done for the day. Come everyone, we have other matters to attend to"

"Yes Lord Aizen" said Gin and Kaname in unison.

**In the Myre...**

Arata's breathe came in slow and deep. He was close he thought, close to death.

Every muscle in his body was weak and stiff. He could not even lift a finger. But he could still feel. He could still feel his wounds, the blood pouring out of them, and the cold rain pelting him.

But he did not regret any of it. Then again, when was the last time he regretted anything or felt anything towards anything? He was an emotionless husk of a man who couldn't even shed a tear for anyone, not even for himself. _When did it start?_ he thought. He tried but couldn't remember why he was so cold, so heartless. Perhaps the life after can give him time to think.

The blood loss eventually took its toll on him and he lost consciousness. Now all that was left was for his body to shut down as well.

Flashes of purple sparks surround Arata, starting from his feet then climbing up until they reach his head. The sparks then expand until they form an purple electric bubble over Arata. The bubble then then shrinks until all that was left was a burned man-sized area over where Arata laid.

**Some time later...**

_Wake up _said a disembodied female voice

"Who said that? Where are you?"

_..._

"Why do you refuse to answer me"

_Because you do not need to know right now_

Arata sighs. "Is this the afterlife?"

Arata finds himself in a space devoid of any color but black. There was nothing.

_No. We are inside your soul_

"My soul?" the hitokiri looks around. "Why is it so dark?"

_Because you are a dark man. No emotions. No anger, no happiness, no anything. The only time you feel satisfied is when you kill._

"And what are going to do about it? Punish me?"

_No. On the contrary, I am here to help you. To protect you_

Arata raised an eyebrow. "I don't need help". The voice then chuckles.

_Oh, you are going to need my help. And I'm going start by WAKING YOU UP._

Arata is forced out of his soul and back into the real world. He awakes to find himself on the ground in an alley way. Next to him was a green dumpster and a stray dog was currently licking his shaved head.

He tries to get up until pain spikes in his abdomen. The dog runs off while Arata tries yet again to stand. He stands but then find himself using the wall near him for support. He evens out his breathing and slowly takes his hand off the wall. He staggers slowly to the alley exit. He places an arm around his stomach and side as he neared the end.

When he finally exits the alley he looks around him. Houses made of something stronger surround him. Streets cleaner than any village he has seen. And walkways more even and stronger than dirt.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud.

"In the wrong turf clown". The hitokiri looks to his left to see three teenagers walking towards him. They all were wearing grey trousers and blazers with a short-sleeved white shirt on the inside. The teen in the front had his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. His hair was bleached blonde and his ears were pierced with sliver earrings. The two behind him weren't anything special. One had shaggy brown hair while the other was bald.

He eyed the three but did not act when they came up to him and surrounded him.

"What's with the look? Got lost looking for the circus?" he and his lackey then laughed out loud obnoxiously.

Arata's eye look over the three. They were nothing but kids in his eyes. Kids trying to act tough but only making them look like fools. They weren't worth his time. He turns on his heel and walk away from them.

Apparently, they do not take this kindly. "Hey! Don't walk away from us! Do you even know who we are!" screamed the enraged blonde.

"I do... children" Arata said simply.

The blonde grits his teeth and in his rage, pulls out a pocket knife and rushes the hitokiri from behind.

Instead of stabbing him, his wrist was caught in a power grip and he drops his knife. The blonde then started to feel the grip get tighter and tighter until Arata broke his wrist. He screams in pain and for help but his companions could only stand there behind him, scared.

Arata then lowers his head to meet the teen eye to eye. "Listen to me". the blonde snaps his head toward him. "I am NOT in a good mood. Do want me to hurt you more?"

"N-No..."

"Then answer my questions. First off, where am I? What town is this?"

"Karakura Town"

"Karakura..."

'Voice, do you know this town?'

_No... No I do not_

"Are you lying?" he growls.

"I-I'm not! I swear!" he begs. How pathetic.

"Hmmmm... where in the Myre are we?". He then got a confused look from the blonde boy.

"The Myre? What the hell are you talking abou-AHH!". Arata started to squeeze harder, seperating his hand and arm more. If the boys were about to come help but when Arata looked at them , they stilled like statues.

"Do you take me for an idiot?"

"NO I DON'T! PLEASE! I SWEAR TO YOU MAN, WE'RE IN JAPAN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS 'MYRE' IS!"

"What about the war?"

"WHAT WAR?!"

The blonde then screams again as Arata squeezes more.

_I think he's telling the truth_

'What makes you say that?'

_Because why would he lie in the situation he is in?_

The voice had a point. He slowly releases his grip. The blonde teen falls to his knees, clutching his broken wrist, before his friends come to his side. The shaggy brown hair boy saw the pocket knife and was about to use it but Arata beats him to it and picks it up.

"Leave. All of you. If I see either one of you brats again, I'll make you suffer" and the boys all run away in fear.

_Karakura Town? And they didn't know about the war. How very strange._

'Yeah, it is'

Arata walked along the street, passing many strangely dressed people who stared at him in confusion and caution. He did not pay them much mind.

He walks until he finds himself on a park bench underneath a tree. The sun had just set and night started to roll in.

Everything that had seen today was strange. Strange buildings, strange, clothes, no war, no samurai. It was as if his world was dismantled and made anew.

'Is this the afterlife'

_No. You are very much alive._

'How?'

_I don't know. Perhaps some higher power took pity on you and saved you_

'Hmmm..'

A loud howl pierces his thought and he feels a sudden pressure on his body, as if someone was pushing him down. He did not know what was happening but he stood up and looked in the direction of the howl and ran towards it.

'Voice... what was that?'

_I don't know but I do know this... get ready for a fight_


	2. Chapter 2

Arata ran through dark alley ways and streets to the strange presence. The closer he got, the more the pressure on his body became. The pressure became so heavy, he had to stop running to collect himself or he would have passed out.

_Just keep running. You'll find the source soon._

The hitokiri did not even know why he was running to this ominous source. Anyone in his place would be running AWAY from such a thing but with Arata it was different. He always ran toward danger, even before he became a hitokiri. He guessed it was out of curiosity or that this presence could answers the questions in his mind.

He rounded a corner and a little boy knocked into him. The boy reached his hips and wore khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. He had messy black hair underneath his backwards baseball cap and eyes wide in fear. The feature that caught his attention though was the chain on his chest. At it didn't look like it was on his t-shirt but his actual body.

The boy looks up to see an imposing figure. A man with a strong body and a height of 6'7. His head was shaved and showed a large scar near the top of his head. He wore old fashioned Japanese garbs with a long piece of red cloth draping over his left shoulder, with rope bindings for his upper body and limbs. He wore black steel armor on his shins, biceps, and forearms. On both his arms were red dragon tattoos, both leading to his chest and upper back. On his waist was a waist-cloth decorated with puppet heads. The most scary thing about this man was probably his mask. Instead of white wood, it was made of something stronger, like bone. Its facial expression was devoid of emotion and only contained two eye holes and an open horizontal oval mouth. Red markings were underneath each eye and a red circle on forehead. The mask was attached to red rope which was lined with streamers.

**(A/N: The Miyoshino helm without the cap in red)**

The boy cried out in fear at Arata and shielded his face with his arms.

Arata expected this. He was never good with children but he tried his best to stay patient with them.

"Child, stop your crying". It did the exact opposite. The boy cried more after hearing Arata's raspy, deathly voice.

Before he could tell him to stop again, he felt the presence again and looked in its direction. It was behind the boy and it wascoming quick. From Arata's eyes he saw a simmer at first until a creature started to form. It came in the form of a big dog, the size of a house, but it lacked any fur, instead showing off a grayish-blue skin. It's face was covered with a white mask like him. On its chest was hole. It roared as it neared Arata and the boy.

Arata thought quickly and grabbed the boy and ran. He and the little boy ran through narrow streets and alleys, all the while avoiding the dog creature. But the streets and alleys were a maze for the inexperienced executioner. He ran through to the best of his abilities but eventually ended up in a dead end. After turning around to head out, the dog enter the alley and blocked the two.

The little boy as crying as he held onto the scary man, praying in his mind he won't get hurt. He then felt him being let down as Arata then face the creature. Not only was he scary, he's was irritated too.

"What are you? Answer me"

The dog just growled before pouncing at Arata. The hitokiri barely avoided the dog, dodging to the side and avoiding its claws. The little boy hid behind a nearby trash while watching the dog and scary man eye each other. The dog turned and growled at Arata while Arata did the same. Arata fishes out the pocket knife he took from the teens from earlier and entered a battle stance against the beast.

_A knife against a beast like that? Are you crazy?_

'I have no other option' and he rushed in to attack. The dog did not avoid Arata's slashes but it barely felt them. They didn't even stretch him. Arata growled in frustration before going for a stab at its leg. The stab was packed with tons of force which would have pierced through the toughest leather armor but that wasn't the case. The tiny knife snapped and fell to the ground.

Seeing his only weapon broken, he throws the useless tool away and he backs away, out the alley and away from the boy. The dog did not forget his last prey though and turned to see the little boy behind the trash can, frightened. The dog took a step towards him until he felt his furless tail get snagged by something. It turns to see Arata gripping his tail and pulling hard. The creature roars in pain, rage, and surprise as it was forcibly pulled out of the alley and into the empty street by the masked man.

Once out in the wider street, the dog and Arata regarded each other again as they circled each other, waiting for the other to engage.

_With how you are right now, you can't take that thing on._

'Hmmm...'. Arata pondered the voice's words. He could out run the dog like he did before, probably faster now that he isn't carrying the child, and escape. However...

He looked at the boy and saw that he was staring intently at him. He caught his eyes and even from Arata's distance, saw his fear. It snagged against his heart strings involuntarily.

He sighs. "Whatever" he says and charges against the giant dog.

_So we're doing this... okay. Look, I know you said didn't want any help but without me, you will die. Do you understand me?_

'I will take care this on my own-'

_No! I WILL protect you._

Arata then felt a surge of energy in him. His senses were heighten and his heart evened out more. He and the dog approached each other with fury. Arata struck first against the dog, throwing a punch at its masked nose. The creature neared its head in pain but did not received a moment of reprieve as Arata jumped up higher than he has ever jumped before and landed on its back. The giant dog moved wildly, trying its best to shake off the masked man on it back. It was for not. His grip was too strong.

Arata meanwhile was gripping to its skin and punching at the dog's nape. The creature roared loudly in pain and moved more wildly. The hitokiri punched and punched until the creature's nape started to bruise. The creature was angry and so jumped high up into the sky. The jump caught Arata off guard but held on for dear life as the both of them entered the sky.

They then started to plummet down and Arata gripped the skin in his hands extra tighter. It took only a few seconds to return back to the ground and they landed, causing a large shock-wave to erupt, shaking nearby cars and setting off their alarms.

Arata opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the dog and his hands were gripping the skin so hard, he thought he was gonna tear it off. Said dog was lying on the ground, motionless. Arata slowly took his hands off the flesh and got off the dog and inspected its face its eyes were opened but it wasn't breathing.

He walked back to the alley way entrance where the boy stood. The boy still regarded him with fear but didn't shy away from the executioner's form.

"It's dead now. You're safe"

The boy nodded his head lightly before he screamed out abruptly. He followed the direction of his eyes and turned quickly but not fast enough.

The dog swiped its claws at Arata's back and it landed true. Even if Arata wore any type of chest armor, it wouldn't have change a thing. It felt like four katana blades had sliced him simultaneously and deep too. He coughed out blood of his mouth and fell to his knees in front of the boy.

The hitokiri wrapped his hands around him and kept him shielded as the boy cried in fear.

Arata felt weak once again today but at a far greater degree. He felt like falling but made himself kneel upright. He looked to the boy and for a second he was reminded of memories from times before. When he was able to cry so freely like the little boy.

"Roar: Zabimaru!"

Just as he was about to accept death from the giant creature, a stranger intervenes. A six-part segmented sword slashed the dog, its fang protrusions dragging in its flesh as it was pulled back. The segmented sword comes back together in a sword where its owner was. It a tall male but the eye catcher to him was his long red hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a white bandanna that covered some of the many tribal tattoos on his body. He wore a black robe with large sleeves with a white under clothing and white obi, sash.

The beast roars in anger before charging fast at the newcomer. When Arata looks his way, he does not seem scared or concerned. He only remained focus on his enemy. The dog pounces towards him but the man jumped forward and went over the dog. While in midair, he slashes his weapon and extends it, slashing the creatures back. He lands behind it and the creatures whirls around, angered but barely clinging onto his life. The man decides to end things immediately as his eyes drifted to Arata and the little boy and sent on last slash against the dog across its throat, killing it finally, its body disintegrating into black dust.

He sighs as his sword glows red and shifts into a katana. Sorcery, Arata thought. And what an incredible pressure he exuded. It was by far more powerful than the dog. Will he answer his questions?

The man runs up to Arata and the little boy and kneels down next to the boy, facing Arata.

"You still with us?" he asks the weak executioner which was only answered with a groan and a small nod.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" asks the boy. The redheaded man then looks at him before gently putting his hand on the hilt of the sword. Before he could pull it out however, Arata grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Arata growls at him.

"I'm not going to hurt him"

"I find that very hard to believe seeing that you are pulling out your sword"

"No, just watch" and he points to kanji on the bottom of his swords pommel. Arata reluctantly releases and watches as he pulls the sword out and faces the boy. The boy of course was scared, thinking he was going to get hurt and backs away from the man in fear. The man is quick though and gently puts his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, reassuring him.

"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. I'm gonna send you somewhere safe, somewhere you can rest your days" the man says softly. The little boy stills as the man then plant his pommel on his forehead. He takes the pommel off the boy, the kanji glowing on his forehead, who closes his eyes before he started dematerializing until all that was left was a black butterfly.

Arata had little to say. He thought the boy had died but felt that it wasn't the case. The whole scene was too beautiful to be considered a death.

"What happened?" Arata questions. His voice was quiet, a near whisper that the man almost didn't caught but fortunately did.

"Konso but before I tell you more, lets gets you some help"

Arata's eyes begin to flutter and his strength leaves him as he falls on his side before he loses consciousness, leaving his body to the redheaded man.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji hauls Arata, his arm over his shoulder and his body slumped over. He shunpos his way over to a friend's house who he knows can fix Arata up better than he can.

He walks up a flight of stairs and walks until he comes up to a specific door. He rings the door bell and wait. He doesn't wait for too long however as a female voice calls out from inside, saying she is coming before the door opens seconds later.

A slender yet curvaceous woman with large breast of average height opens the door. Her burnt orange hair was down at its full length, stopping at her waist. On her hair were blue six-petaled flower-shaped hairpins, small things that held more power than one would think. Her attire was simple, wearing only a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms and no socks.

Her friendly expression quickly turns to surprise seeing her friend Renji which then turns to immense concern when she sees the unconscious man the redhead was carrying.

"Renji, w-what happened?!" asked the now worried girl.

"I'll explain later. Can you fix him up?"

She nods before motioning towards her room. Once there, the man, Renji, lays Arata on his stomach on the girl's bed, showcasing the wound. The girl gasps at how bad the cuts were but regains her barrings before using Soten Kisshun, her healing technique. A half-oval barrier forms around Arata's back and begins to reverse the damage done to him by the dog.

The wound closes at a tremendous speed, until it shuts completely. It was as if no damage had been done save for his clothes. The girl dematrializes the barrier and lets out a sigh of relief before checking his vitals on his wrist and neck. All were stable. All that was left was rest.

"Renji, what happened to him?"

"The guy got sliced by a hollow defending the spirit of a little boy".

She looks to the unconscious Arata and smiles as she is reminded of another courageous individual she knows.

"He has a strong spiritual pressure" the girl notes.

"Yeah. That's probably why he was able to fight against the hollow"

"He fought a hollow?" the girls says with shock.

"Wasn't able to kill it though and just when I came, the hollow clawed his back"

The girl then gently turned Arata on his back so he can sleep better. She looks at his mask and feels an intimidating aura surround. It wasn't just her. Renji felt it too. The girl then reaches out to the mask, to feel it, but just as her fingertips hovered over the white surface, Arata springs to life and grabs the girl's small wrist in a bruising grip.

Said girl yelps in surprise and pain as Arata stares at her, his eyes threatening but not visible.

"Do. Not. Touch"

"S-Sorry!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Renji warns, gripping his sword's handle tightly.

Arata looks at him before looking around him, taking in every detail of the room. The tables, the T.V, the lamp. Everything that is normal to the modern age but alien to the hitokiri.

He lets go without thought and rolls his shoulder, remembering the injury he sustained but all he felt was relief, no pain whatsoever. Hell, it felt like he wasn't even injured in the first place.

"What happened to me?"

Renji straights his posture. "You were injured by a hollow and I brought you here to get you healed"

"A hollow? And healed how?"

"Well, a hollow is a dead soul that was consumed by negative emotions and turned into a soul-eating monster". Arata contemplates this. Do these hollows also exist in the Heathmoor too? Renji then points his finger to the girl who was smiling brightly, as if the moments before never happened. "And the person who healed you is her"

"Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue! And you are..."

"Arata. How long was I out?"

"For about 10 minutes" Renji answers.

"What? Impossible, how did you heal me so quickly?" Arata said to Orihime.

"I used these" she points to her hairpins.

"Don't joke. How did you-" but before Arata could finish, she activates her hairpins to reveal the same barrier she used on Arata. Said executioner backs away slightly in surprise but then come to a conclusion.

"So magic?"

Orihime giggles. "I guess it is pretty magical huh?"

Arata stares at her as she giggles. Such a weak, innocent soul, she is. So pure that a descent downwards would ruin her. She was destined to hurt in the future, to uncover the harsh reality of the world. He sighs quietly before standing up and heads towards the door, surprising the two other people in the room.

"Hold on, you need to rest before you start moving!" Orihime argues.

"Look, thanks for healing me but I'll be fine from now on" he nonchalantly says.

"You should listen to her, you know. With your spiritual pressure, your energy, hollows will be all over you" Renji states. "Plus, you can't take them all on with how you are now"

_He's got a point. _

'Be quiet'

Arata turns around and then narrows his eyes at Renji. "I know what she is" obviously talking about Orihime. "...but what are you?"

"The name's Renji Abarai. I'm a soul reaper"

"A shinigami?"

"Yeah, we're called that too. Our job is to exercise-"

"To kill?" Arata said, sounding a little more excited.

"Yes... to kill hollows and guide other spirits to the Soul Society through konso. Remember the little boy?"

Arata's eyes shine with realization. "So you help them pass on basically?"

Renji nods. "Now that you asked your questions, how about I ask mine?"

"Depends. What are your questions?"

"Who are you? Last time I saw, humans don't wear old fashion Japanese garbs"

"Well I'm not every human now am I?"

"Obviously. Now who are you?"

Arata stares at the man for a moment before answering. "I'm Arata Takahashi"

Renji frowns. "That's not-"

"Listen, I'm just a regular human with a high 'spiritual pressure'. I'm sure you've seen it before". He continues. "I'm gonna go" and he waves them off.

"Do you even have a home?" Renji asks, walking behind Arata

"No. I'm a wanderer" Arata said who was opened the door and started off in a random direction.

"You can stay here if you want" said Orihime near her door. The boys turn to her, having forgotten she was there. Renji stares at her as if she just proposed to cut off her own arm while Arata thought about it.

_Okay... look: We are clearly in a different world, with strange people, and magic. Until we can get our barrings, I suggest we find a temporary form of shelter. _

'I said I don't need-'

_You don't need help. Yeah ummm... did you forget what happened with the dog?_

The executioner growled in his mind at what the voice was proposing them to do. He rather wanted to be alone, independent, not relying on anyone but himself. Plus, the last time he relied on someone was when he was with his parents and the time after with..._her._

_Forget about that. Think of it this way: Once we learn how to live in this world we can get our own place and return back to what we do best._

Arata growls in frustration seeing that he was between a rock and a hard place.

"Sure..." he said after much consideration. Renji snaps his head back to him, shocked that he agreed.

"Uhhh... can you wait here for a second?" and he pulled Orihime inside her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Renji breathes in and out before speaking. "Why?!" the redhead yelled.

"Well, he's in need of a home" she said innocently.

"He could be dangerous. And he is clearly hiding something" Renji argues.

"He risked his life for someone. He nearly died for that little boy. He can't be that bad Renji"

Renji shakes his head at his friend's kindness and innocent. It was one of her best traits but felt that it would backfire on her someday.

"Renji, why were you questioning him?" Orhime asked.

Renji turns his attention back to Orihime and decides to spill the beans. "Remember a few hours ago that there was that huge spiritual explosion of energy?"

"Yeah but how does that connect to Arata?"

He sighs. "We were able to feel the presence in in the Soul Society too but only for a few seconds before it was gone. Squad 12 was able to trace the source here, in the middle of Karakura and they sent me to investigate" he said surprising the girl. If something could be felt from both the world of the living and the Soul Society, it had to be insanely powerful. There was only one problem to Renji's suspicions though.

"But... Arata's power isn't that strong. It's big but no where near that other presence" the girl states.

"I know but think about it. A large spiritual force suddenly appears and then there's a strange masked guy who won't even give us straight forward answers. It connects too well"

"Or it could be a coincidence"

"Orihime..." Renji sighs.

"Look, if he tries something, I can defend myself or run away and get help. You don't have to worry" she tries to comfort. "Plus, if he really is the culprit behind that explosion of energy, then wouldn't it make sense to keep him somewhere you know under supervision?"

"As your friend, I'm supposed to worry if you're going to let strange men into your home". She gives a hard stare, pleading him to just listen. In the end, he sighs in defeat before nodding to her, making her smile.

"I'm going to tell the others about this though" He said finally before heading to the door.

"I'm okay with that" and Renji opens the door to see Arata leaning on the railing, waiting.

"Don't try anything or you will regret it" the redhead warns, glaring at the man while his hand griped his sword's hilt. It has little effect on the executioner, even if the man before him was much stronger than he was.

Renji then shunpos his way out, leaving Orihime and Arata by themselves. He will have to learn that Arata thought. Could come in handy.

"Sooo..." Orihime starts.

"What?"

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Food"

"Well... what kind of food?"

"Good food"

Orihime thought for a moment before a light bulb went up in her head. "I know just the thing!" and she went into the kitchen.

Arata closes the door and looks to her as she cooks. He sits at the table and stares at the black box in front of him, questioning its purpose in its mind.

"Woman, what is that?" he said pointing to the box. Orihime pauses and looks to see him pointing at the T.V.

"Oh, that's the T.V. Here..." and she grabs the remote and turns it on. Loud music blares out as cartoon characters are seen on the black box's surface, moving and talking.

"More magic?"

Perhaps Renji was onto something with him. She giggles though as she explains what a T.V, that it runs using an energy called electricity and that there are numerous shows you can watch from game shows, anime, kids cartoons, soap operas, etc.

"Amazing..." Arata breathes out.

"You don't have T.V where you're from?"

the executioner shakes his head. "Not really. I did not even know these existed"

Orihime smiles at him, causing his insides to warm up in a strange way. "Well now you do now. Now just wait and I'll fix us up something good" and she goes back to the kitchen.

Arata flips through channels, going from shows after shows until he lands on a horror title with a big guy in a hockey mask.

'There is going to be a lot of adjusting'

_No kidding. Oh Look! The guy just left that girl dangling inside a sack above a campfire! Why didn't you do that?_

'Dunno. Might try it though'


	4. Chapter 4

"Arata! Come on now, it's getting late!" yelled out a female voice. The voice belonged to a woman in her early 30s. She was beautiful, with black hair reaching the middle of her back. She donned a pale blue kimono with blue trim and was carrying a basket of fruit in her arms as she watched her son play with the other children of the village.

Her son was slightly taller than boys his age but was the friendly giant to all the kids around him. He radiated an aura that welcomed everyone around him. Everything about him was innocent. From his looks to his actions, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

And his name is Arata Takahashi.

"Mom!" the young Arata yells before hugging his mother's side. "Is dad home?"

The mother smiles down at her growing boy. "He just came back from his post. He waiting for us now as we speak"

"Let's not keep him waiting then!" Arata happily exclaimed, taking his mother's hand and walking back home.

Until the whole scene started to fade until everything was consumed by darkness.

The executioner lowly groans as he awakes, his eyes fluttering open underneath his mask. He sits ups and looks around, finding the owner of the home he resided in, Orihime putting on a gray jacket over a short white blouse shirt with a red bow at the collar. She had a matching gray skirt, reaching above her knees. Below the skirt she wore long black socks reaching below her knees with black shoes. It reminded him of the boys he encountered.

"Are you part of a gang?" He asks suddenly.

Not seeing the executioner wake up, Orihime jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. He has a very scary voice, she thought. She looks to him confused for a second before she responded.

"Well... I have a gang of friends but if you're referring to a _gang_ gang, no"

"Then what's with the outfit?" Arata questions.

Orihime connected the dots. He must of ran into some of the delinquents. "This is my school uniform. I'm going to school"

Arata looks at her confused. Her home didn't look like a noble home but, then again, all the building in this new world looked fancy comparing them to back home.

Arata shrugs and gets up, cracking a few of his joints before standing near the door.

"Umm... what's up?" Orihime asks, confused.

"I'm coming" he said simply, surprising the teen.

"Oh! You don't have to escort me. I'll get there fine"

"I know. I just want to see this school of yours" Arata says. He was hoping in his mind that the boys he encountered were there. He wondered what their face will look like if they ran into him again.

"But-" but before she could protest, she looked at the clock and saw she was behind schedule. She rushed out the door with Arata behind her. To anyone witnessing them, it looked as if he was chasing her.

They run to the front gate of Karakura High. Orihime leans on a nearby wall to catch her breathe while Arata looks at massive school and its flow of students. Part of him felt envious. A small part of him though.

After resting, Orihime began to walk into the school but soon remembered Arata behind her. She turns on her heel and stops him with a hand in front of her. He stops when he feels the girl's hand on his chest. Orihime blushes slightly, feeling how hard his chest was, and pulls her hand away when she sees that he stopped walking. Fortunately, there was only a few students to witness Orihime talking with the masked man.

"You can't come"

"But-"

"I know you're curious, and I would bring you along if I could, but you're not a student or staff. Even if you enter, they'll just kick you out. Just go back to my apartment. Here..." and she gave him her keys. "Or you could walk around the neighborhood and explore". She then started running into the school. "I'll be back!" and she enters the building, greeted by a black haired girl.

Arata stands in the middle of the gate looking at where she entered. He pockets her keys, deciding to take her advice and just walk around. That was until he felt pressure push him down and he looks in the direction of the source, the school.

He starts to walk to the school but is stopped when a man in a red tank top and short shorts yells at him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?! Don't you know school's... in... session..." the man yelled but the words became meek and quiet as soon he was within arms distance. Arata stares him down, further intimidating him into the dirt.

"I wish to enter the school" he said. He wasn't even trying to come off scary but to the smaller man in front of him, he felt like he was going to wet himself on the spot, or faint. Or both.

"W-Well you can't... do that unless you called ahead". His eyes then drift to the wall, holding a flyer by the school, stating that they are in need of a new security guard. The man physically gulps. He hoped that he wasn't here for that.

Unfortunately for him, Arata follows his eyes and see the same flyer. "You need a new security?"

The man screamed in his mind. "Y-Yeah, we do, but it's a pretty strenuous job and the students are very rowdy so I don't think you would want thi-"

"I'll take it"

"What!?" the man screams. "W-W-Well, you can't. You need to be interviewed first-"

"Then take me to your leader"

The more and more he spoke, the more scared he became. He just wouldn't quit. Not wanting to aggravate the masked man, he nods and begins to lead him to the principal office.

**Later...**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat with his group of friends in class. Though most were listening to the lesson ahead, Ichigo and his more spiritual aware friends kept sensing a strong presence in the school, diverting their attentions away from their teacher.

The presence felt sinister and empty like that of a hollow only... it wasn't? It confused those that felt it.

He looks around, seeing his friends on edge. Uryu was looking in its direction and Chad was silent but was fully aware of the presence. Orihime though wasn't acting so much. Truthfully, she looked like she was hiding a secret and that secret was about to burst through the doors any second.

The intercoms come alive, blasting the principal's voice. "Attention students! Just a brief announcement to say I would like to announce a new addition to our security force! He is currently walking door to door, introducing himself! And don't you worry students! He's only... mildly surprising so please him a warm, respectful welcome!"

"A new security guard?" his other female friend, Tatsuki said.

Keigo, the self-proclaimed "ladies man" spoke next. "Yeah, I heard one of our security guards quit because he was hella scared of some of the kids here"

"What did he mean by 'mildly surprising'?" a red headed girl with glasses thought aloud.

"Ichigo... something doesn't feel right" Uryu quietly said to the substitute soul reaper.

"Yeah. Be on your guard everyone"

A knocking came from the classroom door. Their teacher, Misato Ochi, walks to answer to knocking with an easy-going on her face.

She slides the door open. "Hello-OH!"

She steps back in slight fear but mostly surprise. A tall figure, about the same height as Chad walks in. He was wearing a pale blue standard issue security guard with a cap but the most striking feature of him was the mask on his face.

Everyone is taken back, silencing themselves. Keigo reacted the most hardest out of all of them, screaming like a little girl before passing out on his desk.

'His mask...' Ichigo thought, eyeing the piece. His inner hollow was hollering at the new guy.

Arata looks in his direction, making eye contact. Ichigo stares back, eyeing him with suspiciously, feeling as if the strange masked man wants him for something. What it was, he did not know, but it can't be good.

"Ummmm... would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Ochi says, breaking the staring match between Ichigo and Arata.

Arata glances at her before addressing the students. "I'm you new security guard, Arata Takahashi. Break the rules and I break you. That's all" and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Everyone sat in complete silence, digesting that quick but effective introduction.

"Well..." Ms. Ochi said, once again breaking the silence. "That was scary huh?" she chuckles out. "Let's continue our lesson shall we?" she said trying to sound like her usual cheery self but Arata damn near knocked all that out of her.

**Later...**

Ichigo sat with his friends on the roof top, eating lunch with them. Keigo hadn't woken up so Tatsuki had to haul him around, albeit reluctantly, so she and Mizuiro went to bathroom with him to, hopefully, wake him up.

"That man was not normal" Chad said bluntly.

"Obviously. A better question should be if he's friend or foe" said Uryu.

"I don't know about you guys but I felt like the guy was staring at me. Think he's with Aizen?" questioned Ichigo.

"If so, what would the purpose be exposing himself like that?" Uryu replies.

Ichigo shrugs before notices Orihime not talking, which was a first. He puts his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her to get her attention.

"Hey Orihime, you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Why?"

"You seem pretty out of it lately. Did the new guard scare you?"

She shook her head. "No it's just... umm..."

Just then, the door leading to the roof opens, revealing the new security guard. The group stands in attention as he approaches them. Orihime though looks on apprehensively.

"You all are powerful... I can feel it" Arata states with his hands in his pockets.

"And what of it? What is it you want?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously.

_This boy is practically leaking energy. Hmmmm..._

'What is it?'

_His energy, I think I can-_

"Hey!" the orange-haired boy yelled, taking Arata away from the voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The executioner shrugs. "I sensed power from you. A lot of power. I wanted to see what it was. Also..." he then tossed Orihime her keys. "I wanted to return those back?"

Uryu arched an eyebrow. "Did you drop your key?"

"N-Not really. I-"

"There you are!" yelled an approaching voice. All turned to see Renji landing and approaching Arata. "What the hell are you doing here?". After leaving Arata with Orihime, the redhead concluded the night at Urahara's shop. He slept in for a few extra hours and when he went to check on Arata, he found he wasn't inside Orihime's apartment but at Ichigo's school.

"Working" Arata states simply.

Renji is taken back by surprise. "Wait. You work here? Since when?"

"Since about a few hours ago" answered Arata.

"Renji, how do you know this guy?" asked Ichigo.

The red-head turns to the orange-head. "Met him just last night after he was badly wounded fighting a hollow"

Ichigo's eyes widen slightly, looking at Arata. "You fought a hollow?"

"And lost too" Renji smirked, irritating Arata greatly. Oh, how he loathed being weak and powerless. He trained his body and mind to become the epitome of an apex killer and now he was back to square one in a foreign world.

_Don't worry child. You won't be powerless for long._

'How so?'

Before the voice could speak again, Arata was brought back to the current conversation.

"-and that's how Arata ended up bunking with Orihime".

Ichigo and his friends digested what was told to them. First, this man could've been the cause of that large explosion of energy, one that could be felt from the Soul Society. Second, that he refused to answer Renji's questions, adding to his mystery. And third, he was staying with Orihime.

Said girl was looking down. "When were you gonna tells us this?" asked a more suspicious Uryu.

"Soon! I swear! I just didn't want you all to start worrying about me"

"How can we _not_? Orihime, look at him" Ichigo exclaimed, gesturing to Arata.

Orihime looked at him, suddenly feeling an intimidating aura loom over her as he stared at her with his expressionless mask. "He's not so bad. He helped the spirit of a little boy and he even likes my cooking" she argued.

Arata just stared at her, deadpanned and if the voice had a body and face, it would be doing the same.

_Should you mention that you only ate her cooking because you didn't eat anything at all prior to meeting her? And that you had woken up late at night to use the bathroom because your stomach was acting up pretty badly?_

'At least the drink she gave me was palpable. I am now curious if there are more types of this 'soda' in this world'

Arata shakes his head and turns to Ichigo, who was currently looking up at him, a relaxed but yet stern expression on his face. He sighs. "Look, if Orihime trust you, then I'm willing to give you a chance". He then turns to his other friends. "What about you guys?"

Uryu glares at Arata for a second before sighing, nodding his head.

"Sure. Just don't make us regret giving you this chance" Chad said simply.

Arata scoffs. "Hmph. As if I would be so ungrateful to hurt my host"

Ichigo lets out a small smile. Everyone turns when they see the door open, revealing Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Keigo.

"Awwww... thanks guys for waking me up. I swear that security guard is one creepy-"

"'Creepy' what?". Keigo snaps his head to Arata who was standing near him, casting a large shadow over him, overwhelming him with his intimidating presence. Keigo screams in fear like a little girl again and faints yet again, with Tasuki quickly catching him.

"God dammit! We just woke him up too!"


	5. Chapter 5

Arata was helping putting up chairs in the classrooms after the janitor asked, having to go to the bathroom really badly. Chad and Uryu left early but Ichigo stayed along with Orihime who stayed behind to keep Arata company while he did some cleanup work.

The rest of the school day went by without a hitch, at least, for most of the students. After lunch ended and Keigo was awaken again, Arata patrolled around the school, familiarizing himself with the layout. He only spotted a few students loitering around but he swiftly took care of them, either by intimidating them back to class or literally dragging them. He enjoyed doing the latter.

"You know, you don't have to stay. You can go home now" he says to the two students who were currently leaning near the door.

"I wouldn't want you to walk back home by yourself, especially since you're new here" Orihime said.

"Plus with your energy, you're a prime target for hungry hollows" Ichigo added.

"I don't need either one of you to help me. I'll be fine by myself" Arata calmly argues.

"Unless you have powers like me, Chad, Uryu, Renji, or Orihime, then you won't be fine"

Arata growls in frustration, putting up the last chair on the table. Just as he did, the janitor walks in and whistles in approval. "You work fast"

"It wasn't hard"

"Even so, thanks Arata. Sometimes this job get hard on these old bones"

Arata nods and walks off to collect his stuff from his work locker and changes into his original clothes. He walks out to see Orihime and Ichigo, the latter arching an eyebrow at his attire but shrugs it off. The three then start walking off together out of school.

When they arrive at the gate though, they stop when they see a black cat sitting in front. To Ichigo and Orihime, they knew it was who they thought but Arata just stood there, looking down at the cat, confused as to why it wasn't running away from him. He usually had that response from animals. On dogs, cats, and even a tiger one time.

"Mr. masked man, would you please come with me?" asked the cat, its voice sounding male.

Arata still stood there, even more confused.

'So this world has talking animals too?'

_Guess so_

"Why?" asked Arata.

"Me and my associate simply want to talk. Just follow me okay? Orihime, Ichigo, you're welcome to come along as well" and the cat started walking off.

Arata looked behind to Ichigo and Orihime, still confused. "What was that about?"

Ichigo just sighs. "Just follow her" and he and Orihime began trailing the talking cat.

...Wait. _her?_

**Later...**

Arata, Orihime, Ichigo, and the cat find themselves at a small shop in the middle of town. The sign atop read "Urahara's Shop". The doors open up revealing a tall, lean man with messy blonde, almost pale hair, with light stubble on his chin. Atop his head was a green and white striped bucket hat. He wore a dark dark green shihakusho with no under shirt with a black haori over it. He also was wearing wooden sandal on his feet, reminiscent of old fashion japanese fashion.

Well... to Arata they were still a thing but apparently here, they were outdated.

He picked up the cat and held it in his arms. "Yoruichi! I see you gathered our esteemed guest" he said playfully, indicating to Arata. "Tessai! We've got company. Make some tea please"

"Yes sir!" said Tessai inside. The shopkeeper beckons the three inside. From within, it looked like any other food shop, selling various candy and products.

The group enter a room with a small table in the middle. The shopkeeper sits down, setting the talking cat beside him. Arata sits opposite to him with Orihime and Ichigo sitting on the sides.

"So I assume your name is Urahara?"

"Ah, so you saw the sign"

"How can I not?" Arata said

Kisuke chuckles. "Right, right. My name is Kisuke Urahara. I'm the owner of this humble little shop. It a pleasure to meet you". He then held out his hand to Arata whom takes it slowly, shaking it slightly.

"Arata Takahashi"

"Now, with introductions out of way, let's talk business"

Arata narrows his eyes slightly. "What kind of business?"

"Renji, that redheaded soul reaper, told me a little bit about you and from what I heard, you didn't really tell a whole lot" Kisuke briefly explained.

"And what makes you think you can make me talk?" Arata said threateningly. The shopkeeper was undeterred however.

Urahara waved his hands in dismissal but not in the least bit intimidated. "Whoa man, I don't wanna fight you, I just want to get a feel for you" he lightheartedly said.

"Whatever". Tessai then walks in with with a pot of tea and five cups. The tall, lightly-tanned man stood by the side as the group enjoyed his brew. All except for Arata.

"You should take a cup. It's pretty good tea" Kisuke comments.

"I'm good"

"What about your mask? It has to be stuffy in there-"

"I'm good" Arata repeated, louder and more stern.

The cat began to speak again. "Hmmmm... speaking of your mask, may we ask what it's made out of?"

Arata looks at the animal confused. "What are you talking about? It's made out of wood-" but then, Arata felt his mask with his hand. The texture did not match that of wood. It felt like a ceramic vase or bone.

Everyone couldn't see Arata's face but they could tell he was surprised. "May I feel?" ask Yoruichi.

Arata leans his head down to the cat, letting the cat lay a paw on the smooth, white surface. After feeling for about ten seconds, Yoruichi lets go and looks up at Arata.

"No doubt about it. This mask is that of a hollow"

Ichigo and Orihime gasp in shock while Kisuke and Tessai look deep in thought.

"Arata, I know you don't wish to reveal much about yourself but be straight with us: Who are you?" Yoruichi asks the man.

Arata recovers from the shock. "I am not one of those mindless creatures"

"Obviously. Your energy however reeks of hollow. Can you please show us your bare chest?"

Arata shrugs before taking off his shirt. His upper body was chiseled, broad and strong. While not washboard abs, his muscles and abs still showed, showing off a body that was used as nature intended. Multiple scars were scattered around, one being the stomach wound that should have killed Arata. The dragon tattoos were detailed down to every scale. Orihime, being the innocent soul she is, blushes at the sight of the masked man's attractive figure and if Yoruichi was in her human form, she would be too. Just the sight of him was getting her all hot and bothered.

Said cat shook her head of those thoughts, before examining his chest. After a quick look, she did not find what she was looking for.

"What is the purpose of this?"

"I was looking for the hollow hole". Arata then remembered that the dog hollow he faced had a hole as well. He quickly deduced that it is a signature sign of those creatures, of hollows.

Ichigo was in thought. Was he like him? Did he have an inner hollow in him? But how is he keeping his mask on him twenty-four/ seven? Is it because he is in full control of his hollow side? If that was the case, how did he do it?

Orihime looked in concern and fear at Arata. She remembered her dear brother and how he turned in a monster and hoped that Arata won't suffer the same fate. It also explained why she felt so intimidated by his mask.

Kisuke puts his hand on his fuzzy chin. "Well, this is certainly interesting. Tell me, what powers do you have? And be honest please"

"I have no powers. If I did, I wouldn't have been knocked down from that hollow"

"You have a point there. There is also another question: Do you feel... odd?"

Arata looks to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you feel like you're fighting something inside you. Fighting something for control over your own body?"

"No" Arata said but the thought made him look at a certain voice differently.

_I am here to protect you. I have no intention of taking your body._

'Says the voice that won't even tell my its name. Why should I believe you?'

_Because I'm apart of you. I know only you have the right to YOUR body. I won't do anything. Like I said, I am here to protect you. I am only looking out for your well-being._

Arata took the voice's word with much salt.

Kisuke saw the conflict in the executioner's eyes. Or body considering he couldn't see his eyes. "Well, just come to us if you feel any change to that. We wouldn't want an out of control hollow running amok"

Arata nods, while the voice looks down within Arata's soul, hurt that he would assume it would cause any harm towards him. Why can't he just see that she just want to protect him?

"With that out of the way, lets talk about something else" Arata proposes.

"Oh? And what would that be?" the shop-owner asks.

"Why is that cat talking and why is it called a 'she'?" Arata said pointing at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chuckles. "Oh I knew that was on his mind. Hold on a sec" and then, in a puff of smoke, Yoruichi changes forms, transforming from a black cat to a well-endowed woman of average height with long waist-length black hair that looked like it was nearing purple. Her eyes were golden as she stared down at Arata, smiling.

"Ah! Yoruichi! Put some damn clothes on!" yelled an embarrassed and blushing Ichigo, his blush reaching the same color as his name.

"Y-You're not decent!" Orihime also yelled out, also embarrassed.

The former captain of squad two chuckles. "Oh come now you two. You should be used to this by now. What about you Arata?" she asks the executioner but finds him circling her, studying her.

Ichigo is taken back by Arata studious, almost perverted actions while Orihime looked like she was about to faint. Kisuke meanwhile held his open fan in front of his face, obscuring the wide grin plastered on his face and Tessai was looking away. He was glad the kids were off somewhere otherwise they would be watching _this_.

Yoruichi was very amused by Arata's curious nature and decides to humor him as he basked in the glory of Yoruichi's toned and sexy body. Usually, she wouldn't be so willing to give a show of her body but considering how Arata showed off his, she thought it was only fair if she did the same, albeit on a more extreme level "Like what you see?" she questions Arata.

The man does not respond, too fascinated by the magic that Yoruichi displayed. Right now he was touching her body, feeling her hair and such. He lifted one of her arms and studied the limb closely. Hot a hint of cat hair! He then reached from behind to grasp the woman's boobs but only for a few seconds. They were so real!

He moved lower until he was bent on one leg, feeling her legs from her feet to her supple ass which he squeezes. Yoruichi bites her lip to suppress a moan as he continues his "research". He moves in front of her, eyeing her bare womanhood closely. One would think a man in Arata's position would be very aroused and you would be correct. However, Arata was so fascinated and curious by Yoruichi's transformation into a human, he did not care he was caressing a sexy woman, making his arousal nonexistent, leaving only fascination and curiosity.

Yoruichi certainly did not mind and neither Kisuke as he quickly fished out a video camera and turned it on. Orihime passed out after seeing Arata go near the cat-lady's lower lips and Ichigo was just looking away like the prude he is.

"So Arata, is this the first time touching a woman?" she asks seductively as the man was currently squeezing her thighs, tickling her slightly.

"No. This isn't my first time handling a woman"

"Then how do I compare to the others?" she asks.

"To be honest, your body isn't anything special". As soon as those words left his mouth, the mood was broken. Yoruichi grew a tick mark on her forehead and frown on her face while Ichigo, Tessai, Kisuke, and Orihime, who awoke from Arata's response, stared at him in fear for his life and in shock of what he actually said.

Arata elaborated. "I've seen many women with a body shape like yours. Almost half of them just grew into them without any work. Not to mention I've seen women with even curvy figures than yours. But I will admit your body is stronger than-"

He did not finish however because the executioner was then bopped on the top of his shaved head from the irritated were-cat. He then fell down sideways before laying flat on the ground, unconscious, a cartoonish red bump growing on his head.

The group stayed in silence for a while until Yoruichi huffed and left to put on some clothes, leaving the rest to care for the unconscious Arata.

**Later...**

After a few hours, Arata awoke. Seeing as it was night time, the group started to make their way out of the shop to return back to their homes.

"You know Arata, you should really be more careful with your words" Yoruichi said, still a little irked at her body being called "not special".

"Dully noted" The executioner groans out, heading toward the door. While he wasn't happy he was knocked out so easily, he was impressed. Never before had someone taken him out with just a single hit and this lady made it look easy.

"Hold on Arata. let's just say one more thing" the shopkeeper says.

Arata turns back to see him and Yoruichi standing together. "Your spiritual pressure is high, meaning you're the perfect snack for a hollow. So, should the need arise, me and Yoruichi are willing to train you if you want and help you unlock the power we all know you have"

"I'll think about it" Arata responds. While he found the prospect of training to gain more power intriguing, he's already trained to be the perfect killer. If what Kisuke was saying was true, that he has power within him, then all he has to do is to just find it.

Yoruichi smirks. "Perhaps he has more talent than just in his hands" she says causing Orihime and Ichigo to blush again but garnered no response from Arata.

The three turn to leave and as soon as they were out of the area, they spoke again. "Did you feel it?" asked Kisuke.

"Yeah. His power is growing but it's slow"

Kisuke tips his hat, intrigued from the new development in town. "Arata Takahashi. A man of secrets. I wonder how long you can hold onto them"


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you glaring at me Ichigo?"

Ichigo was still red as a strawberry, still fazed from Arata's actions with Yoruichi. "Why!? You were acting like a pervert!" he exclaims.

"No I wasn't"

"Yes. You were"

"No I wasn't. If anything, it is you that is the pervert"

Not only was Ichigo blushing from embarrassment, he was now blushing in annoyance. "How the hell am I the pervert?!"

"Because you assume I did it out of lust and arousal. I touched her out of curiosity at her transformation" Arata explains.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say" Ichigo said, not convinced. He already had Kon, Keigo, and Chizuru to deal with. He didn't want another pervert to associate with.

"Glad you agree" Arata says, irking Ichigo. Orihime, who was walking between the two, decided to break the ice with something different.

"So Arata, what do you want to eat tonight? I'll make it for us"

"Whatever, I guess"

Orihime chuckles. "That doesn't really help me figure out what to eat. C'mon, what do you want to eat? Don't hesitate to say"

"Fish then. With Rice"

Simple but not exciting was all Orihime thought. She smiles and shrugs though, knowing that she already bought groceries in bulk prior to tonight.

"Minimal do you think?" Ichigo questions.

"Yeah but after the... 'extravagant' dinner I had last night, it's needed" Said Arata. Ichigo, knowing about Orihime's "unique" style of cooking, nods in understanding.

"You thought it was _that_ great? Oh Thank you Arata!" Orihime said happily, oblivious to the true meaning behind the masked man's words. Ichigo and Arata both felt a bullet of sweat drop off their foreheads.

"Yeah, it was great" and the group continued walking until they separated saying their goodbyes, with Ichigo heading back home with Arata and Orihime walking back to her apartment. Orihime looked up at Arata, more specifically, his mask. Yoruichi said it was that of a hollow and the thought unnerved her. She didn't want to be afraid of Arata. She could sense that underneath all that terror and muscle was a good man.

"Sooo..." Orihime drew out, wanting to talk about something.

"What is it?"

"Your mask... why is so precious? You don't seem to ever take it off" Orihime questioned.

Arata just continued to walk, staring straight ahead of him. "It was a gift from my mentor"

"You mentor? What was he like?"

"She," Arata corrected. "She was... if I had to describe her, it would be with only one word: Scary"

The thought sent a shiver through Orihime's body. This man was already really intimidating as is, so if he described someone as "scary", she couldn't imagine what kind of person they were.

"To say it simply, she trained me. Made me into the man I am today and this mask was the only gift she gave me" Arata said. "She even carved this out herself".

"She made a hollow mask?" Orihime asks confused.

"No... I don't know what happened but somehow it went from a wooden mask to this" he said, indicating to his mask.

'I don't suppose you know anything about this voice?'

_I don't really understand anything that's been going on. I was going based on instinct. But I assure you, that mask is natural. Nothing is wrong with it._

'Again, why should I trust you? Especially since you won't even tell me your name?'

_I... I just CAN'T. This is something you have to figure out yourself_

"Figure out yourself"? Arata frowns. Everything in the past two days was so confusing. No one is giving him answers or even a straight explanation. And even when he gets one small lead, more is revealed confusing him more.

"What was her name?" Orihime asks.

"...Her name was S-"

A pressure in the air stop the two in their tracks. With every passing second, it grows more and more prominent until it crashes behind them. Orihime and Arata turn to see a sort of monkey hollow with horns on its mask.

At least there was one thing Arata did understand: big and killable monsters.

He rushes the beast, much to Orihime's protest. The hollow tries to smash Arata with its hands but executioner dodges before uppercutting the monkey, pushing it back. Thanks to the voice, Arata's reflexes are more sharp, along with his strength and speed. He rushes in again, punching the masked creature in its mask hard but not enough to break the white surface.

At the corner of his eye, Arata catches a studded tail coming to his side but before it could make contact, Orihime blocks it, using the shield from her hair pins. The tail bounces off the shield, causing the hollow to howl in rage. It throws a powerful punch towards Arata but although he block it, the force pushed Arata far away until he skidded and fell on his back.

"Arata!" Orihime yells out. In her distraction, she did not see the tail coming to her back side before it was too late. It hit her against a nearby wall, dazing her until she saw the monkey raise its fist against her. With her back literally against the wall and the hollow being fast, she had no choice but to put up her shield and block the incoming attacks.

Arata groans as he gets up only to see Orihime struggling to hold off the hollow, her shield cracking with every hit. He runs up to the hollow monkey and cannon kicks it with both legs, pushing it off Orihime.

_I have an idea._

'What?' Arata thought.

_That boy Ichigo-_

'I am NOT waiting for help'

_I know! Let me finish damn it!_

The monkey hollow gets back up and grows spikes on his fist, readying himself to attack again.

_Thanks to Ichigo, I was able to use just a portion of his energy to make something. It took a lot out of me to do so but I think I got the result I wanted._

'And that is?'

_Just press your mask into your face._

Arata hesitates before seeing the hollow approach them. He sighs before pressing his mask into his face. A sudden surge rushes through him as his clothes suddenly change, turning into a standard soul reaper shihakusho with a katana and sheath at his waist. Orihime snaps her head at him. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

Arata meanwhile was shocked too but with his surge in spiritual power, he wasn't questioning his new duds. He smiles underneath his mask, feeling his power and quickly becoming accustomed to his power before turning towards the monkey who stopped approaching once he saw Arata change. The executioner ran to it and after regaining its senses, the monkey ran as well, raising his spiked fist at Arata. It did not however make contact as it soon felt it being cut in half at the midsection before falling down, dead and disintegrating.

The sinister aura that surrounded Arata increased tenfold and it washed over Orihime felt it wash over her like a tidal wave. By instinct, she was fearful and felt the urge to run away before regaining herself. His reiatsu was a blended mix of hollow and soul reaper. That confused Orihime though. His energy was hollow-like but now it had soul reaper energy mixed in as well. It was so mixed that she couldn't determine if he more hollow than soul reaper and vice versa.

Arata perches his sword on his shoulder and turns to the stunned Orihime. "That... that felt good". He then whipped his sword, clearing the blood from the hollow and hearing the satisfying sound of metal flying through the air. His zanpakuto had a white hilt with a golden hexagon guard, with skull designs embedded into it.

"H-How?" Orihime questions.

Arata shrugs.

_What do you say to people who've helped you?_

'You still didn't say your name.'

_Like I said, in time._

Howls rang through the night, making the two stand in attention as they soon felt them approach their position. Orihime then heard scary chuckling coming from Arata.

"Good. I wasn't even close to finished"

Soon, multiple hollows converged at their location and started attacking them, mainly Arata. He dispatches them with ease and brutality, severing limbs from their bodies and leaving them in suffering, or cutting through their masks as if they were made of cardboard. Orihime was attacked as well but not for long as Arata soon took care of them. She watched in a mixture of horror and awe at his fighting style. It swift like that of an assassin but yet strong like that of a brute. He even punched some the hollows but this time, now that he was apparently a soul reaper, he can punch them so hard, their masks crack to the point of breaking.

Ichigo and Renji appear where the waves of hollows were coming to, in their soul reaper uniforms. Like Orihime, they were shocked to see Arata in a soul reaper uniform with a zanpakuto in hand. They then went to assist Orihime as they saw Arata taking care of the hollows by himself.

The hollows continue to surge in for about six more minutes until all were gone. Arata sighs in contentment. He missed the feeling of a weapon in his hands. Of fighting with the odds against him and coming out on top. Of killing his enemies, bringing death.

Before he could continue to revel in this feeling, he feels a shift in the air and blocks an attack from Renji.

"Start talking. Now" the red head demands.

"About what? Our dreams?" Arata sarcastically says. Renji pushes buts Arata does not relent but pushes him back.

"Both of you, just stop. There's no need to fight each other!" Ichigo argued.

"This guy shows up and not only doesn't tell us jack shit but also reveals himself to be soul reaper? Hell no!"

Orihime went behind Arata and tried her hardiest to pull him away from Renji but to no avail. Ichigo was doing the same with Renji.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise to behold" Added a new voice. All turn their heads to see Kiuke Urahara and Yoruichi standing on a rooftop.

"I expected you to have powers Arata but this is certainly a surprise" commented Kisuke.

Arata stops his blade lock with Renji by pushing him off. He then spoke but kept his eyes locked on Renji. "I just found out about these powers a few minutes ago"

"And why should we believe you?" Renji questioned.

"You don't have to but what I say is the truth"

"The offer still stands Arata. How would you feel about me and Yoruichi helping you with your new powers? Now that we know what they are, your training will be a breeze"

Arata looks at them questioningly. "And why would you help me?"

Kiuke grins. "Well, to be honest, you intrigue me and I'm curious about your powers"

'I don't trust him. He's hiding something"

_Takes one to know one huh?_

'They don't need to know about my world'

The voice sighs.

_Maybe. But in any case, you should take this opportunity to train with these new powers. And don't give me the 'I can do it myself' bit. You and both know we can't be at our full potential without knowing the basics._

Arata sighs in frustration. "Considering I know little about these powers, I'll train with you two". He then started on his way to Orihime's apartment. "Come on woman"

"Come by the shop whenever you're ready to learn"

Arata waved his hands dismissively as he walked away with Orihime by his side. "Yeah, Yeah"

After the two of them walked far enough away, Ichigo approached Kisuke. "What's your game here Kisuke?" the teen questions.

"Whatever do you mean?" he playfully asked.

"Why are you offering to train him?"

The grin on Kisuke's face shrinks by a bit. "Let's just say I want to keep an eye on him. There's something about his spiritual pressure that seems... familiar". He then turns to Renji. "You gonna report this to the Soul Society?"

The red head sigh. "Yeah. Can't imagine how they'll react to a new unauthorized soul reaper"

"What do you mean about his spiritual pressure being 'familiar'?" asked Ichigo.

"You might not have picked it up but deep within all that hollow and soul reaper energy is something. Something I feel like I know but not for certain" Kisuke explains.

Ichigo shrugs. "You're smart Kisuke. You'll figure it out"

Kisuke's grin grows. "Ah, you think I'm smart Ichigo? Thanks!"

"Don't ruin it" groaned out Ichigo.

After Ichigo and Renji left, Yoruichi and Kisuke walked back to the shop. "I assume you're gonna get _hands-on_ with Mr. Takahashi?" teased Kisuke.

The cat-lady merely smirks, already concocting ideas on how to train Arata. She chuckles "Oh, you know it"

"You're gonna beat him up are you?"

"Hey, he needs to be punished for his disrespectful behavior from before" Yoruichi said smirking.

"For touching you or saying your body isn't 'special'?"

"Oh you already know the answer to that"

"That I do".


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime and Arata eventually return back to the apartment in silence, both still absorbing the events of the night. Along the way, Arata discovered that he can change in and out of his human and soul reaper form by pressing his mask after they passed a couple of bystanders without enticing any reaction out of them.

They enter and each goes to their respective places in the home. Orihime went to the kitchen to whip up dinner while Arata went to the living room to watch T.V. After his first night of watching television, Arata picked up that he very much liked this form of entertainment as it filled the uneventful void he resided in when he wasn't fighting. Right now, he flipped through the channels to land upon another horror movie, one that involved a serial killer's soul in a children's toy.

After an hour of watching multiple murders, the executioner's nose picks up a nice aroma and he turns to see Orihime carrying two plates to the tables. Following Arata's wishes, Orihime went simple, grilling some fish with some side vegetables with a bowl of steaming rice.

_I prefer basic than 'Orihime's fancy cooking' any day._

'And how on earth are you tasting the food?'

_Let's just say I can also taste whatever you taste._

Arata hums in response before turning to the plate of food in front of him. He eats, lifting his mask up slightly to put food in his mouth. Orihime does the same as she turns to the movie showing on the screen. She chokes as she witnesses the possessed doll kill another person.

"Can we watch something else?" she politely asks.

"It's your T.V. Go for it. But Why?" Arata questions.

"I'm not really a fan of horror movies. Don't worry though. There are other amazing shows like..." and she takes the remote before flipping to other channels and shows like nature documentaries, action films, cartoons, etc. They eventually land on a certain channel broadcasting a mixed martial art match.

"Stop" Arata says.

The orange-haired girl looks at the match. "You like fighting?" she asks.

"Very" Arata answers simply.

She giggles. "My friend Tatsuki actually watches these and she told me to try and watch one of them so why not?"

They watch in relative silence while also eating their meals. While watching the two combatants clash, Orihime thought back to the event of the night, remembering how Arata took out so many hollows right after he found out about his powers. The display was mesmerizing to be honest, seeing him slice and punch the creatures but in a way that not anyone would expect Arata would use. He's fighting style was brutish and strong but also held elegance and swiftness. He moved with the experience of a seasoned and trained warrior which surprised most who saw him work.

"Are you excited to start your training with Kisuke?" she asks.

"Have you trained under him?" he then asks her.

"Yeah. He and Yoruichi have been helping me and Chad master our abilities. He also trained Ichigo so you're in good hands" she states with a smile, remembering how strong she and Chad became after training with him.

Arata hums in acknowledgement. "Unfortunately, I have work in the morning so I have to go after school"

"Oh yeah that's right! Me and Ichigo will accompany you then! We can even help you along with your training!" she exclaims but was met with a growl from the man.

"What's wrong?" she asks, feeling as though she said something wrong.

"Nothing. It's just I don't like people helping me" Arata states.

"Why not?"

"I rather do things by my own. I'm stronger that way. I don't need to rely on other people"

_Ha!_

'Shut up'

"It's okay to reach out for help Arata. We're not all strong and even the strong need help sometimes" she said.

"If they needed help, then they were weak in the first place" he says coldly.

Orihime frowns but before she could say anything else, she yawns in exhaustion, indicating it was time for bed.

"Go to sleep woman. You have school tomorrow" Arata says, picking up the plates before going into the kitchen to clean them. She nods in agreement and thanks Arata before heading to bed.

She covers herself in her blankets, Arata's words still ringing in her head. She frowns in sadness when she thought about them as she found out something about the standoffish man living with her.

That he is a lonely man. Looks after himself always and never lets people in. He keeps them at bay like they were his enemies and tells little about himself to illustrate that point. She drifts off to sleep, sadden at Arata's nature.

**The next day...**

Arata and Orihime awaken to get ready for the day. As soon as Orihime was dressed up, they leave the apartment and make their way to school. They walk side by side, earning curious glances toward them as they notice Arata's old fashioned clothes. Arata continues on, oblivious to their stares but Orihime does.

"Hey Arata" she says, directing his attention to her.

"What?"

"Maybe after your training, we can go clothes shopping" she proposed.

"Why do you need me with you for that?" Arata asks, not really seeing what the teen was insinuating.

"Well, this isn't for me. It's for you" she states.

"Why? I already have clothes" he said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. These ones and your work clothes, which you leave at school" she counters.

Arata sighs in slight frustration. "Look, I don't even have any money yet"

"That's okay!" she reassures. "I have more than enough. I'll buy them for you"

'Great,' Arata thought. 'I can even get clothes by myself. This world is starting to give me a headache'

_Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth._

'Acknowledged. Any other words of wisdom?' Arata thinks sarcastically.

_You're gonna get free stuff?_

Arata sighs again. "Whatever" he said dismissively.

Orihime smiles brightly and they continue on to school.

**Later...**

The school day goes by regularly. As the students made their way out, talking about their plans for the weekend, Ichigo and Orihime waited at the gate for Arata. Ichigo decided to come along not only because Orihime asked but felt that Arata might need an extra hand. While he didn't know all the in and outs of being a soul reaper, he knew enough. Plus, it might help the masked man if he had someone who is like him with him.

Arata walks out of the main building and stops only for a moment where Ichigo and Orihime were before they leave together to Urahara's shop.

They arrive in no time, opening the sliding door of the shop before encountering Yoruichi sitting on the counter as if she was waiting for the three to arrive. She was dressed in a orange over-shirt over a black sleeveless, backless undershirt. On her lower half, was a beige sash around her waist with black stretch pants and light-weight brown shoes.

"Didn't think you make it today" the cat-lady commented.

"Let's just get to it" Arata said eagerly.

Yoruichi chuckles. "Alright big guy, let's go. Kisuke's waiting downstairs as we speak"

A thought suddenly enters Arata's mind. Training for powers and skills of that of a soul reaper most likely required much room. How's a basement going to help?

**Later...**

"I've seen talking cats and evil creatures but this... this is just... wow" Arata commented, surprised. While he prided himself for remaining calm in every situation, unfazed in the face of the unexpected, he had to admit, this was not what he was expecting.

What stood before him was the training grounds underneath the shop. It was not a simple basement but a large room with it's ceiling and walls painted to mimic the blue sky while the ground a desolate, craggy land with some dead trees.

"Pretty impressive huh? I even built this place in a single day and night" Kisuke states proudly.

"Very" Arata simply says back, not sure what else to say.

"Alright then," Kisuke then says, clapping his hands together. "How should we start?"

Kisuke thinks for a moment before coming up with a simple solution.

"Awaken: Benihime"

The man's cane glows red before changing into a decorative sword. The handle's pommel or base was bend forward with a red tassel hanging off. Instead of regular guard, the sword had a U-shaped guard covering a few inches of the blade. The blade itself was straight, colored black with a silver edge ending at a slanted razor-like tip.

Arata thought back to when he met Renji and his bizarre sword, noting that what Kisuke did was awfully similar to that. "What just happened?" Arata asked.

Showcasing the blade, Kisuke explains. "This, my masked friend, is a zanpakuto. Every soul reaper has one and what I just did was unleash my shikai. Prepare yourself!" and then, faster than he thought, Kiuke rushes Arata with his blade in hand.

Pressing his mask, Arata enters his soul reaper form, quickly unsheathes his sword and sparks fly.

"Nice reflexes" Kisuke compliments. He looks at Arata's mask and through his dark eye holes, he saw a fire in his dimly-lit eyes.

"Then you should see my swings"

Arata swings his sword at the shop-owner, putting unrelenting force into each swing. Kisuke was surprised as he found the attack to be quick and precise but yet strong enough to make his arms ache after each block.

Arata sends an overhead strike down towards Kisuke's head, who which blocks and pushes back the masked man off him, ending his assault.

"Gotta say, you're pretty good. Much better than Ichigo when he trained with me"

"Hey!" yelled said teen, who currently watched the encounter along the sidelines with Orihime, Yoruichi, Tessai, and the kids.

"You mentioned something called a 'shikai'. What is it and how do I get it?" Arata demands.

"Easy there cowboy. Patience. But to answer your questions, a shikai is the first release of a zanpakuto, which allows you access to unique abilities only you have" Kisuke explains.

"How do I achieve this?" Arata asks.

"Simple: You need to learn your zanpakuto's name"

Arata's eyes widen slightly.

'So you're my zanpakuto?'

_...Apparently._

'What do you mean 'Apparently''.

_Look... all I know is that I'm apart of your soul and that I can't tell you my name. So yeah, I'm your sword basically._

Kisuke elaborates further. "For you to learn your zanpakuto's name, you have to try and communicate with it in your inner world"

Arata perches his sword on his shoulder as he listens to the shop-owner. "How do I enter inner world?"

"Usually through jinzen or focusing yourself into your soul. Once you're there, you must talk with your zanpakuto and learn its name your self which you can't just do overnight"

Fortunately, Arata has used meditation before and could enter this "inner world" with enough time. The tricky part however was getting the soul in his soul to tell him it's name.

_Weren't you listening dummy?! You need to LEARN my name remember?_

'Yeah, yeah. Quit nagging'

"Hold on. You said shikai is the first release. There are more?" Arata questions, to which Kisuke nods.

"There's one final release a zanpakuto can go through; Bankai. It's the most powerful form of a zanpakuto. Something that takes the average soul reaper a decade to achieve" he explains. "You, however, haven't even reached shikai yet so that portion of our training will have to wait"

'Incredible. So much power underneath a ton of training and battles. I swear, I will reach both'

Suddenly, he sees Kisuke rushes in, ready to cross blades again and Arata meets him there. Kisuke attacks but Arata dodges before elbowing the man in the jaw. In his dazed state, he registers a sword coming towards his neck and he dodges, narrowly avoiding the lethal strike.

Arata uses one hand to use his sword but switches hands every now and then to mix things up and to throw his enemy off. Kisuke and Arata engage, clashing blades together repeatedly before one changes movements and throws an unexpected move.

One of which was a sweep by Arata which landed Kisuke on his back. He sees the blade flying down towards him but is stopped by Kisuke blocking said strike and pushing Arata away for a few seconds before jumping back up. He goes on the offensive, attacking Arata with multiple stabs which were met with either a block or dodge but left the executioner on the defensive.

The bout comes to a stop when Arata couldn't block an attack on time but before it would land on his shoulder, it stops, hovering over his shoulder.

"If I intended to kill you, you would be dead but that match was good" Kisuke comments. "Whoever trained you should pat themselves on the back. You're a pretty good swordsman" he then says, complimenting.

Arata nods and looks to Yoruichi. "I want to see what you can do" he says, causing Yoruichi to smirk in response and the others to sweatdrop, cringing on the inside.

"Whatever the man wishes" she shrugs, tagging Kisuke out and facing Arata.

Said man looked at her questioningly. "Where's your sword?"

"Don't need it" and she enters a combat stance. Arata shrugs before coming at her. She doesn't move at first as he approaches, not even when he throws the first swing. Before the blade made it to her however, she moves.

To say she was fast was an understatement. She dodges the sword before back-flipping, kicking Arata hard on the chin. He stumbles back to see her standing straight, smiling at him.

"So it's gonna be one of those fights eh?" he mutters to himself before engaging the were-cat.

**Later...**

"Uhhhhhh..." Arata groans, walking with Orihime to the mall.

His... "fight" with Yoruichi wasn't much of a fight. Rather it was a game of cat and mouse with Arata being the mouse and Yoruichi being the cat, obviously. She kept evading the man, toying with him. Whenever he swung, she always reacted. She even dodged him and landed on his shoulder. He barely registered her for a second before she sent a kick at the side of his head.

"I'm guessing she was still mad at my previous comment about her body?" he questions to the teen next to him.

She giggles. "Yeah but I think she drained it out of her system"

"More like played it out of her system"


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime and Arata return home after an eventful shopping spree. After the training session with Urahara and Yoruichi, the two made their way to the mall where they spent their time going to store after store for clothes just for Arata before eating out at a restaurant.

Arata kept saying to the teen girl that he didn't need so many clothes but Orihime thought otherwise. In the end, the executioner relented, having no choice to follow. The woman was housing him. The least he could do was to listen.

By the time they came back home, they had bought four bags of clothes, all for Arata. In total, they bought him a total of six t-shirts, three tank-tops, two jeans, two basketball shorts, two cargo shorts, a couple packs of underwear, three jackets, three pairs of shoes, and a light blue beanie with a cartoon bunny on it.

She bought the beanie because she thought he needed to look "more approachable" as Orihime thought.

Being someone who has lived a life that was more than spartan and being a wanderer, Arata didn't have a lot of clothes or any material possessions back in Heathmoor. So having such an abundance of clothes like he does now was odd to the masked-man.

"At least you have other options other than your usual garbs" Orihime states.

"Lucky for me, you bought... cheap clothes" Arata said, unsure if the clothes were indeed cheap. He had not yet understood the currency system yet. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get payed"

"Oh do worry about it Arata. I didn't spend so much money so you don't need to"

"Regardless, it would be unfair of me not to. Just accept it woman. I'm gonna pay you back"

Orihime smiles, nodding in acceptance. She really did mean that she didn't need Arata paying her back. She did it because she wanted to. But still, the fact that Arata is going to pay her back, even when he didn't need to, was nice.

"If that makes you happy, okay. Goodnight Arata" and she went off to bed.

**In Hueco Mundo...**

"Gin, is the machine ready?"

"Yes lord Aizen. It shouldn't break down this time, what with the improved steel we implemented" Gin said, smiling at the control panel.

Aizen smiles and places the Hogyoku inside the teleporter. He goes by Gin as the smiling man prepares to active the once destroyed machine. He turns it on, and watches along with Aizen as the powerful orb inside sparks and ignites the machine with its potent energy. The teleporter sparks, light blink on and off at the control panel. The Hogyoku's energy cause the teleporter and panel to shakes but because of the improvements made, everything stays stable with the exception of a few crack appearing.

Inside the hollow cylinder, purple and blue electricity crackle within before it is envelopes in portal door.

Gin jumps in excitement. "Oh yes! we did it!"

Aizen smirks, plans already forming within his complex mind. "Good. We should get a team assembled to-"

"Wait," Gin interrupts. "Something is coming through"

"Oh?" and Aizen turns his attention back to the portal. True as Gin says, the portal sparks as something or someone walks through.

A leg steps out before another before a whole body arrives, stepping into the room. It was a woman, of a height of 5'5 and a shaven head. She was dressed in similar clothes to Arata with the exception of his tattoos. The woman though had a few different aspects than Arata, one being her axe.

It was a decorative piece of melee weaponry, with a large, double-headed axe head depicting a white woman on one blade and a red oni on the other. On top of the woman was a white crescent moon while a red full moon loomed over the red oni. A total of five doll head were seen on the axe, one being on the pommel while four surrounded on the shaft near the head. There was black wrapping on the shaft on two different areas with a red, ruby-like material separating them.

**(A/N: The Konohana Sakura weapon set)**

The other notable difference was the mask. While Arata's was flat and simple, the woman's mask was more detailed, looking more like a face but still held an expressionless look. Red rope was also on the chin of the mask. There was also writing on the mask that if translated to English says "Do not forget, I am the reaper".

Aizen and Gin stand at attention as the woman enters. They quickly sense her, feeling a significant amount of reiatsu or spiritual pressure, more than that of a regular human but the size of an insect to the former captains. Aizen walks up to her, intrigued.

"And who might you be miss?" he asks.

The woman looks up at him, already sensing the hidden danger within him. "Isn't it more gentlemanly to introduce yourself first before asking a lady their name?" she playfully asks.

Aizen chuckles. "Of course. Where are my manners? My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the leader of this place. And who might you be?"

"Lord Aizen" Gin says, taking away Aizen's attention away from the woman.

"What is it Gin?"

"The machine is starting to break. I will need to shut it down to prevent an other explosion" he say.

"Hold on for one minute Gin" he directs. "I know this is all disorienting but just to let you know, through that door," he then points towards the portal. "is your only way back home so I suggest if you wish to return back-"

"No" she said. "I don't know what's happening but this is all very entertaining. I think I'll stay here"

Aizen smirks. He already deduced what kind of woman she was the moment she walked in. He figured she was wanted to stay but just wanted to present the option for her.

"Very well. Gin, you can turn off the machine" he said. Moments later, the portal closes, leaving the machine cracked, looking like it was going to break down with just a gust of wind.

"Now then... what is your name?" Aizen asks her again.

He could not see, but the woman smiled underneath the wooden mask.

"My name is Sakura. Pleasure to meet you Sosuke Aizen"

**In the world of the living...**

Arata snaps awake, feeling as though a familiar presence permeate his mind. It was a feeling he had not felt in a long time, a feeling that was abandoned the moment he left his training. It confused him, unsure of what caused it, but knew that something happened somewhere just to cause this to happen.

He looks at the clock, seeing that it was a couple hours after midnight. He sighs, knowing that with this feeling in him, he isn't going to be getting a nights rest. He adjust his seating and takes a deep breathe before starting to mediate. He might as well work on finding his inner world now that he won't be going back to sleep.

**In Hueco Mundo...**

Sakura walks behind Aizen and Gin as they walked through the fortress that was Las Noches. They passed multiple arrancar servants, all of whom bowed at the sight of their leader. Sakura notes their appearances, noticing that they share two similarities: the hole in their bodies and the bone fragment on around their face.

"They revere you" Sakura comments.

"More like they fear him" Gin says.

"Really? Why is that?" she questions.

"I am powerful. More powerful than anyone in this palace" Aizen states.

The masked-woman eyes at him behind her mask. "That's a pretty bold statement Sosuke. Beware that your confidence doesn't turn on you" she lightly warns.

Aizen simply smiles down at her. "I appreciate the concern but rest assured, I have everything under control"

In the corner of his eye, he sees her swing her axe at him. While the attack was fast by human standards, by soul reaper standards, it moved at a snail's pace. He doesn't even catch the blade between his fingers. He stops it with just his pinky.

"Well, isn't this surprising" she states, starring at her axe that didn't even break skin. "You really are strong"

Aizen continues smiling at her. "Perhaps I can show you more"

And then, a large pressure immediately sends Sakura down to the ground, grasping for air. Nothing was on her person. No weight to weigh her down but it felt like a boulder was placed on her back and was getting heavier with every passing second. And Aizen wasn't even putting his all, only using a minuscule amount of his reiatsu.

"I must admit... for a human to last this long, exposed this a level of power, I am impressed" he said, his smug disposition never leaving him. He lets up his power, allowing Sakura to get back up.

She panted for breathe. "This world... " she then smiles underneath her mask. "Is already amazing" she comments. "How can I obtain this? What must I do for this kind of power?"

Aizen looks down at her, smirking, an idea popping into his head. Whether it results in her death or not is yet to be seen.

"You cannot hope to reach _my_ level of spiritual power. But perhaps I can give you the means to develop your own" he states.

"How?"

"With this" and he pulls out the Hogyoku, presenting it in front of her. "Gin, have the Espada gather in the throne room"

Gin smiles as he already can tell where his master was heading. "Of course. Take care Sakura. See ya in a bit" and he leaves.

"With this orb, I can make a dream into reality. I can give you the power you crave. Come" Aizen said as he makes his way to the throne room. Sakura looks at his questioningly, not fully understanding what he meant but followed regardless.

They arrive to the throne room. A large room with a throne atop a large, tall block with tall cyindrical spires at the side.

Aizen walks to the middle of the large room with Sakura in tow. It wasn't very longer before other people entered throne room, Gin and Tosen along with them.

These people were the Espada; Aizen's elite fighters. They all varied in looks. One had a lazy disposition with a fanged lower jaw on his neck. The second was an old man with a five-pointed white crown on his head. The third was a dark skinned blonde woman with a jacket that covered her mouth. The forth was a somber-looking man with skin akin to white marble with green lines going down his eyes. The fifth was a tall, lanky man with a spoon-shaped hood. The sixth was rough looking man with blue hair with his mask fragment on his right jawbone. The seventh was a dark-skinned man with white spikes on his head in the form of a mohawk. The eighth was a tall, thin man with pink hair and white eyeglasses on his face. The ninth was dressed in a white dress-garb with an elongated mask on his head. The last one, the tenth, was a large muscular man with ridges on his head.

They all exuded power. Just being in their presence was enough to make her weak in the knees.

The blue-haired one spoke first, his tone not hiding the fact he was annoyed. "What's with the surprise meeting Aizen?"

"Watch your tongue Grimmjow! Show more respect for your lord!" Tosen yelled out. Grimmjow gave a silent "Tch".

The pink-haired man then looked at Sakura and his eyes sparkled. He goes to her and begins circling her with a studious look in his eye. "Ah, the teleporter worked then my lord?"

"Yes Szayelaporro. She is from the other dimension" Aizen stated, earning the curious gazes of most of the Espada with the exception of Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Yammy, who looked on with a bored expression on each of their faces.

"You wouldn't mind if I take this one to my lab for study?" the mad scientist asks. Aizen shakes his head, much to Szayelaporro's disappointment.

"I am sorry but experimenting on comrades is out of the question" Aizen states, shocking the room's occupants.

"Ha! Nice joke there Lord Aizen" laughed Grimmjow. "This human has power but she weaker than our servants!"

Aizen's smirk does not go away. "Not for long" he claims.

The sole female of the Espada then spoke. "You intend to use the Hogyoku on her?"

"You are correct Harribel. I intend to turn her into an arrancar"

Sakura looks him surprised. From what she's been told, to become an arrancar, you needed to be a hollow first and not just any regular hollow either. She was curious on how the transformation is actually going to work.

"This is gonna be entertaining" Yammy chuckles, crossing his arms and preparing for the death of the woman in front of him.

"Bet she's gonna scream like a bitch" Nnoitra then says. Sakura looks his way and the two lock eyes. He couldn't see clearly but he could tell she was studying him.

"Prepare yourself Sakura" Aizen then says, giving the woman a few seconds of peace before he started the process. The orb in Aizen's hand glows before the energy made a B-line to Sakura. The energy sent a tingle through her body but it did not last long as the tingle turned into and a ache and then into burning pain. So much pain, she forgot her name. She did not cry out however, to Nnoitra's displeasure, and just collapsed to her knees. She grasps her head as the pain made her head spin. Her breathing increased and with every breathe she took, the more her chest felt like it was going to burst.

She falls to the ground, face first and stills like that of a corpse.

Grimmjow huffs in disappointment. He thought she was gonna last longer than that. "I'm out of here" and started to make his way to the exit, as did the other Espada.

What he and the other Espada did not see was the hole opening up on Sakura's chest, just below her neck and above her cleavage. The ropes holding her mask snapped off, the mask permanently sticking to her face. Her axe glows red and disintegrates before a sword and sheath appear at her waist. Her spiritual pressure skyrockets, surprising the departing Espada.

Before Grimmjow could fully turn around, Sakura sonidos in front of him, sending a front kick to his face, sending him flying and crashing through the throne room door, to the surprise of the surrounding Espada.

She cracks her neck and knuckles before looking her body over. It felt new if that made any sense. She had no knowledge in how to fully train it or even use it. She just going off of instinct.

"Well... this puts a smile on my face" she said playfully.

Tosen began moving in to stop the transformed girl but Aizen spoke, stopping him and any other attempt to stop or interrupt the fighting. "Now, now. There's no need to disturb the two. Lets see what Sakura can do"

"Thank you Lord Aizen" Sakura thanks before turning towards the hole in the door where the sexta espada laid at. He soon got up, seething with rage but itching with his battle-lust.

"You're gonna get it now bitch!" he yelled before charging in to attack the masked-woman. Sakura stands firm as the two clash. Grimmjow punches at Sakura but the hitokiri blocks it with her forearms. The force of the punch was so strong, her arm guards didn't just crack, they were destroyed completely. Sakura frowns. Those were expensive and custom made!

Grimmjow continues his assault, punching and kicking the woman who kept on blocking with her forearms. She did not feel much pain however.

'Damn. Her Hierro is strong as hell' Grimmjow thought as he continued attacking. Eventually, Sakura turned the tables on him however as she caught one of his punches before kicking him in his jaw, sending him back a few feet. She doesn't stop there however as she then jumps in the air and using her strengthen skin and power, delivers a spinning kick to his head and beginning her own assault on him.

"Can't believe he letting a weak human get the better of him" Barragan grunts.

"She isn't a human anymore. She's an arrancar now" Harribel states.

"Regardless, the fact she's seems to be matching up with the sixth Espada in a brawl is a sight" the laid-back Starrk says.

Grimmjow defended against Sakura's kicks and punches, surprised at her speed. She then pulled a fast one on him however as she sonidoed behind him, taking him by surprise, and kicking him into the large block Aizen's throne sat upon.

The man himself sat in his throne and watched the spectacle below him. He didn't show it but he was surprised but in a good way. He knew Sakura would survive the transformation into an arrancar but he had no idea she would reach Espada levels of power in a few minutes. Perhaps the world she came from had a hand in this.

The blue-haired arrancar growled as he pulled himself out of the hole he was in. The woman in front of him stared him down, her expressionless mask mocking him. He was tempted to pull out Pantera and put her in her place with his resurreccion but decided against it. Instead he decided to surprise her with something she hasn't seen before.

He holds out his palm at her before a small glowing red orb of energy emerges.

"Cero" Grimmjow said and sends a red beam towards Sakura who stood too surprised to act quick enough, dodging the beam by a hair.

He continues firing off ceros at her while Sakura stayed defensive, dodging. Eventually, Grimmjow grew frustrated with her evasion and sent a fast bala her way. Because balas were faster than cero at the expense of power, Sakura wasn't able to dodge but had to block the attack with her left arm, burning her skin with its power.

Sakura went in, using sonido to close the distance between them. Using her unscathed arm, she punches Grimmjow in the gut, making the sexta spit out blood. She then grabs his hair and begins pummeling his face, making him spill more blood out his mouth.

After the eighth punch, Grimmjow retaliated back by pulling out his Zanpakuto. Sakura dodges back after seeing him grab the hilt of his sword.

"I don't usually pull out my sword. I usually like using my fist. But you... you made me mad" he says, gritting his teeth in the end.

Sakura chuckles. "Finally. I was wondering when you were going to pull that sword out. I was starting to think it was just for show" she said before pulling out her own sword. She holds it in the air, taking in every detail. It smelled fresh, like it just came out of a blacksmiths. Its hilt was red with a golden guard in the shape of a five-petaled flower. The blade shined as light bounced off its silver surface, adding to its beauty.

"Not my choice of weapon but," she then took a stance, holding the sword with two hands. "I love every tool of death"

**Sakura belongs to For Honor**


	9. Chapter 9

The two combatant charge each other, sword in hand and ready to bathe them in blood.

Sakura and Grimmjow clash, locking blade with each other. "Think you're hot shit huh? Taking on the Sexta Espada? Well forget it! You may have a hollow hole in your chest but you're still a pathetic hu-AHH!"

Sakura stopped his babbling with swift punch to the face. "It's cute you think trash talking can get under my skin. Aren't you delightful" she says playfully, mocking him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't believe Grimmjow is being pushed around by a damn woman! This is great!" The eighth Espada laughed. Harribel rolled her eyes at him, having already being used to his misogynistic tendencies. He stops laughing when he see Sakura staring at him before turning her attention back to Grimmjow, much to Nnoitra's annoyance.

Grimmjow recovers from the hit and starts attacking with his blade. Sakura deflects his attacks with her own, causing sparks to fly between them as their steel clashes against one another. Sakura however was being pushed back so, in order to end Grimmjow's myriad of attacks, sweeps him off his feet and onto his back. She attempts to attack while he's down but the sexta rolls out of the way before jumping back on his feet and kicking Sakura at the side of her head, making her snap her head in the direction of the kick.

Grimmjow then goes for an overhead chop at Sakura's head but she blocks it before pushing him back. She sonidos behind him to strike but Grimmjow anticipates this.

"Not this time!"

He swings at her but she sonidos again and again. Though she has yet to master her new abilities, Sakura used Sonido well for a beginner, being able to sonido multiple times, leaving after-images of herself.

She stops at Grimmjow's left side before starting her attack. Grimmjows defends against her but she attacks with such ferocity that his arms shake after every swing of her blade. Just when he attempts to counter-attack...

She kicks him in the balls. Hard.

He is sent to his knees, grasping his family jewels before Sakura sends him back into the large block with a kick to the head. She perches her sword on her shoulder and shakes her head disappointingly. "You should of been defending better. You never know when your enemy will pull a dirty trick like I just did" she chastised to him like a teacher would do to her students.

With the Espada, Yammy was laughing his ass off while Nnoitra was on the ground, pounding his fist and dying of laugher. Baraggan was chuckling while Ulquiorra stood there, expressionless as ever. The rest of the Espada just winced when they saw Grimmjow suffer the low blow.

With the ex-captains, Gin was laughing as hard as Yammy while Aizen and Tosen chuckled at Grimmjow's injury.

Grimmjow was in his newly-made hole seething with rage. His anger overshadowing his thrill for battle and he saw red as he stared daggers at the woman who made him a laughing stock. He pulls out of his hole and holds his zanpakuto out.

"Grind: Pantera!"

The blade glows blue and then rakes his other hand on the blade in a swift motion. A torrent of spiritual energy surround him, sending gusts of wind in the area.

"What is happening?" Sakura thinks out-loud.

"A resurreccion" Aizen answers above on his throne. "An arrancar's zanpakuto or their swords holds their true power and abilities. When they release their swords, they release their true powers and true forms!"

The gust of wind dissipates, revealing the now transformed Grimmjow. His clothes change in the form of a form-fitting white armor with blades protruding from his forearms and calves. His hands and feet become black and cat-like along with his ears. His hollow mask fragment is lost, a crown-like headgear replacing it. His short hair becomes long and flowing and the marking around his eyes extend out to his ears.

He stares out at Sakura, ready to kill. Before she could react, Grimmjow moves in the blink of an eye in front of her and sends a clawed hand to her throat, trying to stab through. She block but with much difficulty.

"What's wrong? Scared?" he taunts her, trying to instill fear in her. To his surprise, she puts her face closer to his and although he couldn't see her face, he felt like she was smiling.

"No. Because you have shown me that there is another level of power I can reach"

Grimmjow grits his teeth in anger. "You ain't reaching shit when you're dead!" he exclaims before striking her again. He doesn't use all his strength however, as in doing so would kill her immediately. He wants to toy with her first before snuffing her out.

Sakura defends to the best of her abilities against the transformed Grimmjow but his strikes were faster than before with a strength she thought was gonna break her sword. It kept her pinned where she was with barely enough time to use her sonido. She wasn't scared though. She was currently witnessing a display of power she will reach. Hell, probably exceed.

Her defense lasted long but it all crumbled down the moment Grimmjow sent a kick she couldn't block. It hit her side and sent her flying into one of the spires by the wall. Grimmjow did not stop there however as he then rushed to her to pull her out of the wall crater by her neck only to slam her body down into the floor multiple times before Aizen stopped him with his spiritual pressure.

"That is enough Grimmjow" he said. Grimmjow, after a few seconds, lets go of Sakura's almost limp body. He looks down at her beaten form and scoffs.

"Thought you can take on the best? Don't make me laugh"

"I wouldn't speak so soon Grimmjow" Aizen said, walking up to them.

Grimmjow looks to his leader annoyed. "Why the hell not? I beat her! She's nothing!"

"That you did. There is no argument there. However," Aizen then gestured to Grimmjow's body. "look at the form you are in"

Grimmjow did just that and saw nothing to note. No bruises, no cuts. Just his ressureccion form.

His eyes then widen to that of saucers. He was in his released state. He then looked down at Sakura. This bitch made him go into his released state.

Aizen saw that Grimmjow saw the same revelation and smirks. "She is a very gifted warrior if she is able to force you to get serious, if only for a little bit. Just imagine what she will be like when she achieves _her_ ressureccion form" he mused.

Grimmjow meanwhile revered back to his unreleased state, gritting his teeth together in anger. He too thought about her in her released form. If she was able to make him go full on, did it mean she was stronger than him? Her? A mere human who has only been an arrancar for less than an hour!?

"I'm gonna take a nap" he said angrily, leaving the throne room while avoiding the judging eyes of his fellow Espada.

"Well that must of hit him hard" Starrk says bluntly.

"His pride will recover. Slowly but recovered still" Baraggan then said.

Nnoitra was silent however as he stared down at Sakura and gritted his teeth in anger at what Aizen was implying. That this human woman was strong. Like hell that is the case!

He then storms off, wanting to vent some steam by killing lesser hollows.

"Harribel," the woman whose name was called stood at attention. "Take Sakura to the medical bay. Afterwards give her a few change of clothes" he directed. The blonde woman nodded and hauled Sakura over her shoulder before heading out to give the girl medical attention.

"Considering what we just saw, are we going to give Sakura a place in the Espada?" asked the still smiling Gin.

"That is yet to be seen. We will discuss that after she is treated and acquainted here"

Gin and Tosen nod before leaving, along with the Espada, to their own duties or whatever they wished.

**Elsewhere...**

Sakura could barely move. Her body was battered. Yet she was still happy.

She was happy at becoming stronger. Back home, she feared she reached her maximum level. That she became so strong, no one would challenge her. So strong that they can't challenge her. Yet now, in this new world, she can face a whole plethora of new opponents, ones that will test her in the greatest ways possible.

She soon registers that she was moving and sees that she is on someone's shoulder. She looks to see the back of the dark-skinned blonde woman.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks in a hushed, injured voice.

"Help. You are badly beaten" she said. "I must say, I'm impressed. You went up against an Espada within seconds of turning into an arrancar. You should be proud of that"

Sakura chuckles. "I saw a the potential for a good fight in him and I got it. Question: I saw "6" tattooed on his back. I assume he is the sixth strongest Espada?"

Harribel nods. "What is your number then?" Sakura then asks.

"I am Espada number 3. Tier Harribel"

"Well, Harribel, my name is Sakura" she greeted.

"Just Sakura?" Harribel question.

"My last name doesn't matter to me anymore" Sakura replies back.

Harribel nods and makes way to give the woman some much needed rest.

**In the world of the living...**

Orihime awakes, stretching her body like a cat and exits out of bed. She walks out of her room and sees Arata sitting, his back turned against her and his shoulder slowly rising and falling.

"Arata?" she calls out. He does not stir when his name was called. She walks in front of him only to giggle at the sight. He wasn't awake. He was sleeping sitting up.

He must of been trying to reach his inner world she thought and that it took so much time that he accidentally went to sleep sitting up.

She leaves him be to cook breakfast.

The smell of cooked rice and the sound of pans clanking together rouse Arata awake. He groans, rubbing his head.

'Spent all night soul-searching and yet I couldn't find my 'inner-world'. You aren't making things easy are you?' he thinks, irritated.

_Who said I would give you my presence? You need to work for it! Along with my name!_

'Do you even know what your name _is_?'

The voice chuckles.

_Yes I do. And like I said, along with Kisuke Urahara, you need to learn it._

Arata took a deep breathe before letting out a very audible sigh.

"Oh, your awake" Orihime said popping her head out the kitchen. "How did your inner-world search go"

Arata sighs. "Fruitless"

Orihime sends a sympathetic smile his way. "Don't feel to bad. Rome wasn't built in a day you know" she said cheerfully.

"Rome?"

_Incredibilis!_

Arata visibly shivered. "I'm gonna head out" he said.

"Right now? But you haven't eaten anything yet!"

"It's the weekend and I'll eat later" he said lazily.

"Well... aren't you gonna put anything else on?"

"Hm?". He then looked over himself, seeing him in basketball shorts, a white tank top, and sneakers. "I'll be fine"

"Okay," she said wearily. "Just don't get into trouble"

"Yeah, yeah" he said waving his hand at her as he exited the apartment. He walks out in no particular direction, just for the sake of walking around.

He finds himself back in the park he was in days ago, the one he was at before he encountered the dog hollow. He sits at the same bench, watching other people pass him, giving him odd glances before going on their way.

It was actually good he dressed lightly, seeing that it was starting to get hotter. He slumps in his seat, recalling the night, particularly the strange feeling that awoke him.

He felt a chill run down his spine, like a mysterious figure entering the room but you knew they entered. Yet the figure was familiar, like he seen them before. What could have caused it he thought. He was still new to this world. The only people he had deeper connections with were back in Heathmoor, his old dimension.

Yet that didn't make sense either. Other people may have crossed but even if he did, he wouldn't know about it and he wouldn't feel this way. Just who came?

'You feel it too don't you voice?'

_Yeah. You think someone else came to this world?_

'Even so, we wouldn't know about it if it did. Unless...'

_It was someone we know?_

'But who? And how?'. He then groans. "All this thinking has got my head spinning".

"Maybe I can help with that" said a playful female voice in front of him. He looks up to see a tall, about 5'7, well-endowed woman with long lime-green hair and clean, blemish-free white skin. She was young, probably 18 or 19 if Arata had to guess. Her eyes were blue and above them were lightning-bolt shaped eyebrows. Her clothing consisted of a green crop-top, showing off her midriff and arms. She wore a white jean short-shorts, giving a full display of her long legs. She also wore a pair of plain white shoes.

She looks at him smiling like a pirate that found her bounty.

"And who are you?" Arata asks, his tone almost rude.

"Damn, is that how you greet everyone that approaches you? You must be a hit with the girls" she joked.

"Answer the question" he said sternly, not in the mood for any crap.

The woman just chuckles. "Relax. I just wanted to ask if you wanted some company seeing that you clearly got some things on your plate"

He waved his hand dismissively at her, telling her to do whatever. She sits next to him and continues smiling at him. He felt the smallest amount of electricity course through him when she sat down but dismissed it as just his imagination

"You still didn't answer my question: who are you?"

The woman turns her body to face him. "Sorry. I guess a stranger wanting to sit next to you is pretty strange huh?"

"I don't care to be honest"

"In any case, the name's Candice. Nice to meet you".


	10. Chapter 10

Arata was at Urahara's shop, training with the owner and Yoruichi once again. After sometime walking around, the executioner thought it best to get some exercise before heading back to Orihime.

At the moment, he was training with Yoruichi who was currently sitting on his back as he was doing push-ups.

The purple-haired woman was decently surprised to see Arata pushing through with little difficulty. "So how have things been for you Arata?" asked the woman.

"Fine" Arata said.

Yoruichi pouts and say, "That doesn't tell me much. C'mon, open up alittle. What did you do today?".

Arata sighs, knowing that the woman was just trying to be nice and listen but he had little interest in conversing with the werecat, only interested in getting his training in. "I barely slept last night trying to find my inner-world but with no luck. I then walked around the neighbor before I met a girl"

"Oh?" Yoruichi said, her interest piqued. "What did you and this girl do?" she then asks, wanting to know more, to see if he did anything... naughty.

"Just talked. We then walked around together talking. We also went to an arcade. Then we encounters thugs" he said reaching his 184th push-up.

"Let me guess? You took care of them" Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face.

"Yep" Arata answers simply.

_Funny you didn't say you killed them._

'I _took care of them_ by killing them' Arata thought nonchalantly.

***Flashback***

After some talking on the bench, Candice and Arata got up to explore the neighborhood. The two held steady conversation with each other and by that, it was mostly Candice doing the talking, asking the masked-man questions and after he gave a reply, she goes off talking his ear off.

Not that Arata gave a damn about her word rabble. It still confused him as of why she approached him. At first he thought she was a whore, probably to ask if he wanted to share her bed with him for a price like many other women before as they had thought him as an easy cash-grab. He might have been a killer but he was still a man. A man that got the coin.

He rejected them all though. He had no time nor interest to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh. He had only been intimate a few times. One of them was with a female shinobi he had to work with on a job.

That assumption quickly went out the window as soon as she started talking about anything that she thought of with the topic of sex being not one of them.

"So what brings you to town?" she then asks.

"Family. I have... a cousin here and thought she needed company" he said, lying. She didn't need to know he came from a different dimension and even if he did tell her, she wouldn't believe him so why bother. Her eyes narrow slightly at him but returns to normal shortly after.

"I just came here from Germany. Thought a change of scenery was needed and thought 'Why not Japan?'" she said. "The guys here though have been all over me. It's like they've never seen a hot babe before in their life" she then chuckled.

"That's a pretty vain statement" Arata comments.

Candice shrugs her shoulder before replying, "Well, what can I say. I look good. Ain't nothing to it"

"I don't understand people who focus so much on their appearance. It seems like a waste of time to me" he said.

"Hey!" Candice then yells. "Girls like me take a hell of a lot of time to look as good as we do. You should respect that!"

"Whatever" Arata replies uncaringly

Candice frowns, feeling slightly insulted and the two walk in silence before it was pierced by Candice's gasp of happiness. Arata looks at her before looking in the same direction as her. He looks up to see a neon sign that spelled out "ARCADE". He then feels Candice pull on his arm.

"C'mon big guy! Let's have some fun!"

Arata was about to pull away until the voice stepped in, stopping him.

_Just go. Let loose and have fun._

'This isn't really my idea of a fun time'

_Really? And you've been to enough of these "arcades" to determine they are not for you?_

'And aren't you suppose to be my zanpakuto? Aren't you suppose to agree with me?'

_I'm meant to help you get stronger and be there for you. I never said I had to agree with EVERYTHING you say or do. Just do it okay? It's not like the place with hurt you. Or you are just chicken?_

Arata breathes out a drawn out sigh before letting Candice continue to take his arm and entered the arcade. The building was occupied with various machines and games, all to provide entertainment for the paying occupants.

The two spent their time playing all the games, with the expenses paid by Candice considering Arata did not bring his wallet. Candice got them alot of tokens, about 200 for each of them. They started off with playing arcade machine games like Pac-man, Mario, Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat. While fighting in the virtual world and the real world are two entirely different things, Arata managed, eventually getting the feel of the games. Mortal Kombat was Arata's personal favorite.

They then went on to the other games that required more physical contact like shoting basketball hops, skee ball, and dancing games that required you to step on various pads according to the screen. Paper were spat out out of them, giving them a certain amount by how many points they earned or by their performance. They played until they reached the end of their tokens and reaching to an estimate of about 2,500 tickets.

Eventually, Arata grew curious as to their purpose and asked Candice about them. Said girl just stood there, stupefied that there was someone who didn't know about how arcades worked. After shaking off her initial shock she begins to explain to him about the working of arcades and that certain games give tickets and that you can exchange those tickets for prizes.

"Is that what that mess of a wall is used for?" he asked pointing to the prize area that held the numerous awards that can be earned.

"Pretty much, yeah" she replies.

"What prize do you want then?" he then asks making the green-haired girl bat an eyebrow at him.

"You don't want anything?" she asks confused. He won them basically most of their tickets and he isn't even gonna get something himself? Not even for a souvenir?

The executioner shakes his head. "I have no use for plushy bears"

Candice shrugs before looking over prizes. Nothing really caught her eye as she didn't like the look of them, thinking they were tacky. She then looks over at the plush toys area but most didn't suit her taste as well. There were a select few in the form of a black bear with a cape, a skinny yellow cat, a black creepy-looking cat with a twisted smile on its face, and big pink bear with hearts over its eyes.

She internally chuckles, smirking at the resemblance.

Her eyes then focus in on one last plushy, one that she liked the most out of all the prizes: a large green bear. It was slightly bigger than the pink bear, about a few inches taller. It's fake fur matched her hair, adding to its appeal to the woman. But the factor that led to her wanting this certain bear was its face. While the other plushies had happy faces or smug faces, this green one had a neutral expression on its artificial face, looking neither happy nor sad.

"That one" she exclaims pointing towards the bear. Arata looks at it before looking back at Candice.

"Why?" he questions, curious as to why she picked that green one than the others.

"I thought it was my choice?" she replies back.

"Just curious as to why you choose that one while there are multiple others"

"I like the color" she said shrugging before she dons a teasing smile on her face. "Plus it reminds me of you"

Not understanding her logic, he asks, "How?"

She giggles before addressing his question. "Your mask. Your mask has no expression. And I bet even without it, your face would look exactly like the bears'".

He looks back at the bear. He would be lying if he said she was wrong.

Candice goes and picks out the bear. She returns back to Arata with her prize in hand, the toy bigger than he thought. It was just as big as her torso.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I got like 500 more tickets. Just pick something out" she tells him. He was about to refuse but then remembers the girl he's staying with. He had a feeling that she would appreciate the gift.

He takes the remaining tickets and returns back with a simple brown bear with the words "You're special!" on its chest.

"Thought you had no use for plushy bears" comments Candice.

"It's for my roommate. Let's go" and he leaves the arcade with Candice in tow.

The two walk out into the hot street before taking a random direction and walking that way. Candice continues to talk while Arata for the most part stay silent, listening. He listens as she talks about her friends in Germany but as she did, a part of him sparked, feeling distrustful of the girl next to him.

'Why does it seem like I always encounter people with secrets?' he asks himself.

_Birds of a feather stick together._

Arata mentally shrugs. 'I'll tell someone eventually. I can't hide my origins forever'.

_Are you going to tell that Orihime girl first?_

Arata raises an eyebrow at that. 'Why would you think that?'

_Because for the most part, you're comfortable with her. You don't completely trust her but she's nice enough. Plus... she reminds you of your mother._

Arata's face underneath his mask remains emotionless and stoic, the memory of his mother no longer bothering him. But still... the mention of her tingles. It is small, almost nonexistent but it's there.

Arata lets out a small sigh. 'The likeness in character is uncanny' he mentally comments.

The voice chuckles. _She's just missing that assertiveness. I swear that girl can't be intimidating even if she tried._

Arata agrees, shaking his head in disappointment at Orihime's too kind nature. Why can't she see reality as it is, cruel and unfair, and toughen up? The sight of her innocence is like a beautiful but fragile piece of pottery. It wouldn't take much to break it into smithereens.

"Arata" Candice softly calls out. He looks up to see a group of thugs surround them. They were similar to the boys Arata encountered his first day but older and nastier. They stood before him, looking at him like a small bug ready to be crushed. Ironic thought Arata. They were also looking at Candice but with a much more lecherous and perverted way, unclothing her with their eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a man as he circled Arata and Candice. "Some freak-show and a hot babe. It seems to be our lucky day! Ain't that right boys?" he then said, making the other cronies in the group obnoxiously laugh at, what Arata thought as, the ring leader's statement.

The executioner looks down at Candice, expecting to see her quiver in fear but to his surprise, she wasn't quivering at all. She was actually smiling, chuckling at the group's intentions.

"You boys want me? Sorry but I'm with my man right now. If you want a night with me, then you gotta take care of this guy right here!" she said patting Arata in the back. While the declaration would have garnered the fear of being ganged up, Arata thought otherwise, thanking Candice in his mind for the chance to let loose.

"Damn. Cold hearted bitch aren't you! I guess your personality is just ugly as your hair!" one of the thugs said. A tick mark appears on Candice's head as her looks were just attacked.

"Arata," she said "You can have most of them. I'll take on a few" she said sporting a sadistic smile.

Arata looks at the green-haired girl and her smile. He couldn't help but feel alittle impressed, seeing that the vain girl have a fighter's heart.

_You just like a girl who can kick ass don't you?_ said the voice, teasing.

'Those types of women can take care of themselves. I like that' Arata thought as he faced off the thugs in front of him.

"Ha! You think you two squirts can take us on? Fat chance-!" one thug exclaimed arrogantly before a resounding punch in the face from the executioner shut him up for good. The thugs, attack the two, most of them going after Arata. One of them tries to punch him but he is easily dispatched with a dodge before a powerful knee was sent to his unprotected gut, sending him to the ground groaning in pain. He turns to the others to see some of them wielding small knives. He approaches them and they try to stab or cut him but the executioner grabbed their hands and using great strength, swings them into a nearby wall, no doubt breaking bones.

The other thugs rush him, hoping to use numbers to overpower him but this only serves to fuel Arata's thrill. He grabs one of the thugs by the neck and squeezes painfully making the man choke in agony before Arata used his body as a weapon, throwing him into his friends.

Candice meanwhile was dealing with a smaller group, about 4 thugs. While not as strong as Arata, the woman dealt with her opponents with flexibility and swiftness. One of the thugs attempted to grabs her from behind but got a back kick to the groin. He lets out a silent scream before he sees Candice back flip over him and punches him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground unconscious. The three remaining rush her with a flurry of punches but the green-haired woman dodged them before kicking them in the throats and sending to the group in pain. before they got their barring back, Candice slams her foot down on each their heads, crushing their noses into the ground. She flicks her hair, satisfied that she didn't get anything on her green locks.

Back to Arata, he took down the remaining with just his brute strength before he reached their leader. To Arata's pleasant surprise, the leader stood his ground but still shook in fear. He couldn't blame him though. The man just witnessed his group get beaten down with terrifying ease.

Adding to Arata's surprise, the man fought like a martial artist, implementing kicks and punches. Arata, amused, humors his efforts and allows him to put some pressure on him, letting the man hope before he'll send it crashing down on him.

"Not so tough now huh?!" he exclaims cockily.

Candice watches as she leans near the alley entrance with their toys, smiling at the amusing display but soon found herself bored and yawning. "Arata... how much longer are you going to toy around? I'm getting bored"

"Not much longer" he said before he catches the man's foot in his hand and pushes him off him. He stumbles but continues to stand.

Arata starts his own assault, closing the distance between them and switches tactic. He used little finesse against the other cronies. Now he will use what his mentor taught him.

He starts off palm striking him in the chest, pushing him back before he jabs him with quick punches to the chest and face. The man tries to fight back, flying his fist at the masked man but Arata dodges before he kicks him in the head and spinning. Using the momentum, he then delivers a shining kick to his head once more, cracking his skull. His body slammed against a wall, landing head first and further breaking his cranium.

The two stand over the beaten bodies victorious. The thrilling feeling of battle still surged in their veins. They calm themselves down before Candice offered for them to leave. "Let's get out of here. This place is too dirty for my-"

The sound of blood gargling in a throat stops her mid sentence and she looks in the direction of Arata. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight. Arata was sticking a knife into a thug's throat. He wasn't done however as he moved to the next.

He looks up at her as he stabs another. "Problem?" he questions.

Candice shakes off her surprise. "No. These guys were scum anyway. No one will miss them. Still, I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"I pegged you as the fighter type and that's why I provoked them before. Because I knew you could handles these guys. I'm just surprised you're _really_ finishing them" she explains.

Arata nods in understanding. "I kill criminals" he said simply before stabbing another in the throat. That one was conscious and tried fighting back, putting his hand on Arata's mask in the attempt to push him off. Arata twisted the knife in his throat for more pain.

"Out of a sense of justice?" she asks.

"No. I like killing. Criminals are just the most accessible and fight back. And like you said, no one will miss them"

He said those words so coldly, without pause. He truly had little regard for human life. A true killer with some boundaries.

Candice shrugs and gathers their plushies, waiting for Arata to finish off the thugs. She didn't wait too long as he comes to her after killing every last one of them. Candice looks him up and down before she frowns at the amount of dirt and blood that was on him.

"You're filthy. C'mon," she said taking Arata's hand. "My house is nearby. You can wash up there"

_Oh ho. A girl is bringing you back to her place. What are you going to do?_ the voice teased.

'Wash up before training' he answered, not catching the voice's tone of voice.

the voice sighs. _Not even one perverted thought_


	11. Chapter 11

The walk was short for Arata and Candice, the girl's house being not that far from where they fought the thugs. They enter the house and are greeted by a modest looking living room linking to a fairly sized kitchen. The thing that caught his attention however was the large screen T.V.

Candice looks to see the executioner make his way towards her couch and scrambles to stop him, telling him to wash up first before anything else. She then shows Arata the bathroom on the second floor and asks him to leave his clothes but his underwear in the hamper where she can wash them up. He again follows her orders and strips. Candice looks on and subtlety licks her lips before she regains herself, taking his clothes and leaving before Arata bared all his glory to her. As she leaves, Arata takes off his mask, putting it atop his underwear.

He showers peacefully, silently thanking the blessing that was warm running water. He steps and changes into what little clothes he had. He goes to the living room and sits down on the couch before turning on the T.V. An action movie immediately pops up, a car chase happening before him. He settles into the sofa, relaxed but the calmness was pierced by a seductive "Hey" near the stairs.

The culprit was Candice and she stood there changed. Her attire from before was now swapped out, a black and lacy bra and pantie set replacing it. She walks to Arata, swaying her waist from side to side and stands in front of him, blocking his view of the T.V. She sends him a sultry smile as she then sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She gently pulls his head toward her own. Arata does not respond to her advances, not one bit, having made himself immune to a woman's charm.

The lime-haired woman grinds her lower half on his thinly clothed lap but does not excite the man. He remains soft. Her face shifts into that of annoyance. "Are you gay of something?" she questions Arata which only results in the man tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Candice sat there in disbelief. First he didn't know what an arcade was, not he doesn't know what 'gay' was? "You know... homosexual?" she said somewhat awkwardly. Arata only tilts his head again, further confused. Candice growls in frustration and bluntly say, "Do you like fucking guys?"

Arata lets out a silent 'ohh' before she shakes his head no. "No. I prefer women as sexual partners" he said simply. The girl on top of him suddenly shifted, turning angry. If he was attracted to women but her advances weren't doing jack shit, is he saying she isn't pretty?!

"Then why the hell aren't you getting hard?!" she practically yells into his face.

"Because only I control who I am aroused by" he then says. She then light grips his thick neck, her hand barely encompassing the thick nape and squeezes it lightly.

She growls, "You saying I'm not pretty enough to be turned on by?"

"No. You are pretty. It's just I refuse to let carnal desires to fuck control me"

She looks down at him surprised. Never has she seen a man withhold his own arousal. He truly is something.

She sighs disappointingly. "Damn. Now the moods broken". She then takes notice of the T.V, too engrossed in seducing Arata to notice the film that was playing. "Oh nice! I love this movie!". She then shifts her body around until she was in a position where her legs were draped over Arata's lap and her upper body was next to his.

The two watched until the movie ended. Arata then collects his stainless clothes and makes his way to the front door.

"Hold up" Candice says before Arata opened the door. "If you wanna hang out more, come by. You're... something"

"... Is that a good thing?"

Candice lets out a cute giggle. "Well, you aren't boring that's for sure". Arata simple nods to that and takes his leave. He was about to make his way to Orihime but changed his mind, going to Urahara's instead.

As he closes the door behind him, Candice's expression turns more serious and she goes off to change. "His majesty will sure want a report".

***Flashback ends***

Yoruichi was laughing like it was her last day on earth. Arata, in contrast, was silent as he reached his 1000th push up, his arms barely tiring.

"A beautiful girl was ready to jump your bones and you _willed_ yourself to not get hard!" she laughed. "Damn Arata. You sure you aren't a prude?" she then teased before she yelped as Arata stood up, making Yoruichi roll off him. She frowns but then smirks as she says, "You know, I'm gonna need to punish you now"

"Bring it" Arata challenged. The flash goddess quirks an eyebrow at the fact he isn't picking up his sword but shrugs it off as she rushes the man. Just as he was in range, she goes for a series of jabs against Arata but to her pleasant surprise, he blocks them.

She smirks up at him. "You're getting faster. Good". Arata attacks, throwing precise kicks aimed at her head but she evades with little difficulty. She then sees Arata close in on her and punches her to which she blocks. She winces though, the punch probably causing a light bruise underneath her sleeves. The executioner doesn't stop his offense, however, as he closes in at her again, throwing a mix of brute punches and skillful jabs. Yoruichi, who was focused in defending, shamefully neglected her legs as she soon felt a hard kick at her kneecaps and buckles slightly just as Arata was about to land a punch right to her face.

But it was not to be as Yoruichi blocks and grabs his arm. She turns her body, making Arata look at her back for a few seconds before the werecat throws him over her shoulder and into a nearby leafless tree.

"Damn. Nearly had me there Arata. You really are getting faster...but," she then walks to where Arata laid. The man in question had stars dancing in his vision before He looks up at the golden-eyed woman. "You can be even faster" she said as she smiled.

Before Arata could ask what she meant, she disappears before his eyes. He looks around before he finally sees her meters away from him. Just as he did, she flashes again, appearing in front of him.

"That redhead did the same thing awhile back. I assume this is a known soul reaper technique?" he inquires. He remembers his mentor's words, about how a warrior must always be versatile in their skill to be able to overcome whatever situation they may find themselves in. That was why he was trained intensely, focusing on all aspect of his body, sculpting him into a fast but strong fighter. While he enjoyed overpowering his foes, staying at a pace they couldn't keep up at was also entertaining.

Yoruichi simply nods. "It's called shunpo or flash step. To boil it all down, it allows you to move faster than the eye can follow. With that out of the way... want to start?"

Arata steps back from the purple haired woman and nods. She smirks a devious smile causing Arata to sweat drop.

**Some time later...**

Arata focus again, trying to muster up a burst of speed from him. Through out the hour training with Yoruichi, the two worked to get Arata prepped and ready to preform shunpo. It consisted of the two fighting each other with Yoruichi using flash step on Arata to both improve his senses and hopefully make his preform shunpo at least once.

To Arata's displeasure, he didn't. Yoruichi assure him that the technique takes time to fully get down so there was no need to feel frustrated.

"Then that means more training. Good. I am eager" he said though his voice didn't give off his eagerness.

While Yoruichi appreciates a dedicated person, someone who was willing to go to great lengths to improve themselves, she doesn't want Arata to overwork himself. "Take it easy alright? Stuff like this shouldn't be rushed and you'll only damage yourself if you push your body too hard"

While the masked man understood the woman's logic, time was of the essence. It wasn't a matter of _if _but_when_ his next fight was going to come. Powerful people always battled. Whether by choice or chance, it didn't matter and he wanted to be prepared. He knew the instance he encounter his first hollow that the power of future enemies was only going to increase so he had to prepare himself.

"Understood" he said simply. Yoruichi frowns slightly, feeling as if he didn't understand but nods regardless. "I should be off. Orihime is probably worried about my whereabouts" he then said.

Yoruichi smiles and says, "Sure Arata. Take my words to heart and come by whenever you want to train more".

He leaves the underground area and enters the shop. He sees the tanned man, Tessai. The man was sweeping the floors before his eyes landed on Arata. The executioner paid him little mind until Tessai greeted him.

"Hello Arata. How was training with Yoruichi?" he asks. "Rough I take it?"

Arata wasn't one to partake in small talk and responded with a simply "Yeah" before heading to the door. He was stopped once again by Tessai's voice.

"Fighting isn't the only skills a soul reaper knows" he states. Arata looks back at him to see him sweeping the floors but he continued to talk. "How about I give you some kido lessons?"

"Kido?" Arata said confused.

Tessai pushes up his glasses. "Kido is a form of soul reaper combat focusing on spells and incantations. Considering I have ample time, I see no reason not to teach you. They may actually serve you well in the future".

Since coming to this new world, Arata has been fascinated by the use of such magic. Plus, if it meant he would improve as a warrior and learn a new skill, he will take it. "Sure".

Tessai smiles lightly. "I am happy to hear that. I look forward to teaching you but for now, I think it is best you return to Orihime. She worries quite easily" he said. Arata nods and heads off, eagerness in the future coursing through his veins. He is going to get faster and learn spells. What an eventful future.

He presses his mask and returns to being human. He arrives back to the apartment and knocks. The sole occupant opens the door and smell attacks his unprepared nose and he recoils slightly. "What are you cooking?"

Orihime smiles brightly and says, "Chicken and lamb curry with red bean sauce!" she said with enthusiasm. "I figured you had a hard training session so I decided to whip up a protein-filled post-workout meal!"

"I... thank you for the consideration but there was no need"

The girls continues smiling and say, "Don't worry about. Now c'mon, it almost done. Take and seat and we'll eat together"

"Hold on. I got this for you" and he hands the stuffed bear to the girl. She lightly gasps.

"Oh gosh, thank you Arata! I know just where to put this". She then places the bear next to Enraku, her pink teddy bear. "I think I'll name you..." she then contemplates a nice name. "Kofuku!" she beamed.

"'Happiness'?". He shrugs. It's her bear now, naming rights go to her. "Let's just eat"

_Seems like you're gonna met the toilet again soon._

Arata disregards the voice and sits at the table in the living room. Orihime steps out the kitchen with two plates of her creation. He grimaces slightly from the smell but the overall look looked normal enough. He takes a bite and notes that it wasn't as intense as her first dish he tasted. He gives off a thumbs up to which Orihime smiles brightly at. He turns on the television and flips through the channels, unsure of what he wanted to see.

"How about the news?" Orihime suggested.

"What channel is that?"

"Should be the next one actually" she said. He flips to the next channel and stares at a professional dressed anchorman announcing the latest news.

"-In other news, a 10 bodies were found dead in an alleyway a mile away from Karakura high school. Police reports suggest gang warfare took place as the bodies were affiliated with the local street gang, Oni. Police also report that nearby surveillance camera were fried, presenting no clear culprits as of right now"

"My goodness!" Orihime gasps. "I swear the gangs in this town are getting more and more violent everyday" she commented, disapproval laced in her voice.

"It wasn't gang violence" Arata stated before taking another bite. the orange-haired girl looks up at him, looking as if the deaths of the gangs members didn't faze him in the slightest. It unnerved her when she saw it.

"What makes you say that Arata?" she asks.

"Because I killed them" he said bluntly. He said it so casually, it was like talking about work or the weather. Her eyes widen and she moves her body back slightly but she chuckles nervously.

"You got me there Arata but this really isn't something to joke-"

"What are you talking about? I said I killed them" he said with no shame. He shakes the girl's soul from his confident claim. She tried to search for even a hint of teasing but she found none. what he said was the truth.

She was fine with the killing of hollows. In the end, they were going to be purified and be sent to either the soul society of hell. But the killing of another sentient, free-thinking person? That was something Orihime couldn't stomach. She avoided fighting because she didn't like fighting but killing made her feel sick. Even if the victims were gang members that were guilty of x amount of crimes, that didn't mean they should be killed.

Arata notes her appearance, notably her face. It was one of disbelief and horror, emotions he has encountered multiple times. He could tell what she was thinking just from her face. Why did he do it? How can he stomach ending a life?

Orihime was speechless for a minute before she returned to eating her dish, its taste dulled thanks to her emotions. Arat didn't expect this as he thought she would be trying to lecture him how wrong his actions were but instead of that, she reserved her voice and fell silent. He shrugs, apathetic about her or others opinions on his actions. If they didn't like it, tough shit. They just had to learn how to deal with it.

Arata changed the channel to an action movie and continued his meal. The two roommates ate in eerie silence and remained silent for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura lays in bed impatient. She wanted to rip off the blankets and start experimenting with her new powers but the arrancar nurses kept insisting she rest more. Reluctantly, she does just that and waits until her wounds healed.

Now, she was able to stand steadily on her feet. After some test steps, she was now walking like she was never hurt at all. Before she could exit the infirmary, the tres Espada, Tier Harribel enters along with the man responsible for bringing her into this new world, Sosuke Aizen.

"I see you recovered nicely Sakura" the brunette greeted.

"Thank the healing factor," she replied. "I swear this new body is riot"

"Just wait until you train more with it" Aizen said inciting her excitement. "But before all that, you need a new change of clothes. Harribel... help her. Afterward, I want the both of you to meet me and the others in the conference room" he commanded. Harribel bows as he leaves and turns to Sakura.

"Come, I have some clothes that you can use" she said simply.

"Are you sure? You're a bit bigger than me" Sakura states.

"Well find something" and the two head off for Harribel's personal palace within Las Noches. After plenty of sonidos, they arrive and are greeted with an amusing sight in the form of a bickering trio.

All were girls but differed greatly in appearance. One had a tomboyish look to her with different colored eyes; her right eye blue and the left red. Her hair was Jaw-length and black with her hollow fragment on the top of her head and a horn in the middle.

The next girl was the biggest out of all of them. She was a dark-skinned buxom woman with a white amazonian outfit. Her hollow fragment took the form a crown around her head that was topped with brown hair and a thick necklace.

The third and final girl was a slender and pale girl with long olive-green hair. Her mask fragment took the form of hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. Her eyes were lavender with three pink dots underneath her right eye.

"I'm telling you, _This_ suits her much better than _that!_" the horned girl said holding up a hooded Arrancar jacket with a black interior with no sleeves along with some tight looking white pants against the dark-skinned woman who was holding a outfit like her own with a few differences. The chest piece was replaced with a black sleeveless crop top that showed off the mid drift with a white trim and a slightly longer skirt.

"_This_ offers more mobility than that simple jacket. A woman of her power deserves more respect than that!" she argues.

"You're both wrong," the slim girl said to the arguing girls. "This outfit is perfect for Sakura" she then said before showing a simple Arrancar outfit with a slight modification to the sleeves, them being slightly bigger.

"That's _TOO_ simple!" the two others exclaimed.

"I highly doubt Sakura is a woman that cares so much about appearances" the slim girl retorts.

"Wrong" Sakura said capturing the trio's attention. "I believe a good appearance is apart of making a good first impression"

"Master Harribel!" the trio then bowed as soon as they saw their Espada with the Sakura.

"Raise your heads girls. Sakura, these are my fraccions; Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun"

"A pleasure to meet you girls. Now, on the matter of my attire, all of these are terrific choices but...," Sakura then took the jacket from Apacci, the crop-top from Mila Rose, and the hakama pants from Sung-Sun. "I prefer to stylize my own fashion. This will do Harribel. Thanks" and she went behind some cover to change.

It didn't take long for Sakura to change into her new duds. She walks out to the four awaiting women dressed in an amalgamation of their clothe choices. She wore the black crop-top under the sleeveless hoodie, showing off her hollow hole.. Her forearms were covered with Mila Rose's outfit's arm bracers. She wore hakama pants with a black sash and standard arrancar boots. One unique trait she put however was her doll heads, having them hooked on her waist.

"You look badass!" complimented Apacci.

Sakura chuckles in response. "Thank you but we're on a schedule here. Harribel, lead the way" the shark woman nods and bids her subordinates goodbye. The two sonido out to the conference room in time to see one other person heading to the room; Nnoitra Gilga with his weapon perched on his shoulder.

He smirks arrogantly as soon as he sees the tres espada and the new girl in her fetching outfit. "Well, it seems like the bitches finally arrive huh?"

Harribel glares at him before turning on her heel and heading inside. Over the years, she has learned to avoid the man's vulgar presence to save her a few headaches.

He continues to smirk until it falls when he sees Sakura staring up at him. Her eyes were shadowed, preventing him from seeing her eyes but he could tell she was scrutinizing him. "Got a problem?".

"No. But can you show me a good place to spar. I want to fight you" the woman said simply.

The quinto's temper flares at her words. She assumes she's stronger than him, Nnoitra Gilga. Ha, he thought. Just because he was able to take Grimmjow on in his unreleased state meant jack shit. Though the promise of a good fight fires up in him, and he smirks, imagining her crushing defeat at his hands.

His sinister grin told Sakura her answer and she and Nnoitra head on inside. Nnoitra takes his respective seat. She sees all the Espada present, all sitting at their respective chairs with Aizen at the end of the table.

"Ah Sakura. You look stunning. Come, take a seat and this meeting will start" the brunette said. Sakura takes her seat at the opposite end of the table in near Aaroniero and Yammy. "Now, for the matter of your place among the Espada-"

"What!?" yelled an outraged Grimmjow. He snaps up from his chair. "The hell you mean 'place among the Espada'?! What kinda bullshit is that?!"

"Grimmjow," Tosen growls. "Another outburst like that and I will cut off an arm" he threatens.

Knowing of what the blind man is capable of, Grimmjow sits back down, albeit reluctantly and muttering curses.

"Grimmjow, I mean exactly what I say. Sakura may have lost to you but that does not change many major facts that I assume you know about" Aizen explains. "Perhaps I will make her the new sexta. Or perhaps quinto. Making her any higher would be unwise considering we don't even know what her ressurecion is but still..." he then said, making both Grimmjow and Nnoitra exceptionally angry.

Before another outburst could be voiced, Sakura speaks up. "May I speak freely?" she asks nicely.

"Of course"

"I don't care" she said simply.

All look at her in surprise. Even Aizen quirked an eyebrow at her. She elaborates, seeing the confusion on their faces. "I don't care that much about rankings or status. Just give me a place to train and sleep, and opponents to fight and I'll fight for you and your lot. Deal?"

"Are you sure about that? Being an Espada has its benefits" Gin questions her. Sakura nods, her stance already clear.

"If those are your wishes, I will grant them but making you apart of the common rabble of arrancars would do you an injustice. How about this; we will make you the diez espada"

Yammy then shifts, his anger rising but was quelled by Aizen's next words. "Yammy; you are to remove your number in place for your original number zero"

Yammy and Sakura nods. Gin then retrieves the tattoo brands and approaches Sakura. "Where to?"

The masked woman contemplates for a few seconds. She then goes for the most simplest area. "My right arm"

The ever smiling man nods and places the number ten brand on her right bicep. A stinging sensation attacks her but it was left for the most part ignored. Her transformation was more jarring than this.

With the ten on her skin, Aizen smiles and nods. He then dismisses the party of people, to which all leave going their separate ways. Sakura follows Nnoitra and the two leave the confines of Las Noches into the never ending dessert of Hueco Mundo.

In all her years, never has Sakura seen something so bleak and dreary. Battlefields, ironically, had more life than this.

"You ready? Just so you know, I'm not gonna hold back" Nnoitra exclaims as he stands several feet away from the masked woman. Sakura beckons him, to which he frowns and rushes her. He swings his large weapon in a humongous arch before it is stopped by Sakura's sword. He looks down at her stunned. She did it so effortlessly. She simply took her sword out with one hand in a reverse grip and blocked his strike. There was some tension, as her arm recoiled but by just a little. Even Nel-

...Even someone he knew would've blocked with two hands on their weapon.

"Think you're hot shit huh? Think because you turned into an Espada in just a few days you're the strongest? Forget it! The only one stronger here is me!-" Nnoitra was then pushed away before Sakura started her offense. She kicks him but notes how hard it was compared to Grimmjow's skin. It was like she was kicking a hunk of metal.

She does stop though as her own hierro protected her. Nnoitra tries to counter attack but Sakura grabs his weapon by the blade and extracts it out his hands, throwing it in a random direction, before slugging him across the face with multiple punches and kicks. His hierro protected him well but the blows were too great for him to ignore.

He fires off a cero out his mouth but Sakura uppercuts his jaw, making him fire off into the endless night, a yellow stream escaping his mouth for a second before his head was grabbed and kneed by the woman. She stops suddenly and Nnoitra stumbled back more dazed than he has ever been.

"Where is this 'great strength' you seem so proud of?" Sakura mockingly asks. The angered quinto rushes her again, his fist above him. She stops his punch by grabbing his hand. He attempts to punch with the other hand but that was stopped as well. "Because all I see is a mad dog"

"You're the dog here bitch!" he yells. "I'm the strongest! You're nothing but a asthmatic cunt!"

She then headbutts him. Over and over again until he stumbles to his knees and even then she doesn't stop. She squeezes his hands hard, her strength outmatching his hierro skin on his hands. He thought she was going to break his hands but she lets go before a crack could sound off. He falls down face first into the sand, more beaten than he has ever been.

Sakura sits by him, still looking him over with her steely gaze. She sighs, "How disappointing. It would seem I have my work cut out for me"

The still conscious Nnoitra hears this and demands, "W... What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are not the strongest Nnoitra" she said simply. Those six words echo in Nnoitra mind.

His anger rises despite his beaten self. "Fuck you! I AM the strongest!-"

"Then why are you ranked _fifth_? Why aren't you first if you are so strong?" she retorts. He quiets, trying to find an answer. "I'm going. We will continue this everyday at this spot. Understood?" Sakura said before leaving.

"Don't you dare leave! We're not finished yet bitch! And don't tell me what to do!" Nnoitra yells.

She ignores him and continues walking, much to Nnoitra's chagrin. He picks himself up and walks back to his palace to rest up.

"I _am_ the strongest" he mutters as he limps to find his discarded weapon.

**Two weeks later...**

Over the next two weeks, the quinto and the new diez espada battled but the end result was always the same; with Nnoitra beaten on the ground. His fraccion had his work cut out for him, treating to his wound each and everyday. Tesra was just that loyal to his master.

In his mind, Nnoitra kept repeating four words, "I am the strongest" in his mind. He was convinced that he truly was the best no matter what people said. His head was just as strong as the hierro he proudly flaunts.

But in those two weeks, he has lost to this one _woman_ more times than he could count. Even that certain someone from his past never beaten him as hard and so frequently too. He was sure he lost more to Sakura than that certain someone.

The more he kept repeating those four words to himself, the more the words became less meaningful for some reason. Like even his mind was against the fact that he was the strongest. And it only increased the more he was left beaten up.

It left him doubting. Was he ever strong in the first place? How strong was his? Was he... weak? Was he just a pathetic dog barking to the moon?

He sits on his bed and rethinks about all his defeats, against that certain someone and Sakura. Every time he thought about the looks on their faces, he anger rises but his self loathing increases.

He hated it. Why was this happening to him? Why wasn't he strong? Why did some bitches had to outclass him? Can other below him beat him now too? Can lower Espada like Zonmari or Aaroniero fucking beat him? Can basic hollows take him out too?!

Nnoitra has never felt this much despair. He felt so defeated. He lets out a low, shaky sigh. "I'm... _not_ the strongest"

**Later that day...**

He and Sakura fight again but Sakura notices the down look on the quinto's face. Like he had just seen everything he knew and loved burn before him. His fighting was also off, his strikes and blocks lacked their previous enthusiasm and power.

She delivers a low blow, kicking his nuts hard. Even with his hierro, it still hurt like hell. But he didn't cry out. He just stumbles pathetically to the ground, holding his groin.

"What's wrong with you? This is out of character for you" she demanded.

In a weak voice, he said, "I'm weak,". Sakura looks at him confused. He slowly stands up on his knees and continues, "If I can't even beat a couple of soft females, then was I ever strong to begin with?!," He then yells out, outraged at himself. "I'm nothing but a pathetic worm-!"

He was silenced by a resounding slap that made him fall to the ground again. In a stern voice, she says, "Nnoitra, I never said you were weak. I simply said you aren't the strongest"

"Being strong or at least, _feeling_ strong is all I've ever known! If I'm not that, what am I? What does that mean?!" he said. At this point, he didn't care how he sounded. He was to depressed at himself to care.

"It means you can improve" Sakura said simply. Nnoitra looks up at her and she continues, saying, "That is the beauty of living, sentient beings like ourselves. We can turn ourselves into something greater, something more. We are never stagnant and that's what makes us so strong. We have potential whether small or big and you, Nnoitra, have great potential. I know because I saw it"

His chest clenched and felt warm. She didn't sound deceitful or joking. She sounded sincere and hopeful. "I could've easily ignored you and your banter but when I looked into your eyes, into your soul... I saw a kindred spirit. A fighter like me with a desire to improve. But you are flawed and those flaws hold you back. It is like a warrior with a god-killing sword. They can have the most powerful weapon in the world but if their heart isn't in the right place or they believe certain views, they are holding themselves back and thus, making them weak"

"So... you wanted to fight me everyday because why?" Nnoitra asks.

"Because it was the first of your many lessons; to learn that you are not the strongest but not the weakest. Humility, I think it's called"

"Why? Why do you care?" he then demands. Her next words shook him harder than even her hardest punch.

"Because I respect you Nnoitra. And I simply want you to improve" she then offers her hand to him. "Will you let me teach you how to be strong?".

He looks to her out stretched hand in thought. To think he was considering this deal, from a _woman _no less. But yet, he couldn't deny the sincerity in her words, like she actually believes he can be better. He couldn't recall ever having someone like that in his life other than Tesla who believed there was something good about him worth investing time in.

He was tempted to slap her hand away, scoff, and proclaim to the heaven he doesn't need help. It was his first instinct actually. Yet, he couldn't ignore her strength and ferocity. He would never say it aloud but he wanted to be like that; a calm and sturdy warrior. He compared Sakura to that certain someone he knew but pushed that thought away. Sakura and that certain someone were two different entities.

With a shaky and unsure hand, he takes Sakura's hand. Sakura smiles slightly. "Terrific. Let us get started"

"Right" Nnoitra replied with some confidence leaking back in his voice.

"Oh! Before I forget there's one more thing"

"What 'thing'?"

"Call me Sakura-nee chan now that you are my student! Don't disappoint me otouto!"

"Like hell I will!"


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks passed. Two weeks of work, training, and T.V. The fact that he has made a routine for himself felt strange to Arata who never stayed in one place long enough for it to be considered a home.

In those two weeks, Arata trained in sword-play, shunpo, and kido from Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai. Kisuke pressed him more each day whenever the two went head to head and it made Arata strengthen his weapon skills. He preformed his first act of shunpo in that time and while it will take more time to perfect his proficiency of the skill, he was still good, as noted by Yoruichi. Kido was tricky and still is tricky to grapple for Arata but he will not be deterred. He did however learned how to use one kido spell well which was Hado #31: Shakkaho.

He stilled needed more training though. He can still improve and become better.

Another thing that happened in those two weeks was Orihime's behavior. She overall acted the same, cheerful and happy, but when ever the two were in the same vicinity of each other, she kept keeping an eye on him. She also took to coming with him to his training sessions, watching him.

He supposed it had to do with the deaths of the gang members that incited this change. He didn't understand it though. He killed criminals, scum of the earth. Why is she reacting like _he_ was scum that needed a babysitter?

Other than Orihime, no one else knows of his killings. It would seem that the authorities haven't caught up to him and that Orihime's friends were not told.

All but one friend however.

Ichigo was keeping an eye on him as well for some reason. He suspected Orihime may have told him but when he asked, she denied it, and she even said some other crazy stuff.

***Flashback***

"Woman," Arata addressed "did you tell anyone I killed those gang members?" he asked.

Orihime looks up from her homework, startled slightly. "N-No Arata. I didn't tell anyone"

He suspected she may have been terrified of the consequences on snitching on him but like before, Arata did not care whatsoever if people liked or disliked his actions. He was apathetic of them.

"Woman, I don't care if you tell people of my actions. I just want to know if you did or not" he clarified.

"I'm serious Arata. I didn't tell anyone about what you did"

Arata now became confused. "Why?". From what he researched of this world, vigilante justice isn't as accepted here than it is in Heathmoor.

Orihime looks up at him innocently. "Because I don't want you to get in trouble"

Before he could talk again, she continues. "I know you aren't a bad person Arata and I know that you didn't kill randomly but... don't kill other people please"

Her whole statement was so absurd, the executioner was tempted to laugh. Him, not a bad person? Whatever. She can think of him in what ever light but not killing? She may have been right on the mark about not killing randomly but the other stuff was ridiculous.

He scoffs, "Please. You have no control over me or my actions"

"And I never once thought I did. I'm just asking you control yourself. I don't want you to taint your soul anymore than you did"

Now he was more confused. She was sitting there before him, asking him not to kill because she cared about him. This woman was as simple as she was complex.

He waves him hand in dismissal before heading to Kisuke's place to train.

***Flashback end***

Arata was mulling over that moment as he walked aimlessly through Karakura. He was currently walking down a street, not taking note of his environment. The sun was going down, casting an orange shade over the sky.

She cared for him Arata concluded. It made sense; he was in her care for a few weeks now. It only made sense to care about him and his actions to some extent.

That fact, however, did not change the fact she cared about him and worried about his well-being. Arata could remember being cared for by others but they were long ago but now that he was experiencing it again now...

He didn't know how to react.

For now, he _could_ hold down on dropping bodies. That still didn't mean he would stop killing. He will still be an executioner but maybe he can do other stuff with his fallen opponents he thought sadistically.

Too immersed in his thought, he neglected to see the mound of groceries bags coming at him and by proxy, collided with it, knocking them to the ground while he still stood tall. He is taken out of his head and looks down to see grocery bags next to a little girl.

She looked about 11 or so, with short, light blonde hair and a red hair clip on the left side of her hair. Her eyes were dark brown and her clothes took the form of a green-hooded sweatshirt and blue skirt with red sneakers. Her appearance made Arata pause, feeling as though she was related to someone he knows.

He immediately senses her energy. After some time training with the three at Kisuke's shop, he learned how to sense reiatsu or spiritual pressure. This girl had more than that of a regular human but not so much to even see spirits.

The girl looks up only to yelp in scared surprise. From her angle, the masked man looked intimidating for a lack of a better word. She felt as though his stare was trying to steal her soul!

In reality, Arata wasn't even trying to be scary. "What is your name?" he asks, curious about why she felt familiar to him.

His deathly voice shakes her to her core and so she answers him. "Y-Yuzu Kurosaki"

Kurosaki... so she must be Ichigo's sister Arata concluded. "So you're Ichigo's sister?"

"Yeah," she answers. "but if you want me to tell you where he is y-you can forget it!" she then stammers. "Even though I don't know where he is though" she mutters the last part.

She assumes that he is after her older brother to hurt him. Wrong, but considering his appearance, he had it coming. "No. Your brother is actually one of the students I guard"

"What?" she said before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You're Arata Takahashi right? The new security guard at my brother school?"

"Yeah"

"Well in that case, it nice to meet you! Sorry if I was a bit sheepish... you're just so..." she trailed off.

"Scary?" he finishes for her.

"Well I wouldn't say scary. Maybe surprising is more like it. Anyway, Ichigo said you're okay in his book so that means you're okay in my book too!" she said cheerfully. He then takes notice of her large number of bags. Yuzu follows his gazes and gasps before scrambling to collect them. His stomach growls at the thought of food. Sometimes he would be so into what he was doing, he would neglect to eat.

Yuzu takes note of this and asks, "Do you wanna eat Mr. Takahashi? I wouldn't mind guest and I don't think my family would mind either"

"You're inviting a stranger to dinner?" he asks.

"Well, you are hungry aren't you? Plus, like I said, Ichigo says you're good, so it's no problem" she explains.

"I-" but before he could come up with a retort, his stomach growls again, more loudly this time. He sighs and shrugs his shoulder, finally seeing no problem in having dinner with the Kurosakis.

He takes most of the bags from the girl and before she could say she could handle it, he shushes her with, "You're too weak to hold all these bags". Albeit rude, it works and Yuzu relents with a cute pout, muttering that she isn't weak and that she was just 'physically challenged'. He ignores her and he follows her to back to her house.

They walk for a some time until a clinic enters his view. The sign read "Kurosaki Clinic" and immediately he knows they have arrived. Coincidentally, Ichigo comes by in the opposite direction. He increases his footsteps as soon as he sees Arata with his little sister.

"Arata? What are doing here? And why is Yuzu with you?" the teen interrogated.

"She fell and I helped her. Plus she offered food" he answers him simply.

"More like we bumped into each other. Anyway, I offered Mr. Takahashi dinner. His stomach was rumbling like a earthquake, I swear" Ichigo's sister comments.

"That was... nice of you Arata. I'm pretty famish too so lets head inside already" the orange haired boy said. As he did, he eyed the executioner, keeping an eye out on him just like Orihime.

Ichigo unlocks and opens the door. The three head on inside only for a loud yell to erupt in to overall silence. A middle aged man with short black hair and a shaved beard threw a kick aimed at his son.

"You're late again young man! Where the hell were you-" but his foot was caught in a strong grip, pausing him high in the air. He looks to see Arata holding his foot before Arata throws him out the window and into a nearby bush. He looks to see Ichigo and Yuzu's expressions to see a mix of surprise and annoyance.

"Considering your expressions, this happens often?" he asks.

"Yep" the two sibling said in unison.

"That's your father isn't it?" he asks again.

"Yep"

The Kurosaki patriarch stumbles back into the house only to stand straight up when he sees the mysterious masked man in his house. "Who the hell are you?"

"Arata Takahashi" he said simply. If Ichigo told Yuzu of him, most likely his father was informed as well.

He was correct and the father takes his hand to shake it. "Oh, you're the new security guard eh? It nice to meet you then. The name Isshin Kurosaki. I run this humble little clinic so if you're ever in the neighborhood and need a consultation, this is the place". Isshin offers his hand to Arata, to which Arata takes and shakes.

"Dully noted. When's dinner going to start?"

"I'm... going to assume you were invited correct?" Arata nods. "Well, dinner is gonna get started soon so just wait a little bit alright. You're in for a treat though. Yuzu's cooking is to die for"

"Yuzu is cooking?" Arata said slightly confused. "What about Mrs. Kurosaki? Will she not help out?" he asks, not knowing he opened up a can of worms with that question.

The two Kurosaki boys understood that he didn't know so they didn't fault him. Ichigo answers him, "She's not here. She died" he said solemnly.

_Just like you. You two are pretty alike huh?_

'Wrong. We can't be anymore different than we are now' Arata immediate thought back to the voice.

The news of his mother's death does little too Arata. He learned to move on and not let his own mother's death affect him but it only increased after he met his mentor. He learned from her that living in the past was for the weak and would only harm him. With that in mind, he moved on so much the memory of death did not affect him.

Every single detail of her unfortunate end does not affect him. No wonder people call him emotionless.

Yet he nods in understanding at the two and takes a seat in the living room and watches the television. After some time, a girl about the same age as Yuzu walks down the stairs but while Yuzu had blonde hair and a light, cheerful expression, this girl had black hair and neutral expression.

The two meet eyes and they stare at each other for a long time before Arata and the girl spoke at the same time, breaking the silence. "Who are you?"

The girl visibly twitches from the synchronization of their voices. "Don't do that" they said in unison again.

"Are you mocking me" said the slightly aggravated girl.

"No. Now who are you?" Arata replies.

"I should ask you that considering you're in _my_ home"

"Are you another one of Ichigo's sisters?"

"Yeah, I am. The name's Karin. You?"

"Arata Takahashi" he said simply.

"The new security guard? What are you doing here then?" Karin asks him but was answered by his grumbling stomach. "Did Yuzu or Ichigo invite you?"

"Yuzu"

"Alright" she said shrugging. "Scoot over. I wanna watch T.V too". She then saw the movie he was watching; a horror movie about a dream demon. "I seen this one before. The first one is better"

"So you say..." Arata said absentmindedly. The two watch the entire movie and half of another before Yuzu called out that dinner was ready. He looks to see that she prepared some curry and flashes of Orihime's cooking flashes in his mind. He pushes them back and takes a seat. He takes his first bite of the curry and then...

He collapses to the floor. Alarmed, Ichigo and the rest of his family surround him and before anyone could check up on him, Arata stops them and says, "Apologies. I have not eaten at all today so I was just shocked by the taste. It's... pretty good"

Yuzu's eyes brighten and she smiles brightly, pleased to know her food made another content. She giggles and then says, "Lets continue eating everyone"

Dinner goes by smoothly and the family and guest eat soundly. The Kurosaki father and sisters asked Arata about himself to which he gave simple, honest replies. The mood was overall nice save for one moment.

"So Arata, have you spoke with your family recently?" Asked Yuzu innocently.

"No. My mother died when I was 5 and I ran away from my father shortly afterwards. I have no siblings to contact either. Don't know how my father is doing honestly. Probably dead considering he turned into a drunk after her death" he said before he took another bite.

The mood turned solemn and grim and everyone stared at the man in shock. He said it so smoothly, without pause. Arata notices this and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Arata, I didn't-"

"You didn't know, I know that. It's fine. It's in the past and I'm over it already. No use crying over spilled blood" he said before taking another bite.

Ichigo's hand grips in disgust and anger. How can he speak so casually about his mom's passing and being a runaway like he was talking about his job? This was his own mother! Is he really so cold to not even be somewhat bothered by her death?

As much as he wanted to voice himself, to yell at Arata about his coldness, he held his tongue, not wanting Yuzu and Karin see him like that. His face though showed his discontent at the man but for only a few moments but those moments were enough for Arata as he saw it.

But other than that, dinner went well. After everyone finished, Arata helped Yuzu wash the plates and kitchen. He bids the Kurosakis a farewell before leaving out the front door.

"He's pretty nice Ichigo. We should invite him here again" Yuzu suggested.

"Yeah... maybe" he drifted off.

"Gotta say though, he's pretty cold" Karin said bluntly. "I mean, he spoke about his mom's death like it was nothing"

"Yeah but Karin, what if he's actually hurting and is just hiding it?" Yuzu suggested to her twin.

"I don't know Yuzu. His voice was too convincing for it to be just a mask" Ichigo said seriously. "I'm gonna go bed. Night" and he went to his room. Upon entering, he sees his combat pass at his desk and decides to do some paroling to clear his head.

**Meanwhile...**

Arata walked the desolate streets of Karakura. The mooned shined high above him and illuminated everything beneath it.

He recalled the dinner and how Ichigo subtly eyed him throughout, like he was on guard should Arata try something around his sisters. He must know about the gangsters Arata thought. It was the only logical conclusion that would incite this change in behavior.

But it didn't matter to him. As long as he didn't get in his way, everything would be fine. At least, that was the plan.

Before he could take a turn to Orihime's apartment, he hears the rhythmic sound of fist connecting with flesh and female whimpering mixed with pained moaning.

The familiarity pulls him closer to the source, the sounds in turn becoming louder. He rounds a corner to see a young woman of foreign appearance; blonde hair and white skin. Most likely, European by the look of her. She was pinned to a wall with her pants down as tall man, just an inch taller than him, with a demented look on his face forced himself into the woman over and over again.

"Yeah... yeah" he panted after each thrust. The woman begged him to stop, her voice fearful and small. Sick of her constant begging, he slams her head into the wall she was pinned to until he heard crack. He still violated her unconscious body, unaware of the set of eyes on him.

Arata looks at the scene and sighs quietly. It seems that no matter where he went, he would always encounter human cruelty.

_It's just like that time..._

Arata does not react, already knowing what the voice was about to say.

_... when your mother died._

He doesn't react. As stated before, he had come to terms with the rape and murder of his mother. After his training with his mentor, he evolved beyond, and learned how to steel his heart and to no longer reacts to anything. Besides, her killer and rapist was killed then killed by Arata himself soon after the crimes took place, so retribution was paid. Lastly, he was an executioner; what executioner shows bias towards _any _of his victims?

He takes silent steps towards the man and it was only when he was in arms length did the man take notice of him. "The fuck-?!" he said but reacted too slow. He grabs and pulls him off the woman, who then slumped to the ground after being let go.

Seeing how late it was, Arata decides to make this interaction quick and slams the man's head repeatedly into the wall, just like how he did with the woman. He was sure that he was already dead by the seventh hit but the sounds were so satisfying to the executioner, he neglected to stop at the right time.

He was stopped however but not of his own volition. A strong hand pays him off the limp corpse. He looks to see Ichigo in his soul reaper form, his face expressing his horror and disgust. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking out trash" Arata said simply.

"He's not even moving anymore! You took things way too far!"

"Oh? Do you not know what this man was doing?"

"I know. I saw _her_" Ichigo replied indicating that he knew that this man was raping the innocent girl beside them. "Why didn't you just stop him and be done with it"

"He deserves to die"

Ichigo frowns. "The man deserves to rot for his crimes but he should be taken into custody! You have no right or authority to do this!"

"I don't care. I do what I want which means I _kill_ whoever I want" Arata said with intimidation laced in his voice.

"Was it the same with those gang members? Did you beat them up only to kill them because you just _felt_ like it?"

So he did know, Arata thought. "I thought Orihime didn't tell anyone"

"No. I figured it out on my own. And I figured Orihime knew something about this. She's been acting odd whenever you're with her"

"How did you figured it out?" Arata questioned.

Ichigo then went on talking about how he figured about those kills. He had been patrolling a day after Arata killed those men around the same area. He saw a mix of angry, depressed, and fearful spirits of gang members. They were shouting out about Arata and a "green haired bitch" and their emotions were so strong, it accelerated their transformation into hollows. It turned into a frustrating day rather quickly soon after as they then swarmed Ichigo but luckily, he left mostly unscathed but a new view of Arata came into light.

"I see... why do you care though?"

His face turned into one of disbelief until his scowl returned. "I care because you're ending lives!"

"I end the lives of criminals. Nothing more. Nothing less". He then transformed into his soul reaper form and shook Ichigo off before walking away from him, seeing that his job is done. Ichigo quickly picked up the girl before flash stepping to a nearby hospital. He returned a few seconds later behind Arata's walking form.

"I don't get you" Ichigo said aloud. Arata stops, the statement slightly piquing his interest. "You present yourself as a mysterious loner who wants to get stronger. I didn't mind that but the fact that you almost died defending that little boy stuck in my mind and made me believe you can be trusted, even if you were quiet about where you came from. But then you killed those gang members out of bloodlust. I lost all that trust but I saw how Orihime looked at you. She wasn't so scared of you. She was mostly concerned. And so, I kept an eye on you. And then you do this; saving a girl from being raped by killing her attacker. Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you save them? If you are so interested in fighting and killing, why even bother with protecting them?" he asked seriously.

Arata stayed quiet for some time leaving Ichigo feeling that his question will be unanswered. Frustrated, he was going to ask again until he hears Arata sigh out loud.

"My father" he then said.

Ichigo widens his eyes and opens his ears as he felt an explanation coming his way. "He was a protector of sorts. Always believed in helping people regardless of self. An admirable trait but a reckless one" he commented. "And so, he instilled in me from a young age. He said, 'If you have the power to help, then use it'. You remind me of him actually"

"So you protect others because of him?"

"In a way. But there is another thing. I am a man of my word Ichigo. I promised my father that if I have the ability to protect someone, then I will. Simple" Arata said. However, the memory of the little boy crossed his mind. When he looked at him, he saw fear in his eyes. It was like the same fear he felt when his mother was taken away from him and, shamefully for him, he reacted to it.

He wasn't perfect. It would take time for him to throw away his humanity completely.

Hearing that, Ichigo frowns slightly but accepts in nonetheless. "I understand Arata. But you better stop-".

A senkaimon then opens behind Ichigo, causing the teen and the executioner to turn in surprise. Ichigo immediately knew who were coming.

Arata's spiritual sensing skills and heightened senses, he knew who the first of the two individuals were. It was the redhead, Renji.

The other though was new but from what he was sensing, he concluded that this person was even more powerful than Renji. The two exit the gate and the familiar sight of Renji comes into sight next to a man with long black hair. In his hair were white headpieces. His eyes were gray and stoic as he stared at Arata, the latter staring back. He wore the same shihakusho as Renji but the the added inclusions of a white scarf and a white haori.

"Renji? Byakuya? What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo asks.

Byakuya looks down the dead boy and then at Arata and recalls the report made by Renji. "We are here for him" he said.

"Renji, what is happening?" Ichigo asks again.

"Orders. We've been told to bring Arata in for questioning but..." he then grimaced as he took a side glance at the corpse. "It appears we might be here for an arrest"

"Killing of mortals is strictly prohibited" Byakuya says sternly. He then pulls out his sword and says, "Come with us peacefully and face the consequences or face my blade"

Arata eyes him, grinning on the inside as he felt a worthy opponent face him. "Sorry. I don't feel like going anywhere with you" and he unsheathes his sword.

"Arata don't! You can't beat him! He's out of your league!" Renji calls out to him.

"I'm with Renji on this one" Ichigo says. "Let's just talk-"

But their words were not heeded as he rushes the noble, using shunpo to close the distance. Byakuya blocks, slightly surprised at the speed that Arata demonstrates. They then begin to clash blades in the streets, Ichigo and Renji standing back from the heated battle.

Arata pushes back Byakuya until the latter leaps back and points his index and middle finger at Arata. "Bakudo #1: Sai"

His arms lock behind him and he drops his sword, rending Arata wide open. Luckily though, sword fighting isn't his only way of fighting.

Byakuya goes in for a vertical slash but Arata kicks a legs up and blocks the attack with his foot. He then moves it away and kicks Byakuya in the gut, pushing him back. Using all the force and will power he had, he strains against the invisible binding before breaking them. He picks up his sword and rushes Byakuya again in a blade match. They lock blades and push against each other.

"How about using your shikai? Perhaps you can win this much faster if you did"

Byakuya narrows his eyes up at Arata. "I do not need to use such a thing to defeat an opponent like you"

"Arrogant aren't you?" Arata then comments.

"No. Because I have other techniques that are just as viable. Byakurai" he then says. Arata then feels a piercing pain in his abdomen in the form of a narrow path of lighting. Arata still stands but hobbles, his arms losing much of their strength. He is pushed back and distance is created between the two. Arata grasps his stomach, pain once again inflaming from that region. He feels it again in his shoulder as Byakuya fires off another Byakurai.

"Give up. This can only lead to your-" but then Byakuya feels a slash across his chest. Blood spews but Arata does not stop there. Raising a shaky hand, he points it at his slashed chest. "Hado #31: Shakkaho" he then says and fires at red ball of energy at Byakuya. Though weak, the projectile burns him and erupts pain from his open wound.

Seeing that he had the last laugh, Arata collapses to the ground. Renji rushes to his captains side and starts to administer first aid. Though his level in kaido was low, it would be enough to patch him up until he is brought back for more treatment.

Ichgio kneels by Arata and sighs. "Damn it Arata"

"Ichigo!" yelled a new voice. Ichigo turns his head to see Orihime running to their location. She gasps as soon as she sees Arata and Byakuya in their bloodied states. "What happened?"

"This idiot's what happened!," Renji yelled. "Not only did he kill a guy and resist arrest, he then injured a captain!". He then groans out in frustration. "Orihime, can you heal them?"

She nods and heals Arata first before tending to Byakuya. The latter man rolls his shoulders and stands up. "Renji, take Arata's body. We are leaving". Renji nods and picks up Arata's unconscious body.

"Wait Byakuya. What's going to happen to Arata" Ichigo asks.

The noble narrows his eyes at the fact the boy did not address him by title but answers, "Most likely interrogation and then execution"

"What?!" both Orihime and Ichigo cry out.

Seeing their response, Byakuya elaborates. "He is a suspect in the mysterious explosion of spirit energy two weeks ago. He will be question for that. As for the execution, he killed a mortal and injured a captain. That is reason enough to warrant his death"

"Wait Byakuya. Arata killed this guy because he was raping a girl. It wasn't a random murder" argued Ichigo. Though he disapproved of Arata's act and his disregard of human life, it was still justified in that he did it because of the man's crime.

Byakuya's eyes then show disgust at the dead man's action but follows through with the laws placed above him. "Regardless, killing of any sort against souls or humans is prohibited. Renji, pick up the man and come"

"We're coming too. We can at least defend Arata right Ichigo?" Orihime says.

The substitute looks down at her and sees her concern filled eyes. He nods and the two walk behind Byakuya and Renji into the Senkaimon and into the Soul Society.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A reader pointed out a flaw in this chapter so I reworked it. Hope you all enjoy!**

The group exit the Senkaimon into the Seireitei. Guards stand in attention at the appearance of the bloody Captain Kuchiki and the knocked out body his lieutenant was carrying. They also take notice of the substitute and his human friend but seeing that they were accompanying the captain, they do not react.

A guard approaches Byakuya and is informed to tell the Head-Captain that they've arrived and to assemble with the others in the Captains' Assembly Hall. He nods and shunpos off while The rest of the group walk. It felt as if they were heading to an execution with the air around them.

"Renji, what's going to happen?" Orihime asks as she wipes some of the blood off Arata's skin with a napkin.

The redhead sighs. "I don't know. I get why Arata did what he did but that still doesn't change what he committed. Maybe we can settle some sort of agreement with Head-Captain Yamamoto but I'm not sure. He's the 'by-the-books' kind of guy you know?"

His words left the girl uneasy and worried about future events. She then looks at Arata and frowns in sadness. He still hadn't woken up yet.

They walk for sometime until they reach the doors of the assembly hall. Byakuya pushes to the doors open and the group is introduced to a room full of captains and their lieutenants. At the opposite end of the room sat an old man with a very long white beard and eyebrows. Underneath his seemingly closed eyes were red eyes like that of fire. He wore the same black shihakusho as every other soul reaper with a white captain haori but slighter bigger. The old man slams his cane down, drawing everyone in attention and starting the meeting.

"Captain Kuchiki, I trust the mission went well?" the old man asks.

"Well enough" Byakuya answers simply. Everyone immediately takes notice of his sliced and burned uniform and both Orihime and Ichigo sweatdrop in nervousness, seeing that Arata's case was looking worse with every passing moment. "I have brought our suspect"

"And a few wounds along with him. Did he do that?" asked a small child of a captain with silver hair.

"Yes. He resisted arrest when myself and my lieutenant approached" Byakuya answers.

"And why is Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki along with you?" then asked a man with long white hair.

"Do you or the suspect need any medical attention?" questioned a motherly looking woman with black hair that was tied into a braid at the front.

"They came in defense of the suspect. And in regard to your question Captain Unohana, no. Neither me and the suspect need medical attention. Ms. Inoue's powers saw to that"

"'Defense'?" questioned a large humanoid dog. "For what?"

"For the murder of a mortal" he stated. Everyone looked on with a more scrutinizing gaze at the unconscious executioner.

"I like how you framed that sentence" said Arata. He awoke as soon as they entered the room and took some time to shake off the sleep from his mind. He gets off Renji and everyone stands on guard. "You should have said 'killed a rapist'. It would be a whole lot more honest than what you just said"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Is this man's statement true?" questioned the old man.

"Yeah. He saved a girl from a rapist after he caught him in the act" Ichigo defends. Orihime smiles as she hears this as it illustrates that Arata wasn't so bad after all.

"But why did he kill him? Couldn't he have just stopped this rapist by incapacitating him?" demanded a short female with black hair and two braids behind her.

Before Ichigo or even Orihime could speak, Arata beat them to the punch and said the last thing these people needed to hear. "Because I like killing"

Renji, Ichigo, and Orihime look at him in disbelief. Were they going crazy or did he actually say that. Arata notices their faces and says, "What? I'm honest"

'Well, that was _too_ honest!' the three screamed in their mind.

The whole room narrow their eyes at Arata as they now pinpointed what kind of man he was; a killer. He continues on by saying, "Before this encounter, about two weeks ago, I killed about ten gangsters after they tried to harm me and a woman I was with even after I beat them down"

"Young man... do you realize what you are saying?" warns the old man.

"I do. Yet I don't care. Those people I killed were scum. I felt no shame committing their pathetic deaths nor do I feel any shame proclaiming their deaths". He then turned and started to make his way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" boomed the commanding voice of the old man.

"If this was all you wanted from me, then I'm off.-". A large shadow then looms over him. He looks up to see the humanoid dog blocking his path, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Show Head-Captain Yamamoto the respect he deserves!" he barks.

"Respect is earned, not liberally given like air. And so is trust. So don't expect me to be spilling my origins out to strangers. Not get out of my way _mutt_" Arata threatens. Komamura growls down at the man.

A large presence then encompasses the room and renders everyone to their knees. Arata looks back to see Yamamoto glaring at him from his seat. "Do not act so tough young man. Especially when you do not have the strength to back it up-".

But then, to everyone's shock, Arata started walking, making his way to Yamamoto's seat. His steps are jagged and heavy, like he is walking through the thickest river of mud. He felt faint, like the pressure was going to make him explode. However, he could not let this old man put him in any place.

Step after step, he comes closer to the head-captain and shocks everyone present save for a man with spiky, belled hair. He looked at the man with a large bloodthirsty grin and eagerness pooling in his eyes.

It felt like an eternity but Arata did it. He made it to Yamamoto. As soon as he was within arms reach, he grabs his beard and pulls his face closer to his. "Congratulations old man," he pants. "It would seem that you have earned my respect... for now". He was then pushed far back by Yamamoto's cane. He lets off his insane pressure and everyone stands up, shaken and pained but overall okay.

"What is your name boy?" he asks.

"Arata Takahashi"

Yamamoto chuckles as Arata gets back up. "I must say you have a strong spirit Arata Takahashi. Not many could say they walked through my immense spiritual pressure"

"You were holding back weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch"

Yamamoto regards him before getting back to business. "Regardless, the reason you are here isn't just because of your apparent kills"

"Oh?" Arata said, his interest piqued.

"Two weeks ago, A large explosion of reiatsu was detected within the world of the living, specifically in the middle of Karakura Town. According to a report made by lieutenant Abarai, You were spotted hours after said explosion. Not only was your behavior eerie, you also refused to answer any questions regarding to yourself or your origins" stated the head-captain.

"I don't need to tell you or anyone anything"

"Damn it Arata" growled Ichigo. "He's digging himself into a hole!"

Orihime looked on and prayed that Arata will make it out of this alive and well. Or that he had _some_ sort of plan.

_Arata, look at your situation. You are surrounded by high level fighters that can gang up on you. Think about your next move carefully._

'I have an I have decided that if they want that information, they need to earn it' Arata thinks, his stance clear

_Oh my god..._

The old captain glares at Arata in thought. He could simply have him killed for his crimes. Whether he denies it or not, or what his motives were, he is still a soul reaper. A soul reaper that has committed the most heinous of crimes not just once but numerous times. He needs to pay. However, he couldn't help but feel impressed by his strength and will. It brought the old man a sense of nostalgia he hasn't felt in a long time. It would be a great shame putting down this strong warrior like a rabid dog.

That is when Yamamoto came up with the perfect plan. "Arata Takahashi, I have a deal for you"

Arata's eyes narrow. "Explain this 'deal'?"

The Head-Captain's voice was serious as he said, "A simple deal. You defeat the captain of my choosing and I will let you go. Not only that, I will integrate you as a substitute soul reaper similar to Ichigo Kurosaki.". His "simple deal" shocks everyone present. Even the stoic Byakuya widen his eyes at such a thing. The only reason he was able to take on Byakuya in the human world was because his powers were sealed for the most part to prevent harm to humans and their world and Arata was essentially defeated by him, albeit in a close match, but still.

"And if I lose?"

He looks at Arata gravely and in a low, threatening voice, says,"You will be regarded as a threat to the Soul Society and its denizens and then you will die"

Arata puts his hand on his sword. "Try me. Who is my opponent?" he challenges, not wanting to go down without a fight. Yamanoto smiles at his bravery.

"Your opponent will be-"

"Me". All eyes turn to the one-eyed monster himself, Kenpachi Zaraki. He walks up in front of Arata and the two meet each others' gazes. They both see kindred souls and their itch for battle increases.

"What is your name?" Arata asks.

The man dons a crazed grin. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11. How about it Head-Captain? Can I fight him?" asked Kenpachi.

Yamamoto contemplates. Zaraki would surely test him and push Arata to his limits but would it be overkill? It would be like sending him to the executioners' block immediately. However, Arata will broke a sacred law, one that could not be overlooked. Besides, perhaps there was a chance? Ichigo Kurosaki was able to best him in a close match, why not Arata?

"Very well. To Sokyoku Hill" and everyone started leaving one by one with Arata, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji being the last.

Ichigo pulls Arata aside by his shoulder harshly. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he yells.

"What?" he said oblivious.

Renji then spoke up. "Arata, that captain isn't like Byakuya. He's regarded as the strongest fighter in a the entire gotei 13!"

"Good," he said shocking everyone around him. "It'll be a good fight then"

"You might die from this! You know that right?!" yelled an outraged Ichigo. He couldn't understand how Arata could be so calm about this. There was no way he could be this emotionless to feel no fear from potentially dying.

However, that was the case. "Death comes to us all at some random point. It could claim me today or... it might not. We will just have to see"

"Arata...". He then looks down to see Orihime, her face showing how concerned she was. "Please win. I don't want you to die"

"... There is no one hundred percent guarantee that I will win. Just put your faith in my abilities and pray that I might make it" and he follows behind the captains. The others follow suit and eventually they arrive at the rocky Sokyoku Hill, still scarred from Ichigo's battle and Aizen's betrayal.

Arata and Kenpachi stand many meters away, facing each other and waiting for the go ahead. The rest of the spectators stood back as they felt a large clash was going to occur.

Ichigo looks at Kenpachi and Arata respectively. He was so unsure of the outcome that he would say it would take a miracle for either one to win.

Arata plagued his mind however. He stood so calm and steady, his hand not even shaky. He couldn't help but admire that, even if there was also disgust mixed in as well. He was so calm, he was emotionless. He wouldn't react to anything, not even at the mention or memory of his mother's tragic death. How did he achieve such an impossible view?

"Are both fighters ready?" Yamamoto booms.

"Yeah" both fighters said.

The old man nods and says, "Begin!"

Arata and Kenpachi rush one another and clash blades. The force created from when they meet creates a large shockwave, pushing everyone present. The latter trained much since Ichigo beat him while he was attempting to save Rukia. He has gotten stronger but was delighted to see Arata matching up well against him. He hasn't even taken off his eye patch and the battle was already coming off on a great start.

Arata palms strikes Kenpachi's chin. He staggers back slightly but it gave Arata just enough space to work with. He switches his blades to his other hand and raises his empty one to make a palm near Kenpachi's chest.

"Shakkaho!" and he fires the red fire ball against Kenpachi's scarred chest. Though the power of the close range shot was great, it only slightly burnt the behemoth's chest. Arata from that point knew how strong this captain was.

Kenpachi frowns slightly and says, "You use kido huh? That's disappointing. I though we were gonna have a good old slash fest"

"A warrior must adapt to their situation and must be ready no matter what. Refusing to learn new techniques and skills is short sighted and will only serve in your future defeat" Arata states.

"Ha! Like I need to know that garbage. What good is it if I can just cut you!?" and he begins to assault Arata with powerful strikes. He blocks them but is floored by how much power he puts into each attack. This man was a monster through and through.

Luckily, Arata is a monster too.

He parries one of this strikes and pushes him off before delivering a devastating punch to kenpachi's bandaged stomach. Kenpachi spits out some blood and spit but only spits out more when Arata strikes the same area with his pommel before horizontally slicing him.

Before Arata could continue his offense, he feels a large slash go against his upper body. Both men stagger back. Arata looks down himself to see a large but relatively shallow cut bleeding through his torn clothes. Strange he thought. A strike like that should have cut him in two. He then recall his previous training sessions with Urahara and Yoruichi and them commenting on how tough his skin was. He passed them off at first but now it seemed like there was merit in their words. The cut still hurt though.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi examined his wound and notes how shallow it was as well. Arata could strike him hard but it would seem he was just slightly lower than him. He hoped that would not continue, for Arata's sake at least.

They attack one again, trading blow after blow against each other. Kenpachi goes for a decapitating cut but Arata shunpos behind him before he could cut his head clean off. He slashes his back quickly before Kenpachi turned and sliced his right shoulder.

"Head-Captain, what do you think of this?" The long haired captain asked.

Yamamoto looks at his pupil and says, "Arata is strong. He is evenly matched with Captain Zaraki. However..."

"That's just with his eye patch on" the shaded captain finishes off.

The long white haired captains' eyes widen. "You don't think Kenpachi is going to take off his eye patch do you?"

"With how this battle is going, I don't think so" Yamamoto states.

Ichigo and Orihime join them in their conversation, their eyes still trained on the battle. "What do mean?" Ichigo asks him.

"With every five cuts Arata gives Captain Zaraki, Zaraki returns one devastating one" Yamamoto explains. Ichigo grits his teeth, hoping with all his being Arata made it out of his self made mess while Orihime looked anxious. "I am sorry to say this but... it would seem that your friend is going to lose"

Returning to the fight, Arata flips his sword in a reverse grips and slices at Kenpachi's exposed neck. Such an attack would mean an immediate end and victory but he left stunned at what he saw; Kenpachi still standing, his grin no longer on his face.

"I cut your neck. How?" he demands. He then steps back and his vision blurs for a moment. Combining all the strong attacks he received, he was now suffering the effects of a bleed out.

Kenpachi frowns and says, "'Cause you didn't cut deep enough". He then sends an overhead chop to which Arata blocks but with much difficulty, his strength slowly depleting. "This fight was fun at first but in the end, it was a let down. You couldn't even push me to take off my eye patch" the captain complains.

Arata widens his eyes in realization. "You were holding back?" he growls. There was very little that would irk Arata. This was one of them, his opponent not showing off their true strength. It was like a mockery to his power and skill as a warrior.

"If I didn't this wouldn't even be called a fight. It would be a massacre!" yelled Kenpachi.

Arata pushes him off but his movement were sluggish. He attempts to rush Kenpachi but is stopped when he feels the man's blade gut him. He slides down the blade until he reaches the hilt but because of the sword's unique shape, he slides pass it to the hilt, blooding all of Kenpachi's sword.

Kenpachi grabs his sword by the blade, not bothered by its sharpness and pulls it through Arata's body. The executioner slumps to the ground, nursing his hole in his stomach. He feels faint and every sense started to shut down. He swore he heard Orihime scream out to him but he couldn't recall. He falls flat to the round and faint from blood loss.

"I have to help him!" Orihime said urgently. She then began to move but is stopped by the Head-Captain and his slightly raised spiritual pressure. She freezes as she felt like a pile of lead.

"You are not to help him! This is the fate he wove himself" Yamamoto ordered.

Knowing of how powerful the old dragon was, she still and watches with urgent eyes Arata's body. She pleads to whatever god that he would make it. That some miracle would happen so that Arata could live.

"Head-Captain, please reconsider this! Don't you realize how powerful Arata is? He can help us against Aizen!" Ichigo argures.

"I realize that but I am not inducting a killer if he does not prove himself! If he dies, he dies from his own words and action. You and I both know this Ichigo Kurosaki" Yamamoto replies.

Ichigo grits his teeth and look back to Arata's body to see his breathing slowing. He then looks down at Orihime and his expression saddens at the sight of the anxious girl. "Damn it Arata. You better make it"

**In Arata's soul...**

He walks through a black void, wandering without purpose. He didn't know why he was transported here but he felt like he knew the answer.

He was going to die.

He looks down his hand before balling it, making a frustrated fist. "I wasn't strong enough"

"More like you were prepared enough" echoed the voice.

He then began to feel the ground change as he walked. The solid ground shifted into a grass and the black sky began to turn into cloudy night sky. He blinks for a moment before an whole new landscape is presented before him. A familiar landscape however.

It was his old home with only a few differences. He remembered his childhood home in the middle of his old village, not in the middle of a dark forest surrounded by dead trees.

"Why am I here?" he says aloud.

"Because you are an idiot" mocks the voice. It was different though, like she was nearby.

He looks around him before landing his eyes on a figure approaching from the endless dark forest. It was female, about 5'6 in height with white skin. A hollow hole was present on her chest, just above her ample cleavage. Her hair was black as night but tied into a bun with a pale blue pin sticking from it. Her eyes were golden surrounded by black sclera. Her face was what shocked him the most.

Her face was an amalgamation of his mother and his mentor. Her nose and mole on her right cheek came from mother while her mouth and slight bags underneath her eyes came from his mentor.

Her clothes were also an combination of them. She wore the same light blue kimono with blue trim. The sleeves, however, were torn off. On her arms were the exact same tattoos as him. She also wore metal armor on her biceps, forearms, and shins like him and his dear mentor. She wore sockless sandal though, much like how his mother did.

She smiled as she approached him. To add to the strangeness of the situation, he was oddly relaxed. Probably because she looked like two of the most influential people in his life.

"I take it this is your true form?" He inquires.

"Yes. I waited long for you to find this place but you weren't getting it. It gets lonely in here you know? Way to make a girl wait" she teased.

"Your timing is very unfortunate. Do you know what happened just now?"

"Yes," she answers. "You were downed by that captain and you are currently bleeding out to death"

"This probably would not have happened if you just told me your name" Arata complained.

She sighs tiredly. "Honestly. You should have seen it before. You know who I am. I swear, you can be just so dense" she complains.

"But I don't know-"

"Yes. You do. Let me ask you a question Arata: Who are you?"

"I am Arata Takahashi-"

"No. Who are you _really_? You say you are Arata Takahashi yet what _is_ Arata Takahashi?"

"I don't get you. Stop playing around the bush" he threatens.

She continues to smile. "I am what you are. You are what I am. Does that help?"

Confused but yet intrigued. He racks his mind for the answer that continues to elude him. She was him. He is her. What are they then?

He stops and looks down at her smiling face. The memories of his mother and Sakura flood him but yet he still couldn't find an answer. Until he remembered. She said 'what was Arata Takahashi'. He is a killer. He is an emotionless man. He is a-

His eyes widen. The answer really was in front of him. He truly can be an idiot at time.

**In the Soul Society...**

Arata struggles as he stand back up but he does just that. Ichigo and Orihime look on, on edge. He wasn't planning to continue fighting was he? He's already on death's door!

Yamamoto looks on impressed. Not many can withstand Kenpachi's fatal attacks save for a lucky few. Most of the captains and lieutenants are shocked by Arata's recovery save for a clown faced captain and his stone faced second. When he saw Arata stand back up, he saw the potential of a very intriguing experiment.

"Hey," He call out to Kenpachi. The man was walking away but stopped when he hears Arata call out to him. "We are not done here"

"I think we are. I've got no interest fighting opponents who can't fight back"

"I am still standing. I am still breathing. That means I am still good to fight. This won't end until either one of us is dead, you hear me?" Arata said.

"You barely have any strength left. Fighting you at this state would be like kicking a sick puppy"

"Are you sure about that?"

He picks up his sword and even out his breathing. He knows now. He knows what he is. Now... he can fight. He raises his sword up with the blade pointing to the ground.

"Execute my enemies: Hitokiri!" he calls outs.

White reiatsu surround his body and a large reiatsu shape forms above him. It takes the shape of his mask before wailing and crashing down on Arata, creating a wave of energy that crashed against everyone present.

Ichigo, Orihime, and everyone else is shocked by the rise of energy Arata showed. He was close to death but now, somehow, he pulled off a miracle.

Kenpachi meanwhile, grinned like a madman as he felt the energy dissipate, showing Arata and his transformed zanpakuto. It transformed into a doubled head axe with a black, silver, white, and gold color scheme. The pommel was spiked with three black fangs. The hilt was white with a short spiked golden handle. The rest of the handle looked to be made of white marble resembling a ghostly white woman. The axe head had white marble as well in the center, also showing the white woman. The blades of the axe had fang protrusions coming upward. The edges were silver while the rest of the blade was black. What stood out on this part was that the black looked like it was scraping off, giving the weapon an old, worn out but deadly vibe.

**(A/N: The Ayakashi weapon set)**

What also shocked everyone was that the wounds on Arata's body stopped bleeding and healed. Even though they were closed, Arata still felt worn out but stood battle ready.

Kenpachi looked eager but was caught off guard when Arata flash stepped suddenly in front of him and grabbed his eye patch and tore it off. The hitokiri steps back as he looks down the piece and sees multiple mouths on the one side, no doubt to restrain one's reiatsu. He tosses it ground and waits for Kenpachi to ready himself.

"Now... none of us is holding back"

Kenpachi looks at him, his grin widening. "You're damn right about that! You better not pussy out this this because I'll chop your head off if you do!"

Yellow reiatsu burst from his body and a skull forms behind him, signifying his terrifying power. Arata also raises his energy, white reiatsu surrounding him as his eyes then change. His dark eyes become even darker as his sclera became black and his irises became golden. He beckons Zaraki to step up.

"Come Kenpachi Zaraki. Let me show you what a Hitokiri is really capable of"


	15. Chapter 15

Kenpachi and Arata deflect each others attacks with their own attacks. Both men were on edge and filled with unbridled battle lust. The clashing of their weapons was like music to their ears and only fueled their desire for fighting.

Kenpachi acted faster than Arata and slashed his chest. However, to his delighted surprise, He did not bleed. Hell, a wound wasn't even made. Arata kicks him in the head, pushing him back before he went for an overhead attack. Kenpachi blocks the powerful attack and the two back off for a moment.

The captain looks at his arm and notices how much they were shaking and how numb it was. "Your attacks are so powerful my arm is actually hurting" he said as he grinned. "This is what I'm talking about! This is good!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Arata replied. He the shunpos in front of Kenpachi. The captain strikes but he evades him using shunpo again. Though his training with the technique was still fresh, Arata used it like a champ, with him using it multiple times in succession.

Kenpachi, going on instinct, slashes at where he thinks Arata would shunpo next. He is correct and lands another attack on him however, it was blocked. Kenpachi then starts pushing him with a myriad of powerful strikes. He attacks until Arata nears the cliff edge where Arata lets himself fall back. Kenpachi looks down the cliff but doesn't not even seeing a falling body.

Before he knew it, he spits out blood, feeling his back once again slashed. The wound was larger than before and he felt warm blood coating his clothes. He turns and attacks but Arata catches his blade, his skin new and improved after attaining shikai. He drops his axe for a second before shooting a red fire ball at Kenpachi's face. He quickly picks his weapon back up and flash steps away, creating distance between them but for only a fleeting moment.

Kenpachi charges at him, face slightly burned, and clash again. The shockwave created as so great it sent some of the lieutenants flying back.

Ichigo and Orihime stare at Arata awestruck. For Ichigo, he was impressed and somewhat envious. His battle with Kenpachi wasn't anything like this. It wasn't as long as this fight and Ichigo wasn't sure he would've lasted long against Kenpachi if the two fought for this long.

Orihime looked at Arata smiling hopefully, seeing that he had a fighting chance to win. Although she was happy he had a chance, she couldn't help but feel unnerved at how savage Arata was fighting. It was like the time he activated his soul reaper powers for the first time. She was awed and intimidated by the way the man fought at the time but now, she was feeling more intimidated than awed.

Back to the fight, the two continue to go at each other like rabid animals. They landed attacks on each other but this time, it was different. Kenpachi was actually bleeding more than Arata. Probably his new skin played a part in this, being more durable than before.

Arata uppercuts Kenpachi. The latter stumbles back some steps before he was then delivered a hook kick to the head. When Arata landed back on the ground, Kenpachi acted and sliced his right shoulder deep. The wound from before may have closed and somewhat healed themselves but much of the fatigue from before still lingered and now, with Kenpachi adding more, the tiredness was increasing by the second and the old wounds were opening back up after so much damage.

"You look like you're gonna topple over" Kenpachi comments.

"Same goes for you too. Is it me or are your eyes fluttering?"

"I ain't down just yet. Lets keep this party going!" and he charges in once again. The two engage again but this time, Kenpachi gained the upper hand. He slashes Arata's body and it was then that Arata started noticing the durability of his skin wasn't protecting him that much from Kenpachi's mighty attacks. He slashes again across Arata's chest and shoulder and the executioner was forced to shunpo away. This did little as the captain used his natural speed to catch up with Arata where he was only a few feet from him.

Arata raises his open hand and tries to focus another Shakkaho. What came out was entirely diifferent however. A burning white sphere emerges from his open palm before a large beam of wild white energy erupts from Arata's hand and fires at Kenpachi. From being too close at the time, he does not dodge and takes the hit head on and it blasts him back many feet.

Arata lets off the energy and the beam dissipates. He looks to see Kenpachi standing but burnt as all hell, his shirt in pieces and his skin charred. He pants like an exhausted dog as he regains tries to regain himself.

Everyone looks on shocked; Arata just used a signature move of the hollows, a cero. Ichigo recalls his encounter from the menos grande and how it did the exact same thing Arata just did. The blast was different though, in power and most notably, heat. He could feel it from where he was standing.

Arata pauses. He looked down at his hand and saw it shaking. His body wasn't prepared to unleash an furious attack like that. Unlike the others, he knew little of hollow powers so he did not know what he did but he can reflect on that later. He still had a battle to fight. Seeing an opportunity, Arata rushes Kenpachi just as he regained his senses. He was too late to stop Arata from creating a large deep slash across his now bare chest but he wasn't done. Arata spins around and uses the momentum to slam Kenpachi using the flat 'face' of his axe. He is knocked down on his back, bleeding and feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Arata looks down at Kenpachi's downed form but his shoulder wound spews blood and Arata topples and uses his axe as support to lean on.

Orihime smiles in happiness. "Arata! You won!" she yells out to him.

"I can't believe it" Ichigo said in disbelief. Not only did Arata do the impossible and win against Kenpachi, he also demonstrated hollow powers and abilities. He even did it without losing control of himself. How? How can he have such control? How can he do it so effortlessly while he himself... couldn't. Even now, his inner hollow was clawing at him and he feared losing himself each and everyday.

"What an interesting specimen" commented the clown-looking captain. "Nemu, make sure you acquire blood samples from that man"

"Yes master Mayuri" the girl as she then bowed.

Yamamoto looks down in acceptance before looking back up. "It would seem that I have to adhere to our agreement Arata Takahashi"

Arata moved again, on shaky legs, towards Kenpachi. He towers over him and raises his axe above him.

Ichigo and everyone knew what he was about to do. "ARATA DON'T!" the substitute yelled out but he was left ignored. Arata then brought his axe down at an alarming speed at Kenpachi's head, hoping to split his skull open with the attack and paint Sokyoku Hill in more blood.

A flurry of pink cherry blossoms stop him though. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees them rush him and Arata blocks using the large 'face' of his weapon. He was pushed back and away from Kenpachi and the cherry blossoms stopped. Arata peaks over his axe to see Byakuya holding his sword but the blade was missing. He wondered where it went until he was answered when the flowers converged on the empty sword before the a blade formed.

Arata growls in frustration. He just interrupted his kill. He was going to pay.

"That is enough. The deal was for you to _defeat_ Captain Zaraki. You are pushing your luck if you wish to kill him" Byakuya states. Though the noble had little love for the battle-hungry man, his death would not serve them well. They were, after all, in the middle of a war.

Kenpachi also felt Arata's frustration and cursed the noble. "Damn it Byakuya. Had to ruin the fun huh?"

Arata attempts to shunpo at the man, ready to chop him to pieces for interrupting his kill until a dainty female hand grasps his shoulder. "Arata, it's okay. You won. There's no need to-" Orihime was saying before a startled gasp escaped her lips. Arata looks at her with questioning eyes but does not realize it was _his eyes _that startled her.

Flashes of her brother come to her mind and she freezes, afraid. Arata grows more confused. She was just talking normally a second ago but now she was seizing up like a rigid corpse. He knew it was fear. He has seen it all before but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Was it his bloodied body? Was it his new weapon?

Another wave of pain washes over him and he groans out quietly and he collapses to the ground. That was enough too shock Orihime out of her daze and she tries to heal him but found that it wasn't working. She was too scared of his watching eyes to concentrate.

Arata was beginning to lose consciousness. Orihime saw it and tried kicking herself into high gear but no matter what she told herself, no matter what she assured herself, his eyes... his eyes...

A gently hand grasps her shoulder and she looks up to see Captain Unohana. "Tend to Captain Zaraki Orihime. I will take care of Arata. Don't worry" the captain assures the teen. Orihime looks at her before looking down at Arata's face, his eyes slowly closing. She feels guilt well up inside her at the fact she couldn't heal him but moves to Kenpachi to let Captain Unohana work. The captain gets to work immediately and starts to use her healing arts on the executioner. Though not as perfect as Orihime's Soten Kisshun, kaido was still efficient, especially if Unohana was the one doing the healing. Unohana's hands glow green and she hover them over Arata. It took some time but she was eventually able to restore his reiatsu to stable level and close his wounds. All there was left was to wait.

Which didn't take too long As Arata flutters his eyes open and looks up to see not Orihime that healed him but a captain. The two lock eyes and whether it was mutual or not, they stare into each others souls. It was clear to Unohana that this man has seen more battles than any other person and she wonders how that came to be. A more deeper voice inside her though reveled in those thoughts. Arata though saw a mix. A motherly healer and a skillful killer all in one. It intrigued him greatly.

He shakes those thoughts away and ask, "How did you heal me? Also, who are you"

"I used Kaido on you. As for who I am, I am the captain of squad 4, the medical squad, Captain Retsu Unohana. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Arata Takahashi" the woman introduces herself with a smile.

Arata believed that Tessai mentioned Kaido before in his kido lesson but they never got to that stage in his kido training. However, here he saw an opportunity. Why not let the captain of the medical unit of the soul society teach him the healing kido? For sure she would teach him the basics and much more.

"Teach me this kaido" Arata says suddenly.

Unohana was taken back by the abrupt request. Though she was always willing to teach kaido to her squad and others who might be interested, she was surprised it was coming from someone like Arata of all people. The man seemed like the type to only learn offensive kido spells and not any other. "May I ask why?" the captain questions.

"A warrior must always be prepared and must know everything to adapt to certain situations. Also... I love fighting. Learning how to heal myself will let me fight longer" Arata explains.

Unohana's eyes widen in nostalgia for a second before they return back to normal. It's been a long time since she heard that before. She smiles as she says, "That is quite a reason but I see no reason not to teach you. However, you can not just walk on in whenever. I am a captain after all and as a captain, I have many responsibilities. I will send a hell butterfly your way to inform you of whenever I am available". An intimidating aura then surrounds her. "With that matter out of the way, I suggest you work on your proposals Mr. Takahashi. If I was more stricter, I would feel quite insulted"

The aura does little to Arata. In fact, it only reinforces what he saw inside her soul. His own terrifying aura seeps out and the two regard each other. "That is your fault if you feel insulted. Why should I care what your reaction would be?" he shoots back.

Unohana continues to smile as her the air around her thicken. "Such a disregard for other people's feelings. Tell me, how has that worked for you? Has it gotten you in trouble before"

"I don't know. I never stay long enough to find out and never cared enough to listen"

As the two forces collide the others stay out of the way. Even the barely conscious Kenpachi was shivering from all that creepy.

**Some time later...**

After both men were tended to and healed, they and the others assemble back in the hall. The head-captain sits upon his chair as he stares down at Arata. "As per our agreement, you will now be apart of the division that is to watch over Karakura. As for your origins, those will have to wait. I look forward to you involvement in our organization Arata Takahashi"

Arata nods and just as he was about to leave, the old captain speaks again in a more serious tone. "I am willing to overlook your transgressions for now. After all, the lives you took were that of criminals. However, if something like this were to happen again, I will _personally_ punish you myself".

The masked man stares back at the old man, feeling the sincerity in his statement. After some time, he softly scoffs and says, "Whatever". He looks in Ichigo and Orihime's direction, and the girl widens her eyes before casting her eyes away. He frowns and walks out with Ichigo and Orihime in tow.

Yamamoto narrows his eyes in their direction. The small female captain approaches him and asks, "Do you wish for me to assign spies to watch over him Head-Captain?"

Yamamoto shakes his head. "That will not be necessary Captain Soi Fon. He is fortunately under enough watch with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his human friends. And judging by his shunpo performance earlier, under Yoruichi Shihoin's watch as well"

Soi Fon scowls, the thought of that man training with her precious mentor souring her mind.

"With them there, they should be sufficient in stopping him" Yamamoto says.

"But what about his origins? We are still in the dark about where he came from" Soi Fon proposes.

"I do not trust that man but I do trust the people he surrounds himself with. In time, they will shine the truth on Arata Takahashi but for now, this case is settled. You are all dismissed"

Soi Fon and the rest of the captains and lieutenants file out, leaving Yamamoto to his thoughts.

**Meanwhile...**

Arata was walking around the Seireitei with Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji. The redhead joined them after departing from his captain only to find the trio wandering aimlessly in the streets.

"What're we even doing?" asks Renji walking.

Arata continues to look forward as he asks, "Where is a good place to eat here?"

Renji then realizes what Arata's aim was and started directing them to a good place to eat. The executioner looks at the other two members of his party only to find Ichigo conversing with Renji about something and Orihime avoiding his gaze.

He did note that it had to do with something she saw on him but Arata did not what it was. Only that it was enough to shock her enough to instill fear into her.

He found the thought bothersome. Things are going to get complicated. He was sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Candice slept soundlessly in her queen sized bed. After an successfully setting into Karakura, she spent her days exploring the town and familiarizing herself. She also took great care in being discreet and gentle, not just for her flawless looks but to not attract unwanted attention; there were many that would greatly question her if they knew her true nature.

And so she remains guarded. Still though, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. She partied and drank at clubs she seduced in, she flirt with some cute guys, and even nabbed some cash out of many unprotected purses.

She reflects on the events of two weeks ago and how strange she found Arata Takahashi to be. He was reserved but quite the ruthless killer with some strange estrangement from the world. Honestly, it still amazed her how he didn't know what an arcade was. She even recalled all the times he looked at the cars funny, like they were new creations.

Her return back home did little to alleviate her head of her curiosity.

***Flashback - Two weeks ago***

The Silbern. The quincy base of operations. As Candice walked through the immaculate halls, she wondered for a moment how such a grand palace could be maintained.

She walked towards the throne room of the silver castle, passing by many soldats, who bowed in respect at her presence. Candice smirks. She enjoys the power and authority being a Sternritter gave. Even though she wasn't high up as, say, the royal guard, she was revered as nonetheless. Though, was it because of respect or fear?

She pushes open the door and walks into a room lit by torches and decorated with filigree featuring only a throne on a platform.

There sat the man her kind revered as king and to some, their god; Yhwach Bach. The man had long black hair with mutton chops that connected with his mustache. His clothes consisted of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over his trench coat was a tattered maroon cloak.

The man exuded power and authority. He was her king for a reason and that reason was as apparent as the sun on a clear day.

Candice kneels before him, her head bowed down. The king speaks, his voice deep. "Candice Catnipp, what have you to report on the anomaly in Karakura Town?"

"Nothing your majesty," she sighs. "There are no physical or spiritual disturbances in the town. Everything seems to be order but..." she then trailed off.

Yhwach quirks an eyebrow. "I allow you to speak freely Candice. What is it?"

"There's... this guy. He wears a mask on his face and never takes it off. What's strange is that it looked like a hollow mask. Even his spiritual pressure was like a hollow but his soul ribbon was that of a soul reaper. His spiritual pressure is pretty high too, nearing Ichigo Kurosaki's level of power and it's increasing. Slowly but still" Candice stated.

The quincy king narrows his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. He was... weird. It was like he never seen the world before. We went to an arcade and he didn't even know what an arcade was. And he kept looking around him at _everything_, like he has never seen them before"

Yhwach closes his eyes in thought. He agree that this man was indeed very strange judging on Candice's description but he did not see how he fit into this situation. That was, until Candice took him from his thoughts.

"He also mentioned he was new and moved in around the time that spiritual explosion took place" she mentioned.

"Hmmm... This man you have mentioned is intriguing. If he really was the cause of the anomaly, I want you to keep monitoring him as well Ichigo Kurosaki. Do not under any circumstance do anything that can even slightly reveal us. Am I understood Sternritter T?"

Candice nods quickly, the thought of invoking her king's wrath terrifying her to no end. "Yes your Majesty. May I take my leave now?"

Yhwach thought for a moment before asking a simple question. "What is his name?"

"Arata Takahashi"

The king closes his eyes and repeats Arata's name. What an new development, Yhwach thought. "You may leave Candice. Continue your mission and I repeat: do not expose us"

Candice nods again before getting up to leave. She closes the door behind her and she walks away from the throne room.

***Flashback ends***

A loud knocking and her door bell stirs Candice awake. She grumbles incoherent curses before throwing off the blankets. She walks down the stair and to the front door. Whoever interrupted her beauty sleep was going to get a full serving of-!

She then opens the door and there stood Arata. Her surprise was present but an alluring smile replaces it and takes its place on her face. "Arata! Two weeks of no contact and you suddenly show up at my front door? Wanted more of me?" she teased.

"No. I need a bed" he simply said.

"What?" asked Candice, confused.

Arata then elaborated. "My cousin and I... are on weird terms as of now. Better I sleep somewhere else until this whole annoyance blows by". Since exiting the Soul Society and making their way home, Arata knew something was very wrong with Orihime. For starters, the woman loved to talk and hearing her silence was... off-putting to say the least. Then there was the fact she couldn't look at him for more than a few seconds. Arata was more than used to people fearing and avoiding him but he was living with the woman. Such an emotion would only bother him. So, he split off from Orihime when she wasn't looking and when she did notice, he simply said he was gonna stay somewhere else for the night before she could talk.

Candice crosses her arms over chest and leans on the door frame. "What did you do?"

He shrugs in response and say, "I have no clue. I just scared her"

"Well... what _do _you think you did for her to be scared of you?"

Arata files through his memories of his fight with Kenpachi. He recalled looking at the audience for a few seconds altogether but Orihime didn't look at him terrified so it wasn't the fighting she was scared of. It was only when she was up close did she react but it wasn't because of his wounds; she has proven to brave through healing his gruesome claw scratches. It wasn't his mask either; she's used to it. Then what was it? What was it?

"... I have no idea" he confessed. Truly, with all his might, he could not think of a logical answer.

Candice simply nods and leads him inside. "The couch is too small for you to sleep on. You can sleep in my bed" she states. How fortuitous this was, thought Candice. She won't just have a nice slab of man meat with her but she's also performing her duties. It was a win-win!

"... Fine" he agrees. Candice lets out a subtle cheer but was stopped when Arata says, "But no sex".

She reluctantly agrees but not before proposing one last thing. "Fine. But... I sleep in the nude soooo..." she trailed off.

"... and you want me naked as well" Arata finished. Candice nods. After some thinking, Arata shrugs. Unlike Ichigo, he did not react to women drastically. Plus, there's his uncanny ability to control his own arousal so there's that.

The two enter Candice's room and strip to nothing. They get into the bed and as soon as Arata settles into the soft sheets, Candice wraps her arms around him. "I said no sex"

"Yeah but you didn't mention cuddling" she smirked. True, he did not. He sighs and turns his body to face her and also wraps his arms around her. He was in her house after all. Might as well repay her somehow. Candice smiles wide and the two drift to sleep with Arata being the first. He had work in the morning.

**Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo...**

Nnoitra was walking behind Sakura alongside his fraccione, Tesra. Tesra was a slim arrancar with dirty blonde hair. He had a turquoise marking on his right cheek underneath his right eye which was covered by an eye-patch. His hollow mask remains was located on his head in the form of a circlet. His clothes consisted of a lab-coat like arrancar jacket with rolled up sleeves. He also wore black gloves and black boots.

When he had learned that his beloved master agreed to be under the tutelage of the new diez Espada, he supported it, like any loyal servant. However, that did not mean that he agreed with it. Tesra believed Nnoitra was fine by himself, that he didn't need someone to help him grow strong. But that was his opinion. Whether he liked it or not, he will follow Nnoitra's wishes.

Nnoitra was still hesitant to be in this type of relationship. It grated his head that he was being taught by a _woman_ of all people but if she can make him primero Espada level, then he ain't gonna complain too much.

Harribel and her group of fracciones walked to them from the opposite direction. They see Sakura with Nnoitra and scowl slightly. When word got around that Sakura was playing teacher with Nnoitra, all laughed until they saw the two go at each other. Teasing came on Nnoitra's end with no end in sight while Sakura was just questioned why.

All she said in response was, "I see potential. And I want to grow that potential". But everyone doubted that. Nnoitra was Nnoitra. He's as stubborn as a mule to change.

Harribel and her group knew Sakura was more than capable to handle Nnoitra. In fact, they even watched one of their training sessions for entertainment. That did not mean they were worried to some extent and it was because of this worry that Harribel stopped Sakura for a second.

"Sakura, may we speak for a moment?"

"Can't it wait?" Sakura asked. "We're kinda on our way to train right now"

"No. This is important" pushed Harribel.

"Look woman, you better let us be on our way or there's gonna be a problem" threatened Nnoitra who was starting to get annoyed that his precious training time was being wasted. Harribel glares up at him before Sakura puts a hand up, stopping the both of them.

"Nnoitra, go to our usual spot. I will join you both shortly" Sakura stated. Nnoitra frowns but turns on his heel to walk away with Tesra behind him.

**Some time later...**

Nnoitra sits atop a boulder overlooking the desolate dessert of Hueco Mundo. Meanwhile, Tesra was cleaning Santa Teresa with a cleaning rag. He knew his master loved having his weapon shining so he always brought one.

Soft footsteps drive the twos' attention and they see Sakura heading over to them.

"Finally" huffed Nnoitra. "I'm gonna be extra difficult now that you made me wait"

"How petty of you Nnoitra. If you plan to be more difficult, then so will I" Sakura states, drawing her sword. The two charge and swing at each other. After the initial clash, Sakura elbows the quinto hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. She then slashes him upward, cutting through his hierro and creating a large wound that wound greatly scar.

Since agreeing to be Sakura student, he has had scar after scar put on him, creating a collage of battle scars out his once blemish free skin. It wasn't just his skin that was gaining marks. His strength was too. After each session, he noticed he was able to hold out a little longer against the masked woman.

Sakura fires off a low powered cero into his gut, pushing him many meters back. Nnoitra looks up to see her gone, he looks around but couldn't find her anywhere until she finally struck. She cuts the back of his thigh, spilling blood and firing a bala into that open wound. Nnoitra screams in pain and falls to his knees and grasps his thigh with his free hand. In his distraction, Sakura sonidos in front of him and kicks his face, knocking him back on his back. She lets him get back up and she sees an infuriated look upon his face.

He always looked at her like that when ever she and him sparred. Like he was not only in anger but in disbelief that she actually gained the upper hand on him. She did not understand it at first but considering on what she has been told, she knew now.

He fires off a cero from his mouth. She does not move as it quickly reached her and only acted when it was near. She brings up her hand and the beam continues hammering on her with no end. That is, until she focused. The beam had Nnoitra's reiatsu all over it but using her own energy, molded it to her own. She digs her fingers into the beam until the yellow beam coalesced into a larger than average bala sphere. The yellow turned orange before shifting into a bloody red.

Nnoitra's eyes widen. He knew of only one person that could take a cero, mix it with their own power, and redirect it back at their enemy. Sakura fires the sphere at him and it moved at an alarming rate.

It connects with his chest and exploded with the same power of a regular cero. It burns him and he was knocked back down on his feet.

As he stared into the endless night, he only felt one thing; despair. That bleak, dark aspect he was meant to embody. He saw how her power trumped his and trumped even that certain someone. He was sure that if those two fought, Sakura would no doubt have her head.

He felt so weak and not just from his wounds. His heart ached as reality dawned on him that he was nothing but an ant to this _woman_, an ant screaming that he was strong when he could barely last a few seconds against this monster. He felt so pathetic. How can he even stand close to her?! He couldn't even stand close to that certain someone he knew was weaker than Sakura. Hell, he couldn't stand against Harribel either even though she was weaker than both Sakura and that certain someone! It was evident from this spar that she out ranked him even though she was ranked the lowest of the Espada.

He chuckles heartlessly. 'So this is despair huh? It... it fucking sucks'

Sakura kneels by his side as Tesra rushes to his other side and starts administering first-aid. From the look of this, he will need more than this to get better. He was near death!

The fracciones glares at Sakura intensely but he was left ignored as she stared at Nnoitra's hollow expression. It was devoid of anything. No anger. No pain. Just... hopelessness. She strokes his dark locks gently, like that of a mother.

"You seem... empty" she stated.

"That's because I am. I'm so fucking weak. How can I loss so miserably against women? It's unacceptable!" he yelled out in frustration.

Ah, so Harribel was correct; Nnoitra was sexist. His view did not bother her however. Coming from a world that lets both men and women fight side by side on the battlefield, that lets men and women hold similar positions of power, and even lets men and women view each other as equals, sexist or misogynistic statements like that held no power over her. It still left her confused though.

"Why do you view women like that Nnoitra?" she asks gently.

"Because they're weaker! That's why! The strongest should be a man!" Nnoitra exclaims.

She did not show up but her brows were furrowed. As Tesra tended to Nnoitra, he explained, "There are not many female hollow in Hueco Mundo and when ever there are, they are usually weak and are preyed upon by stronger male hollows"

The realization hits Sakura. "Ahhhh, so it is simple this world's nature. I see. Well, I won't argue that women, for the most part, are the physically weaker sex..."

"See?! Even the woman agrees with-"

"But that means very little. For a warrior to be a warrior, muscles aren't always the deciding factor. There is also skill and willpower. Tell me Nnoitra, do you know any other strong women other than me?" Sakura asked.

"The hell do you mean? Every other female in this joint is-"

"But what about Harribel?" she interrupts. He pauses and growls at the thought of her. She continues and stops stroking his hair. "And what about... Nelliel?"

Nnoitra visibly freezes up at the mention of the green-haired ex-Espada. Even Tesra stops his healing, startled that Sakura knew that name. The quinto growled as he immediately knew who tipped her off. "Damn Harribel told you didn't she? I swear I'm gonna force that bitch to eat her own fracciones!-"

Sakura karate chops his head hard enough for his to see sheep. He was fortunately not knocked out. "She told me about her and how you challenged her to fight but lost every. Single. Time" she said, slowing down at the end for emphasis. It had its effects on Nnoitra as his teeth grated together in anger. "But that girl is another discussion we will have at a later date. Nnoitra, sex has nothing to do with one's strength. These women and I beat you so easily because we outclass you. It's just a fact"

"B-... But-"

"And you know what else? It is also because of you that you never progress. Your short sighted view blinds you from reality, preventing you from seeing what is in front of you and prevents you from getting stronger. You did not last long against me not just because I am stronger but because you only saw a woman. Blindness like that _will_ kill you one day unless you rectify it". Sakura then got up and made her way towards Las Noches. "Every warrior have their strengths ans weaknesses Nnoitra... but our groins aren't one of them. Remember that"

Nnoitra looks her way before setting his head back on the sand in thought. Women are weaker, he thought. All that crap she just spat out was nothing but word diarrhea. He thought about everything she said and wanted to denounce it as bullshit but...

But why did his heart lean towards her words?

Tesra picks him up and he leans on his fraccion for support. They stagger into las Noches and in the halls. "Don't worry master Nnoitra. We will get you back in shape by tomorrow I promise" his servant assured.

Nnoitra barely heard him. He was currently drowning in despair in his soul. The sound of swords clashing wakes him from his soul. The two come near the entrance of the noise and they peer inside. They see Harribel and her fraccion sparring. From the exhausted look on the three fracciones faces, they've been going at it for quite some time with them losing to their master. The Tres Bestias charge in for a final group attack but Harribel acts to quick. She sidesteps Mila rose before dodging Sung-Sun's sai. She grabs her extended arm and tosses her into Apacci, knocking the two down and making them squabble. Mila rose engages her in hand-to-hand combat but was then swept under her feet. Before her back landed, Harribel grabs her leg and throws her into Sung-Sun and Apacci. She sonidos back some distance before firing a cero at the pile of girl. As the dust dissipates, it reveals the fracciones defeated, their heads in a daze and their clothes ruffled and dusted.

"All of you need to work on your teamwork. That was sloppy work" Harribel lightly chastised.

"Yes master" they all groan.

Harribel then notices Tesra and Nnoitra watching them. She especially notices how battered Nnoitra was. It would appear that Sakura was especially rough with him today. Though she was above gloating or rubbing salt in the wounds, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The Tres Bestias look up to also see the duo and they react more visibly, especially Apacci. "The fuck do you two want?" she yells out. Harribels sighs. She can be just as just as crass as Nnoitra sometimes.

Tesra scowls at the girl. Mila Rose followed suit, smirking at Nnoitra's form. "It seems like you two had an eventful spar. How many hits did it take? Six? Five? Or was it four?"

Nnoitra growls at her for her teasing. He shrugs off Tesra but in doing so, caused him to fall to the ground. "Master Nnoitra, please calm yourself! You will aggravate your wounds!-"

"Shut it Tesra! I'm fine" he said.

He stands on his own two feet, with much struggle though, and shambles his way toward Harribel. As soon as he was a few feet away from her, he stops walking, as doing more would have made him collapse. The two Espada regard each other. Nnoitra pants in exhaustion but forced himself to stay upright. "That cero... was pretty good..."

Harribel widens her eyes, thinking her ears deceived her. Her fraccion and Tesra were also shocked. Had Nnoitra just _complimented_ her? He goes on to say, "And you three!," indicating to Harribel's fraccion "... That teamwork was shit. Me and Tesra have better chemistry and... I don't even _like_ fighting with others" he panted. He then took one step towards the entrance but starts to fall to the ground as all his energy was sapped and his eyes close. Before his face met marble, Harribel sonidos to him and catches him. Her fraccion and Tesra are shocked even more. Even the tres Espda was surprised at herself for this act. She quickly composes herself and allows Nnoitra to lean on her.

She sigh. "You hard-headed fool. What were you thinking walking in your condition?". She turns to her subordinates. "All of you, continue training. I will transport Nnoitra to the medical wing and return shortly" and she starts walking. Shaking his head, Tesra heads over to her and walks by his master's side.

The act's effects don't fully leave him however and he asks, "Why?"

Harribel was quiet for a short time before she said, "... Thanking him for the compliment"

But a thought crossed her mind at the same time and she smiles underneath her mask.

'Sakura... You crazy woman. You _actually_ put a dent in Nnoitra'. If a woman like her can make the fool of an Espada change, then she truly is one of, if not, the strongest.


	17. Chapter 17

Candice woke up before Arata and she was in a sour mood. After awaking, she peaked under the cover to see if Arata's meat rod was up with morning wood. However, to her immense disappointment, it wasn't. And so, she tried to make it stand herself, grinding her lower, exposed sex against it or simply using her hand. To add more fuel to her chagrin, nothing she did worked and she ended up frustratingly turned on with nothing to remedy it. Her movements did, nonetheless, roused Arata awake.

After the two fully awoke and dressed, Candice went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Arata didn't voice it but he did not expect the woman to actually know how to cook. Candice somehow must of felt his thoughts and chuckled, "Hey, I ain't just called Candi because I'm sweet, you know". To that Arata shrugs and follows behind her.

She prepared a simple dish; scrambled eggs and toast with butter. A quick and easy dish to start off the day.

"As much as I like having you all to myself, I feel like this isn't a permanent stay. How long do you think it'll take for you and your cousin to settle things?" inquired Candice as she ate.

Arata simply shrugs. "I do not know but I will try to find a solution as soon as possible"

"Damn. My company ain't cutting it for you" she said sarcastically.

Arata simply shrugs and continues eating. They finish and Arata bids her farewell as he leaves for his job. Candice cleans up as she thinks about her circumstances. She was in a perfect situation to try and learn more about Arata. There was a mysterious aura behind him that Candice wanted to uncover not just for his majesty, but for herself as well. She is as curious as a cat whenever she felt like it.

**At Karakura High...**

Arata stands by as he monitors the students enter the school.

Prior to arriving, he quickly walked to Orihime's apartment and made sure keep very quiet. He fetched his metal armor and them made his way to Kisuke's. Upon arriving, Arata asked the shopkeeper if he could modify his armor to accommodate his soul reaper form to which Kisuke gave a laugh at, proclaiming how easy that would be, but agreed.

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu walk by and nod at him. Orihime enters the gate next and she looks at him for a few seconds before looking ahead of her.

Even now, the answer to why she feared him alluded him. He sighs heavily in annoyance before he notices someone approach him. He looks to see Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime and Ichigo's friend, walking to him with visible confusion on her face.

He still remembered her reaction to him living with Orihime. The orange haired girl forgot to inform her best friend about his stay and to state that she had a reaction to finally finding out did little justice.

***Flashback***

A knocking at the door interrupts his T.V viewing and Arata walks to answer the door. As soon as he open the door, a fist comes flying to his face. He catches it and stares down at the person that fist belonged to. It was one of the students at Karakura. A black haired girl with brown eyes and a face just showing her ire.

"Why the hell are you here Mr. Takahashi?!" she shrieked as she tried to wretch her hand back.

"I should be asking you that. I live here" he said simply.

"Since when?!" she demanded.

"Tatsuki!" said Orihime as she exited the kitchen. She explained to Arata who Tatsuki was, stating that she is her best friend, and Arata lets go. Orihime then goes on explaining to Tatsuki that Arata was her cousin and that he was now living with her.

Tatsuki glares up at Arata impressed he could actually catch up one of hr punches but also suspicious. She knew Orihime had no other family other than her aunt and only now did she tell her about her "cousin"? She wanted to voice her doubt but held her tongue. It was clear to her that, at least, Orihime did not mind Arata's company. She actually seemed pretty happy.

***Flashback End***

This was why it confused Tatsuki why Arata did not accompany Orihime to school. Since being introduced to her "cousin", she had seen the two were always close to one another. They always came and left school together but now they are as separated as strangers. She asked Orihime about it but all she got was a forced smile and an assurance that everything was fine.

A load of bullshit, she thought.

"What happened between you and Orihime?" Tatsuki interrogated upfront.

Arata just shrugs, just like how he replied to Candice. "I have no idea. All I know is that I scared her and-"

His collar was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to face to face with an angry teen. "If you somehow hurt her, I swear to god, you'll beg for mercy" she threatened.

Arata had to admit, this girl was aggressive like a tiger and loyal like a wolf. She is gonna go places, Arata thought.

Their interaction began bringing in attention from the other students but they were for the most part left ignored. "I did not hurt her. She saw me fight someone and when she came to see if I needed medical attention, she got scared for some reason" he vaguely explained.

Tatsuki frowns, disliking the vagueness of the statement, and lets go of the man's shirt. "Orihime doesn't like fighting. Didn't that cross your mind?"

Arata nods but breaks her claim. "True but she had seen me fight before. She wasn't scared then so why would she be scared now?". The warning bell rings and breaks their conversation. "Get to class woman"

Tatsuki scowls up at the executioner as she walks inside the school. "I don't know what you did Arata but you better fix it. I hate seeing Orihime so upset"

He says nothing back as she leaves him be. He walks inside a few minutes after.

**Later...**

It was the same old. Arata came to the shop, transforms, and starts his training. After practicing with Kisuke and then Tessai, Arata moved to Yoruichi. He has still not been in contact with Unohana yet but felt that was going to change in the near future.

He still hasn't figured out a way to reconnect with Orihime yet. Probably because he was still trying to figure out what the hell he did to scare her so bad.

_Maybe you can take her out to dinner? She is pretty simple, you know. Or how about a gift? Girls love gifts._

Hitokiri's suggestions did sound safe and nice but he had a sinking feeling that would not solve everything. Orihime may be simple but she wasn't dumb. It will seem like he is trying to buy back her trust. Even the emotionless Arata can see that.

He walking around the rocky training grounds on his hands with Yoruichi looking on with a uninterested disposition. Even though she, Kisuke, and Tessai offered to help him, all he ever did was sleep, eat, work, train, and repeat. She remembers the time she told him to chill out or he will overwork himself but it would seem that he did not take her words to heart. She sighs tiredly as she watches with mild amusement at the hand-walking Arata.

She would be lying if she said she was not interested in the man. He just radiated an aura of mystery around him. Then there was his overall demeanor. She had seen many soul reapers and her own soldiers harden themselves but none of them came close to Arata. He was unrelenting, undeterred, and unbreakable.

For the most part, she thought.

It wasn't just her either. Kisuke and Tessai have been scouring every document for some clue as to where he might have came from. Aizen was the first suspect but with how obvious Arata was, he was put aside for now. Whenever they questioned Arata, all they ever got was vague clues and breadcrumbs.

She smiles as she comes up with an idea. "Hey Arata!," she called out. "Wanna take a break and head out to town with me?"

"No"

The one word answer made her frown. "Come on! You've been training nonstop. You're going to hurt yourself one of these days. Let's have some fun" She said.

"I will manage"

She places her hands on her hips and kicks Arata's stomach, knocking him on his back. "You're strong but not godly. You come here to train _everyday_ and if you don't stop, your body will crumble under all the stress you've been putting on yourself. How can you fight properly if you're sore beyond relief?"

The two stare at each other before Arata stands up and shrugs. "Fine" he relents. He transforms back into his streets clothes with consisted of sneakers, jeans, and a black tank top. "Also, I don't come here everyday".

Yoruichi's face softens and she smiles. "Just wait at the entrance while I get changed". He nods and head back up to await the werecat.

After some time, Yorichi come out in a different set of clothes. Seeing as how casual he was dressed, the ex-captain went casual as well, dressing in similar clothes with black leather jacket over her. "Let's be off" she said and the two walked off into town. Arata feels a slight chill down his spine and he looks around.

It is as if someone is watching them.

**Later...**

As the day sky transitioned to night, the student and teacher walked around busy streets of Karakura's inner town district. The two mostly walked around.

Actually, it was mostly Arata following Yoruichi around as she check out multiple shops. She also bought a few bags of stuff and made Arata carry them. It was if they were a couple.

He still felt like eyes were on him. He tried sensing their spiritual pressure but whoever it was knew how to cloak their presence. Even as he and Yoruichi sat in a ramen restaurant, he still felt eyes staring daggers at him.

Yoruichi notices that Arata was staring off into space and tapped his hand. "Hey big guy. What're you thinking about?"

He shakes his head. "It is nothing. Just bored. Following you around while you shop is not exactly what I call a 'break' or 'fun'".

The flash goddess chuckles. "Aw come on. It can't have been that bad. I know you were looking around too"

Arata looked at her confused. "I have no earthly clue what you are talking about" he stated.

"I saw you looking at every manga stand in every shop we visited. I know you were interested so why didn't you pick up a volume?" Yoruichi questioned with a smile.

Arata shakes his head again. "I was not interested," he denied. "I do not know what you are talking about".

Now that he was thinking back, truthfully, some of them looked like good reads. He knew how to read and write from his mentor so there was no problem there.

Yoruichi saw right through his lie however. "Arata, look at me. I used to be the captain of squad 2 and the punishment force. I am a highly skilled assassin and soul reaper but... I am also a woman who likes to shop and have fun. And, if you didn't know, I like to drink or paint in my free time"

"And your point is?"

"What I'm saying is that it's okay to like other stuff. That's the beauty of people. We're capable of being more than what we are broadening our horizons. If you start reading manga, all the power to you"

Arata simply hums in response and sips his glass of water through his straw. Her words then start to process in him. Looking back, everything he has done till now has been based on necessity and aim to be the greatest warrior he can be. He has never once considering getting himself a hobby. Other than killing that is. "I'll think about"

Yoruichi had hoped for a more bigger response but smiles nonetheless. "That's more like it" she comments. "Moving on to other topics, Ichigo told me and the guys you unlocked your shikai. Congrats". Arata nods in acknowledgement. The werecat then asks, "What's their name? Your zanpakuto I mean".

"Hitokiri"

"'Manslayer' huh? That's pretty fitting for you considering how you like cutting people up" she chuckled.

Her statement make him look at her. Did she know what he did? That he killed those gangsters and the rapist? It did not bother him that she knew but what if she refused to continue teaching him because those events?

Yoruichi somehow senses his thoughts and calms him down. "It's okay Arata. I'm not mad at you or anything. Neither is Kisuke or Tessai".

"Why?" he asks.

She leans back into her chair and relaxes as she says, "Well, for starters, you only killed criminals. If it was innocent people, _then_ we would've had a problem. It isn't so difference from me and the guys actually. Like I said, I was and still am an assassin. Same goes for Kisuke, who used to be one of my subordinates. Me and him used to end lives like those of you killed because they were a danger to the soul society and everyone around them. That, and... we know you aren't such a bad guy"

The first part he understood but the last part stumped him. "Just so you know, I enjoy what I do. I like fighting and killing. If that is sign of goodness here, then I question the moral stability of today's world"

"Yet you only target criminals" she points out smiling. "You may enjoy the things you say, and even though your likes disturb me a little, the fact remains that you don't do _anything_ to people who aren't criminals or provoke you. You're actually pretty patient with people"

Arata sighs. "Is that really your only statement supporting your argument?"

"Not really" she chuckles. " You're also pretty considerate for others-"

"Wrong," Arata immediately says. "I care little about the opinions and thoughts of others around me"

"Then why are you sleeping at another girl's house just to give Orihime space?" Yoruichi smirks.

Arata narrows his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Yoruichi then chuckles mischievously. "Hardly anythings gets past a sly cat" she says playfully.

Arata scoffs at her. "That is purely out of my self interest. The woman's fears of me would only hinder my living conditions with her"

Yoruichi simply rest her head on one of her hands as she leans a bit on the table. "Alright," she chuckles. "Whatever you say Arata. But, personally, I think you care more about the people around you more than you think. Oh, our food is coming"

As the server sets the bowls down, Arata continues to dismiss Yoruichi's statement. He was apathetic. Orihime's feelings are only a hindrance to him. He was not acting _her_ behalf, only his.

Hitokiri mean while shakes her head in amusement. No matter what Arata tells himself, _nothing _can get past her. She is, after all, his zanpakuto and zanpakuto know their masters just as well or maybe even better than their masters themselves.

In her case, it was _definitely_ the latter.

**Later...**

As Arata walked Yoruichi back to the shop, Arata's feeling of being watched persisted. The worst part was that he had no clue if it was an enemy or not.

_Here. I got something. It's sort of like a radar that can pinpoint reiatsu signatures. Try it. Maybe we'll catch this stalker with it._

With nothing to lose, he lightly shrugs and uses this newly acquired ability. In his mind, flame-like projections come up and he was able to track them from his location. He reached out to the one closes to him, which resembled a small flame.

'Is that...?'

He remembers Yoruichi talking about this person before and how friendly the two were. He even got to see her when he went to the soul society. Perhaps he can...

"Yoruichi. Stop" he says suddenly. He puts down the bags and walks up to Yoruichi.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes" he says simply.

The flash goddess's heart begins to beat faster than before. "My, my Arata. What are you planning to do?" she teased.

"You will find out"

She chuckles and closes her eyes. He gently grasps and lifts her chin with one hand and use the other to move his mask until his lips show. He slowly closes the distance between them. Yoruichi feels Arata breathe tickle her lips as does Arata. The two were about to embrace and share a steamy smooch when...

"LADY YORUICHI!" shrieks a familiar voice.

Yoruichi feels someone's reiatsu flare up and before she knew it, Arata lets go of her, sets his mask back, and dodges a kick aimed at his head.

Standing before Arata and Yoruichi was Yoruichi's former pupil and current friend, Captain Soi Fon.

The little bee's face was contorted in anger as she glared swords at Arata. How dare he try to kiss her goddess!

"W-when did you come here Soi Fon?" Yoruichi stammers.

"Since the beginning of our outing" Arata answered.

"I was on my way to visit lady Yoruichi when I saw you and her go out to town!" Soi Fon yells. "How dare you think yourself so great to take lady Yoruichi on a date?! AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PLACE YOUR FOUL LIPS ON HER SOFT, PRECIOUS LIPS?!"

"Wait. What's a date?" Arata asks. He was ignored however.

"Wait. Hold the phone. Were you even going to kiss me Arata?-" Yoruichi questioned before Arata answered her immediately.

"Nope. I used you as bait to bring this little girl out" he bluntly said.

If he hadn't phrased it like that, she would've been impressed at his thinking and wouldn't have bopped him on the head, knocking him out.

"You show him lady Yoruichi!," Soi Fon cheers. "That mongrel doesn't deserve-". She however did not finish as she was also bopped on the head.

The werecat groans as she eyes her two knocked-out students. She was impressed that Soi Fon's stealth skills greatly improved but could not help but feel a little aggravated to having been interrupted. Especially when she and Arata were so close!

She takes her bags and drags the two to the shop.

**Meanwhile, in Arata's mind...**

Arata, only six, stands holding a real, steel katana in his hands. He shakes with unease as he looked at his beloved mentor and self-proclaimed "big sister".

Sakura the Hitokiri.

They stand in front of Sakura's house, in the middle of jungle. Sakura always preferred the solitary life the jungle provided as it offered a peaceful, quiet atmosphere to train and rest.

"S-Sakura-nee chan, please. I don't wanna do this" cried the young boy.

"Nonsense," Sakura dismissed. She was holding a wooden sword in her hands as she and Arata stood six feet from each other. "This is necessary for your training with me".

The two were about to spar, only, it was only Arata that wielded a deadly weapon. The reason for this spar was simple; Arata was afraid of Sakura.

He had been from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He was only a runaway in the streets when he saw the infamous hitokiri walk into town. However, as a lone child on the streets, he was hard-pressed for money. He knew how wealthy a common hitokiri was and if Sakura was the best of the best, then she must be carrying a lot of steel on her.

He took a chance as a desperate child with nothing left to lose. He purposefully bumped into her, acting as if it was an accident, and took one of her pouches from her. Seeing that she did not notice, he walks away.

He thought he was in the clear but, after about ten minutes, she somehow tracked him down and took back her money. Thinking he was gonna die that moment he steeled himself for the inevitable.

Only, it did not come. Instead, Sakura pats his head and commends him for his successful theft. She then made an offer to him. Come with her and become her student or continue to live on the streets.

As much as he wanted to get away from this crazy woman, his aching body and growling stomach did the talking. He reluctantly agreed.

Now, for his first lesson, he had to land one cut of whatever size on Sakura. That was easier said than done!

"I'm not afraid of you" he stammered.

What an obvious lie that was. "Shame on you for trying to lie to your onee-chan" she teased.

Arata blushes as she could see right through whatever he says. "S-Sorry"

"This spar will build your resolve. I won't attack aggressively but I will if I see hesitation and force you to attack me" she said

"I don't get it! How is this suppose to make not fear you anymore?!" he cried.

"You will see" Sakura said simply. She starts making her way towards him, forcing him to back away in fear.

"I... I don't want to hurt you onee-chan" Arata whimpers.

"To bad. Because you **will**". She held back significantly, otherwise this "spar" would end prematurely. That was the last thing Sakura wanted. She wanted Arata to toughen up.

The little boys yelps as he blocks the initial strike. Even though Sakura was holding back, the power that swing had was enough to make his arms shake. She continues attacking with her watered-down attacks, trying to coax the boy into attacking back.

Arata was better than most boys his age when it came to a blade. His father often taught him how to handle a weapon prior to becoming a depressed drunk so he was able to block some of the attacks but sadly, the hitokiri was too quick for him and he was constantly hit by the wooden stick. Now donning a plethora of bruises on his arms and legs, he shakes in trepidation.

Sakura shakes her head in disappointment. This was going nowhere but, hopefully, that will change soon. "If you don't start attacking, I will aim higher at your tender neck and small head". The threat instills fear in the boy and to her delight, he steps up to her, albeit hesitantly.

He remembers the words of his father. Both hands on the handle. Feet shoulder width apart. Blade and point angled towards opponent. And most importantly, breathe.

With a battle cry, Arata attacks, starting with an overhead attack, to which Sakura easily blocks. "Too choreographed. And too slow. Again". And again he did. Multiple times as he went on his own offense. He was blocked each time. "Come on Arata," Sakura encouraged. "Go wild on me. Make me pay for all the pain I gave you! COME ONE!".

Her words ignited a spark in the little boy. He yells and swings with only one hand and Sakura allows him to push her back. With renewed vigor, he attacks and alternates his sword between his hands. To Sakura's surprise, the strength in each attack was greater than when he was using proper form. This boy had raw potential but it needed more refining.

Arata endurance was not like the one he has today. He was beginning to pant from the exertion and the power in each of his attacks was dwindling with each swing. He needed to think fast otherwise Sakura would attack him again.

With nothing left to lose, he kicks with all his might at Sakura's unprotected shin. She buckles and Arata see this small window of opportunity and takes it. With one last battle cry, he diagonally swings his blade across Sakura's chest, from her left shoulder to her right side. The cut was large but not too deep to be fatal. She will survive.

Sakura smiles wildly underneath her mask. This "spar" worked as a charm. She falls down on her back and Arata comes back from his battle high. He drops his sword in disbelief of his actions and hurriedly comes to Sakura's side crying for forgiveness. "I-I'm so sorry nee-chan. I-I-I couldn't control myself. Oh god, you're bleeding. Please don't die nee-chan"

Sakura chuckles, "I survived deadlier hits than this. I'll manage. Just head inside and fetch the box underneath the table, You'll find a medical kit inside". Arata does as he is told and gets the med-kit. Sakura shrugs off her top to which Arata looks away with a large blush. "Awwwww. Aren't you just the gentleman" she said pinching his cheek.

"T-This is no time to joke around. Just tell me what to do"

They then work to healing Sakura. After an hour, the two lay side by side looking up at the blue sky. Sakura was content with only slight pain. Arata meanwhile was still confused. "Why did we do this nee-chan? You could've died from this"

"Simple: we did this to make you no longer fear me. How can you be my pupil if you are too scared to be in my presence?"

Arata understood that much but that still did not answer his question. "But why _this_? Couldn't we have done something else? Something... safe?"

"We used this method because I needed show you something about me"

"And that is?"

"That I'm still human" she said. "I am devoid of any morals or principles. I have unearthly strength and speed. I have the ability to make kings, queens, and the most seasoned warriors tremble before me... but I am still human. I am no god. I am not invincible. And that is what I wanted to show you"

Arata's eyes widen at her words. He only realized now that he was viewing her in an impossible light. That she was this untouchable goddess of death he couldn't hope to even touch. Yet now, all that crumbled as soon as he spilled her blood. He had to admit, her plan worked. He was still scared of her as before but now, he looked up to her. It was an extreme method but he guessed it was needed.

She spoke again, directing his attentions. "Humans. Nothing more than skin and bones. That's all we ever really are and what we will continue to be. Always remember this Arata: no one is invincible. No one is unkillable. They may be harder to take down than others but, at the end of the day, they can be killed. Remember that when you face hard opponent or even situations"

Arata nods, ingraining her words in his mind for years to come.

"Now then," Sakura then said. "I need to head to the market. We have to eat dinner don't we?"

"Let me get the food nee-chan!" Arata said. "Please just rest"

The hitokiri chuckles. "You promise you won't buy any sweets this time?"

"But candy is sooooo good!" he whined.

She chuckles again and gives him two pouches of steel. "Okay Arata. I swear, I spoil you too much sometimes. Just be back before sundown alright?"

"Gotcha!" and Arata ran off from the secluded house.

**In Kisuke's shop...**

Arata awakens and looks around him. He was in Kisuke's shop, laying on a futon. An agitated "Ahem" makes him turn towards Yoruichi. She was smiling but it was apparent she was agitated.

"I have to say Arata, I'm impressed you were able to use Soi Fon's affections toward me to lure her out but you _really_ need to work on your phrasing"

The bump on his head throbs violently. "Sure, sure". He looks around and notices that the small captain was not with them. "Where is Soi Fon?"

"She woke up before you and headed back to the soul society. Also, here" and she gave him a rag along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because she drew on your mask"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable until Arata broke it. He got up and heads the bathroom. Yoruichi follows behind him as he looks as his reflection. He saw that the captain drew a smiley face on where his nose was, a mustache, and triangular goatee. "I am going to kill her" he said.

Yoruichi chuckles nervously, somewhat unsure if he was serious or not. She leaves to allow him to clean his mask. After finishing, he saw how late it was and decided to call it a night, and went to head home.

Before he left the shop though, Yoruichi stops him. "Did you have fun today Arata?" she asks.

Arata thinks about it. Other than being knocked unconscious, the day was... "It was fun I suppose. You?".

Yoruichi smiles. "It was heavenly. Perhaps we can do this more often?" she suggested before she walked up to him. She brings his head near her and she pecks his neck with a small kiss. Arata had not felt that sensation in a long time. He had to admit... the feeling of her lips on his flesh was cooling. "See you later Arata" and she head back to her room. He nods and makes his way back to Candice.

On his way back, he notices an open shop near him. A humble manga and comic book shop. He thinks for a moment until he decides to check it out.

He leaves twenty minutes later with the first volumes of three stories. One was about a giant robots or "mechas" as they are called, the other was about the hunt for a serial killer, and the last was about an ex-gangster turned teacher.

Hopefully he will gets him money's worth.

He continues his walk back when he recalls his dream. He had not thought about Sakura in a long time. Is she well, he thinks to himself. Maybe she's dead. Maybe someone already finished her off. He shrugs as he thinks that. She and him are very much alike. They both like fighting and killing and did not mind if they faced their deaths during a battle. He then wonders how she would react to this world and the powers he developed. How surprised she would if she saw Arata now.

It was then a light bulb goes off in his head. His subconscious is probably trying to give him a solution to his problem. That had to be it!

Finally, he had found a solution. Orihime won't be fearing him anymore after this week.


	18. Chapter 18

Arata now knew what he had to do but he could not act immediately. Orihime's fear and avoidance of him was still relatively fresh so he first had to give her some space for a time. Most likely on the weekend would he enact his "Get-Orihime-to-no-longer-be-afraid-of-him" plan. The extra time would also allow him to scout out interesting places to take her.

Another thing was that he needed the extra time to go over what he was gonna say and finally, what he was gonna allow her to have.

And that was what he was doing right now. He just wrapped up work and was now just strolling around town for any interesting places or, more specifically, movie theaters and restaurants. In his mind, he was conversing with Hitokiri about what he should and should not say.

He found himself in the same area as the ramen shop Yoruichi brought him to. After familiarizing himself with the Japanese Yen system, he realized that the shop was affordable for someone with security guard earnings.

_Hold on... don't soul reapers get paid too?_

Arata visibly stops. He did not think of that. Hell, he never really considered the position a job in the first place. He will need to talk one of the captains about this.

He passed by multiple restaurants and shops and he was honestly impressed with the variety in locations and foods. He saw some Italian restaurants, some middle eastern cuisine, bakeries, etc. He recalled that back in his original world, none of that was prevalent. Each side were too scared or hesitant to set up any sort of trade or business in foreign places.

All the places he has seen were good but he wanted something more, someplace Orihime has most likely never been before yet someplace that was also affordable and would not drain his wallet in an instant.

We walked across an alley entrance when he suddenly started hearing voices from within.

_Honestly. What's with criminals always lurking in alleys? Why can't they just make our lives so much easier and just come out into the open?_

'Pretty sure that defeats the point of hiding' Arata comments.

He heads deeper into the dark passage until he finds the sight of woman surrounded by three men. The men weren't anything to note. Trashy, thuggish, dirty, and every other insulting adjective. The woman, however, was a different story.

She was about 5'4 in height with a voluptuous yet slender figure. She was tanned with red hair styled into a bun with a golden pick through it. Her eyes were dark green with dark eye liner put near her eyes. Her lips were covered in red lipstick and two small, golden piercings below her lips. Her clothes consisted of a red, form-fitting red dress with a low backside with no straps that accentuated her large breast and red open-toed, high-heel shoes. Her nails were painted red as well.

She did not look afraid as the men around her circled her, eyeing her with perverted intent. "Listen boys, I'm a very busy woman so would you kindly let me be on my way?"

"You kindin'?" one of them laughed. "A hot babe walks in here, lookin' like she owns the damn place, and you expect us let you go without any fun?"

The woman quirks an eyebrow as she sees a large masked man come up from behind the thugs but did not say anything until he was standing right behind one of them. "Well, it's either that or I let my bodyguard mangle you up"

"Wha-" but the thug was grabbed by the neck from behind and was lifted up. Arata squeezed his tender neck painfully as the others screamed in terror and ran away, leaving their friend to fend for himself.

He wanted to do it. He so wanted to bathe in this man's blood, to bring death once again. It would have been so easy too. With just a little more pressure, he could snap his neck like a battered twig. He was close to doing it until...

Orihime's smiling face flashed inside his mind.

He lightly shakes his head and, very slowly and reluctantly, he let the man go. Technically, he and his friends didn't do any harm other than harassing this woman so it was... sort of fine to let them live.

That didn't mean he couldn't do other stuff and so, Arata grabbed his arm and broke it by the elbow, forcing his arm to go into a weird angle. The man screamed and Arata pushed him in the direction of where his companions ran.

The man turned to Arata, his eyes crying tears of pain but anger sparked within them as well. "I-I won't forget this! You'll regret ever messing with-!"

Arata then walked up to him and stared him down. "Do it then. I want to meet these other companions of yours so I can find out what other body parts I break"

The man screams again and cries as he runs with his tail in between his legs and his arm swinging painfully as he ran.

Arata turns to the woman and saw that she was studying him. He did so as well and found a significant amount of reiatsu within the woman. It was close to Karin and Yuzu's level of spiritual power but only a hair stronger.

There it was again. He was having the same suspicious feeling he had with Candice and Kisuke. She was hiding more than she let on.

"I had that under control you know" she said.

"Last I saw, you were surrounded three to one. I hardly count that as 'under control'" he retorts.

The woman shrugs nonchalantly. "I see your point. Guess now I gotta find a way to thank you for your troubles"

Arata shakes his head. "No need. I must be on my way"

"Got errands to run?" she asks.

"No. I trying to find a suitable restaurant I can bring my cousin to this weekend"

The woman visibly lightens up. "Oh! If it's a restaurant you're looking for, follow me!"

Seeing that he had nothing to lose, he follows behind her. "Why were you traversing through here anyway?" he suddenly asks.

"This is a short cut to my restaurant" she responds simply.

He quirks an eyebrow. "So we're going to your place of business?"

She chuckles, "No shit Sherlock. Why would I bring you to one of my rivals? Also, it isn't just my place. It's also my brothers. We're the co-owners". She continues on by saying, "You're in luck big guy. Our place just recently set up shop here in Karakura and we just finished construction. We should open our doors on Saturday as long as there aren't any screw ups"

Oh, how the stars have aligned.

However, before he cemented this part of his plan, he needed to know their prices. For all he knew, this place could cost hundreds of thousands of yen.

They enter back into the main shopping area and walk for a time until they come across a small flight of stairs leading down with a neon sign above reading _Redwood_.

"I presume this is you and your brother's business?"

"Yep. Let's head inside"

They walk down the stair and come up to a redwood door. After the woman pushed it open, Arata's eyes looked over the restaurant before him. He now understood why the place was called _Redwood_.

The whole interior was red. There was some variety in color but the place was a sea of red. There were booths and tables that looked high quality with green cushioning. There was a bar area at the left side with many types of booze adorning the wall. There were on either side of the bar, most likely leading to the kitchen. There were also , two at the bar, and one on the right side of the restaurant. Arcade games were near the bar area. Finally, to put more color in the place, paintings and nick-nacks decorated the walls; one of which being a pair of nodachis intersecting, making an X, place near the bar.

The place looked like a mix of fine dining and casual family diner and Arata did not know what to think. There was also the issue with the bar. He doubts that Orihime ever hit the bottle but that brought in the question of age restrictions. "Does this place have any sort of dress or age restriction?" he asked.

"Nope. Everyone is welcomed here. Age only comes into question if you decide to hit up the bar". She then handed the menu. "Here. Check out what we serve"

Arata looked over the selection and was impressed with what he saw. They sold a little bit of everything from Japanese, Italian, Indian, South American, and North American cuisine. What made the deal even sweeter was the fact they were only a little bit more expensive than the ramen shop. It'll but a dent in his wallet but at least it would be a small one.

"Sis! Did you give out the flyers like I mentioned?-" said a man as he walked out from the kitchen. He had the same hair, skin, and eye color as his sister and he even had the same gold piercing below his lip. His had a lean but muscular build at a height of about 6 feet. His hair was styled in a man bun, like his sister, but instead of a dress, he wore a red suit with a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, red slacks, red dress shoes, and a red blazer.

Like his sister, his spiritual pressure was higher than the average human and just like his sister, he had a sinking suspicion that he was hiding something big. "May I ask who you might be?" the man asks.

"A future customer" Arata answered simply.

The sister squealed happily when he said that and said to her brother, "This man helped me out with a few ruffians as I was making my way back here and I offered to show him our restaurant"

Instead of the normal brotherly response of "Are you alright?" or "What did they do to you?", the brother groaned, "Please don't tell me you two roughed them up too bad? If word got around that acts of violence occurred near here, I fear our restaurant won't even last for a full year"

Arata quirks an eyebrow at this. "You aren't concerned that your sister could've gotten hurt?"

"Oh, please" he scoffs. "If I did that, I'd be insulting her abilities. She more dangerous than she may look you know"

The sister chuckles. "True that. If you hadn't come along I would've broken more than just one guy's arm"

"If I was there, I would've cut their fingers off if they smudged my shirt" the brother added.

Arata was beginning to like these siblings. They're ruthless. He then realized something. "What are your names?"

They both smirk and confidently cross their arms across their chest. They then leaned on each other's backs. "We're the Akiyama twins" both proclaimed in unison.

"I am Akira Akiyama. Co-owner and head chef of this fine establishment" The brother said.

"And I'm Akane Akiyama. Co-owner, sous chef, and the face of Redwood" the sister then said.

"And you are?" they both said.

"Arata Takahashi"

Akane smirks. "Well, Arata Takahashi,". She then walks to the podium and writes his name into the reservation book. 'Congrats on being our first reserved guest here in Karakura town. Hey bro! Let's give him a discount. He seems like a swell guy!"

"We haven't even opened and you already want to start handing out discounts?" Akira deadpanned.

"I'm co-owner. I'll give him a discount if wanna!" she childishly said.

The brother rolls his eyes at his sister. "Whatever you want Akane" he relented.

She chuckles. "Well, we'll see you on Saturday Arata?"

He simply nods. He looks at the clock and notices how late it was getting. He bids them goodbye and leaves Redwood.

Akira's face turns serious as he looks at where Arata left. "So that's who Kisuke was talking about"

Akane nods. "Mmhm. Shady figure that one is. Hella surprised when I saw the man". She turns her head to Akira. "Think he's with Aizen?"

Akira shakes his head. "No. I don't think so. You?"

"Same" she denies.

"What makes you say that?"

She simply points to her stomach and smirks. "My gut never lies" she states.

Akira groans and heads back into the kitchen.

**Some time later...**

Arata returned back to Candice's place. He walks into the living room to find the green-haired girl watching T.V.

"Sup" she said without looking at him.

He nods and sits next to her, watching T.V together. Minutes go by of the two just watching until Candice looks at him and smirks as an idea forms inside her head.

She shifts her body, sitting sideways on her coach, and places her bare feet on Arata's lap. He immediately looks down and then at her. "What are you doing?" he questions.

Her toes spread as she stretches her body. "I've been out all day and my feet are killing me. Would you be a good housemate and massage them for me?" she requests.

Arata looks down at her feet as they lay on his lap. Just like the rest of Candice, her feet were the definition of perfect. Her soles were slender with high arches and long slender toes that were painted green. She wiggled her toes at him, inviting him to touch.

"Why do I have to massage your foul-smelling feet?"

She frowns. "It feels better if someone else does it. And they are NOT smelly. If you hadn't noticed, I showered a few hours ago and I got myself a pedicure"

He looks between her, the T.V, and then her slender feet, All he wanted to do was just watch T.V but it would seem the universe had other plans. Candice saw this and said, "Look, you can continue watching. You don't need to keep your eyes on my feet at all times"

He thought about for a few more seconds and relented to her wishes, grabs her feet, and started massaging. He kept his eyes mostly on the movie being shown but glanced down every so often. Her feet were smooth and soft, though, with what he knew of her, that was no surprise. The woman loved to pamper herself. He started from the bottom to the top, from her heel to her toes, squeezing and rubbing everywhere he put his hands on. He repeated the same on each foot.

Candice moaned at how good it felt. "I deserve this" she sighed. Arata's hands were calloused yet they felt good as they rubbed her aching soles. The way he squeezed them, hard yet not painfully so, made her fantasize about what other things he could do with his hands. When Arata reached her toes, she gasped when he started cracking each and every one of them. To think he was this good and he wasn't even concentrating mostly on massaging amazed her.

It actually felt so good, she fell asleep. Arata noticed this and contemplated whether he should stop or not. In the end though, he continued massaging as he watched the rest of the movie. He was so immersed in what he was watching that he barely noticed he was still rubbing her feet until the end credits started rolling.

Candice awoke a few minutes after the movie ended and flexed her toes. They felt relaxed and soothed. She smiled up at Arata. "Where on earth did you learn how to massage that good?" she chuckled.

"Past experiences" Arata simply said. He remembered Sakura returning after week long missions and asking Arata to massage her wherever she wanted, to his past self's discomfort. There was also that female shinobi he traveled with for a time so It was safe to say, he knew how to give a good massage.

Another idea came in her mind and she got up from her seat and behind the coach, behind Arata. As the new movie was starting, Arata, confused at what Candice was doing, slightly jumped when her hands touched his shoulders. "That foot massage was so good, I just _have_ to return the favor. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy"

"Listen, I don't need-" but he stopped talking as soon as she started. In contrast to his hand, Candice's hands were pedicured and soft. They did not hint to the fighter within her.

He never thought about it until now, but he was pretty sore. He learned how to deal with aches and pain after some time, but having all those knots untied felt great. He sighed as she continued massaging his shoulders.

Candice frowned as she focused on the kinks in his shoulder. "Damn. You're really wound up tight huh?"

"Comes with the job"

He was referring to his job and exercises at Kisuke's place but Candice knew it was more than that. The Wandenreich was always watching the Soul Society and they too saw the battle between Arata and Kenpachi and they saw Arata as a soul reaper. Honestly, it unnerved her a little at how powerful Arata was. He was able to contend with Kenpachi Zaraki of all people and anyone with a brain could tell you that is no easy feat. Even so, she learned not to let it bother her. The man was going to stay in her home for a few more days and will most likely be a frequent visitor. Unease was not needed. That, and the man was pretty hot, which made it easier to get along with him.

Thinking this, Candice stopped massaging him, letting her hands sit on his shoulders, and pushed her breast into his head. "I know another type of massage that can get you nice and relaxed" she purred.

"Explain"

Before she could tell him to blow up the air mattress in the garage while she went to find some oil, the door bell rings. The veins on Candice's head pop. The moment was ruined! Whoever was at her door better be someone important or she was gonna get a knuckle sandwich.

When she opened the door, her agitation evaporates instantly, because there stood her king.

Yhwach was not dressed in his usual attire, instead opting for a blue polo, black dress shoes, and khaki pants and instead of his stoic, stern expression he usually wears, he had a happy, smiling, and gentle face.

Before Candice could say "Your Majesty", Yhwach spoke first. "My dear niece! It has been too long! How has Japan been?" he said, seizing her into a hug. His head neared her ear and he whispered, "Play along". She nods as she had a grasp on what he was doing.

"Uncle! Y-You didn't say you were visiting! How long do you plan on staying?" she asked. She was hoping not long because she wanted her private time with Arata.

"Not long my dear. Probably for one or two more days. Business trip unfortunately". He then noticed Arata walking up to them. "Oh, is this your boyfriend Candice?"

"Not my boyfriend yet" she laughed. "C'mon. Introduce yourself" Candice said to Arata.

Arata looked up at Candice's "uncle". With Candice and the Akiyama twins, he felt that they were hiding a lot from him. This man though? That feeling was amplified to the heavens. Just from his eyes, he could tell he had seen more battle than anyone. He seemed like some sort of general, maybe even a king, with ambitions that rival the world in size.

His spiritual pressure also seemed off. It was weak yet it looked like it was slowly growing. Whoever this man is, something is off about him

With all of this in mind, one thing is for certain... he did not trust this man.

"Arata Takahashi"

The "uncle" looked him up and down, clearly studying him. With Yhwach near perfect omniscience, he looked into this man's soul and found an interesting find.

Yhwach smirked as a plan formed inside his head.

"Yohann Baker" Yhwach lied. "A pleasure to meet you" and he extended his hand. Arata looked down at his hand hesitantly, but, slowly, took it and shook.

"Uncle, I have a pot roast cooking in the oven. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Candice suggested.

"Johann" smiles. "I would love to"

"Great! Arata, prepare the plates and take the food out the oven. The mits are by the oven. I just want to talk to my uncle for a little bit 'kay?" Candice said.

Arata narrows his eyes at them but follows Candice's commands and exits the room.

Candice sighs before talking in a low voice to her king. "What're you doing here you majesty?"

Yhwach chuckles, his true nature resurfacing. "I simply wanted to see this mysterious stranger for myself"

"You're planning something" Candice outright stated. "You are, are you?"

Yhwach simply nods. "You are correct Sternritter T. However, those will have to wait. We have dinner to eat" and he heads to the kitchen with Candice following. "Tell me, is this pot roast your mother's recipe?"

Candice stops and looks down. Yhwach notices, stops as well, and looks back at her. "Y-Yeah. It is" she stammers.

Yhwach nods. "Let us see if it rivals your mother's cooking" and he heads inside the kitchen.

Candice balls her hands. She composes herself before anything else, breathing in and out, and after all that was done, she went to dinner. However, before she did, she went to her room to fetch a bottle of vodka. Her best kind considering her king was here as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner with "Yohann" went by with no trouble. For the most part, Candice and her "uncle", made most of the conversation but Arata did comment on a few stuff here and there. To an outsider's perspective, it looked like any other normal family dinner. No nonsense happening whatsoever.

However, that was further from the truth. Candice knew Arata suspected Yhwach the moment he walked in and tried her hardiest to divert his suspicions somewhere else. It was nerve-raking work, one the made her drink almost all the vodka at the table.

Arata and Yhwach meanwhile simply regarded each other as both kept the facade that nothing was amiss. Arata did not have the evidence, but he knew "Yohann" was anything but a happy-go-lucky uncle.

Yhwach simply regards Arata curiously. His powers allowed him to see possible futures and at one point, he foresaw this happening but it was one of those possibilities that was so unlikely to happen that you toss aside. That did not mean he couldn't capitalize on this opportunity. Once he returns to the Wandenreich, he'll act upon this new plan immediately.

He supposed he could thank Sosuke Aizen. If it wasn't for his curiosity, none of this would have happened.

After about two hours, "Yohann" said his farewells and wished his niece well. As he walked away from Candice's house, he felt the judging eyes of Arata as he stared at the back of his head.

**The next day...**

The school day started off pretty uneventful. He spotted a group of delinquents inside the equipment shed during third period and he scared one of the girls so bad, she pissed herself. The disciplinary office took his side as he didn't do anything other than doing his job and catching lowly delinquents trying to skip class. Other than that, everything has been normal until the end of the school day.

He didn't even need to sense the hollow, it was roaring so loud. He was about to jump out of a nearby window and transform when Ichigo came running out a classroom and started bolting towards the entrance.

He knew what he was doing but, as the security guard of Karakura high, he couldn't allow him to leave. He catches up with Ichigo and grabs the back of his collar, tugging him to stop.

"What the hell Arata!?" the orange-haired boy exclaims.

"I'll take care of this. Just get back to class" he told the teen.

Ichigo knew Arata can more than handle it by himself and nods. He and Arata start going opposite directions until Ichigo calls out, "Yuzu asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. You game?"

Remembering the taste of the eleven year old's extravagant cooking, he agrees before heading out to kill the hollow. Ichigo watched him run off and he scowls. Personally, he didn't want to invite Arata back into his house as he found his lack of sympathy and twisted morals sickening, but relented, knowing that he wasn't so bad to be around. That, and Yuzu took a liking to him. She confided in Ichigo a day after Arata's first visit to the house that she found the man's presence rather calming.

**Later...**

After coming home and telling Candice he would be eating out, the woman insisted on coming along.

"Do you realize how lonely it is to eat alone when your housemate's out eating somewhere nice?" Candice said.

"Didn't realize you hate being alone" stated Arata. He shrugs and sees no harm in having her tag along.

The reason to why she wanted to come along wasn't just because she didn't want to be alone. In addition to keeping an eye on Arata, Candice also had to keep an eye on Ichigo Kurosaki and dinner at his place seemed like the best plan.

They left the house around six in the evening and came to the Kurosaki clinic at about fifteen minutes later. Arata knocks on the door and Yuzu answers, smiling when she sees the man, but looks questioningly at the green-haired bombshell behind him. Upon asking who she was, Candice beat him to the punch. "I'm his girlfriend" she smirked.

Yuzu smiles delightfully. "You are? Woah Mr. Takahashi, you sure know how to pick women who stand out!"

Arata wasn't sure what a "girlfriend" was, but he lets the comment go.

"Dinner's not ready yet so just wait a bit alright?" Yuzu said.

"Oh, let me help you" Candice suggested. Get on good graces with Ichigo's family and they won't bat an eye at her.

Yuzu looked a little flustered as she tried to politely decline, saying that she was a guest, but Candice pressed on until Yuzu accepted.

They walk inside and see Karin at the coach watching T.V. Arata was going to join her until he hears a gasp of surprise from upstairs. He looks up to see a small figure for a second until it bolts away. Suspicious, he heads up the stairs, under the pretense he was going to talk to Ichigo.

Once up stairs, he looks around until he finds a door slightly cracked open. He opens it and sees Ichigo's bedroom, indicated by his combat pass on his desk. He walks inside and tries sensing the being he knows is inside.

"What're you doing in my room?" Ichigo interrogates as he sees Arata in his room for some reason.

"Something's here. Something small" Arata states.

And he found the reason. Ichigo sighs as he walks to his closet, opens it, and pulls out a struggling lion plushie.

"Ichigo, what are you doing!? Don't you see there a psycho killer in the room!? If you don't value your safety, at least let me value mine!" the lion exclaimed.

"Quit yappin' Kon. Arata's..." he trailed off. To say he was harmless would be factually wrong. "He's not gonna hurt us, alright" he finished.

"'Kon'?" Arata questions.

"He's a mod soul. Rukia and I picked him up after a Kisuke gave use the wrong product and he's been living here with us ever since. Although he more trouble than he's worth" and Ichigo twirled Kon around until his eyes were nothing but swirls.

"What is this toy's 'worth'?" Arata asks, not seeing the point in keeping an annoying chatterbox.

"Basically, if I want a double to cover for me while I do soul reaper business, I use Kon" Ichigo answers. Hearing this, Arata became even more confused.

"How does that work?"

The teen said nothing as he picks up his combat pass and presses it against the back of Kon's head. The stuffed toy spits out a green, spherical candy on the ground and the toy goes limp.

"I swallow that and Kon enters my body while I go into my soul reaper form"

Arata picks up the candy and studies it. "Interesting" and he swallows the candy.

Ichigo was surprised he did that and even more when it actually worked. Arata popped out of his body in his shihakusho while Kon controlled his body.

"Holy cow!" said Kon as he flexed Arata's muscles. "This body's so strong! Ichigo, why don't you go to the gym more often? You could have this killer body in no time!"

"Why did you do that?" groaned Ichigo.

"I wanted to see if it actually worked"

"Man, this mask is stuffy. Why do you wear this thing?" Kon said as he put his hand on the bottom of the mask and began to lift it off.

He did not go far as Arata grasped the back of Kon's, or more technically, his neck and squeezed until Kon started flailing in pain. "Move that mask another inch and I grind your pill into powder and flush it down the toilet. **Do you understand me?**" Arata threatened with murderous intent.

"YEAH I GOT IT! JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!"

Arata lets Kon go before grabbing Ichigo's combat pass and pressing it on his back. The green candy spits out of the mask hole, to which Ichigo catches and places him on his desk beside the lion toy. Arata gets back inside his body before checking if he can still use his mask to transform. Fortunately, Kon's presence didn't mess that up.

Arata sighs in relief that his face wasn't revealed. Seeing this, Ichigo scowl deepens. He can talk about his dead mom and his drunk dad without pause but if his mask is threatened to be lifted, THEN he reacts?

Arata found that he's been doing that a lot lately, especially around him. He figured now was about a good a time as any. "You have a problem?"

Ichigo shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong" he said, but Arata wasn't convinced.

"I already have enough problems with Orihime being uneasy around me. The last thing I need is some moody teen's disapproval to inconvenience me"

"You know what? Fine. You know what I don't like about you?" Ichigo said as he stood up and glared up at the hitokiri.

"I don't. That's why I am asking _you_ what _your_ problem is" Arata retorts dryly.

Ichigo scowls at the comeback but continues on. "I have a problem with your lack of emotion! Even Kenpachi has more sympathy than you. How can you be so damn cold to just not give a damn about your own parents!? Your mom died and your father became depressed! How can you just say 'That doesn't bother me'!? Don't they matter to you? Hell, did you even love them in the first place or were they just... distractions or something?!" the teen ranted.

Arata looked down at the scathing teen calmly and simply replied, "Just because your own mother died does not give you the authority to tell other people how they should feel or think"

"That's not-"

"You don't know what happened. You don't know my mother, my father, and most importantly, me. Just because you still ache from the memory of your mother's death doesn't mean I have to as well. Everyone has their own way of coping. Don't you know that?"

"No shit I do. I just want to know why you aren't bothered about what happened"

Arata places his hands in his pockets and says, "It would be an insult to my mentor's teachings. She taught me that living in the past is for the weak and to be bothered by it, even to this day, is a sign of weakness". That riled Ichigo up. He might not have said it but he insinuated that his pain over his mom's death was weakness. Just when he was about to shout at him for that, Arata silenced him with what he said next. "That, and because I know my mother would not want me to continue suffering because of her. She was the type of woman who put others before her, and if she knew or even felt that I was still hurting, she would be rolling in her grave"

Ichigo saw something in that moment; vulnerability, or at least, a part of it. It was like when he spoke about his dad to him. It honestly shook him as Arata never shown something like that to this level before. He asked another question. "... Do you still love them then? Your mom and dad, I mean"

He paused for a moment. For a millisecond, he thought about. Arata knew he loved his parents like any normal child before everything, but now...

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I felt any love for someone" he shrugged.

Ichigo crosses his arms and looks at him solemnly. "Doesn't it bother you? Being so heartless and cold that you can barely make lasting connections"

Yuzu suddenly calls them down, telling them dinner was ready. Arata started to make his way out and when he was at the door, Ichigo stopped him. "Arata, what about-?"

"Ichigo," Arata stops him. "I'm better off alone. Simple as that" and he walks down stairs.

Ichigo stayed near the door for a minute until he went to pick up Kon's pill and stuffed him back inside the lion toy. The mod soul gasped loudly, relieved he was still alive. "Ichigo, never bring that psycho back here. Got it!?" he yelled but his word reached deaf ears as Ichigo tossed him back inside the closet and followed suit to dinner.

'Arata, you say you're okay but are you really?' was what he thought before he engaged in the night's events.

**The next day...**

Last night's dinner went swimmingly as Yuzu made Nikujaga with some shrimp tempura as a side. To everyone's delight, Candice made apple pie afterwards. By the end of the night, everyone went to bed completely satisfied.

Right now, Arata was once again at Kisuke

"Alright Arata, show me your shikai" Kisuke said. Arata nods and pulls out his sword.

"Execute my enemies: Hitokiri"

His sword transforms into an axe and Kisuke whistles, impressed. "Beautiful axe. Takes my breathe away everytime I see it" the ex-captain complimented. He released his own sword and the two sparred.

Arata usually trained at Kisuke's for about two hours. He divided his time between the three people there and went to them for about forty minutes until he went to the next teacher. After Arata finished his forty minutes with Kisuke, he went to train his kido skill with Tessai but before that, Kisuke stopped him.

"Hold on, Arata. I got a little present for you" and he gives him a box.

Arata opens it and sees his armor pieces he gave to be modified. "They're finished?"

"Yep. Should be able to attach them to your soul reaper form. Try them out" Kisuke said proudly.

The first thing Arata did was cleanly ripping off his shihakusho sleeves. He then put on his long, cloth gloves before strapping on his forearm protection with the red rope attachments. Next came his bicep armor, which he simply strapped on. He pulled up hakama pants and put his leg armor on. He let the pants sleeves cover the armor. Eyeing his tattoos, he opens up his shihakusho a little more to let more of his chest and tattoos show.

With the metal armor back on, his hitokiri identity advanced and he let out a content sigh. "Thanks"

"No problem! I don't want to take anymore of your time so you better get to Tessai" Kisuke said. Arata nods and leaves.

Little does Arata know, Kisuke did more than make his armaments adjust to his soul reaper form. He also put small tracking devices on each piece. 'Better safe than sorry' the shopkeeper thought.

"Mr. Urahara" someone called out. Kisuke looked and saw Chad walking over to him.

"Ah, it's good to see you today Chad. How are ya?" Kisuke greeted.

"Fine. Is Renji not here today?"

"Unfortunately, no". He looks over to the Arata conversing with Tessai and an idea forms inside his head. "However, I know a good sparring partner. Arata! Come over here!"

Tessai nods at him and Arata comes to Kisuke once again. "What?" he said.

"Chad here wants to train as well. How about you two go at each other" Kisuke suggests.

Arata shrugs, agreeing. "So, Chad, what do you do?"

Chad says nothing as he holds out his arm. A black substance emerges from his hand and encoats his entire right arm until it solidified into a black armor. The shoulder had an extension pointed up. Magenta lines traversed his arm in an intricate design.

"Interesting" and Arata released his zanpakuto. Kisuke backs up until he was a safe distance from the two. They stood in anticipation, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Chad acted first, charging at Arata with his fist raised. When he was at arm's length, Arata blocks using the large surface of Hitokiri. The power behind the punch was great. Although, comparing it to Kenpachi's regular attacks, it left much to be desired.

Arata pushes him off and slashes at Chad's right but the teen blocks him using his armored right arm. Using his unarmored hand, he strikes Arata in the stomach. The attack knocked a little wind out of him, but otherwise, Arata still stood. He pushes Chad off, and kicks him in the gut before swinging an attack aimed at his head, but the teen blocks him yet again.

Though Chad's firepower did not match him, it did not mean he was useless. Arata noted that Chad had very good reflexes, being able to counter his moves. His durability was also pretty good too. Arata may not have kicked and attacked at full power, but the fact that the teen was able to withstand them was something to note.

His arm. Its armor was strong. Arata knew his strength and acknowledged the durability of the arm. He then remembered the times Arata went up against knights, lawbringers especially. Their armors were hard to cut. It would have taken at least an hour to fully cut them up. Compiling his past experiences, Arata knew what to do.

An axe was anything but a blunt weapon. It was specifically designed to cut, not bruise. However, with a hitokiri's brand of axe, the rules were a bit different. Arata kicked Chad back, creating some distance, before turning his axe so the blade wasn't aimed at Chad, but instead the large "face".

Arata swung, slamming his axe into Chad's right arm. It had its intended effects, as Chad was caught off balanced from the blunt force of Arata's attack. He shoved Chad back and goes in to attack, but Chad stops him, punching him straight in the face with a fulled powered punch.

Arata staggers back, clutching his face. The pain that accompanied the attack lingered as Arata felt like he was having the god of headaches.

But then, a piece drops.

Chad's punch wasn't enough to completely break his mask, but it did manage to break off a piece from the top of the mask and cause a crack in the middle. Arata sees the fallen piece and just stared at in shock.

Chad **broke** his mask.

Without a single word, he flash steps behind Chad, catching him off guard and slamming him in his back. Chad attempts to attack but he was blocked. With his hand still on Arata's weapon, Arata started moving forward, pushing Chad back until the teen lost his footing and fell on his back. With Arata standing over him, the hitokiri aligned the top of the axe with his face and dropped his axe.

But stops before impact was made. Chad was panting as the weapon was touching his nose. He looks up to see Arata staring down at him but what caught his attention was his mask.

Arata's mask began to self-repair itself. The chip was replaced and the crack healed, as if nothing happened. Upon realizing this, Arata stopped his weapon in mid-motion.

Well, it wasn't just Arata that helped stopped the falling axe. Kisuke, with Benihime at Arata neck and a hand on Hitokiri's shaft, also helped.

With a sigh, Arata got off Chad. His reverts Hitokiri back into a sword and sheathes it before feeling over his mask, relieved no damage was present. He looks down at Chad and helps him up with a hand.

Before anyone could say anything, Chad speaks first. "I'm sorry". Kisuke and Arata look at him surprised. He goes on by saying, "Your mask is clearly something important to you, and I broke it. I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi"

Arata was a little perplexed to say the least. He was the one that nearly smashed the teen's head over a chipped piece, and it was the teen that was apologizing? "It's fine. Just don't aim for the face next time we spar". Chad nods. "You're power is significant and strong. You should be proud of that. With time, I'm sure you will reach great levels of power" Arata states. Just from this one spar, Arata could tell the teen had potential. He just needed to cultivate it. Chad accepts Arata's praise with another nod.

The masked man turns to Kisuke. "Kisuke, I have a question"

"Oh? Do tell"

"Can we start working on my Bankai?"

Kisuke stared at him before chuckling. As Arata continued staring down at him, the ex-captain realized he was serious. He sighs. "Look Arata, you want to get stronger. I completely get that but-"

"'But'?"

"BUT... I don't think you're ready yet" Kisuke said simply.

"What?" Arata said, confused. "How am I not ready?".

"You've learned your zanpakuto's name like... what, a few days ago? You and Hitokiri barely know each other. You both haven't grown your abilities like Renji and Byakuya. Hell, even Ichigo" Kisuke explains. He was hesitant in teaching Arata Bankai. He worried the training won't just negatively affect him, but Hitokiri as well. The two just recently gained shikai. With Ichigo, he at least trained and fought with Zangetsu for a considerable amount of time until he trained to gain Bankai with Yoruichi.

The dish just needed more time to cook until it was fully complete.

Arata sighs, frustrated, but relents to Kisuke's advice. "Can you at least tell me what I can expect from a Bankai?"

Kisuke nods. "Well, it's different with every other soul reaper. Renji can summon a giant bone snake, Ichigo gets an increase in base stats, Byakuya Kuchiki gets millions of cherry blossom blades; really, it could be anything as long it still relates to your zanpakuto"

Arata takes all this information in and nods before going to Tessai. It frustrated him a bit knowing he had to take more time but Arata was nothing if not patient. That, and the ex-captain was also clearly more experienced than he was in terms of the inner working of soul reaper powers. He will take his word on this subject and continue to improve.

Kisuke then turns to Chad. "You alright? The spar wasn't nothing from what I saw"

Chad simply nods. "He cares about that mask dearly. I can relate" he says as he touches his necklace.

Kisuke laughed, "He sure does. Who knew our little manslayer was the sentimental type"

**Later...**

After training, Arata decided to patrol the town before returning home. Nothing eventful really happened; one or two hollows here and there but they weren't anything to write home about.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he looked at an abandoned factory building and saw a familiar face.

He jumps down to see Uryu Ishida shooting man-made, circular targets with a wooden bow and many arrows. He walked to him quietly and for a time, he thought he didn't notice him until Uryu turned an fired an arrow at his face. Without much effort, he caught the arrow and continued walking to the black-haired teen.

"What do you want?"

Arata looked at the targets and the bow. He then said, "Wanted to know what was happening down here but from what I'm seeing, you are clearly practicing your archery skills"

"What gave it away?" Uryu said sarcastically. Arata ignored him as he picked up a spare bow and took aim at one of the targets. Uryu scoffs. "Oh, please. In terms of bowmanship, quincies hold supremacy over-"

Arata let the arrow fly as it hits a bulls-eye. "What were you saying? I was actually tuning you out"

"I... I," Uryu stammered at first before gaining back his composure. "Lucky shot".

"I don't believe in luck". He then shoot another bullseye at another target. "I believe in skill".

Arata looked at Uryu's surprised face and was somewhat amused. The teen clearly didn't foresee a soul reaper being good at archery. "My mentor had me practice with the bow and arrow. Said range combat is an optimal option should you face other other range fighters. But, to be honest, I prefer to be up close and personal" Arata briefly explained.

"Makes me wonder what else you can do" Uryu noted.

"You would be surprised actually" and the two went about shooting targets together.

Uryu wouldn't say it, but the company was welcomed. He had been feeling rather down considering the event that transpired in the Soul Society. He used Letz Stil against Mayuri Kurotsuchi during his fight and in the end, he won, but it came at a price. That price being his quincy powers. Now, Uryu Ishida was nothing more than a regular human who can see spirits.

He flinches when Arata split one of his landed arrows with his own. Though Uryu found Arata company relaxing, his quincy pride was taking a beating at the fact this _soul reaper_ was besting a _quincy_ in _archery_.

He aims at one of Arata's targets and splits his arrows. He didn't stop until all his arrows were split apart.

"A bit petty don't you think?" Arata mentions.

"Just wanted showcase a quincy's prowess is all" Uryu smirked.

"Quincy. You say that word as if it means something. What is a 'quincy'?" Arata questions.

Uryu subsequently remembered that Arata was still relatively new to the spiritual and powerful and explained to him what quincies actually are. He basically explained that they were human that can absorb and manipulate reishi, sprit energy, and can use that energy to create weapons, typically ranged weapons.

Arata attentively listened to the teens explanation. He then asked, "Where are the other quincies?"

Uryu sighs. "Exterminated. They threatened the balance of the three world with how they dispatched hollows. To make a long story short, the soul reapers acted and the quincies nearly became extinct. I don't know if there are anymore quincies in the world, but I do know that me and my father could the last remaining quincies currently existing"

That last sentence made him ask another question. "What about your mother?"

"She passed away" Uryu answered solemnly as he fired another arrow.

Arata nods in understanding. He then fired off a few more arrows until he felt he was satisfied with his range practice. Arata took his leave. "Your skill with the bow is impressive. You make your people proud" Arata said as he left.

Uryu stared at Arata back before going to cleaning up the targets. "You weren't bad yourself" he muttered.

**Later...**

As Arata entered Candice's house, he immediately knew something was off. For starters, there was a few empty liquor bottles behind the couch and he was hearing sniffling noises from the couch itself. Female sniffling.

"This is new" he mutters. he moves to one of the couch's armrest and saw the crying form of Candice. She was was lying down of the couch, her left arm over her eyes as she cried while her right hand held a half empty bottle of whatever. She brings the bitter drink to her lips and takes a heavy swig, drowning herself in the liquor.

Arata had no clue as to what had happened. She was fine in the last couple days. Why was she acting up now? "Candice" he called out. She either didn't hear him or ignored him, but that did not matter. He tried again, but louder. "Candice". Again, he was left unanswered.

He quietly groans. He looks down to see her bare feet and an idea hatches within his mind. He grabs both her ankles in one hand and uses the other to harshly tickle her soles. That got her going as she started laughing hysterically, thrashing herself around to escape her tormentor's grasp. It wasn't until a liquor bottle was thrown at his head did he stop his tickling assault.

"DON"T EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed at him.

"Next time, don't ignore me when I call you" he groaned.

"I don't need to answer to you! You aren't my king!" she slurred as she pointed a finger at him. Arata looked at her face to see mascara running down her cheeks, evidence of her crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, telling him that she had been crying for quite some time before he came back.

'Wait...'King'?' he thinks but shakes his head, disregarding the statement.

He groans as he goes into the kitchen. Candice sits up tries to find the remote control but failing to do so. Arata comes back into the living room with a bottle of water and hand it to Candice... only for her to then slap it out of his hand.

"I want beer!" she yelled. "Get me beer!"

"I am not getting you more alcohol when you are already drunk" Arata sternly said as he picks up the water bottle. 'What is the meaning of this. Explain"

"I don't go-... gotta explain jack SHIT!" she yelled.

He got into her face and stared menacingly into her drunk eyes. "Explain why you are drinking yourself to death or I will **shave** your head"

Candice gasps. She shield her head as she scoots away from him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I do dare. Try me woman"

"Why do you even care!?" she yelled.

"Until I fix my relationship with my cousin, I am living with you. Your emotional and drunken state will only add to my already existing problems. I prefer it straightened out. Now"

Candice growls as she, even in her shit-faced state, knew she was backed into a corner. If there was one thing she knew about Arata, it was that he follows through with his threats.

She calms herself as she pulls her legs to her chest. "I was thinking about my parents".

Well, this was a first. In all the time he spent with the green-haired vixen, she had never spoken about her family. She spoke about her friends, sure, but family? Nothing. Even when "Yohann" came by, they did not talk anything family-related, which he found odd, but did not look into it so much.

He sits down next to her and listens to her speak. "You know, I used to hate my hair, believe it or not". Considering the amount of care and protection the woman had over her hair, Arata did not believe it at first upon hearing it. "I used to get teased a lot about the color. I was known as the 'alien' throughout elementary. 'Cause, you know, aliens are green".

She continues. "My mom was the definition of beauty. Long, beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer body; Just think of the most hottest German woman possible and you would get my mom. Whenever I tried to pull out my own hair out of resentment, she was always there to stop me and brush my hair soon after". She then began to tear up again. "Fuck..." she cursed. "S-...She made me feel confident in my hair. Helped me recognized the beauty in it, even if everyone else hated it"

"...What about your father?"

"Oh my god..." she muttered, shuddering, tears pouring down her cheeks. Without thinking, she leaned on Arata's shoulder. As soon as she realized what she did, she thought the man was going to push her off, but, to her surprise, he didn't. He let her cry on his shoulder. "He taught me how to be tough. Told me that even though I was girl, it didn't mean I couldn't learn how to handle myself. He was hard, but I knew it was his way of loving me".

"What happened then?"

She choked on her words as the memory came back to her in full force. "It was on stormy night. I was about... eight when it happened. W-We were on our way back home from the city. We used to live in small town miles away from Berlin. The rain was coming down hard and-and we were driving near along a cliff. Th... There...". She choked again, more tearing falling from her face. "There was so much _fucking_ thunder and lighting and rain and Next thing I know, our car fell off the cliff, skidded along the surface until we hit tree at the bottom". She moved herself closer to Arata. Talking to him felt... therapeutic and she appreciated he was taking the time to listen to her speak about her most traumatizing memory. "My dad flew own the front window and cracked his neck! And my mom... oh god, my mom... her face crashed into the window and her face was embedded with glass shards! She died bleeding to death"

Her crying continued for some time after her retelling. Arata wanted to question her, like how did she survive? How did she get back to civilization? All that sort of stuff, but he just let her cry. Perhaps he should turn on the T.V? Maybe some movies would cheer her spirit, Arata thought.

Before he could even look for the remote, Candice placed a hand on his chest. "Hey... can-can you tell me about your parents? If they died, it doesn't have to be about their deaths. Just... tell me something!" she softly said.

He lightly shrugs. "What's there to say? Mom was raped and killed. Dad became a miserable drunk. Probably dead with the way he was drinking. After that, I ran away from home and never looked back"

Candice didn't like that he spoke briefly about their fates when she went into full details, but the mention of rape makes her stomach turn and anger fill her veins. "Please tell me justice was done for your mom" she growled.

Arata nods. "I killed the man after the deed was done"

"Good riddance"

Even now, the memory of the event was still vivid.

***Flashback***

He remembered it being any other normal day until night rolled in and a Viking raiding party suddenly appeared.

The village was caught completely off guard. Their forces were skilled but were overwhelmed by the viking's sheer, raw power. The samurai fought bravely and in the end, won, but with all the losses and casualties they had, they hardly counted it as a victory.

Civilians were either killed or taken as slaves. The military force of the village was nearly decimated, with only a handful remaining. Building were destroyed as were the crops.

Arata's village won, but not without a price.

As the chaos ensued around Arata and his mother, the two were doing their best to get to safety, traveling in between building, and to hopeful make it to their home.

Little did Arata and his mother know was that they were being followed.

Arata gazed at everything around him. He saw samurai fighting against vikings, people getting beaten and/or killed. His mother tried to prevent him from watching anymore violence. "Don't look!" she hissed. But it was all for naught. The damage had already been done. His mind was forever stained red from all the blood and cruelty.

They made it to their home in the middle of town. The two quickly got inside and locked the door behind them. Arata's mother quickly fished out a key from a box and opened a secret door to a secret safe room in case of emergencies. Arata's mother quickly ushered in her terrified son, shaking from all he had seen.

"Mommy... a-are we gonna be okay? Are the bad people gonna go away?". His voice was trembling as he tried to make sense of what he had seen.

His mother gave her best comforting smile, but even she was scared too. "It's going to be okay sweetie. Let's just head inside-"

Suddenly, the door was being pulled open. Without hesitation, Arata's mother pushed her son into the room and shut the door. The door to the house was ripped open and a giant of a man was at the door. He was shirtless, clothed only with a pair of pants and boots. He was armored with an armored banner at his side and leather armor on his shoulder with a metal helmet with a human skull as an ornament. In his hands was a large dane axe, but drops it as he saw he did not need it at the moment.

As soon as he saw only the woman, he anger fumed. "Where is your brat?" he demands.

"Someplace safe" she said as she stood her ground.

"Tell me or I will break you" he threatened as he slowly walked to her, pinning her to the wall.

"Never!"

He scowl deepens and he suddenly rips her top off and throws her to the ground. She immediate knew what he was planning to do and tried to crawl away, only to be dragged back to the viking. She shrieks in horror when he then rips of her undergarments and quickly fished out his filthy cock out his pants. He entered her harshly and began fucking her at a hard pace, giving her no quarter to even adjust.

There was a small crack in the wall that allowed Arata to look out. All he saw was the viking's back as he pistoned himself in and out of his pleading mother. "Please... mercy..." she cried, but the man only quickened his already brutal pace.

Stored in the safe room were weapons. One of them being a kunai. Arata grabbed it and was about to attack the man attacking his mother but as he looked out the hole, he froze.

Why was he tensing up? His mother was being raped! He had to do something! His mind was at conflict with his body. His heart and soul realize what was happening was wrong, but his body denied him, listening only to its instinct as it said to stay in the safe room, safe from harm.

He continued watching the horrible event take place. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't know how long it was. Five minutes, ten minutes, an hour, an eternity, whatever, but he watched, ingraining the moment in his already tainted mind. Arata wanted to do _something_, but he was frozen with fear. Fear at what this man could do to him if he tried anything. He put his own safety before his mother's.

Arata's mother couldn't take much more abuse and turned to the viking and uppercuted him in the jaw. The man recoils back in pain before looking at the woman with murderous eyes. Seeing how screwed she was, Arata's mother tried crawling away again, but due to the intense fucking she just went through, her legs were weak. The viking pulled out a dagger and got to work, stabbing into the poor woman repeatedly, spewing blood in the once clean, peaceful house.

When Arata saw the familar sight of the crimson liquid and the metallic scent, he squashed any resistance his pitiful body had, pulling the safe room door open and charging at the man.

The raider was caught off guard when a screaming child pounced on him and began stabbing him, first in the chest before he slowly moved up to his throat. He was dead by the time he reached his throat.

He got off the dead viking and approached his mother only to gag before hurling his lunch to the floor. Her eyes were wide open, petrified in fear. Her chest had a giant, bloody hole. Her lower hole was naked and leaked the bastard's fluids along with blood. He defiled her so brutally, he made her bleed.

Arata collapsed next to his mother's dead corpse and gently touched her hand. "Mommy?" he quivered. When no response came, he tried again and again and again, but all ended the same. His mother was gone.

"MOMMY!" he screamed in anguish. Just then, a man in bloodied, wooden, samurai armor ran to the door. His helmet was discarded, showing his long black hair tied in a low ponytail. This was Arata's father.

"Arata! What happened-" he stopped as soon as he saw his dead wife and his crying son. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, what he was seeing right now. He only stood there in shock, but his face slowly contorted in sadness as he began to cry along with his son.

"No... no... no..." his father whimpered.

In that moment, everything changed.

***Flashback ends***

"Hey Arata" Candice softly called.

"What?"

"... We're pretty fucked up huh?" she chuckled.

Looking back on everything that has happened to him, he had to agree. "Yeah".

"...Think we can be fucked up together?"

He looked at her quizzically for a second,noting that her crying has lessened, but shrugged. "Sure". A question then came to mind. "What were your parents names?"

"I'll tell if you do"

He softly sighs. "Sure"

"Lindsay and Paul Catnipp"

"My parents were Daisuke and Miyako Takahashi"

Candice picked up her discarded alcohol bottle that she threw at Arata. Fortunately, there a little bit left, about two or three gulps worth. "Here's to our awesome folks! Let's only hope their not frowning down at us right now"

Before the bottle could reach her lips, Arata confiscates it. "No. You already had too much already"

"Then you drink it then!"

"... Will you be content if I do?" Arata sighed, exasperated.

"Yep"

He sighs deeply before downing the rest of the drink. The liquid burned his mouth and his throat as it traveled down. "Wow. That's hard". He could still feel the burn.

"It's brandy! It's supposed to be hard!" Candice laughs. She laughed until all the alcohol in her system finally caught up with her and put her to sleep on Arata's shoulder.

Arata gives one final sigh before he hefts Candice up, bridal style. "Why is my life so hard?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo...**

The Espada exited the meeting room and walked back to their designated areas. The first one out the door was Sakura as she sprinted out to god knows where. Not even Nnoitra knew where she was going.

To his disappointment, she told him they weren't going to train for the day, saying something came up that she had to confront. He did not question her, but muttered how much he wanted to continue their time together. Everyday, after each session, he felt his body grow stronger and stronger and he relished it. It was nowhere near Sakura's power or even Harribel's, but it was significantly greater than before he took on Sakura's tutelage.

Speaking of Harribel, to everyone's ginormous surprise, Harribel and Nnoitra started _talking_ to one another. Instead of insults or sneers, the two were actual having _conversations_. Even Aizen didn't see that coming.

That fact held more meaning than one would expect. It showed everyone how capable a fighter Sakura was if she was able to bend Nnoitra, the Espada with the literally and figuratively hardest shell to crack.

"So... you and Sakura going to train today?" Harribel inquires.

"Nah. She said she had business to take care of, whatever that means"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Do you?"

She shakes her head. She looks over Nnoitra and noticed his physique was starting to change. Before, he had a lanky but muscular frame. Now, however, it had changed. He was still the lanky Espada he will always be, but through his almost skin-tight shirt, she saw that his muscles were becoming a bit more bigger and toned out, looking more sculpted than before. There were also the scars. From his exposed chest, she saw a plethora of sword scars and burn scars. There were even some peaking out on his hand. She had no doubt that if she stripped his shirt off, she would see a collage of markings.

"She's really putting you through the wringer hasn't she" Harribel thought aloud.

Nnoitra merely chuckles. "You wouldn't believe it". What else was there to say? She was putting him through hell everytime they train. "You know, one time she dislocated my left arm and broke my arm. It was a fucking ninety degree angle in the wrong direction"

"My god..." Harribel muttered. "You cannot be okay with this Nnoitra" she then said. It wasn't so much she was concerned about the man. She still viewed him as vulgar and in desperate need of a few more manners, but she was starting to warm up to him. Slowly, but still.

She had seen first hand how Sakura taught Nnoitra and hearing more about about it made her not envy Nnoitra's position. If it wasn't for the ranking on his tongue, one would assume he was Sakura's fraccion and as someone who cherishes their subordinates, Sakura's methods seemed too extreme and demoralizing.

"The hell you talking about? It's great! Sure I get hurt, like, _really_ hurt, but in the end, I'm getting stronger. I know it. I _feel_ it. Just you wait. Someday, I'm gonna be coming after you for your rank. Just watch" he said smirking.

"I'm sure you would" she said. With his growth rate, he could catch up to her in no time. That is if she stoped improving herself. "I actually look forward to seeing how much you've improved".

The quinto then let out a lecherous smirk. "Maybe after I win, we can spend some time... _healing_ each each other"

The displeased woman groans and narrows her eyes up at the man. She then noticed he was shamelessly staring at her covered chest, subtlety licking his lips.

One thing was for certain: there were somethings about Nnoitra that would never change.

"That is_ if _you win". She kicks one of his shins and he buckles, wincing in pain. "Stop unclothing me with your immoral eyes"

"Bitch" he muttered. The two continued walking in comfortable silence afterwards.

The smell of something burning halted them. "The fuck is that?" Nnoitra said aloud.

The two Espadas follow the smell until it leads them to a double door. They open it and look to see a fully furnished kitchen. It was rarely ever used as arrancars did not need food to sustain themselves. It was more of a luxury they could could partake in.

However, it was being used now by Sakura as she was at one of the oven, her jacket off in favor of a pink apron. She hastily pulled out a tray out from the oven and slid it on the island table in the middle of the room. Sakura hummed as she looked over her work, a tray of a baker's dozen cookies, only, they were so black they couldn't constitute as cookies. "Maybe I baked them for a little too long?"

"Are you fucking serious?" said an irritated Nnoitra. "This was the 'important business' you had to take care of? Cooking?!"

"Duh" Sakura said bluntly. "The moment I turned into an arrancar and noticed I wasn't starving to death, it made me start thinking about food and so I asked Aizen if he had a kitchen of some sort, and he pointed me here. I've been coming here on my free time ever since"

"Why?"

"To advance my cooking skills!" the masked woman proclaimed. "Plus, you desperately needed the time off"

"I don't need 'time off'. I need more training! All of this," hes gestured to the kitchen. "is a waste of time!"

Sakura sighs. "You are so stubborn, but, then again, I am too and so, I will not stop my kitchen adventures, no matter how much you bitch and moan". She then gasped as an idea popped in her head. "How about you two join me? We can learn how to cook together!"

"Why the fuck would I want that?" Nnoitra rudely said.

Harribel was about to whack the quinto for his disrespect towards his own master, but Sakura seemingly did not care as she said, "Fighting is like any other art form. To keep our senses sharp and our imagination broad, we must turn to other art forms. Some choose calligraphy, some choose painting, some choose sculpting, and last but not least, cooking, my personal favorite"

"Did you spit-ball that or do you actually mean what you said?" Nnoitra noted dryly.

"That is why I am cooking. Plus, it's fun"

"Are you really going to ignore me?!"

"Hush Nnoitra! Come! We have more cooking to do" Sakura said.

"Do you even know _how_ to cook? From what I'm seeing, you can't even make stupid cookies" the lanky man groaned.

"They were a trial in error" Sakura dismissed. "I'll get it next time"

"Oh? Then explain this" Harribel said, pointing to a garbage can filled to the brim with failed cookies.

"Hey, I never said I was perfect" Sakura laughed. "Oh! Harribel, wanna be our taste tester?"

"I'm afraid that I have to pass, Sakura. I promised my girls I would spend time with them today" the blonde said.

"I wonder how they're going to _spend time together_" muttered a smirking Nnoitra, only to be hit with a bala in the face by a vexed blonde before sonidoing out, leaving the teacher and student.

Nnoitra rubbed the place of impact, cursing the woman. "So, what the hell are we even gonna make?"

"Honestly... I don't know. I don't wanna make more cookies so I'll take suggestions if you have any"

Nnoitra, annoyed, began searching the cupboards for something to give to Sakura so that she can figure out what to make. 'The faster she gets done with cooking shit nonsense, the better' Nnoitra thought.

As he was looking around the enormous, he noticed how much of a selection it had. There were all types of ingredients, herbs, spices, and every cooking tool and machinery ever made. It made him wonder how in the world Aizen even got these stuff, but shoved away that irrelevant train of thought.

He opened another cabinet and saw a box of green tea bags and a whole lot of teacups. His eyes widen as he reaches out for one of the cups. He only knew one person who enjoyed a cup of tea before, but she was now long gone. It was only when he was holding it did he realize he spaced out and that Sakura was beside him, looking up at him strangely.

"Oh, you found some tea. Let me prepare some" she said taking a couple cups and green tea to a kettle. Sakura already had it boiling just in case she needed it. She places the teabags into the cups before pouring water into them. She walks back to Nnoitra and hands him his cup.

"How the hell are you suppose to drink yours?". Her mask had a narrow mouth line but he highly doubts that she can eat or even drink anything properly.

"Oh, yes I suppose you're right" and she sets her cup down before smashing a fist into her lower face, cracking her mask before the bottom half crumbled away, revealing the bottom of her face.

From what Nnoitra was seeing her features were soft and delicate, a far contrast to the monster he knew she was. Her lips were light and soft like pillows. For a second, the quinto wanted to make out with her, but then remember that this was SAKURA.

Her soft features did little to quell the panic that suddenly surged through Nnoitra as he dropped his cup, letting it shatter to the floor, and shook Sakura in anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU THAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK YOUR FUCKING MASK LIKE THAT SO IRRESPONSIBLY!" He starts dragging her out the kitchen, in direction of Szayel's lab, the medical wing, just... anywhere!

Sakura easily shakes him off and reassures him. "I'm fine! See? I'm not in pain so what's the-?"

"It is so a big fucking deal! You just shattered half of your mask! You don't know what going to happen to you! You might...". He pauses, trying to find the right words. "You might ... die or something-just... lets get you fixed up. We can return back after-"

"Nnoitra, look". The man does as he was told and looks to see Sakura charging what seemed to be a cero in her hand before putting it on her face. Before Nnoitra could stop her, he pauses, seeing her mask start to reassemble back to normal. In about a little less than ten seconds, her mask became whole again, leaving Nnoitra in shock.

"H...How?... What did you just do?"

Sakura merely shrugged. "I figured it out on my first night here. I trying to take my mask off to bathe, but when I found that it was stuck, I started pulling even harder until I broke my mask completely" she stated, stunning Nnoitra. She continues. "As I was bathing, I noticed my face was hurting a whole lot since I forced my mask off. I started fiddling with my powers until I was able to create this technique. I simply dubbed it 'Cero Curacion' or healing cero"

"Amazing..." Nnoitra muttered. She was able to repurpose the cero to make it heal instead of destroy. And on her first night too? Nnoitra could only stare in awe at her raw power and skills.

"I can teach it to you if you like. Doesn't just heal our masks, but other injuries as well"

"Please do"

Sakura smiles underneath her reformed mask. "Now, with that out of the way, let's talk"

Nnoitra did not like how she said that. "About what?"

"Your reaction just now. It was incredibly cute! You got scared about your nee-chan!" Sakura squealed.

Nnoitra steps back, blushing madly. "It wasn't like that! You're my only shot to becoming stronger! If you died or got weaker, I would've been pissed"

"What about the tea?"

"What?"

Sakura leaned on a nearby wall. "I noticed you looking blankly at the tea and cups. It was if they reminded you of something or... someone"

He stiffens and looks away from her, somehow finding the cabinets more interesting to look at. "It's nothing" he murmured.

Sakura was unconvinced. "Taking something out of your playbook, I'm afraid I have to say 'I call bullshit'".

He snaps his head at her and yelled, "IT'S NOT ABOUT NELLIEL ALRIGHT!"

He couldn't see it, but he felt Sakura was smirking at her. "I never said I was"

"But I knew what you were thinking. And you can forget it. I was just thinking the tea looked... cool" he lied. It was so blatant that he lied. Nnoitra knew how to fake stuff correctly, but in front of Sakura, it was useless whether he made a convincing lie or not.

"Now that we're on the subject of her, let's actually discuss her shall we? I don't know much other than what Harribel told me: You challenged her daily, lost daily, and have been for a long time until one day, she's just gone. Wanna paint a clearer picture for me, my dear otouto?" she cooed.

"I..." Nnoitra knew he was trapped. He could evade all he wants, but in the end, she was going to get her answers. It wasn't a matter of IF but WHEN.

He didn't know why he was seizing up. Nelliel's fate never bother him this much before. He talked about it with Tesra many times before, but he was never hesitant. Hell, he spoke about it like it was a badge of honor. Now though, it was different. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to talk about what happened, especially to Sakura.

Was it because he was afraid of what she might think of him afterwards?

Bullshit, Nnoitra thought. He never cared about anybody's opinions than his own. Sakura though was different. She wasn't a nobody to him. She helped him so much since she came here and just him. Nobody else. Just him. She saw something in him worth growing and...

She respected him.

Was he starting to respect her too? Is that why his words weren't coming out of his mouth? Because he actually likes and looks up to her?

Never in Nnoitra's wildest dreams did he think he would see that day he found a woman worth admiring, worth liking. It shook him to his core when he realized it. There was very few that Nnoitra would openly admit to cherish.

Sakura stood by as she saw the conflict in his eye. He was clearly hesitating, something she had never seen him exhibit. He was always so sure of his actions and to see him all vulnerable was definitely other-worldly.

She smashes her mask again and drinks her tea. That snapped him out of his head and made him looks straight at her. "What will it be Nnoitra?"

"... Everything Harribel said to you was true. I did challenge her daily, lost daily, and I made her disappear" he said. It was almost a whisper by the way he said it. He slides down to the floor and Sakura joins him, sitting beside him. "When she came into the picture, I didn't like her. A woman as the Tres Espada? I hated it,... but..."

He feels a comforting hand running up and down his back. "Go on. I'm listening" Sakura soothed.

Nnoitra composes himself, deeply breathing in and out before continuing. "I... respected her too" he confessed. He never told anyone this, not even his loyal servant Tesra. "I admired her strength, her composure, and her beauty. She was... in a league of her own. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to be just like the warrior she was"

"Then what happened?"

Nnoitra sighed heavily. He was starting to tremble, afraid of how she might to react after all was said. The urge to run was fierce, but Nnoita confronted his challenges head on. However, in this moment, he was beginning to curse himself for his pigheaded principles. "She was still a damn woman. I couldn't accept her as more powerful than me so I challenged whenever I got the chance". He clenches his hands as he remembered the rage his felt back then. "But I kept losing. I lost, I lost, I lost, and FUCKING lost over and over again. But you want to know what really set me off?"

Sakura just tilted her head as he continued. "It was how she viewed me. She _never_ saw me as an equal. I was nothing more than a beast in her eyes. A lowly animal meant only to be **pitied**. I wasn't a warrior to her. Just a fucking beast" he growled. "I hated that most of all about her"

"How did you deal with her then?"

He paused and furrowed his brow. He did not want to say what happened, he really didn't. Even now, the despair within him swelled as thoughts of how Sakura would take the information. He practically had to force the words out his unwilling mouth. "Szayel had this... device. It could create fake images of people or objects. After I roughed up her fraccion, I used that device to distract her. I hit her from behind, causing a large wound on her head and large crack on her hollow mask. I dumped her body and the bodies of her fraccion off the side of Las Noches. Then... she turned into a kid" he said, confusing Sakura in the process.

"How?"

"I guess her spirit energy started leaking out" he concluded. He braced himself for whatever Sakura might say or do now that she knew the truth.

Only, nothing came. Sakura merely stared up at him, still rubbing him back gently. "Hm... interesting"

"...'Interesting'? That's all you gotta say? Aren't you mad or something?" Nnoitra questioned, his voice trembling.

Sakura shrugged. "Not really. It does, however, paint a perfect picture of what happened. Now it makes sense why you worried so greatly when I broke my mask. You were afraid I might turn into a child". She then noticed Nnoitra's forlorn face. "Ahhh... don't be so guarded around me. I'm your nee-chan, remember?"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Nnoitra snapped as he suddenly stood up. "Don't give me any your 'big-sister-loves-you' crap! Just tell me straight up: are you disappointed or... whatever?!"

Sakura sat cross-legged as she gazed up at the lanky Espada. "I am being entirely truthful Nnoitra. I'm not mad at you" she said. "Victory is everything. I admit myself that I had to use tactics I never thought I would use. One time, I was going against this lawbringer with metal armor. We were in some sort of factory and he was incredibly tough to pierce. So, instead of aimlessly fight him as he was, I retreated" she said, shocking Nnoitra. "Only for a little while until I found some corrosive acid in the factory. At that point, I just melted him. However, that doesn't change the fact that I _ran_ and I almost never run from an opponent. I don't fault you for using outside help or an illusion device to win. If victory was that important to you, go ahead. Use whatever you must. But, with that in mind, another question arises"

"W-What is it?"

"Are you content with what happened?" she asked.

Nnoitra's eyes widen. Before now, before retelling Nelliel's fate to Sakura, he was very happy with the outcome of what happened. Granted, after he actually did it and sent Nelliel packing, he did feel a little iffy about it, but it faded in time. Yet now, when Sakura asked that question, he began second-guessing himself.

Why? Why was he feeling like what he did wasn't worth the victory? Why was he feeling... remorseful of what did?

"...Y-Yeah..."

Sakura shot him down quickly. "Liar. It's enough to lie to me, but to yourself? Don't be like that Nnoitra" she chastised. "Tell me now: are you content?"

His breathing hitched and suddenly felt light headed. His footing stumbles as he unconsciously steps back and in turn, fell to the ground on his back. He stared up at the solid white ceiling as he attempted to find his answer.

The two occupants didn't know how much time had passed as the two awaited for Nnoitra's response.

Finally, Nnoitra swallowed his spit and quietly said, "...No. No i'm not. I'm **not** happy with how things went down". He screams in frustration and slams his fist into the ground, cracking the kitchen floor. "FUCK! I HATE THIS! She was a total bitch, but...but she was a better warrior than me! SHE WAS SO MUCH DAMN BETTER!". It shattered his very pride admitting that he was wrong, that he shouldn't have had Szayel's help, that he was weak, that he was a pitiful beast. He never felt this great of a blow in his entire life.

No, Nnoitra thought. This wasn't the first time he stabbed his own pride and soul. The first was when he sullied himself by using that damn device and giving a great warrior one of the most dishonorable ends!

Nnoitra's expression hardens and he gets up, making his way to the door. "Nnoitra" Sakura calls, but was left ignored. "Nnoitra" she tried again, louder, but was once again ignored as the quinto pushed the doors open and went into the hallway. She sonidos in front of him and without much effort, uses one hand to stop Nnoitra in his tracks. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna find Nelliel, make fucking Szayel fix her back into an adult and you use your new cero technique to fix her crack. Then everything will go back to normal, like nothing ever happened". He tried pushing past her, but she stood her ground.

"Do you honestly believe it would be that easy?"

"Yes! Now let me go find her!" he yelled.

"Nnotra, with what you told me, she turned into a child. How do you think she was going to last in the wasteland?"

"Her fraccion obviously! They may be weak, but they should be able to manage taking care of themselves and Nelliel. All I gotta do is find them-". Sakura grabs a hold of his wrist, stopping him. "Sakura, please! I need to find her! I can't leave things the way they are!"

"Even if they are still alive, they're probably miles away from Las Noches, probably somewhere else in Hueco Mundo. You would only be wasting your time" she said coldly. She then smiles underneath her bone mask. "Besides, something tells me _she_ might come to _us_ instead"

"What makes you say that?"

She merely shrugs. "Call it woman's intuition". She then drags Nnoitra back to the kitchen. "Now, with that of the way, let us cook!"

The quinto groans, but resides himself to his fate. Sakura's word stuck in his mind however, that Nelliel might return. He smiles as he anticipates the day she does.

'Just you wait Nelliel. I'll show you how much of a warrior I've become'

**Later...**

After scouring the kitchen, the two found dishes they could work on.

Grimmjow, bored out of his mind, walked across the kitchen doors until the scent of something good filled his nostrils. Like any curious cat, he peaks inside, only to find one of the most weird sights he has ever seen.

He was witnessing Sakura and Nnoitra cooking. Sakura was in her pink apron while Nnoitra was in a yellow apron while his hair was tied in a ponytail. Currently, the two were at separate stoves, cooking their own foods, but helped each other every now and then.

He laughed hysterically when he heard Sakura was training Nnoitra. He compared it a small cub looking over an even smaller cub. Along with many others, he witnessed one of Nnoitra's many brutal training session and took great satisfaction knowing the prick was getting his ass whooped.

"What're you two doing now? Playing house?" the blue-haired man snickered. Nnoitra sneers at him, but returns back to what he was doing, which was preparing noodles in a boiling pot.

"Heya Grimmjow!" Sakura happily greeted. The owner of pantera scowls. He had not forgotten one bit about their fight. The sheer audacity of this woman to just fight him as if he and her were equals still angers him. "You came just in time. Please, take a seat"

Nnoitra stared at her wide-eyed. "You can't be serious! Like hell I'm gonna feed him any food!"

Grimmjow smirks the quinto's way. "Like I want to. Bet it taste like dog shit anyway"

"Say that again pussy cat!" the angered Nnoitra called.

The sexta, enraged, was about to pummel Nnoitra for the insult but, just when he sonidoed in front of him, Sakura stops his incoming fist with her palm. "Enough you two. Behave"

"Don't give me order like I'm your lap dog! I'm still stronger than you could ever dream to be" he scowled down at the woman. "That also means I'm stronger than you, Mr. Quinto Espada" he then smirked up at Nnoitra.

"You're more cat than you are dog, but that's beside the point. Nnoitra, give him a bowl full of the good stuff"

Nnoitra groans, annoyed, but follows Sakura's command. Taking a seat, Grimmjow smelled the air around him before asking, "So what the hell did you two even make?"

"I made some chicken wing gyoza while my dear otouto made some mapo tofu" Sakura said.

"Since when did you know how to cook lanky?" Grimmjow ask, actually intrigued how his fellow Espada knew how to cook. Sakura he could understand. She came from a world of humans. Knowing how to cook was a must.

Nnoitra shrugs his shoulders and say, "I don't know actually. I just do"

"The hell do you mean 'I just do'? You don't just know how to cook on the fly" Grimmjow commented.

"Look, I just do. What else can I say?" Nnoitra said, irritated.

"Anyway! Here is your meal, my littly poody cat!" Sakura cooed as she set the bowl of mapo tofu and gyoza in front of Grimmjow. She then petted his wild blue hair, like that of a cat.

A vein bulged on Grimmjow's neck, he was so angry. "Don't call me a cat bitch!" he yelled, shaking her hand off him. A descending karate chop landed on top of his head and he turned to see Nnoitra staring down at him angrily.

"CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" he yelled.

"You wanna die today lanky? That's fine by me-" he growled before a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he turned again, only to see Sakura's face a few inches from his own.

"**Just eat Grimmjow**" she said chillingly. Grimmjow swore a shiver ran down his spine and sweat coated his back. "And you Nnoitra. Play nice too"

Nnoitra just grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. Grimmjow scowls at her. "The customer service in this joint is shit" he muttered before taking a bite of the gyoza. His eyes widen and before he knew it, his gyoza plate was cleaned of food.

"Well then, knowing I still got the skills makes me extremely delighted!" Sakura happily said.

Blushing from frustration, Grimmjow bashfully looked away from her before turning to Nnoitra's dish. He had low expectations, considering this was from Nnoitra of all people. He had to admit, the dish smelled nicely spicy and he always liked a little spice. He gets a spoonful and plunges it into his mouth.

"Huh?!" he muttered, his mouth still full. He chews before swallowing and he looks down at Nnoitra's mapo tofu blankly.

"Did you use a recipe to make this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Umm... no"

"You're not bullshiting?"

"I'm being serious Grimmhow". The sexta quiets and pauses for a minute before continuing to eat away at the bowl of mapo tofu. Nnoitra quickly smirks, a smug disposition emanating from him.

Sakura laughs as Grimmjow ate. The sexta was red in face from frustration. Frustrated that the prick's cooking was actually _good_. "I don't know about you, but I think he likes your food better than mine"

"I think so too nee-chan" he smirked. "I think so too"

Sakura smiles warmingly, pleased at his words. 'He's finally calling me nee-chan! Oh, Happy days!'


	21. Chapter 21

Candice grumbled as she awoke. Her head was throbbing something terrible and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She opens an eye to look at the alarm clock and sees that it was six-thirty in the morning. She then sees a glass of water beside the clock and thanks whatever being for the gift.

She sits up as she gulps down the cold drink. Only after she finishes does she realize that she was alone in bed, Arata nowhere in sight. For some reason, that made her sigh in disappointment. She rubs her temples as she tries to remember the prior night. Candice never had much difficulty with hangovers and recollecting memories, but this time was a bit more tricky. As soon as she did so, her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

She had told Arata about her parents.

That fact alone almost made her want to scream out in frustration. She prided herself in being a strong woman in terms of her alcohol but this time, she slipped. And now, a total stranger knew of her parents! She didn't even tell half of the other femritters about her parents. Bambietta was half of the time too loud and bitchy for Candice to hold a simply conversation with and Giselle was too creepy to talk to most of the time. That left Liltotto and Meninas. Liltotto,as much as a sarcastic smart-ass she was, was also level-headed at all times which made it easy to talk to her about certain stuff. Meninas was Candice's go-to girlfriend whenever she wanted to talk, she was that easy to talk to. She relied on her the most out of any of the sternritters.

She was glad however, as from what she could recall, she didn't tell him in detail what came after. If she had, not only her but her whole mission would've been compromised. From what Yhwach told her, she came from a long line of pure-blooded quincies but as time went on, the memory and preservation of quincy skills and knowledge was forgotten from both her family lines. She simply survived because she was so scared of everything around her that she was able to activate her blut vene. Her parents, on the other hand, were not so fortunate. After the crash, she wandered the woods for hours, trying to find her way back home until her king found her, telling her of her buried heritage and taking her to her new home and life with him.

It honestly shook her that she was only able to survive because of luck. That she just so happened to tap into her quincy abilities while her parents didn't. How she just wanted to turn back the clock and scream at them about these powers so that they could've survived.

She thought of Arata and about what he told her about his folks. If she was being entirely truthful, she and her parents got off easy. Arata? His own mom was raped and killed right in front of him and his dad became a depressed drunk soon after. If that wasn't enough, he then ran away, experiencing god-knows-what in this cruel world of theirs and transforming into the man he is today.

She was angry at herself at the fact that she confided in him in a moment of weakness, but at the same time, she felt closer to him. Both of them knew what it's like to lose people who were dear to you and how unfair it was.

The only thing that really differed between them was how both dealt with it now. She could still feel the sting while Arata seemed to have learned how to be unbothered by it. Honestly, it irritated and impressed her at the same time. But also at the same time, she never got the impression that he never cared about his parents, only that he doesn't let their fates hinder him in any way, shape, or form. Sill rubbed her the wrong way, but at least it wasn't such a bad rub.

"Where is that bastard anyway?" she muttered. She gets up from bed and walks downstairs. She finds him in the kitchen eating a plate of toasted waffles with butter and syrup.

"Morning" he greeted.

"Morning" she said in return. She wasn't feeling like cooking so she went for waffles too, putting them in the toaster and waited. She looked down, shuffling her feet awkwardly in place. "Hey," she softly called out. "About... last night..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about" Arata said.

"Sure, I got that, but... just don't go telling people about what I told you alright?"

"Sure"

"I mean it" Candice said more firmly. She walked right next to him and grabbed his head to look at her. "If I even _think_ you snitched on me, I'm gutting you. Got it?"

She lets go of his head and he resumes eating. "I got it" he said simply. "Besides, why would I _want_ to anyway?"

She leans back on the counter top and crosses her arms. "I won't tell anyone about your parents either".

He glances at her and nods. Even though the past no longer bothered him, he didn't want the whole town knowing about it. 'What an annoyance that would be', thought Arata. "Hey" he said. "There is something I want to ask"

"If it's about my parents, I'm not gonna give you the whole-"

"When I tried getting you to talk to me, you refused, saying I wasn't your 'king'. What was that about?"

She twitches when he said that and snaps her head to look at him like a deer in headlights for a second until she relaxes. "I was drunk. People say dumb shit when they're drunk" she dismissed, chuckling.

Arata scrutinizes her. He could tell what he said alarmed her, if only for a second. To be completely honest, he initially thought the "king" comment was nothing but drunk talk too until he brought it up, thinking Candice would feel some embarrassment but no. There was only shock. "Yes," he relented. "I suppose you are right".

**Later...**

It was lunch time for the students of Karakura High. As such, some students ate at different locations throughout the school. One of which were the classrooms. A student was about to exit one of these classrooms but stops in his tracks when he sees the security guard, Arata Takahashi, peeking inside. He looks down at the boy and without another word, the boy uses the other door.

He shrugs. He looked inside the room, looking at one particular girl. Orihime happily ate her lunch with her other friends, half of which were slightly cringing at the lunch she had made for herself.

_C'mon Arata. You gotta ask her right now. Showtime baby! _

Nodding at Hitokiri, Arata rolls his shoulders and enters the room. Already his appearance caused all of the students to turn their head at him, excluding Orihime as she was too engrossed with her lunch. It was only when he was in front of her desk did she register his showing. She looks up and flinches as he was staring down at her with intent.

"Ummm... h-hey Arata. How are things?" she asked nervously.

"Peachy. Listen Orihime, want to go out with me this Saturday?"

"EH!?" said everyone around him.

Chizuru shoot up from her desk. "Are you asking Orihime out on a date?!" she outraged. "How dare you do such a thing! You're a security guard and she's just a student! Plus you're probably pushing forty! How can you act in such an immoral way to a fifteen year-old student!?" she then yelled, out of defense of her precious princess. It really riled her jimmies seeing a mysterious stranger try to put the moves on Orihime.

"What's a 'date'?" Arata asked. He asked the same question some nights ago with Yoruichi and Soi Fon but was left unanswered.

"Heh?". Chizuru was not expecting that response. "A-... A date is when a two people go and do stuff together. How do you not know this?"

"That sounds no different to when friends spend time with each other"

"Wha-?! It's when people go out together for romantic reasons! Like, if they're interested in each other!"

Letting out a silent "Ohhh", Arata then said, "You are wrong. I am not trying to court her. I am asking her out because she is my cousin. Don't families eat with one and other?"

"You guys are cousins?" Chizuru questioned Orihime.

"Yeah," she nervously chuckled. "Sorry I didn't say it before. Slipped my mind"

"Wow. The juxtaposition of those two is striking" Mizuiro muttered.

"I know right?! Who would've thought those two were related?" Keigo responded.

"Also, you are _very off _in assuming I am nearly forty" Arata then said.

"Then how old are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm twenty-five"

A cloud of silence engulfed the room as the student were processing that this man was _just_ in his mid twenties. He was closer to their age than they initially thought. Most of the students, including the staff, assumed he was at least double their age, at least thirty. Apparently not.

"You're ..._twenty-five_?" Tatsuki asked slowly.

"Yes"

"You're really twenty-five?" Tatsuki repeated.

"Why is this so hard to comprehend?"

"It's just-... just from your voice, we thought you were older" the black-haired girl admitted.

"Yeah," agreed Keigo. "You sound like an asthmatic who spent half of his life smoking".

"Pretty sure that would kill said asthmatic, but an admirable comparison nonetheless" Mizuiro muttered in response to his dull-headed friend.

Arata sighed, irritated. This conversation became to messy way too quick. "Orihime, what will it be?"

"I...". Ever since they came back from the Soul Society, she had been actively avoiding Arata. She couldn't face him after what she saw after Arata and Kenpachi's fight. It was shameful, downright pathetic, and she knew this, but she couldn't help but fear him. Everything she had seen from the moment they met finally caught up with her and now... she couldn't see him as anything other than a hollow who fought the notorious Kenpachi Zaraki.

But she knew she had to face their shared problem as well, and seeing Arata making the effort encouraged her to do the same. "Sure Arata. What time?"

"Maybe five-thirty in the evening I'll pick you up"

She smiles. "Sounds great. I accept"

Arata, satisfied, nods and walks out to patrol the school. She continues to smiles as he left. Then the sound of sniffling behind her turned her attentions and before she knew it, both her breast were grabbed from behind. "Oh my precious Orihime!" Chizuru cried. "Don't let your cousin corrupt your beautiful soul! Please don't fall into the arms of an incestuous relationship- !"

The redhead was promptly hit on the side of the head by an enraged Tatsuki. "Will you cut that out?!"

**Saturday evening...**

Orihime sat in her apartment fully dressed and watching T.V, awaiting for Arata to pick her up. She was dressed in a short-sleeved white blouse under a red letterman jacket Tatsuki gifted to her on her last birthday. She wore a black skirt with a red belt with red converses on her feet. It was about five-twenty and she was already getting the jitters.

What was she going to do? What was she going to say? All these questions formed inside the young girl's head as she had no clue what to do. Was she just going to apologize to him? Would that be it?

"Hey Arata! I'm sorry I couldn't heal you before. Your eyes were too scary. I hope we can be roommates and friends again!". she muttered.

Like that was going to cut it!

Before she could think on it anymore, a hard knocking at her door stops her. She opens the door to see Arata dressed in a black tank top with white doll faces all over. He wore ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. Over the tank top was a dark gray dress coat, curtsy of Candice Catnipp. The woman pestered Arata about dressing nicely for his make-up outing with his cousin, to the hitokiri's annoyance. After he told her he was just going to wear a t-shirt and shorts, Candice, aghast, took him clothes shopping. In the end, all he got was just the coat.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mmhm" and the two went out.

As the two walked, Orihime kept her gaze lowered, looking at Arata's face only a handful of times as she walked beside him, following him. Arata sighs, hoping this plan would work out as her avoidance was getting...

Arata couldn't describe it properly. At the beginning, he saw it as a total annoyance, but now? He... he just didn't like it. It was without reason. Why dislike something if you don't have any basis for disliking it? The aura of fear she had around her and avoidance of him just rubbed him off in a bad way. What way you might ask? Arata couldn't say. He was totally used to being looked upon with horror and disdain, and that was why it was so confusing to him seeing Orihime act this way to him and for him to react in any way to it.

They made it to their first stop, which was a movie theater. Arata went to buy their tickets and when Orihime inquired what they were going to watch, Arata showed her the tickets and she paused at what she sees.

"_Hell's Children 2: The Return_? T-That new horror movie?"

"I watched the first one and saw they were coming out with a sequel". Arata saw how queasy Orihime was getting and then said, "Stop your worrying. It's a horror comedy". Arata had to compromise when it came to what movie to watch. It was either the romantic comedy, _Love or Hate Me_, or the new horror movie, _Satan's Nightmare_. He wanted to go for the latter but knew how much the girl disliked horror movies so he settled for this. He didn't like the first movie if he was being entirely honest but today wasn't just about him, it was about her too. "Come on"

"O-Okay..."

**Later...**

After watching that odd amalgamation of blood, guts, and laughs, the two now sat in _Redwood_, the restaurant Arata found, in a booth. Akane was eyeing the two from the bar and notices how awkward they were being. "Damn. One of them must have screwed the other pretty badly" she comments.

"Akane!" her brother hissed. "Quit starring at them and take their orders!" he demanded.

His sister wasn't listening and just waved him away, much to his chagrin. "Let me watch some more of this. This is juicy stuff"

At their table, Orihime was having a hard time trying to make conversation. Before, whenever it was the two of them, she would always be the one to start talking with Arata replying when he wants to. But due to her uneasiness, she couldn't find the right words or subjects and resorted to eyeing the condiments and salt and sugar packets as if they were the most entertaining items in the world.

Arata noted this as well and started a conversation by saying, "The movie was... okay I guess".

Orihime chuckled. "Looking back, it was actually a fun movie. The demon baby killer was actually kinda cuter than I thought. They really outdone themselves, huh?"

"I didn't like how the final girl survived. She should've died long before the second half of the movie but the plot couldn't allow that" Arata lightly ranted.

"I liked it actually. Especially how happy of an ending she got. Reunited with her family and boyfriend after experiencing terrible events". She sighs. "I hope my life will have a happy ending. Me, a husband, and children living the comfortable life. What about you Arata? What's your desired happy ending?" she inquired.

Arata mentally scoffed at the idea of "happy endings". A thing only apparent in fairy tales but never in real life. Did his parents have happy endings? What about the numerous soldiers and civilians that died during the faction war? Did then have happy endings?

No. They all ended miserably and only created a cycle of unending violence and despair.

But he humored her, saying, "Living. That's it"

"Not really specific is it" she chuckled. "C'mon. What about having a family?"

"Never thought about it to be honest". Arata never really considered the idea of himself raising a family. His mother sure liked the idea as she talked fondly about seeing her grandchildren one day. Other than that, the idea of marrying, having kids, and maintaining them never crossed his mind before. Did he even want to get married and/or have kids? In the end, Arata mentally shrugs. Whatever happens, happens.

"Well... it not to late to start one. You're in your prime. I'm sure you will find a beautiful girl who would love you and bear your children. I bet you would make a great dad. Just gotta put yourself out there, you know?"

"Umm... thanks?"

Orihime wanted to scream, she was so embarrassed. Telling someone to get married and have kids when they expressed little interest in starting a family? What the hell was she thinking?!

Arata knew Orihime was getting uncomfortable, what with the "wife and kids" comment. He raises a hand and calls for a waiter. Akane walks over to them with a notepad in hand. "What'll it be?"

Orihime scrambles open the menu and point to the item she wanted. "The prime rib steak with mac-n-cheese and fries as sides"

"The karaage burger with seasoned fries. Two glasses of water as well" Arata ordered. He then ordered two orders of gyoza as appetizers. He knew Orihime liked her food and would have loved an order for herself.

"Alright set," she said as she finished writing down their order. "Say... are you two on a date?" she teased.

Orihime and Arata both snap their head at her with the former's face exploding in a blush. "N-No!" Orihime said. "We're cousins. We just-... just came here to eat together" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Akane muttered. She forgot that Arata told her and her brother told them who he was bringing. "I'm sorry," she then chuckles. "It's just that I didn't see the resemblance. Did you forget your mask at home or something?" she joked. "I'll get your food in a jiffy. Peace!"

As she leaves, Orihime giggled at Akane's carefree nature. She was somewhat like Yoruichi, she thought.

"Hey Orihime" Arata gently called out.

"Yes?" she yelped, startled that she was whipped out of her musings.

"I'm sure you know by now that I didn't just invite you on this little trip to have fun. Let's talk about the elephant in the room" Arata said seriously.

Orihime gulps, but nods in agreement. Now was the time to talk about their problem. "Look, Arata, before anything else could be said, I just want you to know that I'm deeply sorry I couldn't heal you after your fight. Ever since that moment, I felt so ashamed at myself that I failed you when you most needed me that I... couldn't face you afterwards"

"That's not all is it? There is more to your avoidance than just guilt. It was fear wasn't it?" Arata stated with certainty. Orihime looked down at the beautifully crafted table and slowly nods, clenching her eyes shut tight. Arata leans back on his seat. "What I want to understand was what made you so afraid that you couldn't heal me". She was silent after that. It was evident that, whatever it was, was so complicated that she needed time to form the words or so simple that she was too ashamed to admit. He let her take her time. He was patient after all. When their gyoza orders came along with their glasses of water did Orihime finally find the courage or words to speak.

Arata started eating when she started speaking. "When I got close to you to try and heal you... I-... I looked at your face and... your eyes were so different and dark and empty that I-... just couldn't heal you" she finally confessed. She awaited his response and it came after he finished his first gyoza.

And what he said shook her.

"Are you _fucking _serious?" he said. In all the time she knew him, she had never, _ever_, heard him curse. She visibly flinches. She had no doubt that he was more annoyed now than he had ever been in his entire life. "_Eyes_? You couldn't heal me because of my _eyes_? Do you realize how _pathetic_ that sounds?".

_To be fair to her, your eyes were different throughout your fight with Kenpachi._

'How so'?'

_The white of your eyes turned black while your irises turned golden._

'So she was scared of the _appearance_ of my eyes?' he thought, even more annoyed.

Scared of his wounds? Reasonable. His axe? Justifiable. His monstrous strength? Totally fine. The blood? Well founded, but the look of his eyes? That was nothing short of lamentable.

If he didn't care so much about his face, he would have taken his mask off and rubbed his aching head. Instead he audibly lets out a drawn-out groan. "A-Arata, I KNOW how it sounds, but-"

"Forget it. It's fine"

"But Arata-"

"It's FINE" Arata stated more sternly. He tiredly sighs. "Here I thought I actually did something wrong".

The girl tried to find something more to say but what more could she say? Her reaction to his eyes was pitiful. Simple as that. She should have been stronger. Instead, she let him down for a poor reason.

The two sat in silence with Orihime slowly eating while Arata ate watching the T.V. When their food came, the two were glad to see that their outing was getting closer to ending.

Arata pauses as he looks at his food. He did not know what a burger was and the menu provided no pictures whatsoever so he was caught off guard when he saw that his karaage burger.

"Oh" he said.

Akane was taken back at the reaction. "W-What?"

"I thought my food was going to be smaller" he states.

"Is that a problem?" Akane asked.

He had no problem with the food. It was just that he couldn't eat it without taking off his mask, which he did not want to do in front of anybody. Orihime knew that Arata held his mask and face in high regards so she looked for a way out. She looked upwards near their booth to see closeable curtains. "He doesn't like to take off his mask" she explains. "How about I eat at a different table?" she suggested.

Akane stared in shock but agreed, seeing that it wasn't a full house tonight. Probably should've given out more flyers, she thought.

When Orihime went to close the curtains, she looked Arata in the face for a second, only for him to look away. She frowns and closes the curtains.

"What's with the atmosphere? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Akane asked.

Orihime did not answer her and she got the message. The two spent the rest of dinner eating separately.

**Later...**

Arata outlined in his plans to walk Orihime home and return back to her apartment the next day after they made up but it seems like he will be staying at Candice's place. It was night time and Arata couldn't wait to hit the sack after all the stupid things he had heard.

_I cannot believe you..._

Arata attempted to ignored his zanpakuto as he continued walking with Orihime at his side, silent.

_You were meant to RECONCILE with Orihime! Not make her feel like complete shit! What's wrong with you?!_

'She's the one acting weak. She had seen battle, blood, and hollows before yet she trembled at the sight of off-colored eyes?'

_She isn't like you Arata! She can't roll with every punch thrown at her like a berserker! She's just a child!_

'Not every child on this earth faces soul-eating monsters. Not every child has seen combat before. She should have been better than that. Also, she is a teenager, not a child'

_You're not even gonna give her your gift? You're not even gonna do what we both agreed upon?_

'If I did, I would only promote poor behavior. She will need to earn the right back'

_I seriously cannot believe you right now._

Orihime's inner thoughts were just as messy as Arata's. She already knew beforehand that her reason was pathetic but hearing Arata actually say it really hit her hard. She was so ashamed at herself for acting so weak and useless. Sure Arata made it in the end but that doesn't erase the fact she didn't help him because of his _eyes_. She let Arata down and now, both of them knew it.

Tears welled up in her gray eyes as she reflected on herself. It was times like these that she wanted to be stronger, or that she was made up of stronger attributes. She wished she was like Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Urahara, Yoruichi, or anyone else because they had guts while she didn't. They had strength while she didn't. They wouldn't have let something as trivial as black eyes slow them down while she did.

"Hey Arata, I can walk myself back home. You don't-". However, she found that she was only speaking to air. She looks to see Arata in his soul reaper form, his sword perched on his shoulder, heading towards a man peeking through a window into a house.

She was about to stop him until the man turned in time to see Arata right in front of him with his pommel near the man's head. He screams in fear and falls to the ground. It was then she saw the soul chain on his chest and concluded Arata was simply doing his duty as a soul reaper.

The man was dressed like an average salaryman. White dress shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a black business coat. Judging from his face, he looked about in his mid-forties with a few wrinkles on his forehead. His short hair was cut short yet looked completely disheveled.

"Hold still" Arata told the scrambling man.

"Like hell I am! You're gonna cut me up aren't you?!"

"No. I'm here to help you pass on". He then showed the konso signs on his pommel.

"W-What?" he the man stuttered. That calmed the man down and he got back up. "You're here to bring me to the afterlife?"

"Yes. Now show me your-"

"No"

Arata was taken back a little. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to leave yet" the man stated before heading back to the window he was peeking at. "My wife and fourteen year-old daughter live here. I died a few weeks ago in a car crash. I died too soon and now I won't physically be there for them. The least I could do is be there in spirit. I owe them that much" he said solemnly.

"That's not how things work" Arata groaned. "Soul reapers pass departed souls to the Soul Society. You can't stay in this realm anymore".

"And like I said, I refuse!" yelled the man. "I can't leave my family!"

"You are making this harder than it should be. Show me your forehead **now**" Arata said. He was already irked from Orihime. He didn't need anymore bullshit in his life.

As Arata and the soul argued, Orihime endeavored to calm Arata down and give the man more space. Perhaps he would be ready next time. Maybe Ichigo will pacify him down the line but not now. The man clearly wanted to continue living with his family.

Suddenly, a large boom shakes the earth and a wave of thick reiatsu stops the trio in the midst of their argument. They look at the street to find a hollow, bigger than any other Arata has ever faced, staring at them, hungrily. It's body was humanoid with an muscular build. The color of his skin was midnight-blue and his mask looked akin to a crow with bull horns on its head. On its back were large feathered wings that could destroy building with a single flap. It marched towards the three, purring in hunger at the morsels of food in front of him.

**"Tasty souls. I will enjoy you all"**. its voice was deep and its speak was slow.

"W-...W-What is that thing?!" the man stuttered.

"A threat" Arata simply stated. "Orihime. Hang back while I handle this bird".

The girl nods as sticks close to the man as Arata released his zanpakuto. **"You dare challenge me puny soul reaper?"**.

"Has anyone ever told you to never underestimate your opponents?" Arata rhetorically asks. His eyes transform, turning more hollow-like. He shunpos forward and goes for a gut slash. When the strike was made, Arata was shocked to find his attack did nothing more than scratch him, leaving behind a thin, bleeding wound.

**"That tickled"**. The hollow batted him away like he was a fly into a nearby car. **"Hungry. Want sad man and girl first"**. It quickly advances on Orihime and the soul. It attempts to grab the man first but was stopped when Orihime blocked him with her shield. Annoyed, he brings its fist up to break the shield and the girl along with it. **"HUNGRY! WANT TO EAT!"**. The hollow brought its huge fist down on the two. The man screams as Orihime shield rattles from the blow, cracking in the process. The hollow brings its fist down again and again until the hollow completely shattered Orihime's barrier.

Before the hollow could grab at either one of them, Arata comes back with a kick to the hollows head. He grabs the hollow by the horns and throws him up in the sky, away from any buildings and people. Arata darts up in the sky and gathers reishi around his feet to stand in the air.

**"You think you can beat me in my element soul reaper? You're dumb"** the hollow mocked.

"Maybe that's exactly what I wanted"

Angered that this soul reaper was thinking he could beat it, the hollow dashed forward. They clash in a duel, fist against axe. The hitokiri uses faster movement and agility to slash against the hollow's brute strength and immense size. Arata blocks the hollow's myriad of punches until the hollow became frustrated and used its expansive wings to blow Arata back until he was meters away. The hollow then opened its beak and produced a raging red orb. That orb then shot out in the form of a large energy beam toward Arata. He dodges the red stream by a hair, flash stepping away. The hollow continued firing more ceros at Arata only for him to continue evading them.

"That attack..."

_Is the same one we did back in the Soul Society._

"In that case...". Arata then charged his own cero. Focusing most his energy into the white ball of destructive force, he blasts the hollow back from a distance. The attack connects and leaves the hollow severely burned but still battle ready. The arm he was using then fell in strength and feeling, leaving his left arm shaking against his will. "The hell...?" he whispered.

The creature didn't give him any sort of reprieve as it flew at Arata, aiming its large fist at his body. Arata blocks him, but because of his weakened arm, the hollow easily punched him down closer to the ground. When a little feeling was finally returning back to his arm, the hollow came back punching, forcing him closer to the ground until he gave one final punch and slammed Arata into the street.

He tries to get back up but the hollow slammed its foot down Arata, keeping him pinned down. **"Can you survive a point blank cero?"**

"Huh... so they're called ceros" Arata muttered as a red energy orb began to charge.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!". A shield suddenly erupts inside the hollow, making it pause in confusion. Arata looks beside him to find Orihime concentrating hard on performing her technique but he saw she was faltering. Because of Orihime's general dislike of combat, Koten Zanshun's effectiveness was greatly diminished. The attack failed to even scratch the hollow.

**"Pathetic human"** the hollow sneered. It turned its attention to Orihime and fires a low powered cero at her and the poor soul behind her. She brings up her shield and tries to stand her ground against the merciless blast but she was getting pushed back. The man stood up at tries to hold her steady but it did little in the end. As the blast continued hitting Orihime's barrier, it began to crack, to Orihime's horror. Behind her and the man was the man's house and family. She needed to keep on defending because if not, they would surely get caught in the blast. She strained herself as she pushed her barrier's durability and hoped Arata or something would happen.

Fortunately for her, Arata unlocked a new kido spell during his training. "Hado #4: Byakurai". Arata shot a narrow path of lightning through the hollow's belly, stopping its assault on Orihime and roaring in pain.

**"You cursed soul reaper!"** it cursed. Arata shoots another byakurai through the hollow, forcing it off Arata. Dazed and stumbling, he gets back up to continue facing the giant of a hollow.

He had no idea why, but seeing Orihime in danger brought renewed vigor to Arata. Like seeing her in peril gave him his second wind.

And for some reason, his mood was even more sour than it was before.

He runs at the hollow, jumping up to dodge a heavy right swing. He flips in the air before he lands behind it and slashes the hollow across his back before firing a byakurai inside the newly-made wound. The hollow bellows in pain and turns and slams both its fist against Arata, only for him to block him. With some difficulty, he pushes it off and points an open palm to his mask. "Shakkaho!". A red fire ball connect with its beak. He then points a finger at its chest and fires another path of lighting.

The hollow still stood but its ire was beyond words. It descends on Arata with feral jabs, forcing Arata to go on the defensive.

_Throw it back up into the sky! I got an idea._

Mentally nodding, Arata flash steps above the hollow and grabs it by the horn to swing it back into the air. Once the hollow was high above Karakura, he listened for Hitokiri's further instructions.

_Blast another cero at it but say "Cero" this time. The attack will be much stronger._

Holding his left palm high, he closes his eyes as he concentrates his spiritual energy. When he feels the hot energy of the white sphere, he snap opens his eyes. "Cero"

The resulting energy beam the was fired was twice the size with twice the power and twice the heat. The hollow held its arms up to block the incoming attack but screamed as it felt its entire body get cooked alive and disintegrate into nothing. By the time Arata let off the energy, the hollow was reduced to nothing. Not even any ashes.

His arm completely falls as all feeling and strength left the limb. He made a mental note to work on that later.

He collapses to the ground with a sigh. Orihime lets out a gasp and rushes to his side. "A-Arata! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just mentally and somewhat physically exhausted. Only slightly in pain but Kenpachi did much worse" he stated. He looks up to see Orihime examining his wounds and quickly puts up her healing barrier. She glances at his face, only to find his mask and hollow eyes staring right back at her. Her barrier wavers. She notices this and relents, dispersing Soten Kisshun, and cries.

"I-... I'm so sorry Arata. I failed you again" she sobbed

The wounds he sustained were not so bad and as much as Arata wanted to dismiss her emotional state as over-dramatic, he didn't. He was tempted to roll his eyes at her inability to heal him but he didn't. Her tears, just like the tears of the little boy he saved, brought him back to a time he could spill tears like rain drops. Before he changed and became the warrior he was today. Back then, he was nothing but an inexperienced little boy living in a cruel, dangerous world. And that was what exactly she was. Orihime wasn't a soldier or even an experienced medic. She just a little girl mixed up in a cruel world. She might have seen things not many humans have seen but that doesn't change who she is in her heart, in her soul.

Hmm. Perhaps he was too harsh in holding her to the same level as a seasoned soldier or even a fighter. At her core, she was a healer and that's what she will forever be.

"Orhime..." Arata said softly.

"You're right. I am pathetic. How can I possibly help people if I can get bent over eyes?..." she continued to self-deprecate.

"Orihime" he tried again.

"I have this power yet it's squandered by me..."

Arata raised his left arm as he felt feeling return back to it and took Orihime by her right shoulder and lightly shook her. "Stop and listen to me woman". he said. When she silenced, he began directing her. "Reform your healing barrier again"

"But-"

"Do it". She hesitates for a few seconds before she brings back Soten Kisshun. "Now concentrate on healing me".

"...But your eyes-"

"Forget about my eyes. What matters now is that you heal me. Your power is the deciding factor on whether one lives or dies. Don't let something as small as eyes distract you from that" Arata stated. In the softest tone he could muster, he said, "Now concentrate on my wounds. Imagine that I am one of your loved ones, like a friend or family member, someone you must save no matter what. Focus on the intention to save that certain someone and only that. Disregard all distractions, all other train of thought, and heal... so that you can save the one you love"

Orihime composed herself as she listened to Arata's words. Sometimes, she would look at his face, his eyes still black and hollow, and faltered, but got back up to try again. It took a few minutes to fully get it down but when she did, she focused solely on healing. To repair. To reject.

It was slow work but his wounds dissipated and Arata felt renewed. He rolls and crack his neck when he sits up. His eyes then return back to normal and he turns to Orihime. "Thanks" he thanked her.

She smiled and bashfully nodded. Arata looked behind her to find the man sitting, leaning on the outside wall of his house, clenching his chest in hopes of calming his heart. Arata got up and walked to him with sword in hand.

"I nearly died again. My family nearly died" the man whispered in disbelief.

"And that is exactly why you can't stay here. If you do not pass on, more of those monsters will come and target you and your family in the crossfire" Arata explained.

The man nods sorrowfully and stands before Arata. "I... I understand". The man then gave a look back at his old house and teared up. "I just-... just wanted to stay with with my family"

A reflection was what Arata saw. "You love them. I get it. I understand, but they won't move on with their lives if you don't. If you continue to stay here, your restless spirit will only put them in danger and prevent them from moving on. Sometimes... the best option is just to walk away".

"But what if I never see them again? What if they forget me?" the man choked.

"You'll see them again in due time. And they won't forget you. Their love for you will make sure of that"

Orihime's eyes grew as she felt something for Arata: Sadness. It was clear from what he said that he was speaking from experience and whatever it was changed him. At the same time, she felt proud of him. He didn't need to comfort the man and could've bopped his head with the konso and called it a day, but no. He was trying to comfort him.

The man turned to his house with tears in his eyes. He muttered a last "I love you" to his family before turning back to Arata. "I think I'm ready to pass on now".

Arata simply nods and plants his pommel into the man's forehead. His eyes shut and his body shifts into that of a black butterfly. The creature flew away to the afterlife.

Orihime walked behind Arata with a smile plastered on her face. "That was a beautiful thing you did Arata"

"What are you talking about?"

"You comforted the man's soul. That was good thing of you to do"

The hitokiri looked at her for a moment before he scoffed. "I only did so because his mental state could have interfered with the konso" he said.

Orihime chuckled. Both of them knew he could have just konsoed him and be done with it. His emotional stability would not have done anything but she accepts it nonetheless.

"If that's done, come on. Let's get you home"

"Wait," Orihime stopped him. "Can we talk for a moment?". When he turned to her, she continued. "About your eyes... now that I thought about it, it wasn't just the way they looked that affected me"

Arata tilts his head, interested. "Explain"

"From the moment I met you, I viewed you as a hulking force of nature with a good heart. I still see you as that now but... that contrasted everything I heard and saw" she said. "You lack sympathy, you kill people, you fought hollows like a professional killer, and when when you figured out your zanpakuto's name, you fought Kenpachi like a monster. I saw EVERYTHING and yet I still viewed you kindly. But when I saw your eyes, they reflected how monstrous you were and how heartless you can be. They contrasted the quiet and reserved Arata with the ruthless and unfeeling Arata and... it set me off. All the pent-up fear I felt for you up to that point just exploded and... I forgot who you were" she finished.

The hitokiri thought for a moment and asked, "Are you still afraid of me?"

"Yeah... I am" Orihime admitted. "But I care about you way more than I fear you"

Arata look at her and once he processed what she said, he nodded. "I understand I am not the most open man nor am I the easiest man to get along with. I respect that you were able to hold on as long as you did". He then sighed. "I suppose I should apologize for being so harsh to you back at the restaurant"

The orange-haired girl shook her head. "No need. I kinda needed the reality check" she chuckled.

"Regardless, it was not constructive what I said". He presses his mask, transforming back into a human and subtlety reached into his coat pocket. "I should have known myself your limits and who you are as a person. I viewed you equal to that of a veteran, which was my mistake. I only want you to do better in the future. You have a great power Orihime, one that can save countless lives once you harden your resolve. I see great potential in you. Don't lose sight of it" Arata said. "Now, onto the real purpose of this outing"

"Real purpose?" Orihime said confused.

"This outing was meant to reveal to you that... I am still human. I can still bleed, I have my secrets, and I possess my share of shortcomings. And considering you have seen me bleed multiple times, I am allowing _this _to you". His hand leaves his pocket and he hands Orihime a piece of paper.

It said only two words.

"'The truth'?"

Arata nods. "About me and about my place of origin. I am allowing you a good amount of vulnerability"

Immediately Orihime tried to refuse. "You don't need to do this Arata if you don't want to. It's okay"

"You are right. I don't need to. But I _want _to" he said. "I don't trust many people nor do I do so easily. Even with you, I don't completely trust you. But you're further than anyone else has been in a long time. And that is why I give you this gift"

Orihime could only stare at Arata shocked. He just said that he trusts her. It was limited, but he was trusting her. He was letting her a way inside his soul, just so that she could get to know him better. "I-... I don't know what to say. I'm honored Arata. I promise you, I won't let you down again".

"I'm sure. Now, let us get you home" he said but when Orihime gingerly grabbed his wrist, he stopped again. "What now?" he sighed.

"Just one more thing and then we can go. What you said to me when I was healing you, to envision you as one of my loved one, don't say that". When she saw his confusion, Orihime elaborated. "Because you're one of my loved ones. Like I said, I care about you Arata".

As mentioned before, Arata couldn't remember the last time someone actually cared about him. It was a long time ago and hearing and seeing it again was jarring for the hitokiri. "I understand" he nodded. "Now, let's go"

Orihime smiles sweetly and follows behind him. "By the way, Yoruichi told me you were staying a girls house"

"Oh yeah. I'm not coming home tonight by the way. I'm gonna spend one more night with Candice as thanks for letting me stay there".

"Oh! Can I meet her? I want to thank her for looking after my cousin" she laughed.

He shrugs, but agrees. He turns as well as Orihime to Candice's place. "Aren't you gonna ask any questions?"

"Hmmm... I... don't know what to ask-Oh!". She then thought of something. "You never got to finish telling me about your mentor".

Arata nods and begins telling Orihime about his nee-chan, Sakura. "I met her when I was six-years old and homeless after-"

"You were homeless?! How?"

"Well, _that_ started after..."

A flowing conversation penetrated the silence of the night and for the first time in his stay in Karakura, Arata was the one talking Orihime's ear off.


	22. Chapter 22

Walking through the official Senkaimon, Arata casually pockets his hands in his hakama pants. Passing by the multiple guards, he started to make his way through the Seireitei to his desired destination.

With a hell butterfly on his shoulder guiding him, he walks through the maze that was the Seireitei's streets. Where was he going? Well, Captain Unohana messaged him via hell butterfly last night to meet up the next day and he was on his way to squad four to start his kaido training.

"I can't believe I actually _talked_ about me..." Arata muttered as he recalled the previous night with Orihime.

***Flashback***

"So let me get this straight: You're from an alternate dimension where knights, vikings, samurai, and chinese dynastic warriors fight each other in a faction war..."

"Yes..."

"And you're apart of a warrior culture within the samurai called hitokiris where you basically work as executioners of criminals"

"Pretty much"

"Wow...". Orihime stared at the tall man flabbergasted. Alternate worlds wasn't a new concept to the girl, what with having been in the Soul Society and all. It was just the fact that this man proved the entire multiverse theory correct. At first, she was unsure of the validity of it all but it would explain why he was so out of touch with the modern world. He quite literally lived in a different, archaic world. His tone and how he spoke also told her that he wasn't joking. If there was one thing she got from Arata in all the time she spent with him, it's that he rarely lies. Hide information? Sure, but he never gave anything that would work to only mislead. And so, she believed him. "This-... This is a lot to take in"

"I am sure". Candice's house came into view, he sped up his walk a bit.

"And I can't believe Sakura did those things to you..." Orihime then murmured.

He told Orihime a lot during their trek to Candice. He told her about his mentor and nee-chan, Sakura, his ordeal with his parents, and about the faction war. All shocked the girl immensely and Arata could tell from the look on her face that she was about ready to burst into a sorrowful sob from all the pain he went through. He was... touched, for a lack of a better word. All the challenges and pain he took was his own, yet this woman looked as if they were her own as well. He quickly reassured her that he was fine as he didn't want to see any waterworks.

"What has got you stunned?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? She _broke_ your shoulder, Arata. How could you have been fine with that?" she said in disbelief.

"She _dislocated_ my shoulder. There's a difference". He told her a couple stories about Sakura. The first was about one of their many training sessions and the other was the time she caught him making out with their local daimyo's daughter when he was fourteen. She was obviously referring to the former.

"Still though, why did she have to go that tough on you for just training?"

"Sakura may have held back, but she always trained me rough to prepare me for the world. 'Life isn't going to baby you so neither will I' she used to say" he briefly explained.

There was certain edge to his voice whenever he spoke about Sakura, Orihime noticed. His voiced was always laced with admiration, respect, and fondness. It didn't matter if the memory was painful or endearing, he spoke about Sakura in the highest regards.

They arrive at Candice's house and knock on the door. The owner opens the door and looks at the two in front of her for a moment until she said, "You must be Orihime"

"You told her about me?" the teen asked.

"Spoke about you? Yes. Described your physical appearance? No". He turns to Candice. "How did you-"

"I know you aren't the type to bring random girls or hookers home so assuming that this girl was your cousin was the only thing that made sense" the green-haired girl stated.

"Ah... I see"

As Candice conversed with the two at the door, she also took note of how there was little to no familial resemblance between them. She never believed Arata came because he wanted to room with his cousin, but seeing the two in front of her reinforced that theory. After this little get-together was done, she planned to go over Orihime's family tree to see.

Putting on her best smile, she welcomes the "cousins" into her home. Orihime and Candice chat together while Arata watched T.V. It didn't take until the end of the movie he was watching to see the girls getting along fabulously. He had to be wary, Arata thought. He still had his doubts about whether Candice was an ally or enemy, and wanted to uncover what she was hiding. After meeting "Yohann", Arata's desire to uncover her secret only skyrocketed. He will give her points though. She did allow him to sleepover.

"Say Orihime, do you like cake? I got this new chocolate velvet cake last night and I'm just dying to try it. Want a slice?" Candice asked.

"I would love to" Orihime happily said.

"What about you Arata?" Candice turned to.

When Arata simply nodded, the undercover quincy quirked an eyebrow but shrugged. As Candice walked inside the kitchen, Arata could only sweatdrop. 'Oh dear...'.

There was a brief moment where everyone did not speak, accentuating the T.V noises. Orihime looked over at Arata, only to see he was rigid with tension, sitting straight up with his eyes trained solely on the screen. "Um... Arata, what's-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Candice suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh... C-Candice, what's wrong?" Orihime called out.

The quincy walked out the kitchen, cake box in hand and a pissed-off expression on her face. "Arata," she simply addressed.

"Yes?"

She then opened the box, showing the cake. Only, a little more than half of the dessert was missing, obviously cut out and eaten. "What happened?"

"... I arrived home late after training last night and when I saw the unopened box, I... got a bit carried away" Arata said, uncharacteristically bashful.

"Obviously. I'm honestly kind of impressed. Never seen a man scarf down 2/3 of a cake before. But I'm more pissed at the fact that you didn't even have the decency to ask!" Candice exclaimed.

In Arata's defense, it had been a long time since he had any sort of dessert and combining that with a post-exercise appetite, it wasn't that big of a surprise to see most of cake missing. "I-"

"No more cake for you!" Candice proclaimed.

Shrugging reluctantly, he returned to watching another movie when a black butterfly flies into the house and lands on his shoulder. Arata was about to swat it away until he abruptly heard Captain Unohana's motherly voice in his head. "Arata Takahashi, I send this message in the hope of you joining me tomorrow evening for your promised kaido lessons as I was able to squeeze in time for you. I understand you do not have much experience traversing the Seireitei's street so I took the liberty of providing the directions to squad four after this message. Try not to get lost and have a good evening!" the butterfly projected before Unohana started giving directions to the fourth division's building.

Nodding lightly, he returns to the T.V screen before glancing at Candice and Orihime at the side of him. The teen girl noticed the insect messenger arrive but was whispered a reassurance from Arata that everything was well. It was then that he noticed Candice giving the occasional side glance at him or more specifically, the butterfly. He pretended not to notice, going back to the T.V, but he saw.

"Arata," Orihime suddenly whispered. "You want my slice?"

When he saw Candice glare at him, Arata sighed. "No. It's fine". He'll take the L on this one.

***Flashback end***

"Damn. I want more cake" Arata muttered until he focused on his surroundings again.

Arata felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked around the immaculate white walls and slanted, tiled roofing. It reminded him of the Myre, his old homeland. Although parting from his own world was a disorienting experience, he was grateful he did. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to reach the levels of power he had now.

Speaking of which, he still had no idea how he was able to hop dimensions in the first place. It certainly wasn't apart of his skill set, so that was out of the question. Perhaps Kisuke would have an answer? However, the idea did not sit well with the hitokiri. He found that the shopkeeper was far sharper than he appears, so asking such a question about dimensional-traveling, even if in the most discreet way, would raise alarms to the bucket-hatted man. Perhaps Kisuke was already a step ahead and already figured it out? Who really knows, especially with him involved.

'You don't happen to know yourself do you?' he questioned his zanpakuto.

_Not a clue honestly. I'm just as much in the dark about this as you._

"Hmmmm...". Arata thought for a moment before he recalled a conversation he overheard between Kisuke and Yoruichi. They kept bringing up one name in particular.

Sousuke Aizen.

From what he has gathered, he was tricky man to pin down, with a mind as smart as Kisuke's and reiatsu stronger than any other. What a dangerous foe he is, Arata initially thought. With intellect and might at his disposal, he could take control of the world if he wanted to. But, this wasn't what Arata was thinking at the moment.

With the resources at his disposal and the intellect of a genius combined, was he the one that brought Arata here?

It couldn't be, Arata internally denied. It just didn't make sense. If he really was the one to have transported him, why did he awake in a dirt alleyway in the middle of a small town? And why him in particular? Arata wasn't arrogant to assume he was the cream of the crop; He knew he was a great fighter and executioner, but there were certainly more gifted warriors just as good that could rival him, could trump him even. So why him?

'I want answers' Arata stated, displeased at how in the dark he was in.

_I doubt this Aizen is going to give you any answers, even if you find him. _

'Regardless, I will find out' he promised himself.

"Hey!" barked an authoritative female voice. One he was quite familiar with that he scowled at upon hearing. Soi Fon walked up behind him, and Arata turned around and looked ready to punch her. He had not forgotten about the fact that she drew on his mask. He was going to make her pay.

But, killing her or even punching her lights out would only spell trouble. The Head-Captain would cut the hand he punched her with while Yoruichi would take his head. He respected each of their powers respectively and respected Yoruichi even more as she volunteered to be his shunpo teacher. The least he could do let her little bee off the hook... with only a mental scar, he thought deviously.

"What?" he groaned.

"Let's cut to the chase: I don't like you" Soi Fon stated.

"Oh really?" he lazily replied.

"I despise the fact that _you_, of all people, have the privilege to be taught under Lady Yoruichi. But, as much as I detest it, my Lady's decisions are her own. I am in no position to tell her otherwise, but I swear to you, Arata Takahashi, that if I hear that you so as touched Lady Yoruichi in any reprehensible way, I will make you _suffer_. Understood?" she threatened as she then grabbed him by his collar and dragged his face to her level.

Arata and Soi Fon glared each other before Arata straightened and shrugged. "Whatever you say". The began to walk away from each other when Arata suddenly stopped. "Oh, and by the way, what do you mean by 'any reprehensible way'?"

"Should you bring her harm or defile her sexually" the captain stated.

He nods. "Then you're already too late"

Soi Fon froze, her brain failing to register what she just heard. "Wh-...What?"

"After you awoke and left me and Yoruichi alone after our outing, me and her..." he let the implications hang in the air.

"What?! What did you do to my Lady?!" Soi Fon demanded as she took Arata's collar again.

He bashfully looked away, causing the small captain to stare in horror. "I said too much. I promised Yoruichi not to speak so openly about it. Now that I think about, she told it wasn't a safe day, and neither of us used any protection. She might be-"

"NO! You're lying! You're just saying this to panic me! That's all this is!" she screamed in total denial.

"Soi Fon, I don't lie" he lied. The two stayed in their current position, Soi Fon shaking while Arata continued to stare at her manic state. "Are you going to let me go-"

Soi Fon immediately lets Arata go and begins running to the Senkaimon in order to check on her cherished Lady Yoruichi. "YOU BETTER HOPE SHE IS ALRIGHT OR I WILL CASTRATE YOUUUUUU!" she yelled as she ran.

Arata could only stare proudly at his work. "Don't draw on my mask again you obsessed fan-girl"

A little girl's laughter turns his attentions away from the departing captain's form. "That was so funny Ara-Ara!". His left shoulder suddenly felt heavy, as if weight landed on him. He turns his head to see a small young girl with short, chin-length pink hair and dark pink eyes. She wore a soul reaper's shihakusho and a lieutenant's badge on her left arm with squad eleven's insignia on it.

"'Ara-Ara'? Who are you?"

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" the girl greeted. "I'm the lieutenant of squad eleven!"

Arata stared at her in disbelief. "You're from squad eleven? And you're saying you're second only to Kenpachi?". He knew to never judge a warrior based on their appearance, but god damn...

"Yep!" Yachiru happily confirmed. "I gotta say, no one fought Kenny that hard since Ichi came. You made Kenny really happy! Are you here to fight him again?" Yachiru eagerly questioned, hoping the answer was a resounding yes.

As tempting as the idea was, he had business to take care. "Not today. I already have plans"

What a bummer, thought the young lieutenant before she immediately brightened as she asked, "Can I ride on your shoulder? You're just as tall as Kenny so let's go an adventure Ara-Ara!".

Before Arata could even say anything, a new presence came in the form of another eleventh division soul reaper. He wore the same black shihakusho with the exception of tabi socks. His head was so bald, sunshine reflected off its surface and his eyes each had small red markings on the outer corners. "So this was where you were Yachiru..." he said. When he saw the man she piggy-backing on a battle-hungry smile grew on his face. "And I see you found Arata Takahashi"

"And you are?"

"Name's Ikkaku Madarame. Third seat of squad eleven. Now, before I speak to you, Yachiru..." Ikkaku turned to Yachiru. "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH YOUR PAPERWORK EVER AGAIN GOT IT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK YOU MISSED?! EVEN CAPTAIN ZARAKI DOES HIS OWN DAMN WORK! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, but Cue Ball, you do paperwork way better than I could ever do"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR DUMPING IT ALL ON YOUR SUBORDINATES!". The bald man gathered himself, taking deep relaxing breathes before turning to Arata. "Now Arata, I heard you went up against my captain. Is that right?". When the hitokiri nodded, Ikkaku's smile widened even more and he pulled out his sword. "Then lets fight Arata Takahashi! Right here, right now! Let me witness your strength!"

"No"

The bald man immediately deflated. "Why not?!"

"While I would love to clash blades with you, but I have prior arrangements I must go to" Arata answered.

Unwilling to let a golden opportunity slide, Ikkaku pressed Arata even more. "Ah, come one! Just one little match is all I'm asking and then you can go on your way"

He really wanted to, but Arata was never one to get distracted so easily from his current objectives. The third seat did look experienced, Arata mentally admitted. He was sure from the look of him he had fought many battles. He was a bit more curious about Yachiru's strength as she said she was a lieutenant and wanted to combat her, but he was unsure.

He turned to the pink ball of energy and asked, "Are you strong?"

"Kinda," Yachiru stated. "but I like watching fights more than I do fighting them. Especially when Kenny's fighting!"

"Hmm...". The decision was hard but then he remembered Unohana's message. She said to meet him in the evening but she never specified what time. Besides, she could forgive a bit of tardiness even if he was late, right? "You're on. But lets make this quick"

"Alright!" the bald man cheered. But before either of them released their swords, Ikkaku started... dancing and singing? "Who is lucky? I am lucky! None so lucky but meee! That's right I said meee! Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky,". Using his sheathed sword like a pommel horse, he continued singing. "Lucky, lucky, luc-keeee!" and he sticks the landing with his sword in front of him parallel to the ground.

Arata looked at him with confusion, a deadpan expression on his concealed face. "Ummm... okay?"

A vein bulged atop Ikkaku's left eye. "Why the hell didn't you release your zanpakuto?!"

"Is this a battle in terms of combat or dancing because if it is the latter, I decline"

"Of course combat! Why would you think otherwise?!"

"Then what was _that_?"

"That was my lucky dance! I'm was excited to face a strong opponent and considered myself lucky to face you!" the third seat bellowed.

The hitokiri groaned. "Yachiru, watch over my butterfly"

"Okay!" she said picking up the messenger and flash stepping away from the two men.

"Don't disappoint me, Ikkaku Madarame"

"Same for you, Arata Takahashi"

**Later...**

Retsu Unohana signed and filed away paper after paper, waiting for Arata to show up and to begin his training. The baby blue sky was slowly turning a orange hue, and Unohana wondered how their time together would entail.

She found the hitokiri alluring. He had the same killer instincts and hunger for battle as Kenpachi, but had significant attributes that set him apart from him. He was patient and calm like her, a far cry from Kenpachi's loudness. He craved improvement and worked endlessly to make himself into the best warrior he could be. When she gazed into his eyes, she saw a veteran killer, a bringer of death with an unquenchable thirst for battle and blood. And like Kenpachi, he holds so much potential, possibly enough to rival her.

To say she was turned on would be an understatement.

A hard knocking at her door turns her away from her work. She gets up and opens the door to see a surprising sight. Arata, looking quite battered, was holding third seat Madarame, who was unconscious and also battered, over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"What happened?" she questioned, looking over Ikkaku with concern.

"We sparred"

"Oh". That answered everything. "Well, come" she said leaving her office, closing the door, and walking down the hall with Arata following. "We're going to the medical bay. I had planned to instruct you on the basics and fundamentals of healing, but seeing third seat Madarame out of commission, I see an opportune time for you dive into kaido".

"Wait. You're planning to use Ikkaku for my training? Won't that put his life in danger?"

"Worry not Arata Takahashi. Basic Kaido is difficult to mess up and should the situation turn grim, I will promptly step in" Unohana assured.

With that, they entered the med bay. White cots filled the room and the two went to the nearest one to lay the knocked-out third seat on.

"Why is it so bare?" Arata asked as the room held very few patients.

"Usually, squad eleven fills up this room as they are the combat squad and are the most out of any squad to return back from missions with a wound or two, but operations have been relatively good so there has been fewer patients" Unohana explained. "That, and Kenpachi has neglected training with his squad for some time now".

"He hurts his members so bad, they end up here? Wow". Seems like Kenpach has more than a few similarities with Sakura. Who would win between them, Arata wondered. The two were beast in their own right.

The captain nods. "Now, let us concentrate on restoring third seat Madarame". Arata nodded and the two sat beside Ikkaku's cot. "To start off, hold your hands over the patient's wounds. It would seem that you primarily targeted his front torso. Hold them over his chest".

Arata follows her instructions and turns to her. "What's the incantation?"

"There is no incantation. Simply concentrate your reiatsu in your hands and hold them over the wound. Intent is crucial when performing kaido. Focus with the intent to heal and the energy you produce out of your hands should be green. That is when you know you are performing the spell correctly"

Arata nods and focuses his spiritual pressure into his hands. It took some time before Arata could produce the green energy. When he did, he held them over Ikkaku's chest. The spell was harder than he thought. With previous kido spells, all he had to do was focus his energy, say the spell, and release the attack. Holding that energy in place was hard for Arata as he felt his own energy begging to be released.

Unohana looked over his work and noted that while he was healing, it was slow and choppy. It was clear to her that Arata solely used attack-based kido as his energy looked as if it wanted to disperse. "You're doing good work Arata" she praised.

"It's slow" he stated. "You see it too don't you?"

"Please do not fret on that. You are a beginner. You never used kaido before, so it only makes sense that your healing would be unrefined. Just keep at it and you should find that holding your energy will progressively get easier".

It took a full hour to completely Ikkaku. Throughout the healing process, Unohana gave him tips to quicken his energy such as posture and distance to patient. By the time he was done, he was sweating. If Arata had to equate the experience to something, it would be like trying to maintain planking form for three hours with no rest.

Still though, he took a lot from Unohana's teachings. He did not regret asking for her knowledge.

With Ikkaku healed up, Unohana and Arata went on a walk. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in amber warmth.

"Today was quite the productive day for the both of us. Perhaps we can head back to my office for tea?" Unohana wondered out loud. When all she got in response was a soft murmur, she looked up at the man, curious. It was clear to her that Arata wasn't a conversationalist, but she felt that something was amiss with the hitokiri. "Something on your mind?".

"Why are you the captain of squad four?"

Confused, the captain said, "I don't understand"

Arata stops, making Unohana stop as well next to him. He looks down at her, looking her straight in the eyes. "When I looked into your eyes, I saw a cold-blooded killer. Even your name denotes your inner ferocity; 'Retsu' meaning 'violent' or 'fierce'. So why be the captain of the medical squad? Why not squad eleven, the squad specifically designed for combat?".

She lightly shrugged. "People change Arata. I found a new calling and followed it. I chose to become a healer because I wanted to help people and serve the thirteen court guard squads in a way I never imagined" she softly replied. She did not blame him for being confused about her position. When she moved squads, she too was confused about herself and her wants. But now, she was at peace, and took pride in being squad four's captain.

Arata could attest to that statement wholeheartedly. If it wasn't for Sakura, he would have grown to be a lost, wandering soul with no purpose. He was nothing but a little boy, scared at everything around him, but now he was the one that instills fear into others. Before, he was afraid of death, but now he relishes in it.

"Yet you still crave combat" Arata stated. "I can see that familiar yearning. You want to clash blades with every strong opponent out there and use your healing techniques to prolong those fights. Am I wrong?"

Unohana did not reply to that. She won't deny that she misses it. The blood, the carnage, the thrill of battle. The last time she felt any excitement during battle was against the only person to ever wound her. And that person was the current captain of squad of eleven.

"Come on," Arata suddenly said, pulling her by the wrist. "I have an idea"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to squad four. As I was on my way to your office, I noticed a open training area. We are going there".

Surprise crossed the captain's face. "A-Arata, if you are suggesting we spar, I do not recommend it". But he did not listen as they made their way back to squad four and into the small training grounds. The area was uncommonly used as many of squad four's members practiced their kaido indoors, but it did see use as a place to practice offensive kido.

Spotting a box of wooden sparring sword, Arata grabbed a couple and shock off the dust on them. Squad four needed to be more physical, Arata critiqued. He tossed a sword to Unohana, who caught it with not much effort.

"Again, I advise against this Arata" Unohana tried to reason on the outside. Although, inside she was as giddy as a cheerleader.

"Are you saying that out of concern for me or yourself?" Arata said as he twirled his wooden weapon around. " Come on woman, embrace the warrior inside. Let it out and fight me". Arata was genuinely curious about Unohana's strength. He never acted this enthusiastically, but he just had to see it for himself. "If you are worried that your skills have rusted, worry not because I will make you polish them"

Unohana, despite all her half-hearted pleas, smiled. There it was, his hunger for battle. How can she refuse such an inviting gift? "If this will please you, very well then. However," she then donned a playful grin. "My ikebana club is in need of new members. If I am able to incapacitate you or make you submit, you will become a member and participate in my classes"

"Did not take you for a betting woman"

"Just trying to give you extra encouragement" she smiles.

"Very well then. I must warn you however. I do not give up so easily" Arata stated. He quickly moves in on Unohana. As the inches between them shorten, her motherly smile does not fade one bit. He goes for a diagonal slash aimed at her shoulder...but she pushes his blade aside with the back of her hand and successfully swipes his throat.

The attack wasn't entirely painful, but it did hurt. She maneuvered behind him as he stumbled, softly clutching his wounded neck. He looked over his shoulder at her, the smile ever present, as if teasing him. She moved so swift, she was like water. Shaking off the shock, he turns and barrages the medic with precise strikes, but she evaded him with little effort. When he tried to pommel strike her head, she easily caught it. He pushed with all his might to off balance her, but Unohana did not falter. She did not even look panicked.

Suddenly, she lets go and moves out of Arata's way as he stumbled forward, allowing Unohana to strike the back of his head. As Arata was getting back his bearings, he could only think about how out-matched he was. She had multiple opportunities to strike him but she didn't. It was as if she was playing with him, probably trying to tire him out.

Her sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat was top notch. It was as refined as the finest steel and strong as it too. She out-matched him in both skill and experience, and it was clear she wasn't even trying. To her, he was nothing more than a newborn.

Unohana couldn't help but enjoy their time together. True, he did not match by a long shot, but he showed prominence. Oh, how she wished he could match her. The battle would be legendary!

Unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched. Due to his captain duties, Kenpachi couldn't immediately set out for Arata when Yachiru informed him that he sparred and beat Ikkaku, and were on their way to squad four. After he was done, he and Yachiru set out for squad four but because the two had a terrible sense of direction, they quickly got lost. It was only now that they finally found the correct squad building and how fortunate were they, Kenpachi thought. Right there before his eyes was a treat in the form of the person he admired the most sparring against the new deputy of Karakura.

"Wow," Yachiru whispered. "She's really playing him, huh?". Kenpachi only nodded, grinning.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but by the time they knew it, it was already dark out. Kenpachi chuckled when he saw Arata attempt to grapple Unohana, only for her to grab his arm and toss him to the ground. Arata got back up and tried attacking with his wooden sword, but Unohana knocked the toll out of his hands mid-motion.

"You are disarmed. Do you concede now-?" but Arata was far from over. A spinning hook kick aim at her head caused her back step. The hitokiri presses her, hoping to land at least one good hit, but it was all for not. As he descends upon her with kicks and punches, she broke no sweat dodging and countering his offense.

She put a stop to Arata's advances with a swift thrust to his neck but stops before actually landing. Arata halts, panting. The force of the thrust so powerful, the force pushed him and traveled behind him, hitting a wall, cracking it. "Do you concede now-?". But then, Arata grabbed the wooden blade with his right hand and threw a left hook at the woman. Unohana smiled with mirth and caught his powerful punch. "My, my. The force of that punch actually made my hand recoil a bit. You show much potential Arata". The captain then pulled her sword, causing the hitokiri to trip forward. She then kicks behind his legs and sweeps him to the ground. Just as Arata was about to stand back up, Unohana pointed her sword at his face, stopping him.

Never in his years as an active hitokiri had he faced an opponent as graceful yet powerful as Retsu Unohana. She outclassed him, and it was foolish of him to think he could beat her. But he did not regret it. He had fun. And from the look on her face, she had fun as well.

Arata wondered who would win: Sakura or Unohana. If Sakura was powered up to his or Unohana's extent, would Unohana still reign supreme, or would she lose at the hands of his nee-chan? Both were alike in many aspects, so it was difficult to tell without actually seeing it.

The medic captain stood over Arata with her blade still at his face. She nearly forgotten the thrill of battle until tonight. Arata, through his futile attempts to beat her, reawakened that longing for a good fight. Even though she will always put her duties first, she thanked him for this simple gift.

She smiled the happiest smile she had ever done, and for the first time in a long time, Arata was star-struck. With that smile on her face, sword in hand, and a rekindled passion for fighting in her eyes, she looked so...so...

"Beautiful" he muttered.

The woman heard him and blushed. She was always complimented by her squad and many more, but the way he said it made her heart pound faster. "I thank you for the compliment Arata, but I must ask: Do you concede now?"

He actually _chuckled_,Another thing he hadn't done in a long while. "Very well. Seems like you got yourself a new ikebana member"

"So I have" she laughed. "Here. Let me heal your bruises". She then kneeled beside him and slid open his top. Her blush deepened when she saw his muscular and scar body but quickly ignored it to focus on the bruises. "I must say, your skin is incredibly durable. Perhaps one of your hollow aspects?"

Arata shrugged, not entirely sure himself. "Well that was fun to watch" chuckled the captain of squad eleven. "I gotta say, you're gutsy. Going against Captain Unohana? You must either hella brave, or really stupid. Either way, I like your gumption". He walked over to them and continued to snicker at Arata's bruised state.

"I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself Captain Zaraki" Unohana grinned.

"When did you find out?"

"When you entered the building" she answered.

As soon as Unohana restored Arata body, Kenpachi pulled Arata up and tossed him his wooden sword before grabbing Unohana's. "Come on, Arata. Don't tell me you're out of steam already? Let's have a friendly spar, what do you say?"

"I say bring it"

"That's exactly want I want to hear!" Kenpachi exclaimed before him and Arata rushed each other with reckless abandon.

"Those two..." Unohana delightfully laughed. She sat on the sidelines and simply observed the two behemoths.

**Later...**

"Damn I'm hungry" Arata idly commented as he and Unohana walked the Seireitei's streets. Arata and Kenpachi sparred but it was like first bout - only less lethal. The two fought for a long time until both were so worn out that Unohana had to stop the spectacle. Kenpachi had to depart soon after as he promised Yachiru they would eat out tonight at a popular bakery in Rukongai.

"I know of a popular bar that is near us. Do you wish to head there?"

Arata nodded and the two went to the bar. Upon entering, they were greeted to the sight of the shaded, pink kimono-wearing captain drinking his third bottle of sake and the long-haired, white-haired captain trying to persuade his fellow captain to slow down.

"Shunsui, please. That's too much too fast!" The white-haired captain pleaded.

"Ah, loosen up Jushiro!" Kyoraku dismissed, laughing.

"Captain Ukitake. Captain Kyoraku. Greetings" Unohana said.

"Senpai! I see you're showing our new deputy around. Arata is it? Come here, come here" Kyoraku beckoned.

Unsure of how to approach, Arata approaches the seemingly drunk captain. "And who might you two be?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't formally introduced to all the captains. In that case, I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad eight, and that stick in the mud is Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen. Pleased to meet ya"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Arata" Ukitake smiled, patting the man's shoulder. "I hope things have been well for since your induction into our organization. Haven't been causing too much trouble, have you?".

"More or less"

"Oh ho," Kyoraku laughed. "We better be careful. This one's a trouble maker" he joked. At least, mostly joked. It was no secret his actions left a glaring mark on their impression of him. Some looked at him with disdain, such as Soi Fon, Komamura, and Byakuya. Some with caution, such as Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, and Ukitkae. Others, fascination and/or respect, such as Mayuri, Unohana, Kenpachi, and Yamamoto.

But regardless, Kyoraku and Ukitake wanted to to be friendly with the guy. If Ichigo Kurosaki was willing to vouch for him, he couldn't be that bad.

"How much alcohol are you planning to digest?" Arata questioned as he saw the captain almost finish his third bottle.

"As much as I can until I pass out" Kyoraku smirked. An idea then crossed his mind and he grinned playfully. "Say Arata, how about me and you have a friendly little drinking contest?"

'A third challenge in one day? What luck' he thought.

"As... tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid not. I have no intention of partaking in a silly party game"

"Good on you Arata," Ukitake praised. "Drinking against him would be a losing battle anyway"

"What's this?" the captain grinned. "Seems like someone's chicken"

"If you think your poultry attempts at egging me will work, you are mistaken"

Not one to pass up some good-old fashioned drinking fun, Kyoraku grinned and said, "I'll pay your dinner if you win".

"Nonsense," Arata denied. He then reached into his pocket. "I already have-" but when he searched both his pockets he found no money. This is embarrassing, he thought.

Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake saw the man pause and recognized his problem immediately. "Still up for a challenge, Arata?"

"What's in it for you?" Arata questioned Kyoraku.

His grin widened. "Then you'll have to pay for my tab"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake gasped.

"Arata, it's fine. I don't mind paying-" Unohana tried to persuade but Arata already made up his mind when he realized he was cashless.

"I'm in"

Both Unohana and Ukitake paled. They both knew Kyoraku was an experienced and hardened drinker. Arata was a strong warrior, yes, but drinker? They could only pray. The masked man saw their worried expressions and dismissed them. "It will be fine. What's the worst that can happen anyway?"

**Later...**

A lot really. A lot happened after Arata and Kyoraku's drinking contest.

Everyone present were bewildered when Arata actually _won_, against Shunsui Kyoraku no less. Prior to starting, Arata too drank three bottles of sake to be even with Kyoraku. In the end though, it took nine bottles to finally down the captain and Arata was named the victor. Ukitake and Unohana did theorize that Kyoraku went easy against the guy and faked passing out, but that was up in the air until proven otherwise.

Arata and Unohana then ate dinner together, courtesy of the fallen, drunken eighth division captain. To say he was drunk was an understatement; he was utterly shit-faced. He kept wobbling and slurring his speak, which Unohana found quite humorous. But even though he was beyond drunk, he still had enough cognitive function to continue keeping his mask on throughout the night.

Arata leaned on the fourth division captain as she lead him back to squad four. "I'm still in awe you were able to claim victory over Captain Kyoraku in drinking"

"Yeah? Well, that aramusha-looking wannabe wasn't all that" he slurred.

"'Aramusha'?" she muttered, but shrugged it off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to squad four. You will rest there for the night"

He nodded. "You're so strong. You're like five-something feet and yet you're supporting a big guy like me. You're so, so strong. I like that"

She giggled. "You honor me with your praise Arata"

"And you aren't hard on the eyes either" he then said before cupping her right butt-check.

She only laughed at him in response to his groping. Were this any other man, she would have shooed him off and reported him, most likely stripping him of his position. But considering that this was a drunken Arata, she was willing to forgive and even enjoyed his touch. "I wish you were this lively everyday"

"You wanna see lively? Just let me get my zanpakuto and then we can go toe-to-toe". He then paused for a moment. "Whoa. That rhymed"

Unohana continued to giggle at the man's rambling until they returned back to squad four. She lead him to a room neighboring hers and slides opens the door. She leads him inside and sits him on the soft mattress. "I will be in the next room. Should you need anything, just knock on the wall and I will be with you shortly". She then smiled warmly at him. "I had a fun time today, Arata. Let us hope our future interactions will be just as blissful, if not more so". Just as she turned to walk away, she was seized by long muscular arms wrapping around her waist. Arata then pressed the side of his head on her lower back, nearing her ass and causing her to redden again.

"Don't go" he slurred. "I don't-... I don't wanna be alone. Stay with me"

Such... vulnerability in his voice shook her. It was clear he was still drunk and not in control of his actions, but the way he hugged her showed her a deeper part of his soul. A part buried underneath all the death and blood.

If she was her old self, she would have pummeled him for touching her in such a way. She did not though. The greatest thing she learned since she took the mantel of squad four's captain was compassion. That compassion matured her into the person she was today - a motherly figure to every soul reaper, who treats everyone she meets with respect and grace, and a healer with the desire to heal everyone around her, even her enemies.

With that same compassion and understanding, she sympathized with the man currently hugging her like she was the last good thing on earth. She turned in his grasp and ran her hands on his head soothingly, slightly enjoying the texture of his shaved head.

"Very well Arata. Just lay down now and I will join you shortly". He does as he was told, taking off his sandals before laying down. Unohana took off her sandals and captain haori before joining Arata in bed, laying down next to him on his left. She turned to face him and he turned to face her. Neither said a word as both just stared at each other. Because of the alcohol in his system, Arata's eyes fluttered before shutting.

Mutual understanding crackled between them; they both knew the type of person the other was and respected it. But even though she had this proper understanding of Arata, she wanted to know more and invest more time into him. She wanted to see more than the fighter... she wanted to see his soul. And that only amplified when he hugged her.

Unohana soon joined the man in slumber with a smile gleaming with content.

**The next day...**

Arata awoke with head-pounding headache. As expected of hangovers, they were a nuisance. The sun beaming into his face wasn't helping anything either.

"I see that you are awake" said a voice. Arata turned to the door to see Unohana, in uniform, smiling at him with a glass of water in one hand and pills in the other. "These will help" she said as she gave him the water and pills.

He takes them and nods at her, thanking her. "What happened last night?" he grumbled before the pills.

Relief filled Unohana as she saw he did not remember his actions from last night. No doubt that would have forced an displeased reaction from the man which she did not want. Still, it somewhat ached that he doesn't remember hugging her. "You and Captain Kyoraku engaged in a drinking match. You became intoxicated and I led you back here to rest"

"Really? My thanks then". He drank his water and looked at the sun outside the window. "What time is it?" he grumbled.

"It's almost 12:00 pm. You drank so much I let you to sleep in"

He immediately stops and looks her. He then downs the rest of the drink before hastily tying his sandals up. "Damn it. I'm late for work"

"O-Oh my. I'm deeply sorry Arata. Had I realized-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" and he rushed out the room running.

Coming out the room, Unohana yells at him, "I will send a hell butterfly a day before Ikebana classes start. Be sure to attend!"

"Got it!" he yelled back.

She then heads for her office but not before giving Arata's direction one last smile. "What an interesting man"

**Later...**

Arata ran out the senkaimon and turned back into a human. What luck, he thought. No wonder he stopped drinking. Annoyance always happen after he drinks.

As he ran to Karakura high, he passed by a blonde man and a preteen-looking girl with pigtails leaning on a wall. Because of his haste, he took no thought of the them as he rushed to his job, cursing himself constantly for taking part in Kyoraku's game.

"That's him?" The girl scoffed. "He doesn't look so tough".

"Regardless, I think we'll need to speak to him sooner rather than later" the man replied.

"What makes you even think he's gonna join us?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with some sort of deal" the man then shrugged. Before he knew it, he was kicked in the face by the girl.

Irked, she exclaimed, "You don't even have a plan?! I thought you were smarter than that baldy!"

Sitting himself from the ground, the man clutched his now bleeding nose as he glared angrily at the girl. "What wrong with you Hiyori?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Lime incoming**

There was only one word to properly describe Arata's mood: Irritated.

The headache pills Unohana gave did little to alleviate his throbbing head; it would seem he drank harder against Captain Kyoraku than he thought. When he finally arrived at school, it was an utter mess; The delinquents were more lively when they saw the feared security guard off duty and so, reeked havoc in the poor school. That changed as soon as Arata stepped foot on campus, but it was aggravating, yet quick work. Some of the more troublesome students refused to fall in line and caused Arata to exert more effort than he wanted to. Given his current state, he had hoped for easy work but the students had other plans.

If the students weren't enough, the staff harped on him as well. The principal - although grateful for his presence - gave him a lengthy lecture on the importance of good prudence and setting a good example to the students. The other teachers proved even more irksome, complaining to him about the students, to which he waved them off and did his work.

Orihime, Ichigo, and the others watched on, concerned as he worked himself to the bone. They proposed he take some time off but Arata vehemently refused. He was not going to waste precious time when he had a job to do and future battles to prepare for.

And so, following his bullheadedness, he went to Kisuke's place to train. Right now, he was playing tag with Yoruichi. "It'll improve your speed and reflexes" she said but Arata wondered if she proposed the game just to have fun. Neither the less, he followed.

The two darted through the underground area, flashing from one point to another as Arata attempted to tackle the fun-loving cat. His movement were languid, affected from both his weaken yet still present hangover and the need to sleep. "Come on, Arata! You're faster than that!" Yoruichi shouted as she dodged the man once again before flash stepping to the middle of the room.

Arata lets out a loud annoyed groan before catching up with the purple-haired woman, flash stepping behind her in order to grab her. He pushed himself to move faster, despite his fatigue. Yoruichi tried to jump out of his way but he successfully grappled onto her, catching her by the legs and making her fall. He fell along with her but his head landed in an... interesting spot.

"Oh!" Yoruchi gasped, surprised, as she felt Arata's head land on her doughy butt. She turned her head to see Arata's head snuggled to her behind, his head laying sideways specifically on her left cheek. A teasing smile dons on her face and she props her head up with her hands. "If you wanted a closer look Arata, you could've just asked".

The otherworldly man did not respond to the ex-captain, prompting the woman to look questioningly at him. She called out to him, but when he yet again did not respond, she looked closer to see his back slowly rising up and down. He fell asleep on the pillow that was her ass.

She nearly laughed at the obscurity of the situation, but what halted her was the fact that Arata clearly was not taking her advice. She coughs backs her laughter and carefully maneuvers herself and Arata so that Arata's head could lay on her lap. She frowns and shakes her disappointingly down at him. "You idiot..." she sighed.

**Later...**

Arata awoke some hours later, only to find himself laying near a large, steaming-hot spring. He questions how he was there when Yoruichi came in with a couple towels in hand. "I see yo're awake now. Alright, strip down" she ordered simply.

"...Why?" he groggily asked.

"'Cause you can't enter a hot spring with your clothes on?"

"No, why are we here? We did not even complete our time together-"

"We're not training anymore today. It clear to me, Kisuke, and Tessai that your head isn't in the game today" she sternly stated.

"I'm fine" he denied her claim. "Let's just continue playing tag or something. I don't care, let's just train-"

"No" she said more firmly. "Just do this Arata. Trust me when I say you'll enjoy this"

He frowns at her for a moment before he finally relents, taking off his clothes and stepping into the hot spring. The fact that he was nude in front of someone, a woman even, did not bother him. It wasn't like he was showing her anything wrong; it was just his body.

As soon he delved his body into the hot pool, his stiff muscles began to loosen, and he started to physically relax. His eyes fluttered before closing, enjoying the sensation of the healing water. He had to admit, this spring was something else.

He was so immersed that he didn't even notice someone else joining him until they rubbed their body next to him to his left. "What are you doing?" he sighed.

Yoruichi sat next to him naked as the day she was born. Her hair was let down and she smirked at him. "Whatever do you mean? I'm just enjoying the spring along with you"

"Whatever" he dismissed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes once again.

A pregnant silence engulfed the two as they continued to enjoy the water and its properties. "You weren't listening to me" Yoruichi suddenly spoke up.

"We were not even talking" Arata replied.

"Not that. You clearly aren't taking enough breaks when you should" she stated. "You work five days a week, come here nearly seven days a week, and now you're going to Unohana? You're overloading yourself Arata"

He sighs tiredly. "Like I said before, I'm-"

"You are NOT fine. You clearly have a hangover, and when you should've stayed home, you went to work instead and then came here".

"I'll manage"

"At this rate, you'll be the end of yourself in no time". she replied. "Look Arata, you need to take it easy. Take a break once and awhile and smell the roses. Takes walks out to the town. Hell, have sex too if it'll help. Just relax. You're still strong, but if you continue working yourself to the bone, you'll break"

It made sense why she was concerned; he was, after all, her student. Any self-respecting teacher would desire their pupil's well-being. A break does sound appealing, he thought. He still had not finished the manga he bought. Perhaps... some time off every now and then would help in his journey in becoming stronger. "Will you let this go if I agree?". When she nodded, he returned with his own nod. "I'll take a break every now and then, alright?" he sighed.

She heard his words but still felt that he wasn't fully taking her words to heart. "Don't just say it Arata. Start right now"

"It's not like I can relax with you here" he groaned.

Yoruichi's serious disposition shifts, and a ravishing smile crosses her face. "Perhaps I can help with that" she purred. She slid her body over Arata's lap and sits herself on him. She bit her bottom lip when she felt his flaccid but long manhood sandwich itself between her stomach and his. She then begins to rub her hands over his large, stiff muscles, massaging him, soothing him. She traces a finger over his multiple scars, idly wondering the story behind each and every one.

Arata hand to admit, the woman knew how to use her hands. The fatigue he once felt was slowly leaving his body, and he felt rejuvenated. He was about to protest her position but if she was going to continue with this service, he'll allow it. "Don't just sit there like a log," she suddenly said smiling. "Put your hands on me".

He shrugs and does as he was told, and lays his hands gingerly on her waist. He never noticed until now but her body was full in all the right places. He might have critiqued when they first met but after training with her for some time now, he now understood her body was unlike any other woman he had encounter. It was a mix of maturity, grace, and strength. Aspects he greatly respects.

Yoruichi fingers his red dragon tattoos, tracing each detailed scale until she reached the heads. "What do your tattoos represent?"

"Longevity, strength, and bravery. It was payment for a job I did when I was seventeen" he explained.

"What was the job?"

Without getting into the details about samurai bandits, drug lords, illegal mushrooms from Valkenheim, and corrupt Warborn clan leaders, he simply told her, "I was hired to find the leader behind an illegal drug operation in a small town. I found him and _took care of him_, but the man who hired me did not have much money at the time, but he was a tattoo artist, so I asked for his services as payment. He went all out as you can see"

"Well look at you: a vigilante dishing out justice in his own, albeit bloody, way" Yoruichi giggled.

Arata only mumbled in response. The purplette ran a hand down his thick bicep to his hands, squeezing and enjoying the feel of his strong muscles. "Do you do this with every man, I wonder" he said aloud without thinking. Upon realizing what he said, he expected physical retribution from the woman, but all he did got was a light slap on shoulder and some light-hearted chuckling as well.

"Only to the ones I like" she laughed, seemingly unoffended by the comment. She softly gasps when she felt his ball sack rub against her folds, and she had to resist the urge to jump his bones right then and there. "By the way, that sure was some joke you pulled on Soi Fon" she then laughed as she recalled the memory.

"What happened?"

"She barged into the shop in the middle of the night, demanding I take a pregnancy test. When I asked where she heard I was pregnant, she pointed to you. I was very surprised, to say the least; didn't know you had it in you to crack jokes".

"She drew on my mask. She deserved some mental anguish" Arata simply replied.

Yoruichi laughed. "If you say so. Just try not to scar her too badly".

Yoruichi slowly stopped her hands on Arata's biceps, and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of a man beneath her. Arata gazed up at her as she went into her own world. His eyes wandered her appealing body without reservation. She had everything a man would desire in a woman and much more. A wonderfully plump ass, soft yet firm breast, an toned body, shapely hips, everything. Arata swore that if he was in his early teens, he would have been all over her. Who wouldn't?

His eyes continued to wander as Yoruichi continued to rub her sensually. She grinded her groin against his own, moaning lightly without shame. He looked up to her face and she looked down at him. She cups his head as she smiles beautifully at him, enjoying the serene moment between them. Her golden eyes fascinated him. They were always filled with playful, harmless mischief. Then there was her hair. Her hair intrigued him due to its exotic, unnatural color. Yet he could not find another color to associate with her.

His eyes wandered downward to her chest, her nipples looking back at him. He was like any other hormonal-driven boy when he was younger. He would engage in sexual behavior, especially with his female shinobi companion. After they parted, Arata's drive to experience the pleasures of the flesh lessened. He encountered many attractive women in his travels, but he never allowed them any quarter to seduce him. He had no need for those feelings or the baggage associated with them. Plus, he knew those women just wanted his money; it was not as if they liked him or anything.

Yet now, there was Yoruichi. She was a flirt by nature and a playful one at that. She confessed she liked him, but to what extent, he did not know. With or without his mask, he knew he wasn't the most handsome man she had seen in all her years. That changed very little because she still sat on his lap. She sat on his lap not to earn some sort of reward but just to help him relax. She was doing this because she liked him.

She was doing this because she cared about him.

His hands flexed on her waist, tightening for a second before they loosened again. His breathing quicken by a small margin, and his heart pounded against his rib-cage just as fast as when he was in battle. His eyes continued to explore her body, drinking in every juicy detail down from her wonderfully thick thighs to her long and elegant hair. His blood was running hotter than magma by the second, which he found odd at first, but he ignored it. But then, without warning, it happened.

His cock twitched.

His eyes widen in shock. How? How could that happen?! He buried his lust long ago. He buried it alive and up until this moment, he thought it died. Just... how? Did Yoruichi poison him? No, it couldn't be. Was the water messing with his head? There had to be a reason!

The woman chuckled when she felt his cock twitched. In truth, she was beginning to feel frustrated that she couldn't break Arata with her teasing. It was good to know she still got it. "Well it seems this part of you is more honest than-... Arata, are you okay?". She stopped poking fun when she saw how his head was trembling. It was a small tremor, but for a man so stoic like a statue, it was pretty noticeable. It was like he had just seen a ghost.

When he realized Yoruichi was looking over him, he hastily composed himself. Although his little soldier was doing anything but relax. "I... thank you for the advice. I will be sure to take it to heart". And with that, he lifted Yoruichi off him before exiting the hot spring.

As he dried and dressed himself, Yoruichi got out herself and stood next to the man as he dressed. She was feeling a plethora of emotion; sexual frustration at the fact Arata was cutting their time before the good stuff happened, pride in that she was able to pull a reaction from the man, and great concern that Arata was acting more rattled than she anticipated. "Arata, if I crossed a line, you can just say so".

"No, you did nothing wrong" he replied. "I suppose congratulations are in order. You made me feel something I had not felt in almost a decade: Lust" he admitted.

The purple-haired ex-captain couldn't help but feel her ego swell, and she smiled softly in satisfaction, but that smile was tempered with concern. "Is that good or bad?" she asked.

"Depends on who you ask, I guess" Arata shrugged.

"Well, I'm asking YOU. Arata, is the lust you're feeling for me a good or bad thing?"

He thought about it for a moment. The arousal he was feeling wasn't bad per say and her ministrations were pleasant, but it was unwanted. He refused to let this renewed lust control him or give it any quarter. In the end, they would only get in the way. They were an unnecessary obstacle that needed to be purged.

In the end, he gave her a light shrug. "I'm gonna go now. Perhaps... I will take a walk and smell the roses". After he fully changed, he started to make his way to the exit ladder.

Yoruichi continued to look at his departing form. Her arousal was watering down while her worry was firing up. He did not say it, but she knew she crossed a line. She wanted him to talk to her. She wanted him to open up but it was clear Arata was adamant in claiming he was fine. She seriously doubted the claim, but for now, she was going to let it go. She could only hope Arata would figure out his feelings before they would come back and bite him.

**Later...**

Arata felt mentally exhausted; the day was far from calming. First a hangover, then work, and now unwanted arousal. What a day, he thought sarcastically.

He could still feel that fiery feeling bubbling in his stomach. The need to touch a woman and make her his. What a tiresome emotion lust was, Arata thought. He refused to allow this crack jeopardize his fortress. Sooner or later, this feeling will hurt him. He just knows it.

Yoruichi Shihouin. The root of his problem. He should have seen it coming, her touching that is. He knew how flirty and seductive the woman can be and he still allowed her to touch him. He couldn't fault her entirely though; He should have known better. He knew he would have reacted to her massaging, but for his loins to fire up after years of inactivity was like hidden dagger.

He could not recall the last time he was attracted to a woman other than his old shinobi companion. He knew he met pretty women before, but he never paid them any mind until he came to this world, and even then, he found almost every woman he encountered anything but arousal-inducing. He respects Orihime, he admires Unohana, and everyone else was fine. So what made Yoruichi different? What made her touching feel good when so many others failed?

... The only logical conclusion he could come up with was that she was similar to his old shinobi companion, Shinobu Ichijou. She was the last woman he found appealing, and the two were alike in personality, yet that still didn't satisfy him.

He groaned, displeased at how his day had gone. 'I need to find a distraction'.

But as luck would have it, the distraction found him.

A sudden spiritual presence alerts him, prompting him to transform and pull out his zanpakuto. When he looked around him and found no one, he used his spiritual radar to try and locate the presence. Only a second went by when a composed voice called out to him. "You're so on edge. How about trying to relax a little?".

Arata looked up to find a peculiar sight; a man standing upside down in midair. The man himself had jaw-length blonde hair straight cut bangs. His smile revealed his upper teeth as he stared right back at Arata. His attire consisted of a light brown newsboy cap, a white dress shirt with a striped blue tie under a long brown coat, gray trousers, and black shoes. Perched on his shoulder was a katana with a red hilt and an hourglass-shaped guard.

Just from the sword, Arata knew what type of person this stranger was. "A soul reaper?". But he felt something different emanating from him. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

The blonde floats down until he and Arata stood a couple meters from each other. "What's the matter? Can't a couple strangers strike up a friendly conversation with one another?" he joked.

The hitokiri raised his sword at him. "Enough small talk. What do you want?" he demanded.

The man rolled his eyes at him, not in the least bit threatened by the sword pointed at his person. "Should've figured you would be the head-first, direct kind of guy. What a bore. But if that's your style, very well then. I'll play that way". He then places his hand on his face, and before Arata knew it, a white substance began coalescing around his face, forming a mask that reached the back of his neck. By the time the mask fully formed, it resembled a pharaoh's mask and his eyes became black with grey irises.

A soul reaper with a hollow mask? What a new development, Arata could only think. "What is your name?"

The man's voice was deeper, almost demonic. "My name is Shinji Hirako. And I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to meet my associates, Arata Takahashi".

**Elsewhere, later...**

Back in Kisuke Urahara's shop, the humble shop owner determined to look more into Arata before going to bed. Going over living world and Soul Society records, he has yet to find any clue concerning the mysterious hitokiri, which he found abnormal considering how out of place he was. Surely some records should have been made concerning a killer vigilante with a white mask.

However, that was not the case. There was no record depicting Arata before his arrival. It was like he never existed before the spiritual explosion.

Kisuke would never admit it, but It frustrated him that he **couldn't** find an answer. And it did not help that Arata was so secretive about his origins either. There was only one barrier Kisuke felt that was holding him back. If he could somehow break whatever that barrier was, he will find the answers he seeks.

But as of now, all he knew only a handful of information: Arata was not from the Soul Society nor the world of the living, and was closely associated with the spiritual explosion.

A firm but gentle knocking at his shop's door turns him away from his work. He leaves to open said door, only to find Orihime with a bento box in hand. "Ms. Inoue, whatever are you doing at this hour?" he asked. The sky was already turning dark as day descended into night.

"Arata hasn't come home yet so I just assumed he was still here training. So I packed him some dinner and came straight here". In truth, she was against Arata going to training today in the first place. Like many others, she saw how ragged the masked man was at school. She and her friends tried to calm him down, but he was determined to continue his schedule as if nothing was wrong.

"Sorry to say this, but he left a few hours ago after...". He then began to snicker. "He and Yoruichi _trained_". After Arata left, Kisuke asked Yoruichi why the man looked bothered, and she confided in him what happened. He was genuinely concerned about Arata like Yoruichi is, but he would be lying if he said he did not find the story humorous.

Confused at why the bucket-hatted man was laughing, Orihime asked, "What happened?"

Just then, Yoruichi entered the shop and glared dagger at Urahara, stopping the man from talking any further. "Me and Arata simply had a..." she then trailed off, not knowing what to call their moment together. "_Miscalculation_" she finished. When she saw Orihime's eyes widen in concern, she smiled comfortingly. "Don't you worry your little head Orihime. Arata's a tough guy. He'll get through it" she said. 'At least, I hope' she then thought

"Then... where could he be?".

**Elsewhere...**

Somewhere in the warehouse district, Shinji leads Arata to the base of operation of his group. They take a turn towards a dark abandoned warehouse. They stop just short from the door and when Arata was about to question why they stopped, a square translucent yellow barrier surrounds the building before a entrance way was made, allowing them passage.

They enter and immediately Arata was greeted by the sight of seven different people standing over him and Shinji from a higher platform. The first was a large and rotund man with pink hair and a green suit. The next was a tall man sporting a green track suit and a thick spiked afro. The next man was tall and muscular man with short silver hair. The final man in the group was tall with long and wavy blonde hair, and a perpetual bored expression on his face. The first female in the group was short woman with short lime-green hair in a white, superhero-like jumpsuit. The next female was young woman with black braided hair and red oval glasses. The thing Arata found the most eye-catching was her sailor uniform. The final female was a young preteen-looking girl with spiky blonde hair tied in pigtails and a red track suit.

"I assume these are your associates?" Arata said aloud.

"You are correct. Arata Takahasi, we are the Visored" Shinji nodded. He then began introducing the group in order, pointing at them. "The big guy is Hachi, the guy with the afro is Love, the serious guy right there is Kensei, the blonde is Rose, the little superhero in white is Mashiro, the sailor girl is Lisa, and the red gremlin right over there is Hiyori- YEOUCH!".

A sandal rocketed Shinji in the face, fired than none other than the angered Hiyori Sarugaki. "The hell did you call me, baldy?!" she exclaimed.

"You have no right calling me bald when HE is in the room!" Shinji then replied, pointing fingers at Arata. The girl was having none of it as she launched herself at Shinji and begins beating the snot out of him.

"There they go again..." Lisa sighed.

"I was hoping they would behave themselves more appropriately. It has been some time since we had visitors" Hachi commented.

"Forget them," Kensei dismissed. "What do you all think of the new guy?"

"He looks like a hardened warrior. No doubt about it" Lisa stated.

"He doesn't look very fun to be around though" Mashiro then said.

"You think he likes guitar?" Rose idly wonders. Love in response just shrugs.

"He looks more like a manga-lover to me" Love hypothesized.

"That's what you're all concerned about?!" Kensei exclaimed to his compatriots.

Arata only grew more exasperated as time went on, and so, grabbed the tussling Shinji and Hiyori by their collars, and separated them like children. "Enough. Explain your business with me or I am walking out" he demanded.

The two visoreds shrugged him off. Shinji then began to circle Arata as Hiyori leaned against a nearby pillar. "You're interesting man, Arata Takahashi. You see, you have the peculiar ability to hold your mask for an indefinite amount of time".

"And what of it?"

"From what we personally experienced, that shouldn't even be possible" Shinji stated seriously. "All of us can't hold our masks for very long, three to five minutes at most-"

"WRONG!" Mashiro suddenly yelled.

"... Almost all of us. Mashiro, somehow, can hold her hollow mask for fifteen hours" he explained. "Still, all of us have a time limit to our masks. You, however, do not, and we wanna know why. Plus, you're a visored just like us. It only makes sense that you should be among people like yourself" Shinji then smiled invitingly.

Arata simply nodded. "Your plight is understandable. However, you forgot to include one detail"

"Oh?"

"Why should I care?" Arata rudely said. "Your problems do not concern me. Unless you have something I want, then you will have to use more than shared face-wear to persuade me".

Shinji looked unconcerned as his grin widened. "And here I thought you would empathize with your own. You break my heart, Arata"

The masked man dismissed the blonde's words as he began walking toward the entrance. Just as he was about to leave, the entrance closes on him. He banged the barrier a couple of times before turning back to the Visored. "Open the barrier" he demanded.

"You know the soul reapers are gonna dump your ass as soon as you out-live your usefulness right?" Hiyori loudly questioned. "In their eyes, you're the ultimate taboo: A soul reaper with hollow powers. You're better off with us than them in the long run. But I guess you're just too stupid understand that, are you?"

"I will deal with that problem in time, should it even occur" Arata said. What she said, he did note, but it was a future problem for future Arata. Stay in the present, Sakura advised. "And why should I join a group that will offer me nothing but a useless membership?".

"Who said we have nothing to give you, big guy?" Shinji joined in laughing. "I heard you want to get stronger. Won't training with us offer you better opportunities to master your abilities? Pretty sure Kisuke Urahara can't teach you how to properly fire ceros"

_I can sense the hollows within them. They are for the most part controlled, but it's comparable to having a agitated lion within an iron cage. In their eyes, we're the best person to helping them domesticate those lions._

'Fascinating to note, but does little to persuade me. I already have Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Unohana as mentors. We simply do not need them'. True, the four may or may not know how to accurately help him, but at least they were familiar.

_Still though, they're an opportunity we must take for the sake of our advancement._

Arata mulled over his options. He did not even know the intentions of this group. How will he know whether he was being played a fool or not? Then there was what they wanted from him. From what he has been told, they can't hold their masks nearly as long as he can. Even if he was feeling charitable, he had no clue where to begin to help them.

With that thought, he sighed. "Look, I am going to be truthful with you all: I don't fully grasp the understanding of my own mask. Even if I wanted to help, which I do not, I cannot give you anything else other than what you might already know"

"We still want you to join us though" Shinji pressed before chuckling jovially. "You think we keep Hiyori because she's useful to-" but he was silenced when the preteen kicked his head to the ground, cursing and bad-mouthing him all the while.

The absurdity of those two was making Arata's headache return. He grabs Hiyori by the back of her jacket and head-butts her as he stomped on Shinji's defeated noggin. "Both of you, behave". He turned to Hiyori. "Especially you, little boy".

The pig-tailed girl was fuming at the man holding her. Not only did he bop her head, he shot at her feminine charms! "'Little boy'?! I'M A GIRL YOU NUMSKULL! WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YA MY BOOBS?! CALL ME A BOY AGAIN AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!".

Shinji, despite being under the foot of the hulking hitokiri, couldn't help laughing at Hiyori's annoyance. "I think it more of the fact you aren't womanly in any way, Hiyori" he snickered.

"Shinji..." she growled. "You better hope your legs are strong, 'cause I'm rip him off, I swear!".

Arata pulled Shinji up to his feet and slowly put Hiyori down. "I've decided" Arata stated.

"Really?" Shinji grinned.

Arata turned and looked down at him. "I will join this organization".

The blonde in front of him clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Excellent! I'm so glad you're seeing it our-"

"But," Arata interrupted. "Consider this membership temporary. Other than teachings in hollow powers, this little group offers nothing else to me. You want my knowledge? Fine. But only if you offer yours in return. Until we both get what we want, I am one of you. Am I understood?".

"So you're basically asking for a beneficial partnership?"

"Pretty much. In my eyes, you need me more than I need you. You have to make it worth my while to stay"

Now it's Shinji's turn to review his options. Before Arata came in the picture, he had planned to recruit Ichigo Kurosaki, which he was still going to do, but when as soon as Arata came in the picture wearing his mask 24/7, he and the other visoreds instantly knew they had to get to them first.

Hiyori, however, was not tolerating how Arata was speaking. "Who said we needed you in the fist place, baldy?" she snapped aggressively.

"Finally" Shinji muttered.

"Shut it baldy!" she then shouted at him, causing him to grumble in disappointment. "We just wanna know how you're so good with your inner hollow! Up until now, we've kept a closed lids on our inner hollows just fine without you! Don't act so prestigious just 'cause we want you to join us".

Arata regards her as he stared down at the agitated girl, unfazed. He stayed silent for a moment until he finally spoke. "Kisuke informed me that soul reapers have longer life spans than regular humans. I am twenty-five yet you all are most likely at least four times my age. I only had my powers for a few weeks now, and as Shinji had said, I can hold my hollow mask so long, none of you can even hold a candle next to me. That just shows how inept you all are in controlling your inner demons. And where did that ineptness lead you?". He stares hard at the now fuming girl. "To me"

_You truly have a way with words, don't you?_

The critique hit all the visoreds on a personal level. This man was insulting the all the pain they went through just to keep their sanity. All the work they put in just to gain a minute of control. But as offended they were, they couldn't help but feel the truth in his words. They had years upon years on this man but the time they did have with their masks was finite while his was unlimited.

Though most did not voice their discontent with the man, Hiyori most certainly did. "Bastard!" she yelled as she unsheathed her sword and clashed with Arata, who was able to take out his own sword. "It 'cause you're natural freak, that's why! You can never understand the pain and hard work we had to go through just to keep ourselves from falling to our inner hollows!" she yelled in his face. "Release your zanpakuto! I'm gonna make you pay you bald emo son of a bitch"

He obliged her, and released Hitokiri. Shinji jumped up next to Hachi and order him to create seven more layers to the barrier. The round man sighs. "I had hoped this encounter would've ended with no need of violence"

"If you ask me, the guy had this coming" Kensei admitted. "Planned on engaging before Hiyori jumped in".

"His words were quite piercing. How unfortunate that he could not be more sympathetic" Rose dramatically lamented.

As Arata and Hiyori continued to clash, Hachi turned to Shinji who looked deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... from how he spoke, it's like he never experienced fighting his inner hollow before. Like it was as easy as releasing your shikai" Shinji confessed. "Mashiro has the best connection out of all of us but even she had some difficulty putting her hollow in check".

"What are you saying?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I bet good money that his connection is way more different than we initially thought" Shinji stated with upmost confidence.

Back with Arata and Hiyori, the fight was already heating up as Hiyori released her own zanpakuto, Kubikiri Orochi. As her large serrated blade clashed with the hitokiri axe, her anger continued ebbing out of her being. Arata parries one of her sloppy attacks before kicking her in the chest. Considering how small she was in comparison to Arata, the kick was twice as damaging.

She grunts as she was sent floor by the blunt attack. She rolls out of the way as she felt Arata try to attack her as she was on the ground. She flash step his next attack, following up with flash stepping next to his head and delivering a kick to his hard head.

She winced as she felt like she kicked a thick metal wall but shrugs it off as soon as Arata came rushing at her. She back-flips, kicking Arata in he chin. She lands some distance back from the man, panting. "You're more trouble than you look" she panted. "Looks like I have to bring in the big guns".

She holds her hand over her face, and Arata watched as her own mask formed. The white substance took shape in the form of a skeletal mask with a prominent horn on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Her sclera turned black while her eyes remained brown. "Still think we're 'inept'?!" she screamed at him before she gently slid her mask to the side of her head. "Bet you can't even take that bland mask of yours off" she then laughed hollowly.

"Actually, I choose not to take it off". Arata was impressed; He could feel the spike in spiritual power as soon as she donned her mask. Her energy was pulsating though, probably from all the anger she was feeling towards him at the moment. He could also sense great control over that power. It was clear she could maintain it, just not for long. If this battle will do anything, it will surely test her.

The both of them flash step to each other, clashing, and sending shock-waves throughout the warehouse. Arata knees the girl in the chin before taking a hold of her horn and tossing into a wall. Enraged, Hiyori flash steps several feet in front of Arata and opens her mask's mouth, charging a red cero before firing. Acting on instincts, Arata fires his own low powered cero from his left hand, matching her and knocking both of them back from the resulting explosion. Lucky for everyone present, both ceros were low powered else the entire building would have collapsed.

Groaning, Arata sets himself back up, but Hiyori got up seconds before him and descended upon the hitokiri with reckless anger. Taken by surprise, Arata blocked the heavy attack with difficulty as his arm was shaking from his cero. "What's wrong?" Hiyori taunted. "You look scared. Looks who's lacking now!" She brings up her cleaver to deliver another attack but Arata knocks her away with a white ball of energy from his weakened left hand. The attack was weak, even more so because of his malfunctioning hand. But it was enough to distract the blonde for Arata to escape her reach. He pondered on the attack he rushed to put out but decided to leave that thought for later.

He gets up and swings at Hiyori, only for her to parry him and slashing across his chest. She was shocked when she saw no blood or even a wound form. Arata abused her millisecond of surprise and starts his assault on the little girl, forcing to back step away from his heavy swings. She dodges to side and fires off a low powered cerro at Arata's face, blasting him away from her before coming in with her large sword and uppercutting him. The tip of the sword vertically cuts his neck but not enough to be lethal. At most, it'll scar. But the real kicker was that the force of the attack **broke** the bottom of his mask around the chin. White bone fragments fell revealing the hitokiri's chin and bottom lip.

He able hand immediately gravitates to the wounded area. In disbelief, he rubs his stubble-covered chin. His mouth drops by a few inches as soon as he realized what the aggressive teen did.

Seeing Arata in shock amused Hiyori. "Huh," she smirked underneath her mask. "You seemed surprised. Didn't think someone so inept could wound you? That was your mistake baldly-" but Arata was not hearing any of it as within a flash, he was upon Hiyori, grabbing her twig of a neck and squeezing harshly. She drops her sword and attempted to pry his hand off her person. "Let... go..." she choked, but he only tightened even harder.

Hooking his finger on her mask's eye holes, Arata did the unbelievable and_ pulled_. He pulled hard enough at first just to make the girl suffer in pain. And suffer in pain she did. The feeling of having her mask forcibly pulled from her face was unlike any Hiyori had ever felt. It was like someone was trying to pull her skin off in one go! He pulls even harder and harder and harder until he successfully ripped the skeletal mask right off Hiyori's horrified face. He did not give her any reprieve as he then slammed the side of her face into the floor over and over again.

Hiyori was proud to a fault and incredibly explosive should something piss her off. But now, that all washed away, and the only things she could feel was intense pain and unbridled fear. She hated that she was reduced to such a pitiful state, tossed around like a soulless doll, but she was pleading for _something_ to save her.

And fortunately, her fellow visored came just in the nick of time, just before she blacked out from all the hits. Arata paused as soon as he registered all the swords pointed at his person.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead" Shinji said. Through the calm and laid-back tone, Arata knew very well he was being threatened. He looks down at Hiyori's defeated form and composes himself before he felt his mask again. In the time he was pummeling the hotheaded visored, his mask fixed itself.

With a deep sigh, he slowly let Hiyori's head down and stood up. The swords trained on him did not move a single bit as he did so. But, just when the Visored thought all was done, Arata abruptly turned, and football-kicked Hiyori's head, knocking out tooth. The man moves back down to the girl, grabs her by the pig-tails, and lifts her head up until she was forced to look at him. "Listen to me, _little girl_. Do not aim for this mask ever again. Should you ever, and I mean ever, break this mask again, not even your friends will save you from what I have in store for you. **Am I understood?**".

She only nodded, distrusting her voice at the moment. She knew just from the look in his dark eyes and the tone of his malicious voice told her volumes; it would not matter if he would die in the end. Just as long as he got to kill her was enough to satisfy him.

"Good" he nodded. He then adjust her in which Hiyori now laid on her back as Arata hovered at her side.

"What're you-"

Just then, his hands started to glow green from kaido. His healing was still immature, but Arata saw an opportunity and so, he took it. As he healed her with the Visoreds looking over his shoulder. "When I had said that you all are lacking, in a sense, with your hollow control, I did not mean it as an insult, but rather a critique" Arata began. "We all have talents we lack or thrive in. You all still lack that certain something that is preventing you from fully controlling your inner hollows. But I must say, I am impressed with what I saw. If Hiyori's display is anything to go by, you all have great control of your inner hollows, but it can be better"

"...Why are you saying this?" Shinji questioned.

"I see great potential in all of you. It would be a waste to squander it" Arata said. "Considering we are now partners, let's strive to benefit each other, shall we?"

Although still pissed at what he did to Hiyori, he and the others couldn't help but smile slightly. "Let's hope our time will be enlightening. Just try not to kill us if we piss you off" Shinji suggested.

"Just don't touch my mask and we will be fine" Arata sighed to which everyone nodded.

"Could've said that before we started fighting?" Hiyori grumbled, clearly still rattled from Arata earlier display. "And what's with your kaido? It's complete shit! Even Kensei can do a better job, and he's shit at kido!". Even when she was beaten, she still retained her _delightful_ personality.

Although true, the silver-haired visored did not appreciate the comment as a vein bulged above his left eye in anger. "Like you're any better!"

Mashiro laughed at the expense of her captain while The rest monitored Arata healing on Hiyori. Hachi helped the man along with some added tips but halfway through the process, took the reins and handled the rest. With the rotund man tending to the bad-mouthed girl, Arata took his leave.

"Where are you going?" Shinji questioned.

"Out. I have work tomorrow. I'll drop by when I have time. That, and..."

"Is there a problem?"

Now that everything calmed down, Yoruichi returned to his mind. He rubbed his shaved head in exhaustion. He sighed. "I promised someone I would take it easy for a while. Gather back my bearings so to speak". Hachi then opened the barrier, allowing Arata to make his exit, and he left.

Shinji turned to Hiyori, who was sitting by a pillar in thought. "Really got the snot beat out of ya huh?" he lightly jested.

Instead of the usual hot-blooded response or attack to his person, all Shinji received was silence. He stunned, and it showed from his expression. He did not doubt one second that Arata's beating rattled her, but to this extent was unimaginable.

After a period of silence, the blonde preteen spoke up. "Why did he heal me?" she wondered loudly.

Shinji merely shrugged. "Maybe he felt bad. I dunno". It did surprise everyone present that he took the time to try and heal Hiyori, especially after she broke his mask, something the Visoreds now knew was an item of significance to the man.

The girl scoffed at the idea. "Damn," she lightly groaned. "My jaw still aches. I swear, I'm gonna make that asshole pay" she growled.

"Just don't try and get yourself killed alright?" he sighed.

"Whatever!" the ex-lieutenant dismissed. "Oh... and Shinji...". The ex-captain turned his head when he name was called and a flying sandal-clad foot came hitting him in the face. "THAT'S FOR INSULTING MY FEMININITY!". And before Shinji could recover from the blow, another kick came targeted towards his lower groin, hitting him straight in the man's testicles. "And that's for having a stupid face!"

"Why didn't Arata knock you out? It would've been so easy too" Shinji lowly muttered under his breath, afraid of further punishment.

**Meanwhile...**

_Well that was fun._

The hitokiri merely shrugged; it was not how he had planned his evening but it happened. No changing it now.

_You know, I sensed a hollow within Ichigo Kurosaki as well. And from the feel of it, he has no control of it whatsoever._

Arata scoffed. "If he's avoiding a serious problem that should be faced immediately, the fault is his own".

_Think we should bring him to the Visoreds?_

He thought about it for a moment but shook his head, turning down the proposition. "Something tells me the Visoreds are gonna do that themselves" Arata said. "Besides, I do not know whether or not he'll come. The boy is as stubborn as they come"

Hitokiri laughed _Just like you_

Arata said nothing as he went on home

**Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

As the night sky continued to grow darker, Hanataro Yamada couldn't help but feel bored. Work had been uneventful and slow with fewer than average people shopping, and all he had to entertain himself was the radio and old magazines.

As he his eyes fluttered from tiredness, he neglected to hear the chime of the sliding doors and the person who entered through them. It wasn't until a large shadow covered the seventh-seat did he finally register the company he had.

Looking up, all he saw was a white, hollow-like mask and dark eyes staring down at him.

The sight was frightening to say the least. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs before he fainted on top of the counter.

Deciding to get a can of soda on his way home, Arata went inside the convenience store Hanataro so happened to be working at. With the cashier knocked out from Arata himself, the man tiredly sighed and checked himself out, leaving the appropriate amount of money on the counter next to the cashier's head.

"I swear, sometimes being terrifying is an inconvenience" Arata grumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

Seeing Grimmjow eat his food gave Nnoitra an unusual blend of indignation and satisfaction. The sexta's doubt in his cooking skills irritated him greatly but the face he made after eating his mapo tofu was just too priceless.

It still surprised Nnoitra he even knew how to cook and knew how to cook really well at that. He never once headed to the kitchen before Sakura came, always claiming that where women rightfully belonged and that it would have been a waste of time. Perhaps his knowledge was linked to his past life as a human? That was what Sakura proposed. There was no faults in her theory so he just accepted it.

Nether the less, he knew how to cook and actually enjoyed it, which was entirely foreign to the quinto. Other than fighting, he never really had a hobby before. He was sure glad he one now, especially one he can share with his dear nee-chan.

For today, the teacher and student decided on doing a bit of cooking before training. How fortunate, Nnoitra thought. He was feeling creative after researching various recipes and wanted to implement what he just learned. And so, he settled on stroganoff with curry-stuffed meatballs.

As he was forming his meatballs, Nelliel came to mind. He'd been doing that a lot since his talk with Sakura. He had trained extensively to the point of breaking every session he had with Sakura, but would it be enough? There was not a doubt in his mind that he had gotten stronger over the years after Nelliel's departure and even more so after meeting Sakura, but Nelliel was skilled with raw power to match. Should Sakura be right, and Nelliel came back through whatever upper power, will he even enough power to face her? Or will he lick dirt the moment she steps up to him.

"Hey," Sakura called out. "You're crushing your meatball".

"Heh?". He looks down at his hand and true to Sakura's words, he was balling his hand around a meatball, crushing it in between his palm and fingers. Cursing himself for the mishap and mess, he washes his hand, scowling all the while.

He had been doing that for a while now, Sakura noted. Zoning out that is. Not just in the kitchen, but in training as well. And she knew exactly who was on his mind. "You're worrying over nothing. Your power is great and ever increasing. If Nelliel is really as powerful as you made her out to be, you'll be a match for her by the time she walks into Las Noches".

Nnoitra wasn't surprised she knew. He appreciated the thought, but doubt still plagued him. "You never went up against her, nee-chan. With how easy she was able to take me out before, I'll need more than a few weeks to catch up her level. More like a century" he sighed.

There it was again; despair. It was a familiar sting he felt long ago, but never knew to label it. The despair that he won't ever be seen as an equal in the eyes the green-haired arrancar. That he'll forever be just a beast in her eyes. Maybe she was right. Maybe no matter how much he trained, no matter how much he self-reflected, he will always be Nnoitra Gilga - the unchangeable beast.

Without an warning, Sakura jumped and chopped the top of his head. When she landed, she simply said, "No one has ever moved up in the world while looking down" and she returned back to her dish.

Wincing as he rubs his head from the rather hard blow, Nnoitra then chuckles. "You can be oddly uplifting at times, ya know?"

"I'm your nee-chan. It's my job to lift you up when you're feeling down" she chuckled.

As the two continued on with their own dishes, new company showed up in the form of a little girl with short light-green hair. Her state of dress was quite revealing to say the least, consisting of white briefs with a black line in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest, white thigh-highs, and black fur-lined boots. Her hollow hole was at the center of her stomach and her hollow mask fragment was helmet. The helmet covered her left eye with a flame design over the socket. It was asymmetrical in that the left horn appeared to be cut off while the right wasn't.

Sakura immediately took notice of her but said nothing, interested in what she was about to do. She had been frequently coming over since they started filling the halls with delectable scents and she always made fun whenever she came.

So focused on his cooking, the quinto failed to take note of the creeping girl until she pounced on his back, catching him off balance and causing him to bump his hip into the bowl of curry-filled meatballs and making it fall the ground, spilling its contents on the kitchen floor.

His anger was immeasurable and his day was ruined. "Lilynette! What the fuck?!"

"I just wanted to see what you were making! It's your fault you lost your balls!" she snapped back.

"You little brat..." Nnoitra seethed. "I'm gonna-"

"Let it go you two" sighed a lazy-sounding voice. Nnoitra grumbled in displeasure, immediately recognizing the owner.

Pushing pass the kitchen doors, Coyote Starrk entered the kitchen with his regular lazy disposition, his back slightly slouching and hands casually pocketed.

"Good afternoon to you, Starrk. Just got up from bed?" Sakura asked.

The primera scratched his scalp and yawned. "Forcibly, yeah. Lilynette wanted me to try out your cooking for a while but I just told her another time. She didn't take that today" He grimaced when he remembered how his younger self woke him up today. He was just lounging in his pile of pillows when Lilynette suddenly cannon-balled into his gut and forcing him to come with her to the kitchen.

Without another word, Sakura pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee. "Want some cream?". Starrk quirked an eyebrow but lightly nodded as he never had coffee before. She pours a teaspoon of white cream into the hot drink and hands it to Starrk.

He takes a few sips, enjoying the soothing and energizing feel it gave off. He raises his hand with his thumb up. "I feel energized" he said, though his tone did not change one bit.

"Starrk!" Nnoitra suddenly yelled. "Discipline your Fraccione right now! She ruined my meatballs!". The quinto then pointed to arrancar in question, who was sticking her tongue out to the lanky Espada with as much disrespect she could muster.

"Really? Lilynette, stop bugging Nnoitra and apologize"

"Hell no!" Lilynette replied.

"Eh... I tried" and Starrk went back to his coffee.

Nnoitra fumed at the primera's laissez-faire style of handling his subordinate.

"Hey, are either of you done yet? I'm starting to get hungry here" Lilynette asked as she sat on the counter.

"Does it look like we're anywhere near done?! Especially after you messed up my meatballs, you vomit-colored-haired little brat?!" Nnoitra growled.

"The hell did you say to me?!" Lilynette yelled in indignation. "Starrk! let's wreck this idiot!'

"Ehh... that sounds like too much work-OOF!" He did not get to finish as his other half head-butted him, hitting him in the gut and causing him to drop his drink.

"You're not getting any food! Period!" Nnoitra yelled to the anger of the little arrancar girl.

her anger did not last long however. "Here you go" Sakura said as she handed Lilynette a cinnamon roll. "Eat up"

"Sakuranee-chan!?"

"What?" she replied innocently. "I can't resist alright? She's so cute! She reminds me a bit of my old otouto, Arata" she said as she proceeded to pinch the cheeks of the helmeted girl.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Lilynette said in response to the pinching.

Nnoitra wasn't so surprised to hear that she had a student before him. He wasn't so full of himself to assume he was the first and only. Still, it left him curious as to who this Arata character was. For sure he would be a warrior, what with having been taught by Sakura, but what was he like? Was he like Sakura, him, or someone else entirely. Then came the thought of strength. Sakura trained him as a human so his strength would be pitiful compared to his, but what if he was here, powered like Sakura? Those thought made him want to see this man even more.

The little arrancar took a big bite out her new treat and gushed at how good it was. "So sweet! Hey Lanky! Why can't you make stuff this good?"

Before another bout of shouting could be made from the anger Nnoitra, he stopped, noticing the small brown bits in the dough of the cinnamon roll. "You put chocolate chips?" he growled, trying his best not to pounce the fraccione of the primera.

Sakura nodded. "Seeing you stuff those meatballs with curry inspired me. You still planning to make them?" she mentioned.

Remembering his dish, he went back to work, despite the audience watching him and Sakura. It a good thing Las Noches seemingly had an unlimited supply of food, otherwise Nnoitra's flames of anger would've skyrocketed. After he grabbed some more ground beef, he started forming his meatballs _again_. As he placed his gelatin-infused curry inside one of the meatballs, he stopped, just looking down his work.

'The curry is the main peace of the meatballs. And the meat shell acts as a sort of protection or layer. Hmmm...'

**Later...**

It occurred to Sakura that Nnoitra did not bring Santa Teresa with him to the kitchen today, which was strange - he _always_ brought his weapon around with him.

As she waited on the sand of their training spot, she meditated, looking into her soul. She had yet too achieved her resurreccion, the most needed technique of an arrancar. She had been informed by Gin at one point that an arrancar's release was equivalent to a soul reaper's bankai but that was only in power. Arrancars did not have inner spirits inside their swords. An arrancar's zanpakuto contains their full power and released form. All but Sakura knew their powers because it was in their nature, in their souls, yet Sakura was not a hollow prior to transforming. She was a regular human so she had to search extra harder to find her true powers.

But she could feel it, like it was calling to her. A voice, just like her, was whispering something. The hitokiri focused more on the faint whisper. It was... it was...

"Nee-chan!"

Sakura jolted back to reality, though to Nnoitra and Tesra, it just looked like she awoke from a peaceful slumber, stretching like a lazy cat. She gets up and turn to the two, only to pause at Nnoitra. More specifically, his weapon.

His once mighty, axe-like weapon was no longer the imposing piece of weaponry it once was. Its size was drastically different, now the size of a nodachi, though with Nnoitra's size, it was more like a larger-than-average katana. The hilt was in the shape of a crescent moon with a yellow hilt. The blade was silver but was sheathed in a yellow guard at the right side of his hip. The large chain was also reduced in size, smaller but still attached to the pommel of the sword and connecting to his waist.

Nnoitra followed his master's eyes to his weapon and he shrugged, saying, "What? Just wanted to try something different, okay?".

Sakura only chuckled at him in response. Whether she bought what he said or not, Nnoitra did not know.

Tesra knew better though. As his master's loyal servant, he prided himself on knowing Nnoitra thoroughly. He recalled many moments between him and Nelliel, and about how she used to comment about the way he carried his weapon. He... did not know how to feel. His master was changing because of the woman in front of them, and even though he was getting stronger because of her, the way he carried himself was vastly different than the Nnoitra of yesteryear.

"I hope you know how to use that blade" Sakura comments.

"You'd be surprised" Nnoitra replied back.

"Oh, I hope so" Sakura said as she drew her sword.

"Wait" Nnoitra stopped her. "Can we do something different first?". Sakura nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I want to make new techniques".

The big sister of the three looked upon him in admiration. He's growing up, she thought proudly. "I would delighted. May I ask why though?"

"I don't want to just rely on my hierro. I want to be ready for every threat I might face, and I don't think my hieroo is fully capable for all I'm asking"

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesra gasped. He couldn't believe his ears. How could his master lose faith in his powerful hierro? It was the hardest of all the Espada!

"You and me both know my skin ain't all great Tesra. Nelliel proved that long ago" Nnoitra said with a solemn expression, shutting down any more protest from his fraccione.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Sakura inquired.

Nnoitra looked down in contemplation. There were quite a few moves he wanted to emulate before trying to make something unique to him. And so, he settled on, "Cero Doble"

"But master, that's-"

"I know Tesra. I just-... wanna see if I could do it alright. Besides, Sakura already proved she could preform Cero Doble".

Sakura quickly picked up that the cero technique was Nelliel's. That would explain the surprise on his face when she took his cero and mixed it with hers the first time she performed the move - he thought it was a Nelliel exclusive.

"Very well. Let's begin" and she fired a hot energy beam at him.

It was so quick he reverted to instincts, firing his own cero to repel hers. It was for not as Sakura's power was too much and easily overpowered him. He sonidoed before the blast touched him.

"Again" and fired at Nnoitra once again.

This time, he was ready. He braced himself for impact, putting up his arms and sword up and hardening his skin to its limit. As soon as the destructive red pillar of energy collided with his arms and weapon, the sheer heat only burned away his sleeves as well as burning his forearms in the process.

The pain was intense, probably the most powerful attack Sakura ever hit him with. Still, even with the torrid of heat beating down on him, he recalled back to his time with Nelliel, "The Bitch" he used to dub her as. With her nickname resurfaced, his anger boiled, and he gritted his teeth. He immediately stomped his emotions down, focusing his attention to the times the green-haired Espada used Cero Doble.

Sakura watched on Nnoitra tried his hardest to battle the hot energy. He really has come far since taking him in. If she used a cero of this power in the beginning, for sure he would be on mandatory bed rest for god-knows how long.

The potential she saw in him exceeded her expectations, but it was no way near her little Arata's level.

She arched an eyebrow upon seeing him open his mouth and inhale her cero. Only, when he did, he lost concentration as soon as the red energy touched his tongue. He coughs and fumbles, the tension in his arms loosening until the cero broke through his defenses and exploded.

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesra shouted in fear. He runs to the smoking spot in the sand to assist his master, but when the smoke dispersed, he stopped in awe, as there was his master, standing proud. His shirt was torn to high heavens and his skin was slightly charred, but he still stood strong.

Panting, he looked at his nee-chan, more determined than ever. "Again".

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned as she noticed him slightly wobbling. While she never babied her otoutos, she knew when to stop when they were _really_ battered. Dislocating Arata's shoulder for instance came to mind.

"Yes... again". Sakura taught him Cero Curacion the day after their first cooking session. He used the techniques lightly, only to wipe the wounds on his torso but the fatigue still lingered. "We ain't stopping until I get this right".

Tesra did not dare to voice his dissent to his master's approach. What good would it do anyhow?

Sakura regards him carefully for a time until she answered his determined spirit with laughter full of mirth. "Very well otouto!". As cero began forming in her right palm, she said one last thing before firing. "I hope you can bear the pain"

Nnoitra's notorious grin grew in response. "I wouldn't be your student if I couldn't deal with a few burns"

**Later...**

Harribel was on route to the kitchen to visit Sakura and Nnoitra. It was usually around this time of the day (Or night considering it was Hueco Mundo) that the two would begin their cooking time. She did not know they cooked prior to training and so, wanted to see what wonderful creations the two have created.

It was surprise to everyone that Sakura pulled the bullheaded quinto into a hobby. She might have been there to see its conception but it was still unbelievable to comprehend.

However, her nose did not pick any scent of food preparation and her ears did not pick up the familiar clink and clank of pans. She also sensed just one presence in the room, causing her become confused? Perhaps they skipped today?

She pushes the kitchen doors open, only for Tesra to greet her. The fraccione though looked worse for wear to say the least. He pulled five big bottles of hard alcohol and was drinking them at the island table.

The tres Espada prided herself on remaining stoic and brave, even in the face of the unknown and terrifying. The look on Tesra's face though was haunting. As his lips and throat gulped down more bitter drink, his eyes bulged out of his skull with never-ending fear, as if he had seen his dreams burn down in front of him.

And _everyone_ in Las Noches knew what Tesra's dreams were. "Tesra..." she softly called out as she approached him carefully as if he was a frightened kitten. "What happened?"

One of hands was grasping a bottle of whiskey, and it was shaking. He registered the woman's company before she even entered the kitchen, but he ignored her. When she called out to him again, the whiskey-wielding hand crushed the bottle into smithereens.

Harribel did not jump - she was experienced enough to not let actions like that startle her.

"Master Nnoitra and-... S-S-S-Sakura trained today" he stammered lowly.

Harribel immediately knew where this conversation was heading. Every time Sakura and Nnoitra trained, it always lead to the stubborn man getting injured severely or, at the very least, earning a new scar. The more she saw the effects of their training, the more respect she lost for Sakura. If she didn't know any better, she would say she was trying to kill the man. It was utterly repulsive to Harribel to see someone treat their subordinate - their 'otouto' as Sakura calls Nnoitra - so poorly and so painfully too.

She and Nnoitra may not be the greatest of friends, but she pitied him greatly. The worst thing about it all was that he saw all what Sakura was doing to him as gifts. Maybe it is, maybe it's not, but either way, its saddening.

"Let me guess, she pushed too far, didn't she?" she said with an edge of disgust.

Tesra did not confirm nor deny her. "She-... She-..." he stuttered before breaking down in a depressful sob. The images in his mind were to much, and the only way to quell them was a trip with liquid spirits.

"Tesra, whatever Sakura did, I'm sure Nnoitra will bounce back to normal with some rest-" she tried to comfort, but he snapped at her before she could finish.

"TAKE A LOOK INTO MASTER NNOITRA'S ROOM AND SAY THAT AGAIN!"

The tres Espada flinched, but it was small, almost nonexistent. She had never heard the formal fraccione raise his voice before. Tesra shrunk down as soon as he realized his mistake. "Apologies, Tier Harribel". Even when loosened by alcohol, the fraccione knew not to mess with the blonde Espada.

"It's fine. I'm gonna check on Nnoitra. Don't drink too hard alright?". When he gently nodded, she turned to leave, but before exiting the kitchen, Tesra spoke again.

"That woman, Sakura... she's so strong. So, _so_ strong" he said blankly. "She could kill us all if she so desired" he then chuckled hollowly. "She can kill us all". Tears began to fall like rain as he continued to chuckle humorlessly. Other than the arrancar's fanatic devotion to his master, he was a formal and composed type of individual. She had never seen or even heard him say anything lightly which meant he was serious in his claim about Sakura.

Haunting. That was all Harribel could think at the moment: Haunting

She quickly located the quinto's personal palace. Aizen made sure to gift each of the Espada their own places with the fortress spanning the size of mansions.

She enters and uses her pesquisa. She locates two reiatsu signatures but pauses. One of the flames was blazing yet the other was near cinders. She quickly head to the room the signatures were in but before she opened the door, she recoiled at the smell of burned flesh.

Swallowing down her spit and gathering up her spirit, she pushes the door open... only to wish she hadn't. On the bed was Nnoitra, but his body was burned to the highest degree. The smell of charred and peeling flesh and tissue intensified to the point Harribel gagged, feeling as if she was gonna hurl inside her mask. She looked at his still body - almost a corpse - in horror and morbid fascination, disregarding Sakura at his side who was currently healing him.

Body was, in a sense, in one piece. No blown-off limbs. His skin and the muscles underneath though? Most of it was burned, as if he was cooked by the fires of hell. Some of the muscles on his arms were burned so horridly, pieces of bone were exposed. The rise and fall of his chest was faint - so faint she thought he was actually dead - but Nnoitra still lived on. She could only guess his powerful hierro saved him from fully cooking to death.

The bottom half of his face was probably the most horrific, exposing not just burned muscle tissue but some bone, teeth, the inside of his mouth, and peeling skin. The burns almost made it to his eyes, but they were only inches away.

In the end, the damage was severe. So severe he SHOULD be dead, but it was only the power of Sakura keeping him from crossing to the other side with her healing cero.

Sakura would admit it - she _might_ have pushed too much. It was almost a blur to her, the whole training session. She knew she fired cero after cero and Nnoitra healed and healed himself after each. But that all ended when she fired a cero so great, it nearly rivaled a gran rey cero in power. A power that Nnoitra couldn't get back from.

She always did this, she noticed. Pushing her little brothers too much to the point of breaking. It served them well in the end, making them stronger, but seeing them near death, grasping onto the strings that were their life was... was something else.

She regretted very, _very_ little in her life. From the moment she was born, she went through all her actions with conviction, never looking back. Even when becoming a hitokiri did she feel no regret - she was happy actually. Her actions afterward never even made her recoil in quilt; she went through everything with conviction. Even things that any normal person who regret. There was one time a child tried to stop her from executing her father after he was revealed to be a serial rapist. Even when in light of his crimes, the child still tried to stop her. It was an admirable attempt as she tried to kick her off her beaten father but she was distracting her from her kill. And so, she cut her hands off, leaving only bloody stumps before beheading the scum that was her father.

She felt no guilt in that moment. But when it came to Arata and Nnoitra, there was... something. She never coddled them as she was preparing them for the harsh world, but when she did push too far, she felt something she never felt before. guilt maybe? She did not know what it was, but she did know that she needed to tend to her otoutos.

She knew Harribel entered Nnoitra's palace but paid it no mind, even when she entered the room and stared at both her and Nnoitra's scorched form.

"You're sick" Harribel spat, disgusted by Sakura's brutality.

Sakura did not answer back, but she did turn her head a little bit so that her ear was nearer to the Espada's voice.

"Why? He is your 'little brother' isn't he? Why do you do this? Why do constantly break him like this?"

"It's _because_ I'm his big sister I need to be hard on him" Sakura replied. "If I don't, this cruel, ever-changing world will eat him raw"

"And bending him until he tears, doesn't?"

"He'll be fine. I've healed him enough at this point that his nerves started working again. Albeit, a bit more sensitive. Look". She then slapped's the quinto's bare chest, causing him to violently flinch in his unconscious state. "I'll be healing him until he gets back up. I won't be leaving this room until he's fully healed.

Disgusted, Harribel lightly flinched from the slap. What was with this woman? Even when things have gone too far, she still found a way to make things even worse.

The tan woman reflected on the moment Sakura was made into an Espada and how joyful she was. With the group comprised of muscle brain and/or sadistic men, having a fellow Espada that was calm and collected, and female was a refreshing change. It was one of the reasons she got along with Starrk actually. The primera was as cool as cucumber, which she respects; And she respected Sakura for that too, but with everything set and done, she was just like the rest of the Espada, only more sadistic and apathetic.

As someone who loves and cares about her fraccione, Sakura's treatment of Nnoitra was despicable. It was worse than how the quinto treated Tesra. Nnoitra at least knew how to hold back while this masked woman knew little.

"You can't keep doing this Sakura" Harribel sternly said. "You'll kill him if the two of you continue this route. What do you think Aizen will do if he heard you killed an Espada?"

"If he really cared about his toy soldiers, why would he promote Nnoitra after Nelliel's disappearance?" she countered, halting Harribel in surprise. "Now, I hate to be rude, but can you go please? Unless you plan on helping me, you're wasting my time".

Harribeled scowled. "Hmph! Fine. I'll leave. But answer this Sakura: Do you even _care_ about Nnoitra?"

Sakura laughed at her. "Duh! Of course I do. Why would I spend my time with him and train him if I didn't care a least a little bit. Honestly..."

Harribel regarded her for a moment before finally leaving the room. She may have said she cared, but did she really? With everything she has done to her 'little brother', she severely doubted her. But if she really cared, she sure did have a funny way of showing it.

Either way, one thing was for certain: Harribel did not like Sakura.

**The next day...**

24 hours. A full 24 hours went by since Harribel's leaving. True to her words, Sakura did not leave Nnoitra's side, nor did she take any breaks from healing his burned, corpse-like form.

It sure as hell was hard work, and that was putting it lightly. By the time she reached 24 hours, her entire body felt stiff, and her energy felt drained.

It all paid off in the end as Nnoitra finally awoke after a full day of slumber. His eyes fluttered open as feeling in his body picked up the soothing feel of Sakura's healing cero.

"Ah... you're awake. I'm glad" she smiled underneath her mask. From the tone of the voice, she was tired, which was new but not surprising to the rested man. She must have been staying by his side since he fell unconscious, healing him without rest. She was stubborn like that, Nnoitra amusingly thought. He was just like her; the two of them didn't know when to stop.

"Have you been healing me nonstop?"

"Yeah... I have. I recommend taking it easy for a while. At least until both of us are back to 100%" she yawned.

Nnoitra nodded in understanding. He wouldn't say it out loud, but after her last cero, a break was severely needed. Even after all the healing Sakura did, he still felt uncomfortably hot, and he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"I think... I might've gone a tiny bit too far huh?" she lightly chuckled.

Nnoitra tossed his hand in dismissal. "Don't sweat it" he stated. "It's my fault anyways. I didn't stop when I should have and look where it got me"

"It was _still_ my cero though..."

"Ugh! Fine!" he groaned. "It's both our faults then. Geez, just when I was trying to be nice, you had to _insist_ on taking some of the blame. Greedy much?"

Sakura laughed at him, causing him to color in face. He was cute in some of his actions, she realized. That, and before her influence, Nnoitra was never this sociable. Granted, she was the exception; No other arrancar in the fortress could talk to Nnoitra on the same level as she and him. It made their bond all the more special, one she intended to keep.

"W-Whatever! Just go to sleep already! You're tired and I rather train with a less sleep deprived teacher"

"If you insist, scoot over then"

"Nah. I'm gonna stretch my legs. I've been bed-ridden too long"

The diez Espada merely shrugged and entered Nnoitra's bed after he got up. The entire bed smelled of him, down from the sheets, the pillows, and the mattress. She took a big whiff and sighed happily.

"Don't act creepy!" yelled Nnoitra, embarrassed at the fact she smelled his pillow.

"What?" she laughed. "It smelled like my otouto, and I love my otouto!"

The statement gave him pause, and stared in shock. Sakura paid him no mind as she quickly drifted into dreamland.

"Damn it nee-chan. Why do have to go saying embarrassing stuff?" Nnoitra huffed as he pulled a shirt on. The shirt was slightly different from his regular outfit however. It was sleeveless with a slightly smaller hood. The chest window and bracelets were still the same.

He looked himself in the mirror and smirked, admiring the view of his himself. His figure had slightly changed, being more muscular and toned. The scars and marking on his skin topped his skin, stopping a little bit under his chin. His once clean look turned unruly, but he liked it. He looked unruly and dangerous.

He licks his lips, but stops when the bottom of the number five tattoo appeared. His rolls his tongue out, and just looks at his rank.

What did this number even mean? What did it represent? His spot among the Espada, yes, but also a symbol of hatred, weakness, and inferiority. With those cursed emotions, he caused Nelliel to suffer a degrading defeat. And now that he thought about it, it wasn't even a fun a fight. He caused all of that, just to get the number five tattooed on his person.

Then came Sakura. Was Aizen insulting her by giving her the lowest Espada rank? The more he thought about it, the more enraged he became at the suave leader of his.

He didn't deserve it. He gained this five Not through his strength, not through his own merits, but through deceit, dishonor, and hate.

And so, he charged a hot cero, and burned the title off his tongue.

He balled his hand tightly as he made sure not a single remnant of the tattoo remained. Once he say nothing but a large burn on his tongue, he used his healing cero to remedy the pain and scar.

He marched out the room at a quick but steady gate, not stopping once until he reached for the throne room door. He pushed the entrance open, but when he saw the people he desired not present, he walked to the back of the long room until he found a door. Without a single regard for manners, he pushes them open to find Aizen, Gin, and Tousen working.

They stopped when they saw an uninvited guest. "Nnoitra Gilga, care explain why you rudely disrupted our work?" the blind man practically growled.

Even though he and the rest of the Espada knew what the former captain of squad nine was capable of, Nnoitra disregarded him, his gaze trained solely on Aizen.

"Give Sakura the fifth rank" he simply stated.

Gin's eyes widened, although they were more like bigger slits than saucers. And if Tousen had working eyes, they would've gone blind at what he was seeing.

The brunette kept his calm demeanor strong. "My, my. Who would've thought I'd see the day your skin was finally pierced" he jested.

"Cut the crap, Lord Aizen. Will you make Sakura the new quinto or nor?"

"I hope you realize you won't revoke this action once it's been-"

"I don't give a shit!" he shouted. "Just give her my damn spot! I don't care if I become the diez, a fraccione, or whatever! You know she's stronger than me, so just do it!". It stung a little bit when he said that, but it was the truth. He knew he was below Sakura, and accepted it. It simply infuriated him to see she wasn't getting the recognition she deserved.

Tousen was still too stunned to deliver discipline to Nnoitra's disrespectful behavior. He did not need too as Aizen responded. "Very well Nnoitra. I will grant Sakura the fifth rank and you will be demoted to tenth. Gin, place the numbers"

The former quinto presented his tongue to the fox of an ex-captain, gaining his new rank of diez. It was annoying that he was below Espada like Szayel, Aaroniero, and Grimmjow, but if its for Sakura, he will live with it.

Unbeknownst to him and the ex-captains, except Aizen, a curious blue cat was eavesdropping.

In his undeterred walk, Nnoitra failed to register Grimmjow tailing him. With how dead-set he was, Pantera's owner couldn't help but to investigate. And boy was he mad he did.

Quickly sonidoing out, he went in search for the woman of the hour until he finally found her in Nnoitra's palace. He kicked open the door, storming inside until he reached Nnoitra's door to which he also kicked down.

Sakura did not stir from the rather loud thump the door made to the ground. "Get up" Grimmjow snarled. When she did not wake up, he tried again, louder. "Get the fuck up!". She did not stir.

His patience ran dry, and he stomped to her bedside, intent on dragging the woman out of bed, but when his hand neared her shaved head, one of her hands shot to life, grabbing the sexta's wrist in a bruising grip.

Sakura yawned. "Oh. Grimmjow. You startled me" she lazily said.

"Get up. Me and you have something to talk about" he sternly said as he wretched his arm back.

Shrugging, she sat herself against the wall the bed was against and looked up Grimmjow, noting how pissed he was. "What's wrong? Did someone steal your catnip?"

"Shut it! I'm the one with the questions here and it's YOUR job in answering them!"

"Alright. Shoot"

"Why did you train Nnoitra in the first place?" Grimmjow started off.

"I saw potential. And-"

"Don't give me that rehearsed bullshit! I want the _real_ reason!"

"I'm telling the truth, Grimmjow. I saw potential in Nnoitra, and I wanted to see him grow. It's just that he was impeding on himself so much that I had stepped in" she answered him.

"I don't believe you. I bet you just wanted a personal punching bag, is that it? Someone to knock around to your hearts content?"

Sakura shrugged. "True, Nnoitra's presence did help me exercise my powers, and having a sparring partner is always fun, but I am entirely truthful when I say I was looking out for Nnoitra first and foremost. My advancements were only... benefits"

The fact she was so adamant about the fact she had Nnoitra as the main priority took Grimmjow back as he was still in disbelief.

"Care to explain what warranted this interrogation?" Sakura inqured.

Grimmjow scowled. "Your 'little brother' just went to Aizen to promote you to quinto"

He expected her to jump in excitement, puff her chest out proud, or _anything_ for that matter, but she merely nodded. "I see...". It would seem her claim about not caring about rank really was true.

Though her claim about caring about Nnoitra still felt off. With how she had been treating him during training would tell about anybody she hated his guts, but she said she does them because she cares?

Her love was as strange as it was painful.

"You just had to ruin the surprise, didn't you Grimmjow" Nnoitra said as he entered the room, scowling at the fact he wasn't the one to tell Sakura the news.

Grimmjow grinned. "Huh. Guess you finally realized where you belong, don't you lanky?" Grimmjow poked fun.

Though his scowl deepened, he turned to Sakura, saying, "Aizen want you in the throne room for your new number". He then turned to the pissed off panther in the room. "And for your information, I gave her my spot because she deserves it. You and I both know that fully well". His finished garnered a growl from the sexta.

"I. AM. THE. KING!" the bluenette stubbornly insisted. He then pointed to Sakura. "I defeated her! And you saw it too! EVERYONE SAW THAT I DEFEATED HER! I'm stronger than her, and by proxy, I'm stronger than you! Don't go barking up the wrong trees Nnoitra, 'cause you'll get stabbed if you do!"

Nnoitra tossed the statement away as if it was the trash of trash. "Ha! Don't give me that shit. The only reason you won was because you released your sword! Sakura was pushing you hard, and if you had not used your resurreccion, you would have _lost_". He then smirked triumphantly. "If you really are a king, then Sakura is the goddamn empress".

Words could not describe the ire within Grimmjow. His hands clenched so much it hurt. But what hurt the most was that Nnoitra was right. She had a good chance of winning if he hadn't used his release state.

He would **never** admit it, but it scared him whenever he thought back the fight. It scared him how fast she was able to adapt within _minutes_ of transforming. It scared him how fearless she was, even when she was against entirely new brand of enemy. It scared him how calm she was, so composed that the thought of death did not so much as tickle her. Hell, it even scared him how she was able to make Nnoitra her loyal "little brother"; The odds of that happening were severely and deathly low.

"Well then! Now that I had a good rest, time for my wake-up warm-ups!" Sakura suddenly said as she jumped out of bed and began doing jumping jacks.

"But you were only asleep for thirty minutes!" Nnoitra pointed out.

"That's called a power nap, and by god do I feel powerful. Hahahaha!'

Nnoitra and Grimmjow collectively sweatdrop. "Hey Nnoitra. Can you at least say she's as strange as a _living_ tree in the middle of Hueco Mundo?".

"Yeah, I'll... I'll concede to that"

**Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

"I swear to god, I'm gonna rip your arms off!" Grimmjow groaned as his legs were pushed further apart.

Part of Sakura's stretches included splits, and she decided to rope in the two boys in the room. Nnoitra agreed without hesitation while it took some arguing to get Grimmjow on board. Since his training with Sakura, the former quinto's flexibility increased, and it certainly showed as Nnoitra's splits were flawless with his legs straight and far apart. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was not so.

Sakura stepped in against Grimmjow's consent and sat in between his legs. She then started using her legs to push his legs apart while she grabbed his wrist and leaned back, pulling his body forward. It was all to help the sexta improve his flexibility, but the cat himself was starting to think she was literally trying to break him.

When she saw how much the bluenette was struggling, she turned to Nnoitra and said, "Nnoitra's push his back"

"Lanky, I swear, if you lay as much as one grimy finger on me, I'm gonna-"

But the invitation to deliver sweet pain to the annoying sexta to too much. With a dark and happy lint in his eyes, Nnoitra pushed Grimmjow's back with his foot.

In tandem with all the pushing and pulling, something was bound to happen soon rather than later. After about five minutes, a loud crack echoed in the room, halting everyone and their actions.

"Ummmm..." Sakura started, chuckling. "Grimmjow, you alright?"

"I am _so_ gonna rip your arms off" Grimmjow whined as the pain in his lower region was spreading.


	25. Chapter 25

It took Arata a day and a half to come to a certain realization: He had no life.

Other than working, training, fighting, killing, and T.V-watching, he didn't really have much in terms of hobbies. Reading manga was growing, but it was still in its infancy.

The day after his meeting with the Visoreds, he called into work to see if he could have some time off. He expected to be turned down but to his surprise, the school gave him the rest of the week off. The principal explained that Arata's return the prior day really cemented in the students that if they misbehaved, Arata will return, which apparently was enough of a threat to force the more rowdy bunch to keep their noses clean.

A day and a half passed by. In that time, Arata already blasted through the first volumes of each manga he bought. Arata found the new form of literature entertaining, but did not want to spend most of his time reading manga. Perhaps it was due to his time wandering from town to town and constantly being active, but his legs were restless. They desired to do something than just sitting on his ass.

It was hard to relax when you're a long time workaholic.

He looked at the clock and saw it was twelve in the afternoon. Orihime, Ichigo, and the rest were still at school meaning he was by himself. Arata groaned, wishing to do _something_ rather than watch T.V or reread manga.

With his mind settled, he got up and got dressed, putting on a blue tank top and black basket ball short with his black sneakers. He grabs Orihime's spare keys - which she gifted to Arata - and his wallet, and went out to alleviate his dreadful boredom. He was so in need of a distraction, he started walking in random directions,

As he walked the streets of Karakura, passing by housewives, some children, and elderly, he thought back to the Visoreds. They settled on a mutually beneficial deal where both parties get what they want, but Arata felt he had little to give. They wanted his knowledge, that he understood, but he barely knew Hitokiri - his inner hollow personified - long enough to understand her. And if he was being more general, he barely scratched the surface of his own power.

'Any idea?' he thought.

_Honestly, not much._

Arata sighed. 'If what they said was true, that they had to fight to control their inner hollows, then that already outlies us from them. We're a soul reaper with a hollow mask, but I feel like we are far from being a Visored'.

_It might be because we have a good connection with one another. You understand me just as I understand you, and you know know my wants just as I know yours._

'Perhaps...' he thought, but was it really as simple as comprehending one another?

He was so lost in his thoughts, Arata failed to make light of the fact his walk took him down near a canal underneath a bridge. His thoughts also did not take notice of the shady man sitting underneath the bridge, grinning at him with greedy and harmful intent. Arata kept walking until he was under the bridge, looking down in thought.

He frowned as all this pondering was doing anything but relax him. He actually felt agitated, in need of something to break his aching and bored head.

It wasn't until felt a pistol plant itself at his back did he find the answer to his pleas. "Turn around slowly, freak" a gravelly voice commanded. Arata followed, but not out of fear. The man anything but nice. He was shorter than Arata, with a black hoodie and grey sweatpants. His shit-eating grin was buffered with his patchy stubble. The gun he held gave him the confidence to smile like that.

If he only knew.

"Give me your money, or I'll shoot" he threatened.

The hitokiri clicked his tongue in displeasure as he allowed himself to think too much and now he was held gunpoint. The fact he was being mugged did not bother him, but it was the fact he was caught off guard was what made him frown.

He wasted no time, and grabbed the mugger's wrist in a painful grip, shaking it to force him to drop the weapon. The mugger painfully gasped and attempted to shoot, but Arata angled his gun upward to shoot up at the bridge. He was squeezing his wrist so bad, he broke it. The man screamed and dropped the gun. Arata kicked it away and let the mugger go by throwing him to the ground.

"Al-Alright, man. I got it! I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!" the mugger then began pleading.

Why was it that people always began apologizing when they were about to get punished? How pathetic must one be to think a simple 'I'm sorry' would solve everything and get them out of trouble?

Arata punched him, knocking out a tooth before he grabbed his arm and held it straight behind him. The discomfort the mugger felt disappeared because he soon felt intense pain as his arm was snapped, a loud cracking underneath the bridge. Arata then did the same with the other arm before letting the man flop to the ground.

The mugger didn't speak. Instead he cried like a little girl. Seeing as he didn't want to walk around publicly sporting blood on his clothes, Arata grabbed the man by the back of his head, and dragged him to the water to drown him. Other than the men who were harassing Akane, this man actually threatened him with a weapon and held harm over him if he did not comply with his wishes. He was free range to do whatever he pleased.

As he shoved his head into the clear water and flailed like a fish out of water, Arata took satisfaction at his work. It was always jarring to him to realize that he once hated the sight of a dead body when he was younger. However, as he grew, he learned to live it until he actual felt at home with a room of corpses.

It was always a sight to behold someone's life drain from their body. To see the last fires within them slowly get snuffed out until nothing was left. This morbid fascination was why he liked killing so much. That, or his upbringing with Sakura taught him the pleasure of taking a life. Or perhaps it was both.

Either way, as the mugger's body slowly stilled, Arata felt _relaxed_.

Before leaving the area, Arata searched his pockets to find the mugger's wallet and took all his cash. To victor go the spoils.

**Later...**

As the day went on and got hotter, Arata found himself at the park. He sat on the bench he always sat at and lazily watched the few people that came and went. Now that he had his much needed bloodshed, he felt more at ease, and contented himself to lazing in the park until another fun idea crosses his mind.

"Give me back my ball!"

"Fat chance, squirt! No beat it before I get mad"

The shouting match brought Arata to a group of boys and a few girls at the basketball court. There were two distinct group of boys. One were slightly bigger than the other and looked more mature. They also consisted of mainly guys. Most likely college students. The other group was slightly smaller, but more importantly, familiar. Arata recalled these boys and girls were the same he busted skipping class in the equipment shed. Even the girl who wetted herself was there.

The groups seemed to be arguing over the fact that the college students stole the high school students basketball. While he frowned at them for obviously playing hooky, he did not act on his security guard duties because he was off work. Plus, their problem with those college brats was their own. There was no need to intervene.

The head of the high-school students was an average sized teen boy with short brown hair and gold piercings on his nose and ears. Eito was his name. Eito and the rest of his friends didn't bother changing, and continue to walk around in their uniform. The leader of the college boys was muscular boy with short black hair in an all white outfit of a tank top, shorts, and shoes. He and his buddies laughed as the high schooler tried to intimidate them. In their eyes, it was like a pup trying to scare off a pack of wolves.

"Awwww. Is the wittle baby gonna cry?" one of the college boys mocked.

"You're gonna be the one crying if you don't give me back my ball!" the high schooler snarled in response.

The college students only laughed at him. While they laughed, the boy's group was trying to dissuade him from pushing any further. "Eito, let's just drop it. We can buy another ball" the girl who wetted herself said, but the leader, Eito, wasn't hearing it.

"Alright, alright. Here," and the college leader presented the ball to the boy. "Take it"

'It's a trap' Arata thought. The boy, however, did not take the hint and went to take the ball. Before Eito grabbed it though, he was swiftly kicked in the balls and crumbled to the floor, whimpering as his friends came to his side and the college brats laughed at the boy's pain.

"What a joke! High school kids really are gullible!" the leader laughed. As he continued laughing at the boy's pain, his pals began to harassing the other students of Karakura high, pushing the guys around while the others were touching the two girl present inappropriately against their protest.

With all the commotion, you would've thought the police would be here by now. They were not though. With little to no people present, and with the college brats taking things too far, it gave Arata the green light to act. "How vexing..." Arata sighed.

The college boys prospered in their created mayhem, but stopped when Arata grabbed the leader by the back of his neck and slammed his head into the pavement nose first. The boys turn to see their leader out cold, and in response, immediately rushed Arata with killing intent.

There were five of them in total, and with the leader out of commission, it left Arata with four more brats to break. The first once tried to assault him with a flurry of punches. Arata allowed him to push him back a bit until Arata dodge and grabbed his arm before snapping it. The boy screamed, but it only lasted a second until Arata uppercutted him and downed him.

The second boy attempted to tackle him from behind, but Arata say this coming and back kicked his chest, winding him. The executioner then grabbed his arm, and using his inhuman strength, hefted him behind him and slammed him to the ground on his back. He then knocked him out with a stomp to the nose.

The third tried to stab his head with a hidden knife, but failed as Arata dodged him. Arata grabbed his outstretched wrist before elbowing the college boy's face. Dazed, the boy dropped his weapon and stumbled back, allowing Arata to go ham on him. Arata slugged him a couple times across the face before he delivered a spinning kick to his head, sending him crashing to the floor. To add more fuel to the fire, Arata then stomped the boy's genitals so hard, Arata though he actually crushed it into paste.

As the third was crying on the floor, the fourth and final did nothing but stand there as he witnessed his mates get laid out in front of him so easily. Arata spots him, and as the executioner approached him like tiger to his prey, he pissed himself and fainted on the hard basketball court floor. What a anticlimactic end, Arata thought.

The leader though was able to get back to his feet and glared swords at the stranger. "YOU!" he shouted, gaining Arata's attention. "DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU'RE FUCKING MESSING WITH?!"

"No," Arata answered calmly. "And honestly, I could not care less" he said as he started making his way to the leader of the college boys.

Despite his anger, he was frozen on the stop as Arata walked to him until he was a few inches in front of him. "You are lucky I am in a... relaxed mood so,". Arata then grabbed the leader's dislocated and bleeding nose. "I will give you ten seconds to get you and your ilk out of here, or my generosity will run dry" and he snapped the leader's nose back in place, inciting a scream of pain from the now fearful college student.

He and his buddies started picking themselves up to leave. The leader and the third - despite the intense groin pain - carried their knocked out friends away as they all went to escape the hitokiri.

'What a relaxing day this has been' Arata thought as he saw the third still weeping from his crushing stomp. 'I wonder what else today has in store'.

"M-M-M-Mr. Ta-Ta-Takahashi..." Eito stammered. Arata turned to them to see them huddled on the floor quivering from the hitokiri's brutal dispatch of the college students. "We were... uh... we're excused! Yeah! We're _allowed_ to be here!" the leader of the delinquents. dumbly stated to his group's disbelief.

Arata considered himself more mature, but to that, he called bullshit. "Mmhm, I see... Tell me, what do you take me for? An idiot? Or a simpleton?"

"Well, I-"

"Do NOT answer that!". One of the girls reprimanded the leader. She was dressed in a female Karakura High uniform and had long bleach-blonde hair.

Arata sighed. Judging from the weather, he could determine it was close to the end of the school day so there was no point dragging them to the high school. He'll have to let them go with a glare unfortunately. "Regardless, what is that ball you were fighting for? Why is it so important?" asked Arata.

"Heh?" they all sounded in surprise.

"You're... joking, are you?" the leader chuckled.

"Do I look like I make jokes?"

"Well-" the leader began, but was smacked upside the head by one his male friends.

"It's a basketball. Like, what you use to play BASKETBALL with?" Eito explained.

"What's basketball?"

In response, the group of delinquents couldn't help but snicker at the man's ignorance. "What the fuck? What kinda town did you grow up in, Mr. Takahashi?" the bleach-blonde girl laughed. Ami, Arata recalled what her name was.

"A vastly different town than Karakura" answered Arata. Arata could remember vague memories of tag, hide-and-seek, and sword-playing of when he was a child, but after he ran away and met Sakura, he no longer had a use for those time wasters of games.

Seeing that he saved their asses, Eito's snickering lessened until a small smile was plastered there instead. "Say, Mr. Takahashi, want us to teach ya?'. The proposition caused his group to gape at him. Inviting the scary security guard to play? What the hell was he thinking?!

Arata also tilted his head in confusion. He thought about it for a moment, but saw that as he had nothing better to do, why not educate him in the sport? He nodded at Eito, who despite being the one who offered Arata the lesson, was still surprised Arata agreed. "A-Alright! Let's start with dribbling"

**Later...**

After a couple hours, Arata and the boys were playing in the court while the girls sat by and cheered them on. The first hour was dedicated to teaching Arata everything he needed to know such as the rules, dribbling, passing, shooting, points, and even the court layout.

Arata and the boys were playing two on two, Eito with Arata against the two other boys. Eiji and Akio, Arata remembered. Eito passed to Arata who dribble while he charged towards the hoop. Eiji tried to stop him while Eito was was guarding Akio. Eito was impressed, though he wouldn't admit it. In just an hour, Arata, who has never even heard of the sport, was thriving.

Arata tricked Eiji by making him think he was gonna go left but turned right when he was distracted. He charges forth, nearing the hoop. Eiji quickly gathered back his baring and turned to stop Arata, but it was all in vain. The hitokiri jumped up, sending the ball through the hoop, and dunked on Eiji.

"Wow. Mr. Takahashi sure is a quick learner" the wetter, Ai, stated.

"And he's actually pretty chill. Other than the times he catches students messin' up that is" Ami added.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a new figure arrives, sitting next to the two school girls. It was a woman, and she wore a casual black dress with white trim along with black heels. She was beautiful, but the real eye-catcher was her long black braid in front of her body. "He is quite the patient prodigy, isn't he?" she smiled.

The girls immediately turn to her, and were stunned by her refined beauty. They were so laid out by her appearance, they neglected to say anything. Eventually, her appearance caught the attention of Eito, who in his moment of shock at seeing the woman, did nothing as the ball shot at his head, knocking him back some. The boys follow his gaze and their jaws drop at the bombshell before them. Except Arata.

"Oh. Unohana"

"Good afternoon, Arata" greeted the captain.

"You know her?!" the delinquents all gaped in unison.

"Oh?" Ami grinned. "Is she your girlfriend, Mr. Takahashi? Never knew you were into mature women". However, just by looking at Unohana, she could see why.

Now that he knew what a girlfriend was, he shook his head. "No, she's...". he knew the blunt answer wouldn't work so Arata thought about it for the moment.

Luckily, Unohana beat him to the punch. "Oh no," she giggled at the girl. Though she could not fight the blush that currently stained her cheeks. "Me and Arata are simply friends. Nothing untoward is happening between us".

"What are you doing here?" Arata bluntly questioned. "Do you not have your work to do? I doubt your division would not like their boss skipping out on them".

"While my presence would be greatly beneficial for my squad, I've made it a point to have one day off every week or so. Today just so happened to be my day off, and I've come to Karakura to spend it with you, if you would allow me" she smiled.

"Mr. Takahashi..." Eito said solemnly as he grabbed his shoulder. "You cannot, under no circumstance, deny this lady her wish"

He had no intention to begin with to deny Unohana as being her companion. He was about to agree when he realized he still had the basketball in his hands. An idea then crossed his mind. "Catch" Arata then passed the ball to a surprised Unohana. "Shoot some hoops first. Then we'll go and explore"

Her surprise lasted for a moment until she smiled at him. "Why not?". She took her heels off as the delinquents stood on the side, watching with anticipation. She walked inside the court and stood at the free throw line. She tossed the ball up at the hoop, but merely bounced off the rim. Arata caught the ball and passed it to her again. Unohana tried again, but using a different form more akin to that used in basketball but she neglected to jump and her posture was off, at least from what Eito taught him. The ball though bounced off the board. Unohana did not look down though, as the drive to make a single shot drove her.

It appears he wasn't the only one to have lacked the knowledge of the popular sport, Arata noticed. Instead of passing the ball to her. Arata came to her side and placed the ball in her hands before readjusting her form. "Keep your feet no further than shoulder width apart, be sure to flex your knees slightly just before you jump, position your elbow in line with your shoulder, and position your shooting hand underneath the ball with your non-shooting hand at the side to act as a guide".

The red on the medic's face deepened when Arata touched her, but she processed his word thoroughly, and focused on the the basket. Her eyes narrow and she breathes in and out slowly. She jumps and shoots the ball. And to her delight it lands inside.

She clapped her hands as she smiled brightly. "I did it! Your instructions were very helpful, Arata. Thank you"

He simply nods at her. "Well, those instructions were given to me by that boy over there, Eito" he said pointing at the boy. "So the thanks belong to him actually".

"Is that so" she smiled at the boy, who blushed madly in her gaze. "You must be truly skilled in this sport. You have my thanks as well, Eito"

"No-No-No p-p-problem" he stammered, to which Unohana giggled at. "I wouldn't be the captain of the Karakura basketball team if I was trash!" he then boasted.

"Huh. Didn't know we had a basketball team. And you say you're the captain?" Arata questioned.

"Sure am!" Eito proudly stated.

"Then what are you doing skipping school?"

"Pffft! Please" Eito and the rest of his crew passed off. "Our grades are alright. Plus, what's grades gonna do for me when I go to America and become an NBA star?" Eito then smirked.

Arata studied him and the delinquents for a moment until he gently nodded. "Fine then. Do whatever you wish. A word of warning however". His gaze melted into the group lava though ice. "The fact you all go to school is privilege. Do not squander your opportunities, otherwise you are impeding on only yourselves. Unless you wish to end up as a lowly security guard like me or worse, I suggest you all reevaluate your wants and needs before you decide to skip school". His head shifts to Eito. "Do you wish to end up as a janitor than an NBA star?"

The seriousness in his voice alone was crippling. They had no idea what Mr. Takahashi went through, but that didn't matter; He was here now because of the choices in his life. "We-... We understand, Mr. Takahashi. T-Thank you" Eito stammered for them all.

Arata and Unohana turned to leave, leaving to delinquents to do as Arata said.

**A little while latter...**

"You gave those children quite the scare. And wake up call it seems" Unohana comments. "But it was a sight of tough love. You should be proud, Arata" she smiled.

Arata shrugged with his hands pocketed. "I was just telling them what they needed. Nothing more, nothing less. And what this about love? I guard those kids at school, but they matter little to me".

"Then why did you gave them that pep talk?"

Arata's back straightened just a little bit. "It's irritating to see people waste away when they carry so much potential, and those kids, especially Eito, _has_ potential; he was just stupidly wasting an opportunity to learn and grow"

"I see...". From the corner of his eye, Arata saw Unohan'a eyes drupe, as if she suddenly entered a state of sadness. He had no idea what brought about this, but... it bothered him.

"Well, what do you wanna do now? It's your day off; you choose"

The captain shook away her sadness for the time being and smiled up at Arata. "I'm fine with whatever you choose. This is your town so I would think you would know any fun spots to spend a day at"

A light groan was Arata's response. "Ugh. I say whatever you want, then you say whatever I want; we are not getting anywhere at this state"

Unohana laughed. "Well then, let me make a proposal: We do whatever, whenever we feel like, and the other has to follow along. That way both of us can enjoy the day. How does that sound?"

To be honest, all Arata wanted to do with the woman was fight. He wanted to enter that thrilling state of danger against her, to see more of the warrior she had been burying deep inside her

**Later...**

True to the captain's words, the two spent the most of the day in each other's company doing whatever came to mind. The first thing they did was watch a movie, which was Unohana proposed; They watched a gory horror film. They then went on to do many other things like play at the arcade, laser tag, shop browsing, sight see at the museum, etc.

It was an eventful day for the hitokiri but that didn't bother him. It was _relaxing_ to spend time with Unohana. Even when she acted like a teacher, she always gave off this warm aura to her that no matter who was around her, they always feel at ease. If Arata had to make a comparison, it was close to that of his mother or Sakura; they were the only people to ever make him feel that way with just their presence.

At least, until he came here. He didn't kow how to explain it, but Arata felt more at ease here than he ever had back in Healthmoor. Perhaps it had to do with all the familiar faces he has come to know.

It was night by the time the duo finished walking around a nearby mall. Neither had an idea what to do next, which was worrying because their time was nearing its end until Unohana had to return to the Soul Society. At least by a few hours.

"I have an idea" Arata suddenly said.

"Oh? Please, do tell"

Arata said nothing as he began leading Unohana somewhere in particular. Confused but also intrigued, Unohana followed along with Arata's idea. It lead both him and her to Kisuke Urahara's shop, to Unohana's surprise.

He knocks on the door three times and waited for a response. It came in the form of the shop owner himself with a cookie in hand. "Arata? Captain Unohana? What can I help you two with?".

"Good afternoon, Kisuke Urahara. And Arata, please do tell what you plan for us to do here"

"Let us use your training area" Arata bluntly requested.

Kisuke was well aware of how active the executioner was and agreed with Yoruichi that he should take it easy for a few day. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be mellowing out?".

Just as he said that, Yoruichi in her cat form walked into the room, and stilled when she saw Arata. She was unsure how her last approach was affecting the man and did not want to reopen old scars. Although, even that in mind, a part of her was telling her to just go to him and talk about it. If there was one thing Yoruichi hated, it was to be out of the loop of thing, especially when it involved people she personally knew; she just wanted to check up on her latest student.

"This is not for training. I plan to spar with Unohana for fun"

His statement made Yoruichi and Kisuke both pale in surprise and stiffen like statues, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. As ex-captains, of the R & D and Stealth force respectively, they knew of medical captain's more... darker history, and because of this, thought Arata was out of his mind. Unohana on the other hand smiled lightly, though it could not speak justice to her glee at the moment.

"A-Arata, I don't think that's a good idea. You might not be fully aware, but Captain Unohana here is more experienced than you think" Yoruichi warned.

"Trust me; I'm fully aware. Yet I do not care"

Unohana saw the worry on the exiles faces and reassured them all was good. "Don't worry you two. Should Arata find himself hurt, I will patch him up good as new" she said warmly.

Kisuke and Yoruichi thought for a moment until gave in, settling that with Unohana's vast healing knowledge, Arata should be fine. Kisuke nodded to Arata satisfaction. "Thank you. Now, do you happen to have training swords?"

"They're in the training room. C'mon you two"

The group moved to the underground area. When Arata passed Yoruichi, he saw on her cat feature the discomfort she was feeling. Arata was not gonna lie: he felt it too. All because of some nudity. He had to live with it though if he wanted to continue training under the flash goddess.

Once the group climbed down to the rocky undergrounds of Kisuke's shop, the ex-captain tossed Arata and Unohana wooden katana swords. The warriors stretched a little before standing many feet from each other. "Captain Unohana, you want to spar like this or in our soul reaper forms?" Arata asked.

"No. This way is fine. I am curious though; I wonder whether the odds will be in your or my favor considering I'm in a 'human' form. I hope this is fine for you"

"Doesn't matter either way. I still intend to fight you"

"Oh! I almost forgot". With that, Unohana removed her heels and placed them near Yoruichi, who was sitting with Kisuke on the sidelines. "Those are Lieutenant Matsumoto's shoes. I would've hated to tell her I scuffed up one of her belongings" she smiled.

"You sure you can fight effectively like that?" Arata questioned eyeing her bare feet on the craggy landscape.

"Oh please," Unohana laughed. "I've fought in more compromising situations before, Arata. This is simply child's play for me"

Arata nodded. "I see. I can empathize" he said as he walked towards her. "One time I was taking a piss in the woods and this vagabond nearly took my head when I wasn't looking. I think it was similar to this" and he swung as her neck.

Unohana pushed the wooden blade aside with her own sword before palm striking Arata in the chin. He stumbles back and gathered back his senses before Unohana nearly stabbed his gut. The medic went on the offense and pressed Arata down with precisely aimed attacks. He blocked her a handful of times but got hit in the arms more times than he could count.

"I've never seen Unohana this aggressive before" Kisuke noted.

"I've never seen her aggressive. Period". Yoruichi was aware of the wolf underneath those clothes of sheep but to witness a glimpse of it was mesmerizing.

Using his enhanced skin, Arata deflected Unohana before pushing her back with a punch. It could've been more damaging if she hadn't blocked it with her sword. He starts swinging at her, mimicking her precise attacks with a little more punch, causing the medic captain to buckle slightly. For most of his attacks, she deflected, but some she blocked. If she was in her regular soul form, such attacks wouldn't be as impactful but as she was at the moment, restricted in a gigai, her strength was adjust to fit a human version of her.

Yet she liked- no, loved this. She loved that feeling of being pushed, of being challenged. She was actually thankful for Arata for allowing her to fight in this weaker version of herself. That way, she could enjoy the fight against him even more. The thought of him reaching higher forms of power lingered in her mind, and she cursed fate for being so slow with them.

He went in to stab her but she jumps, landing swiftly on his forearm for milliseconds before she kicked his chin, backflipping and landing a few feet away. Arata stumbles back, dazed, but otherwise fine. He stares at the woman in front of him and saw in her eyes that same fire she had the first time they went against each other coupled with a small yet hungry grin. She wanted more, and Arata wanted nothing more than to give it to her.

He spat blood out his mouth hole and took off his tank top. He reengaged with her, putting more force in his swing than before. They locked blades for only a moment until Arata was punched in gut. He spat out spit before he was pushed off again. Unohana then jumped in the air and spun before kicking Arata in the head. Before she could back kick him, he grabbed her foot and round housed her in the side. He tossed her foot, making her lose her footing just as Arata pressed onto her.

Forced to go defensive again, Unohana deflected Arata's heavy swings. Upon closer inspection, the captain noticed something she hadn't before: Arata was ambidextrous. He used his left and right hand respectfully and without rhythm. It made his fighting even more powerful and added more reason for Unohana to hope the man cultivates his skills and power. What a fight it would be.

Arata put both his hands on the handle and sent a powerful attack so great, it snapped his sword in half while breaking Unohana's, leaving half of the half of the wooden blade dangling.

Arata immediately threw his weapon away but the adrenaline in his blood refused to cease. And from the look on Unohana's face, she felt the same as she too threw her weapon to the ground and stood firm. He noticed the balling of her hands and asked, "So you still wanna go?"

"Only if you want to gets handsy with me" Unohana teasingly chuckled.

Arata took the invitation with a passion as he immediate round housed her. She did the same and their legs smacked against each other. Unohana closed in on the hitokiri, rocketing punch after punch so fast he though he was fighting Yoruichi. He somehow caught one of her punches, and gut punched her. She did not react as much as Arata did but she felt it. He pressed on her this starting with a side kick before jabbing at her. She didn't block them though; she countered by pushing his fist away every time he punched.

She retaliated by side stepping. She then kicked his gut before she jumped up and kicked his head. Dazed, Unohana attempted to strike his head again, but Arata stopped her by catching her fist and tackled her, carrying her on his shoulder to a nearby rock. He had to thank the viking raiders for giving this idea.

Arata pinned her her and tried to knee her jaw but the captain caught his knee is a tight grip. He looked down, and for the first time in a long time, shivered from the look in her eyes. It wasn't angry; far from it. She looked like she was in bliss, determined to continue fighting Arata to her heart's content. Yet her eyes held such a battle hungry stare that she looked starving.

Arata never feared when he left Sakura and began his travels as a hitokiri. Every opponent, every challenge, every mission, he never had fear. What use was it anyway? he had his training and his knowledge, and that gave him enough confidence; and even if a mission resulted in his inevitable end, it is what it is. He was gonna die eventually. If the situation looked like it was his time, he had no fear. It was just his time.

Yet the flaming fire inside the woman's blue eyes stirred that primitivize feeling of fear. Yet that fear came with another yet contradicting emotion: joy. The sheer challenge this woman imposed was exhilarating. He wanted to witness everything this captain had to offer and so much more.

Arata actually cursed his slow growing process. He wanted to unleash hell on his woman and vice versa. Yet he knew that should that happen, in his current state, he wouldn't even kneel beside her.

With more force than he wan anticipating, Unohana pushed him off her. Arata stood ready, yet he was not prepared when the woman rocket herself to him, kicking him in the chest before hammering him with quick but powerful jabs. Arata caught one of her hands but she kicked his side hard enough to forced him to let go. The hitokiri's defense couldn't keep up and she wasn't allowing him any time to retaliate.

She jabbed his stomach a few times before she straightened her hand, and stabbed his gut. It was only when she felt warm liquid between her fingers did she stop her assault.

"Ah... Damn..." said Arata looking at the newly made hole in his gut by Unohana. It was where he was stabbed before he was transported. Her fingers dug deep, with half her hand inside the man's insides.

"Oh god... Arata, at ease" Unohana instructed, her aura returning to normal. She gently laid the man down on the floor and slowly retracted her bloody hand.

Kisuke and Yoruichi hurried when Unohana stabbed him, rushing to the man's side. "Looks like you weren't run through. That's good at least. That and you got Captain Unohana healing you. You'll manage" Kisuke said.

"Still, that was quite to scene, Captain Unohana. Never thought I'd see _you_ of all people spill blood" Yoruichi added with a small frown. She smiled at the hitokiri though; he was able to combat Unohana and lived to tell it. That and his hakuda training was paying off it seems.

"I was just following Arata's advice" the captain smiled warily. She let the buried warrior within her loose for this spar and for the most part, she did not regret it. It was hard not to when all the pleasure and adrenaline was still coursing through her. Yet as she looked down at Arata's watching eyes, a small part of her was becoming remorseful.

Arata's next words soothed her mind. "That... was amazing" he breathed, "Heal this hole, but let it scar. I want to keep a reminder of you".

His words made her laugh in disbelief. No matter how much he suffered, he would always have fun in fights. "Of course" she agreed.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi felt the atmosphere change around them and made themselves scare, saying they had business to do upstairs, giving the medic and hitokiri time alone. Before they left though, Yoruichi stopped to look at the two. She didn't know what it was but... the sight of them in bliss together caused a sort of... tugging within her. She shrugged it off and left.

The wound was easy work for the vastly experienced captain. By the time she was done, she laid Arata's head on her lap and the two just... talked. Unohana ran her hand over Arata's shaved head while Arata rubbed his new stomach scar.

"I think we went too far in our duel don't you think?" Unohana chuckled.

Arata shrugged. "Maybe, yeah. But neither of us minded, did we?"

"That we did not" the captain laughed. She remembered the fun they had and couldn't fully say she regretted it. "You were even able to get me a number times there. You truly are a skilled warrior, Arata" she then complimented.

The man on her lap though passed the statement. "You were restricted. Were this a real fight, no inhibitions or limits, you would have decimated me". It still awed Arata that even as a regular human, Unohana could still kick ass with the best of them.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact you lasted long and hard against me" Unohana countered. "Your power has yet to reach higher levels, so do not fret. Perhaps one day you will be stronger than me"

"Hehe... sure" Arata chuckled. He did it again, chuckling, and it was towards Unohana, again. He stared up at the woman with admiration in his eyes, akin to those he always gave Sakura. "You know, I am still surprised you are not the captain of the eleventh division. You are more powerful than Kenpachi".

Though she still smiled at him, it shrunk, turning sorrowful. "I appreciate the comment, Arata, but... you couldn't be more wrong".

"What... do you mean?" Arata questioned in confusion.

"I was the captain of squad eleven a thousand years ago, around the time the thirteen court guard squads were established, and was the first Kenpachi." she started, shocking Arata she was that old and that Kenpachi's name was also a title. "I was known as the most infamous criminal in the Soul Society when Head-Captain Yamamoto sought for me. Even now, I'm still feared as the most diabolical criminal in all the history of the Soul Society. I possess the knowledge of every sword style known to man, and so, I named myself Yachiru". Arata quickly remembered that was the name of Kenpachi's second. Was Kenpachi and Yachiru related? She continued on. "I learned the healing arts to the point of mastery so that I could fight longer. Yet despite all my experience, power, and skill, a child bested me, and his name was Kenpachi Zaraki"

The revelation shocked Arata to the core. He did not doubt she was telling the truth, but it still felt the hitokiri bewildered. "How can that be? I fought Kenpachi and won. His strength is monstrous but he was nowhere near your level"

"That is because he had handcuffed himself" she retorts, confusing Arata ore until she explained. "He handcuffs himself so that he could savor fighting more. And... that was because of me"

Her eyes followed her sad grin as she mindlessly continued stroking Arata's head. There was a deep sense of regret in her eyes from what Arata saw, and he understood why. Knowing that you are the reason someone couldn't reach their full potential was a heart-churning realization.

"Then... why don't you fix it?"

"Head-Captain Yamamoto prohibits infighting between captains" she answered.

"But-"

"Arata," she stopped him. "I will _always_ put my duties before my own wishes and desires. And I will _always_ follow Head-Captain Yamamoto's rules. Nothing will change that" she explained.

Reluctantly, he nodded. He understood her desire to be dutiful to her cause, but he didn't like what it cost. "Then what happens now? It's clear you're still despairing over the fact Kenpachi is weaker than you"

"We let time do its work. Me and Captain Zaraki may not fight today, tomorrow, next year, or in the next decade, but I know we will cross blades again, and when that happens... I will rectify my sin. No matter what".

Her last words lingered in Arata's mind until it clicked. "You... don't expect return from that fight, do you?".

A simply nod was all he received. She stared off into the distance, a determined glare in her eyes. She was dead set on fulfilling this task, even if it meant losing her life. He felt impressed with her spirit, but then he felt an uncomfortable tugging inside him that shocked him for a moment. He understood this was something only Unohana had to do and was her greatest wish, yet the knowledge he will lose her... burned him. Badly. He held his tongue and nodded, the tugging becoming more bothersome.

The tugging actually got so bad, he turned the conversation. "So you learned kaido so that you could fight longer, huh? It's the same as me"

Unohana mirthfully laughed. "Yes. I must say, it quite nostalgic when you explained your reasoning; it was like I was facing a younger me"

"And you even learned every sword style known to man. Simply marvelous" he stated to Unohana's pleasure. "We are quite similar, you and I"

"Oh?" Unohana smiled. "Please explain"

He said only three word, but those word spoke volumes.

"Battle is everything"

To Arata, his life revolved around battling. It defined him as much as person as much as being a hitokiri defined him. It brought him so much enjoyment and thrill, it was only in battle did he feel alive. From the moment he met Sakura, almost everyday was training, learning how to fight using different types of weapons, learning medical procedures so that he could heal himself and continue fighting, learning martial arts so that he could be effective fighting bare-handed. Even down to the simplest things like his tattoos came from and were made for battle, for intimidation. To Arata, a life without crossing blades was not a life he wanted to live.

The statement made Unohana gasp as she understood his words immediately. Her case was similar to his as she learned every fighting type and every healing technique just so that she could fight more. To say she liked fighting would not do justice; she was infatuated with fighting.

Unohana brought her other hand and soothingly rubbed it on Arata's pecks. He felt a drop of water land on his mask, though it was soft, almost nonexistent. He looked up and was surprised to see Unohana... crying.

"Yes..." she softly chuckled. "Battle is everything"

**Later...**

After a nice soak in the hot springs (separately) and a generous dinner from Tessai, it eventually came to the time when Unohana had to leave. The captain was in her soul form dressed in her captain's uniform with her gigai standing by. She vertically cut the air and a senkaimon opened up, shining brightly at the front of Urahara's shop and lighting up the dark.

Before she left, she turned to see Arata sending her off. She smiled at the man. "Come to see me off?"

"Yeah, but that isn't the only thing I came here for?"

"Oh?"

"Unohana," he started. The sound of her own name from his lips sent a shiver down her spine. "You said... your final fight will be with Kenpachi, correct?"

"Hopefully, yes. If you're going to try and talk me out of it, I'm sorry to say-"

"No. I understand completely why it should be you and only you. I won't stand in your way" Arata stated. "It just means I'll have to get stronger and learn my bankai quickly".

Confused, the captain said, "W-What? I don't understand"

Arata walked closer to her and stood firm. "If Kenpachi will be your final supper, then I will be your final appetizer"

Eyes wide and heart racing, Unohana's mind finally clicked in understanding: he was planning to be her second to last fight. "A-Arata, you don't need to do that. What if I kill you?"

His eye never left hers as he replied, "I could count the amount of regrets I have made on only one hand. But if you died and I wasn't able to face you in a serious battle, I could never live with myself".

The shock soon bleed into excitement and happiness, and Unohana smiled deviously. "Arata, I hope you fully understand the scope of what you're asking"

"I do, but I don't intend to back down".

And with that, she hugged him tightly. Arata was caught off guard until he slowly returned it with his own. The last time he hugged someone was when he and shinobi companion parted, and that was a heart-retching moment. Now, however, it was anything but heart-retching. It was relaxing, caring, and exciting.

For someone so cold, Arata's body and arms gave off a deadly yet calming warmth. Unohana snuggled deeper and the two hugged for a full minute until the captain ended it. "I look forward to our battle, Arata Takahashi" she smiled as she left.

The senkaimon closed, the light disappearing with it. Arata took a deep breathe and looked up at the endless night sky, content.

More comfortable than he has ever been, he sighed. "What a relaxing day"

**1.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

Before heading to two started their adventure, Unohana and Arata stopped by a convenient store for some water. Arata was strangely against it, but Unohana assured him everything was well as one of her squad members was working there. "You'll like Hanataro, Arata. He's a gentle boy"

"Whatever..."

The two enter the store and Arata went to get a couple bottles of water while Unohana went to the counter to talk to the currently tired seventh seat. Upon seeing the smiling visage of his captain, the boy immediately straightened up in attention. "Captain Unohana! W-What brings you to the world of the living?"

"Oh, I'm just spending my day off with a friend?"

"A friend? Are you hanging out with Lady Yoruichi?" he asked as he knew the friendship his captain and the ex-captain had.

"No, it's someone else. He's the new deputy of Karakura actually"

The only deputy Hanataro knew around town was Ichigo so he was about to ask if he was the companion until a dark figure was creeping up behind Unohana. "C-C-Ca-Captain! Beh-Behind you!" he stammered fearfully.

When she looked back however, all she saw was Arata with their water. "Oh, Arata, this is Hanataro Yamada. Hanataro, this is Arata Takahashi, the new deputy working besides Ichigo"

"We already met" Arata stated.

"Really?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boy suddenly shrieked before passing out... again.

"I assume he did when you two met?" Unohana asked.

"Yep"

**2.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

"Arata, I have a question" Orihime asked as she and Arata watched T.V

"Shoot"

"Did you always shave your head?" the teen asked as she noticed the man shave his head once a week even when his hair wasn't long.

"Actually no". He then began listing off the short list of hair styles he had with Orihime envisioning them in her head. "I only started fully shaving my head when I turned twenty. Up until I was ten, I kept my hair at medium length and shaggy. From eleven to sixteen, I shaved my hair on the back and sides but kept the top short. Then from seventeen to nineteen, I shaved most of my head leaving a mohawk"

**(A/N: Think of highlander's default haircut. Just without the the long braided ponytail and in black)**

"Eh?! A mohawk?!". All the previously mentioned hair styles were just about what she expected from someone like Arata, but the mohawk was so out there. "I... uh... why?"

Arata took a deep breathe before speaking. "I thought it looked cool"

"I'm sure it did!" laughed Orihime.


	26. Chapter 26

A couple days passed and Arata returned to the Visored's headquarters, ready to "teach" them though he felt he was about to sound like nothing but a broken record than a teacher.

_Put more confidence in yourself! Besides, even if our advice doesn't meet their standards, all they wanted was information about how we're such a good duo and then they'll help us train our hollow powers._

A frown crossed Arata's face as he listen to Hitokiri's enthused demeanor. The more he thought about it, hollow powers in soul reapers were a rare occurrence and only through specific means. He did not know what Ichigo or the Visored went through, but Arata could tell it was anything but his first emerging of powers.

"How do we have these powers in the first place? You said you used Ichigo's loose spiritual power, correct?" Arata asked aloud.

_Correct you are. I used his energy as the final component to make our powers. I already had the raw material for whatever reason._

"Please elaborate further"

_When we arrived in this world, your body had this... powerful energy. It was a small spark of energy but it acted as the building blocks of our power with Ichigo's energy as the final ingredient. The given energy had a mix of what I learned was hollow reishi and soul reaper reishi, like they were old blueprints._

"So we really were teleported here by a third party" Arata said.

_Most likely, yeah. Anyway, in conclusion, I assume our starting energy and Ichigo's energy may have erupted these hollow powers within us._

It was definitely food for thought, Arata pondered. It was a start, which Arata wished was bigger though. It did however alleviate some of his curious thoughts. Now he knew his hollow was 100% different to the Visoreds and Ichigo's.

But it also presented a clear problem: was his lesson in understanding even gonna work? The relationship he and Hitokiri had was on a different level compared to any of the Visoreds or Ichigo. Will his words even translate to their situation, or would it worsen everything?

There was not much time to reconsider his plan of attack as he found himself at the door of their base. Arata knocked a few times, to which the yellow barrier forms and opens a door for Arata. The hitokiri walked in to see the hollowfied soul reapers chowing on lunch around a white collapsible table.

"Arata!" Shinji greeted, "I was beginning to fear you've forgotten about us" he then laughed.

"With a stupid smile like yours, how can anyone get you out of their mind?" Hiyori shot to the ex-captain's displeasure.

"I'm surprised to find all of you here" Arata stated.

"Oh? Why's that?" Kensei asked.

"Don't any of you work?" Arata simply asked.

"Actually yeah. Love and Lisa work at a manga store, Kensei and Hachi work in construction, and me and Rose just got employed at a record store. We're active members of society, if I do say so myself" Shinji stated proudly. "Which leaves Mashiro and Hiyori as the moochers!". The statement resulted in a harsh slap from the blonde girl's sandal.

'These two..." Arata thought in irritation. "Alright everyone. Lunch time is over. I have something to say"

"Can't it wait after?" whined the green-haired girl. "We got cupcakes!"

"This is relevant to my inner hollo-... did you just say cupcakes?"

"Yeah! Want one?" offered Mashiro as she handed a chocolate-flavored miniature cake. He looked at the Visored, who were starring at him in quiet anticipation. He promptly turned around and quickly scarfed down the treat.

With a content sigh, he turned back to them. "How about in five minutes we gather?" he supplied.

**Five minutes later...**

After five minutes passed and two more cupcakes consumed, Arata sat at the table with the Visoreds around him. He looked at each an everyone of them, but when he reached Hiyori, she shrunk in his gaze, looking down and avoiding his eyes. It appears that he left quite the... impression on her. Good, he thought. 'Don't mess with my mask and we'll be good'.

"Alright, Arata, we're all ears" Hachi said.

"Yeah, and judging from what you say next will tell us how generous we'll be i serving you in return" the silverette said. Hiyori nodded in agreement.

He looked over them one last time, getting a feel for the hollows inside each one of them, before he spoke. "I am going to preface and say this: my inner hollow is far different from yours. I give no guarantee that my words or advice will do anything for you"

The pig-tailed girl slammed her hand on the table. "Then why the hell did you come back when all you were going to give was shitty advice?!"

"Hiyori," Shinji started. "We made a deal with Arata because we wanted to know how he has such better control over any of us and in return, we help him train and he joins us. Just as long what he says is without deceit, we will listen". Despite already knowing this, Hiyori shut her trap and quieted.

"Please continue, Arata" Rose offered.

Arata nodded. "Let me ask you all a question: have you ever TALKED with your inner hollow?"

The silence that proceeded his question was well-founded in Arata's eyes. The ex-soul reapers assumed the hitokiri was playing a joke on them until they saw how serious he was about the inquiry. Mashiro was the first to break, snicker at first before breaking into a full on laugh. The rest of her compatriots followed suit, causing a humorous uproar inside the warehouse base. Arata also saw this as well-founded.

The laughter died out, giving the Visoreds the chance to voice themselves. "Y-You're joking right?" Hiyori still laughed.

"No"

"Eh... Not even a little bit?" Mashiro asked as she placed her index finger and thumb closely together near her face.

"No"

Hiyori let her intolerance show, rolling her eyes at the masked man. "If that's your big advice for us, thank you for wasting our time!"

"You still have not answered my question" Arata pointed.

"Other than the expected trash talking and colorful insults to our person, not really" Shinji answered for the rest of them. Hollows were as crass as they came, spitting out more heated fire than an angry dragon. "Arata, you don't honestly expect us to sit down with our inner hollows over a cup of tea and talk about our problems, do you?"

Arata merely shrugged. "Well, how else have you been handling your inner hollows?"

"By beating them into submission" answered Mashiro with a cheeky smile.

An answer he expected in the fullest, Arata thought to himself. It really did not shock him that fighting and chaining their inner demons was their first solution. Exiled or not, they were still soul reapers, and what do soul reapers do best? Beat hollows. The thought of talking and understanding what afflicted them was just a laughable thought to them. Would you talk to your tumor about leaving your body?

"Look, like I said before, I don't fully comprehend my own power. Everyday is a new lesson for me. However, I do know me and my inner hollow understand each other. Me and her talk. I know what she wants, and she knows what I want" Arata stated, letting his words sink in for a moment before continuing again. "You don't have to follow my example. As per our agreement, I am simply offering my knowledge to you all. The decision to talk is in your hands"

The Visored mulled over their options carefully. As of now, their inner hollows were locked down and they could draw on their power for a few minutes. Before Arata's existence was discovered, they thought that was enough. And it still was, they all thought. True to Arata's words, they didn't need to take his advice as they were in a good spot already.

However, the prospect of gaining better control was tempting. No matter how dominant they all felt with their inner hollows, they still felt the creatures squirming to gain an once of control over them. Having them, in a sense, tamer was a reliving thought.

There was also the inevitable battle against the man who wronged them, Sosuke Aizen. For sure they would need more than a few minutes of extra power against the intellectual mastermind. Should they take the counseling of Arata, they could stand a better chance against him and his forces.

Arata did not expect them to accept his advice with open arms, but to his surprise, they concluded they will look into it. "We're not really sure how well this endeavor will be for us, but we'll consider it, Arata" Shinji smiled.

"I seconded it" Lisa chimed in.

"I already got a leg up on all of you!" giggled Mashiro. "Me and my hollow are on a first name basis"

Hachi, Love, and Rose all agreed that the journey was risky, but the reward would be high in the end. They nodded as well to Arata's words.

"You guys can't be serious, right?" Hoyori voiced. "I mean, we could be wasting our time on this shit wen could be doing more important business! And what if our hollows don't listen, hm? Did you even think of that?!"

"If they are apart of you, they will want to talk" Arata simply said.

Seeing as she was outnumbered, she reluctantly agreed to look into the prospect too. Though the idea of more power did make the old lieutenant smirk a little.

"Alrighty" Shinji then clapped his hand. "With your end of the bargain settled with, lets move onto ours. Follow me" he said as he stood up and walked downstairs, the Visored and Arata following.

"I promise you, Arata, you'll thank god every day that you agreed to join us because we're you're best people you could come to about hollow powers" Shinji grinned as they all walked further down.

"Other than actual hollows for obvious reasons" Lisa added.

"Now in light of your existing proficiency in hollow powers, you'll nail our lessons without much difficulty" Shinji then stated.

"I hope so" Arata sighed.

"Chin up, baldy" Hiyori said, inciting a happy smile from the former captain of squad five. "You already have a leg over any of us. Learning basic hollow attacks shouldn't even be that difficult for you. Hell, I don't even know why you agreed to partner with us to begin with"

"You would be surprised...". The group finally enter their underground training area. It was so similar to Kisuke's that it made Arata ponder an interesting thought.

"You don't happen to know a Kisuke Urahara, do you?" Arata asked.

"Know him? The man helped us build this place" Rose said.

"Interesting...". It made Arata wonder how long they've been watching him.

"That isn't important right now" Shinji then exclaimed. "Right now, we need to gauge how potent your hollow powers are". A white mask begins to cover the blonde's face. "The first being a hollow's signature move: the cero"

In the distance about a hundred meters away were many bright red targets. Shinji pointed his fist at the red target before a red sphere started forming in front of his closed fist. In just a second, he fired a low powered cero, hitting the sturdy target and burning it.

Arata was shocked at how fluid his movement were. There was no pause, no sign of struggle, he just pointed, concentrated, and fired. A simple yet deadly effective attack. Yet the most glaring sign he saw was that his firing arm wasn't shaking. It wasn't even trembling. "How...?" he whispered

"Alright, your turn"

With slight hesitance, Arata pressed his mask and stepped up to where Shini stood and faced the charred red target. He looked down at his hand and thought about his encounter with Kenpachi and that bird hollow. In both cases he fired ceros but always ended with his arm shaking without his consent. He once thought that it was normal, that hollowfied soul reapers just couldn't use hollow powers as effectively as the creatures they were synonymous with. That view shattered when he witnessed how easily Shinji fired his cero. It was even stated that he was more in touch with his hollow side than any of them. Why was it that he faced backlash when they didn't?

Concentrating his energy was easy enough, as was firing the white hot beam. The cero traveled at an alarming speed, crashing into the target with so much force it bent backwards. Just as immediate as the impact, Arata's arm started shaking, surprising the Visoreds and further frustrating Arata.

"What the what just happened?" Mashiro blurted out confused at this turn of events.

"That... That doesn't make sense!" Shinji exclaimed in uttered confusion. While he noted how powerful his low powered cero was in comparison to his, the sight of his arm shaking was too much to ignore. "You just said you and your hollow are on good terms! Why is this happening?!"

"Heh. Maybe he isn't as good as you chalked him up to be?" Hiyori snickered.

"Hachi," Shinji then addressed. "Reinforce the next target. Arata, fire a cero at full power" he ordered. The rotund man followed, layering eight barriers on the round red target.

Arata nodded and focused his energy in his other arm, his previous arm still shaking. A white hot sphere formed in Arata's open palm. "Cero" and he fired a white beam twice the size and strength of his last cero. The reinforced target stood strong... for half a second before it was incinerated to ash. The attack suddenly stops as Arata's arm completely shuts down, going limp.

"Arata, what is this?" he sternly questioned.

"Like I said, I don't fully understand my powers. I have no idea why this keeps happening. I was hoping you all knew how to handle this, but from the look on your faces, I assume you all do not?"

"No, we don't. The only backlash we ever experienced was the high risk of losing control, but when we got our hollows under wraps, we were able to freely practice our new powers, and we NEVER once had our arms shake from using ceros or the like" Shinji stated. This whole revelation was still too confusing to accept. The man then groaned, voicing his frustration. "I don't even know what to say to this, Arata. None of us do". The rest of the Visoreds nodded in agreement to his words.

That was the last thing he wanted to hear from these people. They were his best shot in controlling this serious problem, but now it seemed he just had to find a way to work around this. He did not want to handcuff himself and not use ceros and balas; they were too good to not utilize in battle, far more powerful than any attack kido he could do.

He groaned, obviously frustrated at his circumstances. "So that's it then? You can't help me?"

"We never said that. Now we get why you agreed to join us though. You're in a real pickle huh? Love reassured.

"What Love said" Shinji said, his grin returning. "We may not know the intricacies of your powers just yet, but I think some time with us might enlighten you, don't you think?"

"Considering you're only ones capable of teaching me in this particular field, then yes. Time with you will be an enlightening one" Arata agreed. He was never one to turn away doors of opportunity, and with the Visoreds, even though his initial assumptions were crushed, they could still prove to be helpful in other ways in the art of hollows.

"If that's it then, I will be off" Arata said as he started to leave the underground. Orihime asked him to buy groceries.

An amused chuckle erupts behind him. "Alright Mr. Takahashi, have a good one!" Shinji then yelled.

His wording did not reach Arata until he was outside the barrier. When the doorway closed, he stopped to ponder the blonde's words. "'Mr. Takahashi'?"

**Days later...**

Arata returned to work the following Monday, and was pleasantly surprised to find the school not destroyed into a pile of garbage. True to the principal's word, the threat of the Arata the security guard constantly loomed over all the students minds, especially those of the rougher variety. For most of the last school week, everyone did their best to keep trouble out of Karakura high, and considering Arata wasn't called in early, they succeeded.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad tried to leave to fight a hollow, but he promptly stopped them before they left the school gate. After taking care of a human-pig hollow screaming "Beef! Pork!", he returned to school. He walked the halls on the look out for any skipping students when his heightened senses kicked in and he turned around to find a blonde boy with the male Karakura uniform leaning on a wall near Ichigo's classroom. His most defining feature though was his familiar wide grin.

Arata stomped to him until he was at arm's length. He harshly turned Shinji to him, and the man chuckled at the executioner's arrival. "Hi, Mr. Takahashi! I heard a lot about you! My, What a strong grip you have there. Did I do something wrong?" he said cheekily.

"Other than trespassing on public property without reason?" Arata sardonically said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Shinji said, feigning obliviousness. "I'm a new student here. Wish to see my papers?". He then handed the official documents of entry to Arata, who begrudgingly accepted.

"What are you even doing here, Hirako?" Arata interrogated.

The visored chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for a certain strawberry to join the garden"

The meaning was not lost to Arata who knew who this "strawberry" was.

'Told you they were going to pin after him' he mentally told Hitokiri

_Yes. Yes you did_

"So this is your play, huh? Infiltrate and persuade him to your side?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

Arata stared at him for ten seconds before he shook his head. "You won't succeed". He was aware how stubborn the orange-haired teen was and was positive his answer will be a flat no.

"You don't know that" Shinji dismissed. "I'm quite the charismatic individual. Hell, I was able to sway you to our side"

Arata shrugged at his confident disposition on the matter. Whether Ichigo joined or not was none of his business as long as he doesn't interfere with his desire to grow stronger.

The door slides open and Ms. Ochi let out a startled gasp at the sight of Arata; no matter how many times she saw him, she was never able to fully get used to the ghostly security guard. "Mr. Takahashi, are you by any chance greeting our new transfer student?"

"Yes... I was" he said with slight hesitation. "Just getting a feel for him. Making sure he isn't another delinquent or something despicable"

In fax shock, Shinji placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Mr. Takahashi. To think you had such cruel assumptions about me"

"Just get to class already, Hirako" and Arata walked off to patrol the school.

The transfer student turned to the teacher and smiled. "I don't see why everyone is so afraid of him. He's such a nice guy"

"Yeah, well, only if you behave and follow the rules" Ms. Ochi nervously chuckled. "You should've seen the first batch of delinquents he 'disciplined' as he said". She didn't know what happened, but those kids never looked at apples the same since.

**Later...**

Nightly patrols was probably one of the easiest duties Arata had. The teenagers he managed weren't as powerful as hollows by a long shot, but they sure were three times annoying, and for someone of great patience like Arata, that was saying something. Regardless how easy he found the task to be, tonight was especially slow, as Arata sat at the near top of an electrical tower trying to sense any hollows with his spirit radar ability.

His unentertained mind drifted back to Shinji's arrival and his purpose. He scoffed at the idea of the orange-haired strawberry of actually agreeing to the blonde's offer. In Ichigo's eyes, they were strangers and wouldn't want anything to do with them. If he had to bet, Shinji's will reveal his mask to him, pull a "you and I aren't so different" charade to where Ichigo will still stubbornly deny him and his identity as a visored. Honestly, the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he became at the teenage substitute.

In retrospect, Hitokiri's comparison to his and the boy's stubbornness was pretty apt, but Arata was an adult to see the usefulness of the Visoreds at first glance. If Ichigo wanted to keep running away from the problem that was his inner hollow, that was on him to feel the consequences.

Suddenly, multiple alarms ring through his body as he fell multiple new spiritual pressures. From afar, he sensed Ichigo and Shinji's energies colliding with one another, most likely Shinji making his move. It another, Uryu's faint and weak reiatsu with another yet similar signature. A blood relative like his father perhaps? Then lastly, in another direction, a familiar yet annoying signature, Kon, was being chased by a powerful hollow signature.

Seeing as the former two weren't in any too much trouble, he went to Kon, hoping this hollow would provide ample entertainment for him in the form of its death. He leap from building to building, closing the distance between him and this possible foe. He lands on a building overlooking the whole scene: Kon was laying on the ground while he faced a large hollow, but this hollow was far different than any he had seen since coming to this world.

It was male and humanoid-shaped with green fur covering most of his body with a hollow hole on its chest. It's mask was whole yet was separated, showing a face in between the teeth. The most striking feature was the blatant zanpakuto strapped to his back.

From afar, he couldn't fully comprehend the power this hollow had, but at closer look, it was more powerful than the bird hollow he faced. Perhaps it had to do with his bizarre appearance. Maybe more human-like hollows were more powerful, Arata guessed.

He was about to jump in when the hollow was about to smash Kon and Ichigo's body into paste when a red charm was thrown from behind Kon, forming a shield and protecting him from the hollow's grab. Arata stopped and looked at its thrower, his eyes widening slightly at the identity of the man.

It was Isshin Kurosaki! Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu's father. He was wearing a soul reaper's shihakusho. What struck Arata even more was that he also came with a tattered white captain's haori but worn as a sash and over his left shoulder, the squad insignia unclear.

While he never sensed a bit of spiritual pressure from the man before, Arata wasn't so surprised at the reveal to be honest. He had heard the stories from Kisuke and Yoruichi about how Ichigo came to be soul reaper in the first place by gaining the powers from a soul reaper by the name of Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister, yet he still held the opinion that there had to be a biological component at play as well. Judging by Isshin's appearance, he was right.

He introduced himself before he grabbed the red charm and tossed it to Kon. "Here Kon. Hold onto this" he said. He looked up in Arata direction and beckoned him down. "Ah, Arata. Good to see you" he greeted. "Come on down will you"

Arata descended down to the street and approached the Kurosaki patriarch until he was next to him. He eyed the hollow warningly, sending a shiver down his spine, with his hand on his sword at the ready. "So Ichigo got his soul reaper blood from you, huh?"

"With my dashing good looks too!" Isshin exclaimed childishly to Arata and Kon's unamusement.

Kon then questioned how the father knew he wasn't Ichigo with Isshin replying he knew it along since the first time they meant. It brought to light how intelligent and observant the normally child like man was, making Arata wonder what else this man had up his sleeve.

The hollow then slammed his fist into the ground causing a tremor to follow. "Now it makes sense. If his father is a soul reaper, then Ichigo Kurosaki is of true blood. In that case, I can understand how that little orange-hared bastard was able to defeat me"

Judging from the tone and contents of what he said, this hollow harbored resent towards his fellow deputy, Arata easily deduced. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not really interested in you, Isshin. I came here tonight for one reason: to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Since you're his father, you should know where he is. Bring me your son!" the hollow ordered.

However, despite the seriousness of his voice, Isshin bluntly replied, "I don't know where he is. It's not like he's a little kid who can't take care of himself. Plus, I always trust my kids and give them as much space as possible".

From what Arata had seen of Isshin's behavior towards his daughters, he disagreed with his last statement, and so did Kon as he then called him out on it. Isshin then began to explain the differences between Ichigo and his girls, drawing a deadpanned cloud from Arata. 'This is the Isshin I know' the hitokiri thought.

"Arata," Isshin called out. "I know you came here looking for a fight, but can I ask you to allow me to take this one? It would be a shame for me since I came out tonight to kill this hollow"

While he did not like that he wasn't gonna fight, Arata respects Isshin's wishes. The large hollow then began to bellow out in laughter, looking down on the soul reaper before him. "You came here to kill me?! And you're even going as far as to refuse help! Those are pretty big words for a puny little soul reaper! Hahahahaha!"

No matter how many times he saw it, it always exhausted Arata how people could look down on their opponents, like their hot shit or something. This hollow had power, but judging from what he could sense from the ex-captain, it was like comparing a child to an adult pro wrestler.

The hollow continued. "You might want to reconsider before you decide you should ask yourself if I look like an ordinary hollow! Watch". And with that, he transformed, turning bigger and growing horns on his shoulders.

While Kon was freaking out, Arata and Isshin stood completely calm, unbothered by the hollow's shift in size. "That-... That guy's freaking huge!" Kon exclaimed. "He's gotta be at least as big or bigger than that menos I saw before"

The hollow's face twist in annoyance at the mod soul's words as he said, "What do you mean 'menos'? How could you compare me with one of those weaklings?! No, I am-"

"An arrancar" Isshin cut in. "You're a group of hollows trying to obtain soul reaper powers by removing your masks. Isn't that right?" he smirked.

The concept was entirely new, yet not new to Arata. It was similar to the Visoreds and their situation, but instead they were soul reapers with hollow powers, not the other way around. They were two sides of the same coin, Arata thought.

Yet where did that leave him? He wasn't an arrancar, yet he wasn't much of a visored either. Was he one or the other, or a mix of both? These questions jumped in his mind as his powers were a unique circumstance than any other.

Unwillingly, the hollow confirms his answer. "Huh. Well, well. You're right. You're not as dumb as you look after all. However,". He then began to pull out his zanpakuto. "You're a fool, 'cause you know you can't win against my sword by yourself"

"That's a zanpakuto?! That thing is absolutely ginormous!" Kon freaked out, to which Arata agreed; the sword was like the size of a skyscraper!

"That's right! A zanpakuto's size equals the amount of one's spirit energy!" he proudly shouted to the heavens. "It is obvious that little weapon hanging limply by your side could never defeat my zanpakuto, moron!"

Arata scoffed. "You call that monstrosity a weapon?" the hitokiri mocked. "I've seen stronger from people a tenth your size"

"You dare mock me?! I swear, I will kill you after I end this Kurosaki fool!" the hollow screamed in anger.

"Is that so?" Isshin challenged. "Well then, why don't we find out!". He grabbed his sword, ready to draw.

"You know you can't win and you still persist? I thought soul reapers were supposed to know their own lore, but I guess I was wrong. In death, perhaps-"

"Can you just fight already?" Arata blurted. "I swear, you make the cartoons Orihime watch sound more entertaining than your voice"

"Bastard!" the hollow angerly bellowed. He swung his sword down to Arata, hoping to silence his insolent mouth... only to gape in shock when Arata caught the blade, his skin resistant to the sharpness. He pushes the blade up before jumping and kicking the blade even further up, making the hollow stumble back and almost drop his sword. "I-Impossible!"

Arata let out some of his spiritual pressure out as he addressed the hollow. "Your fight isn't with me, it is with him" he said pointing to Isshin. "Aim your sword at me again, and I will sever the arm it belonged to" he threatened.

"You better not run, because I will be cutting you down next" the hollow growled, still looking down at the soul reapers despite getting a taste of their power. He quickly turned to Isshin and aimed to shop him down. The soul reaper leaps up, drawing out his sword and met the hollow's zanpakuto.

The clash ended exactly as Arata thought: the hollow's blade sliced in half.

"Let me give you a little lesson on the basics: once a soul reaper reaches the level of captain, he then has the ability to control the size of his zanpakuto" Isshin informed before sheathing his sword. "They have to, because if they didn't, they all would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers. Kinda like you". And similar to teacher to his student, he said, "Remember this: you should never underestimate you opponent by the size of his zanpakuto"

A horizontal began to appear, cutting the hollow lethally. The behemoth fell, his eyes draining of life.

"Don't talk about soul reaper lore until you learned that"

"...Im-...possible...!" and with that, he disintegrated into nothing, along with his sword.

Arata approached Isshin. "Quite the power. Impressive"

Isshin grinned with child-like exuberance. "Thanks! I was afraid I lose my touch since I haven't been active for a long time but I still got!"

'Is this man bipolar?' Arata thought as he made the transition between stoic warrior to immature dad in less than a second.

"He just used one strike..." Kon said in awe to Ichigo's father's strength. It bewildered him even more as the mod soul then remembered his typical jovial attitude. In comparison to now, it was like he was looking at different person.

"Have you avenged her?" a new voice then chimed in. It was Urahara's voice as he walked up to the three men. "Has justice been meeded out?"

"'Justice'?" Arata muttered, intrigued. "What are you doing here, Urahara?" Arata then asked for everyone present.

"What? Can't a friendly shopkeeper visit an old friend and his new student?" Urahara joked. The surprises just kept piling as Arata realized Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara knew each other.

"It isn't like you to act so civil, Kisuke" Isshin stated.

"Oh come now. I don't want you to blame me if your spirit energy withered away. That would be upsetting" Urahara replied.

Isshin dismissed the ex-captain's worries, assuring him he wouldn't have held a grudge in the first place. Urahara's grin did not lower as he then asked how it felt to be back in the saddle again after two decade, to which Isshin said it was fine.

"Do you feel better now?" Urahara then asked.

Isshin looked up, and sighed. "In some ways, yes. Truth is, I never held a grudge against that stupid hollow in the first place. If I'm being perfectly honest with myself, there's only one thing I really regretted over these last twenty years: And that was my lack of power. The fact that in spite of everything, I couldn't save Masaki that night"

So it was just as Arata suspected. From all the clues he heard, this hollow was the one that killed Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu's mother, and by proxy, Isshin's wife. This was a justice he could relate to as he too killed off his loved one's killer, i.e his mother's rapist and killer.

He found his regret over his powerlessness relatable as well. Even though Arata did not let his past bother him now nor did he continue to blame himself for his mother's fate, but when he was a kid he used to curse himself every second of everyday for acting like a statue, for not acting when he clearly saw his mother hurting. He cried himself every night for the fear and cowardice he unfortunately showed. It was only when she was murdered did he finally act, but he was powerless all throughout and in his old mindset, that killed his mother just as the raider did.

Shock coursed through him when he realized how similar he and Ichigo actually were. Both lost their mothers from killers which they blame themselves for, they changed as a result, and became warriors. Differences being was what they fought for and who they had left in their life. Ichigo had his sisters and father while Arata left his dad and was alone until he met Sakura.

The shock persisted when he realized he could have ended up like Ichigo and vice versa.

"Hey Arata," Isshin called out. "You alright there? You've been silent for some time now"

"Hmmm? I'm fine" Arata looked up. "I suppose congratulations are in order. You avenged your wife. Quite impressive"

Isshin accepted Arata's words with a small smile. "I appreciate the words, Arata. Thanks"

Kisuke smiled and said, "Some things never change, huh? It seems your son is much like you in that regard" to which Isshin vehemently denied.

"While we're on the subject of your son, did you happen to notice...?" Urahara trailed off.

The ebony haired father immediately knew what he was talking about. "Yes. It appears they've made contact with him. Just as you suspected they would"

"You guys are talking about the Visored, aren't you? Ex-soul reapers with abilities and masks of hollows"

Kisuke and Isshin turn to Arata when he said the blunt statement. "You're correct. And considering you know them, They contacted you as well?"

"That they did" Arata confirmed. "You may be quick-witted and intelligent, Urahara, but I don't think hollow powers are your forte"

Urahara took Arata words with a smile. "That they aren't unfortunately" he chuckled.

The weighty atmosphere did not dissipate around Isshin though. "They're unknowns and kept themselves completely hidden. They're obviously dangerous, but at the moment, the only thing I do know is that they and the arrancars aren't working together"

"That's hopeful. We don't need our enemies forming alliances. In one way, we're lucky. The Visoreds don't trust any soul reaper, former or otherwise" Urahara added. He turns to Arata with a serious grin. "But I guess you already figured that out, Arata?"

Arata confirmed the shopkeeper's statement. "They tried to persuade me to their side, but we settled on a mutually beneficial deal"

"In spite of their hatred for soul reapers, they've made contact with you and Ichigo. That must mean they-" Urahara siad until Isshin finished for him.

"Yeah, if they're willing to go to those lengths, they must be preparing for some sort of battle. Just like we are"

The thought brought tremendous glee to the hitokiri at the thought of more great fights, yet he was left curious who each side were fighting and why? Was Sosuke Aizen involved too?

"The only explanation can be that they must've noticed the sudden change in the arrancars as well" Isshin theorized. He and Kisuke then went on about the surprising development in arrancars and their power, surprising Kon and Arata. Isshin concluded that the cause must be Sosuke Aizen forming a pact with the hollows in hopes of creating better arrancars using the Hogyoku, probably to form an army equal enough to combat the thirteen court guard squads and take over the world.

"How do we fight back?" Isshin questioned aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Arata said. "We prepare for war. Man the troops, sharpen our skills, and grow stronger until the real fighting begins"

"I'm in agreement with you, Arata. With the situation the way it is, everyone will be mobilizing for war, friend and foe alike. You, me, Isshin, the Visoreds, and not to mention the Soul Society"

Having been born in a universe practically flooding with war and conflict, Arata was fully prepared for the incoming storm, already knowing exactly what he is gonna do. He was never a soldier, but he did "serve" for the Dawn Empire in a sense that he took care of the riff raff and criminals so that the already spreadly thin military wouldn't have to. In the end though, he still did his own thing, being a mercenary and hitokiri, getting stronger and spilling the blood of criminals. And that's exactly what he's gonna do.

A hitch in Arata's spiritual sensing caught his attention, recognizing it as Ichigo's. Everyone agreed to split before things got messy. Kon and Arata agreed to stay silent on the matter of Isshin's identity and went back home.

Arata leaped from building to building back to Orihime's home, he was stopped by Isshin who looked like he wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Did you know the Visoreds were going to contact my son?"

Arata nodded. "I had a hunch they planned to bring him into the fold, but it was only until today did they confirm my suspicions"

"I see..." Isshin replied, pondering after for a moment until he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just... I thought back to the first time you came to our house and when you said you were a runaway" Isshin said.

"You... found my circumstances humorous?" Arata slowly said, trying to make sense of the man's words.

Isshin immediately denied saying, "Oh god no. Never have and never will. I was just imagining something pertaining to Masaki". He then smiled warmingly at the memory of his late wife. "If your and her paths somehow crossed, Masaki would've adopted you into our family. Her heart was always brimming with love like that"

"I see... from how you speak of her, she seems to be a kind woman. I understand why you and your family still ache from her death". In the beginning, when he ran away from home, Arata pleaded for families to take him in as he wasn't used to living by himself; he was only five at the time. But they never did, and he could understand why as they had their own families and interest to look after, but it pained him every time he was rejected. That is, until Sakura came.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arata inquired.

"Me and Masaki had three children, and you saw each and every one of them. Yuzu and Karin will always have their big brother and old man to lean on, but since Masaki's passing, Ichigo hasn't had many people he could lean on. If you were adopted as Kurosaki, you would've been the big brother Ichigo could lean on" the Kurosaki patriarch chuckled.

The statement was so outrageous, Arata was speechless. Him in an older brother role? He's never had any sibling to begin with and Sakura did not take any more students after him so he couldn't fathom himself in such a place. It didn't even make sense why Isshin was putting him in such a place.

"Explain" Arata requested.

Isshin nodded, seeing the confusion in Arata's dark eyes. "One way or another, the Visoreds are gonna get my son to join them in some capacity. Since you're in with them, I'm asking you to look after my son"

"... You do realize my type of character, correct?" Arata questioned as he was now well aware of his hidden insightful side.

"More than you think" Isshin replied simply. He knew very well what kind of man Arata was and the actions he took, but he still trusted the man regardless. "You're a man with his fair share of secrets and his own load of dirty laundry, some of which I don't personally agree with, yet you're a good man overall, Arata. A good man just covered in blood. I trust you'll guide him down the right path in your own Arata way" he chuckled slightly at the end. He turned to leave but was stopped when Arata said one last thing.

"You know, he doesn't like me so much. It'll be hard to find common ground with him"

"You were able to _beat_ Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm sure a fifteen year old kid won't give you too much trouble" he grinned before he leaped home.

Arata scoffed. "When he's as stubborn as me, I highly doubt that". Truthfully, he did not know whether he would bother helping the boy. He had a fast growing potential Arata felt did not need his helping. Plus he will have the Visoreds, so he won't have a use.

But the thought of being a brother of sorts lingered. The kinship he and Ichigo had was hard to deny which made Arata want to see him succeed even more.

"Ugh" he groaned. "If he messes up _that_ badly, I suppose I'll step in" he said to himself.

Hitokiri though grinned.

_Arata nii-chan!_

**1.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

During Arata's long break, he took the time to visit the Soul Society to settle out his salary. He was immediately pointed to squad thirteen and its captain.

After a long discussion, Arata and Captain Ukitake, settled on a salary higher than the average soul reaper but lower than that of a lieutenant.

"I'm surprised this matter took so long. I would have imagined you already talked about this with Ichigo" Arata comments as Ukitake was organizing the paperwork. The white hair captain sheepishly looked away when he said this.

"Actually... I never discussed a salary with Ichigo" Ukitake admitted.

"Wait... does he even know he can get paid from this?"

"I would imagine he would be aware, but it's hard to say really" the captain chuckled.

"So you're basically getting free labor from a fifteen year old?"

An uncomfortable silence engulf the room, and after a minute, Ukitake spoke up. "You wouldn't mind bringing Ichigo here to for a talk, do you?" Ukitake nervously chuckled.

**2.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

Eito and his band of delinquents took Arata's advice to heart and decided to take school more seriously. They were still rebellious but managed to keep their noses clean well. Their cleaner behavior definietely shocked their classmates and especially their teachers.

However, the image of Arata and Unohana stuck in their minds, compelling them to go to Orihime as they heard she and Arata were related. To satiate their curiosity, they were blunt to the otherwise airheaded girl.

"Orihime," Eito started. "Is your cousin a cougar hunter?" he asked with a perverted blush on his face.

However, Orihime's innocence and obliviousness shined. "'A cougar hunter'? I don't know really but I wouldn't be surprised; Arata has always loved a challenge"

"REALLY?" the two other boys gaped. One of them, Eiji, then asked, "H-How many do you think he's bagged?"

Orihime shrugged before reaching for her lunch. "No clue. Maybe over a hundred?"

'A HUNDRED?!'

From that point onward, to Arata's and Orihime's confusion, and to their friends disbelief, Arata has been dubbed "the cougar hunter" by most of the student body.


	27. Chapter 27

"What is with the kids calling me 'cougar hunter'?". He had just heard a couple girls whisper his new nickname as he passed them in the halls. He didn't get it as he never made it a hobby to hunt cougars. Hell, he didn't even know there were any around Karakura. There was one time time he killed and skinned a tiger, but that was in his old world for a weird mission.

Isshin's trust in him lingered, and it bothered Arata more than it should have. He has never had such a duty placed on him before, that being to guide one's son. If it was simply to kill someone, escort someone, or any other clear cut task, he would've been fine with it. But this was a different matter entirely. "'Own Arata way'" he muttered to himself. That statement held a lot of freedom and a lot of constrains at the same time.

He went out side for some air, and to his slight surprise, he saw Ichigo holding Shinji against the railing. From the look on the orangette's face, it would seem Shinji said some rather haunting things.

"What's going on here?" he outright interrogated.

The students look his way and Shinji smiled. "Looky here! Another fellow Visored! Mr. Takahashi, can you please unlatch Ichigo from me?". As soon as those words left his mouth, Ichigo's eyes bulged in disbelief.

As the security guard of Karakura high and not out of Shinji's wishes, he did just that. "Arata..." Ichigo started. Arata looked at him. "Is it true? Are really with them?"

Either he was told before or now, Arata could not say, but he nodded regardless. "I am a Visored until I wringed them out of information and training. That was our deal" Arata said.

The scowl on the teen's face told him he did not like his decision but he said nothing of it. Instead he just turned around and left the two visoreds to themselves. As he left, Arata uttered one last statement. "You should take this door of opportunity, Ichigo, lest you regret it later on"

A small shiver from the boy was his only response

**Later...**

Orihime and Chad accompanied him as they left school. The two wanted to head somewhere and Arata followed, thinking they were going to get some food. A cloud of worry surrounded the two teenagers, and he asked them what was up.

"It's Ichigo. That's what up" Chad said.

His female friend agreed, nodding. "Yeah. Something's wrong with Ichigo, but we know if we confronted him about it, he'll just say he's fine. That's why..." she then looked ahead.

Arata's eyes follow and he saw Shinji with a scrapped-up forehead and an angered Hiyori. The visoreds saw the three approach and further angered by the fact they were followed, Hiyori headbutted Shinji, questioning the man why he was followed.

"Hey," Arata softly called. Hiyori's shoulders visibly jump at his voice. "You do know carrying a sword around is illegal nowadays right?"

"Shut it Baldy! You think I care about human laws?" Hiyori retorted.

"I knew," Orihime began. "Even if I asked him directly, Ichigo wouldn't tell me what was going on. He would tell me it was nothing to be concerned about, but that's not true. So I thought I asked you Shinji. Who are you, and what do want with Ichigo?"

Arata scoffed. 'So he really is running from his problems. How childish. Unless he has some other avenue to confront his problems, he's wasting a valuable opportunity not seeking the Visoreds help'

Hitokiri though laughed at his hypocrisy but did not point it out.

"Huh. You've got some nerve" Hiyori stepped up. "You think you can just ask and we'll tell you everything you want to know"

One scathing glare from Arata was all it took to crumble most of the hostility between them. The blonde girl gulped. She introduced herself and then demanded the teens to give their names in turn. Arata did not bother as she already knew his name.

"A princess and a tiger, huh? Those are some pretty impressive names. Well our names only mean 'monkey' and 'common'. I have to say we're really jealous. Really!"

"Wait, what about Arata?" Orihime reminded.

"The 'fresh' guy. Eh. Whatever"

When Shinji quietly commented how common she was and how he had more going on for him. That comment though got him a punch to the nose.

"I mean, just look at you. You've got such smooth hair and a really beautiful bod. I could totally despise you now that I think about it"

Shinji then commented how she could make herself more desirable. That comment though got him another punch to the nose.

"Pardon my friend's words. Anyway, I'm afraid that I can't answer any of your questions". She was about to grab her sword, contemplating killing them... until she looked into Arata's eyes again, and she stopped herself.

The hitokiri applauded her self control; she was learning, he thought.

"Well then! If all is said and done, let's move on Hiyori!" Shinji prompted, dragging the girl away against her protest.

As soon as they out of sight, Orihime frowned, sighing sadly. This did nothing but put more questions in her mind.

"Mr. Takahashi, that girl looked scared whenever she looked at you" Chad stated.

"Yeah, and?"

"Have you and her met before?"

Orihime looked up at him, her eyes pleading for answers. He sighed. "Yes, I' have met Shinji and Hiyori before. I left quite the impression on the girl before I left though as you saw". He looked at Orihime. "Listen. You both are right to worry about your friend. He does in fact face a serious problem. Those people are simply interested in helping him solve that problem". He was tempted to outright say he had inner hollows to control, but found that it wasn't his place. The look on Orihime's face though made him spill the basic bones of it.

The vagueness of his words did comfort Chad and Orihime by a little bit. "Will you help Ichigo too?" Orihime asked.

His mind thought back to Isshin when he request Arata that. "Ichigo is strong. He will get through this. However, should he prove to me that he is truly struggling, I will promptly step in"

A happy smile crosses Orihime's face as she hugged Arata, relieved to know he will also help Ichigo. Arata slowly returned it. "Thank you, Arata"

Chad too was glad his friend will get the help he needs, patting Arata in the back. The three stayed like this for a little longer until they decided to go get some ramen together.

That is, until they came.

Out of nowhere, an incredible wave of spiritual pressure bared down on them/ The origin of said pressure wasn't even near them and the fact they were able to feel their presence from here told them this was no regular threat.

Without skipping a beat, Arata transformed and started flash stepping towards this unknown foe, prompting Orihime and Chad to follow. Along the way, regular civilians started dropping dead, their souls completely drained from their bodies. His eyes narrowed. Clearly this was the work of hollows, but regulars hollows weren't this powerful. Were these more of those arrancars by Aizen?

The three neared crash site of the unknown enemy, in the middle of the forest area of a park. Arata spotted two individual, both varying in size and appearance. The first was the biggest, with brown skin and ridges on his head. The other was of average male size with one half of a horned helmet on his head with white marble skin.

From their appearances, Arata quickly deduced these were indeed arrancar but their spiritual pressures were way stronger than the one Isshin fought. 'These were complete arrancers'

He and Chad saw the big man about to kick Tatsuki, who came out for a run only to unfortunately meet the arrancars. Arata flash stepped ahead, shielding Tatsuki from the otherwise lethal blow. Chad jumped from behind Arata, punching the big man in the chest, pushing him back.

Just from the kick, Arata could feel the power this arrancar held. It was strongest he ever felt from a hollow. He glanced at Orihime, quickly concluding she couldn't stand up to this level of power.

"Orihime," Arata addressed. "listen to me carefully: take Tatsuki and get out of here now. Me and Chad will handle these men". To that, Chad nodded in agreement.

"Ulquiorra! Is it one of these guys!?" the big arrancar shouted.

The smaller arrancar, Ulquiorra, responded with a stone face, "Oh Yammy. You really need to work on your investigative power so that you could detect these things on your own. You should be able to tell with one glance this individual..." he looked at Chad. "Is trash... However...". He then looked at Arata, his mask drawing most of Ulquiorra's attention. He was strikingly similar to the new quinto espada, he thought. "This soul reaper may prove more difficult"

"So I see!" Yammy excitedly said.

Chad attempted to strike the bigger man in first with an energy-charged punch... only to be swatted away like a bug.

Arata knew this arrancar was strong, but to have punched Chad, a teen he knew had great power and reflexes, away so easily was shocking. His eyes narrowed, he released his shikai. "Execute my enemies: Hitokiri!". His axe appears, Ulquiorra noting how similar the shape was to Sakura's old axe. His sclera turned black and his irises gold as he stared up at his new opponent.

The dark skinned arrancar didn't think too much about this new soul reaper, tossing him off as trash like the human he just batted away. However, when Arata jumped and kicked him twice in the head before connecting a white burning bala sphere to his face stumbling him, he took a more aggressive stance against the hitokiri.

'A bala? This soul reaper has hollow powers? Is he one of the failed experiments of Lord Aizen?' Ulquiorra thought with slightly wide eyes.

"Orihime. Assist Chad right now" Arata ordered.

"Okay!"

"Who the hell are you anyway!? Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yammy demanded.

"So you're here for Ichigo, huh? Facinating... But to answer your question, no. I am not Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a hitokiri and soul reaper, and my name is Arata Takahashi"

Ulquiorra took note of this mysterious soul reaper as he continued to watch him and his dim-witted colleague quarrel. His green eyes shift over to Orihime and Chad and saw the tremendous healing power demonstrated as Orihime restored Chad's mangled arm. 'No, that's not it' he then revokes. 'This is not a healing technique. She is either reversing time or space. Whatever it is, it's not the power to heal, but it is something I've never seen before'

A menacing grin grows on Yammy's face. "Well then Arata, I guess I don't have to hold back!". A punch rockets to Arata's person. He dodges, closing in on Yammy and cuts his stomach. His skin though did not yield, not a single bit; A scratch wasn't even made. His skin was tough like his, Arata thought.

Yammy attempted to grab him, but Arata flash steps back, gaining some distance from the raging giant. "Hado #4: Byakurai". Lightning discharged from his pint finger, landing on Yammy's shoulder but again did not pierce through his hierro.

"That's tickled" Yammy laughed. He charges Arata, ready slam him into the ground. He raised his arms as he neared him before crashing down where Arata was standing, waiting. Arata dodges and slashes the arrancar's open throat but again did not piece. The attack pained and pissed off the giant man as he roared, punching Arata in the gut. Spit flew out his mouth hole, but he rolled with it. Holding an open palm targeted at Yammy's head, he fired a shakkaho blast, adding more burns to Yammy's face. Yammy tried to punch Arata again, but was blocked using his armor forearm.

'Kisuke really did do good work. I suppose I'll need to thank him later'. He pushed Yammy off him. With more power than before, Arata slashed Yammy across the stomach, this time actually cutting him. The arrancar roared in pain before Arata pained him even more by driving his straightened hand into the open wound, winding and piercing Yammy in the process.

"Bastard!" and he kicked Arata hard away, sending him crashing into a tree.

Dazed, he failed registered Yammy's figure until he was right about to smash him. His boulder for hands connected a couple times but Arata's own tough skin protected him Arata grabbed one of his hands and pushed him off. "Hado #4: Byakurai". His spell hit Yammy right in the eye, staggering him. In his vulnerable state, Arata grabbed his axe with both hands, charging a powerful attack before releasing it, hitting Yammy in the gut, cutting him further. Arata jumped, and using deadly precision, shot his hand at Yammy's struck eye, and _pulled_ it out its socket before crushing the eyeball in a death grip. He then kicked him in the face, sending him backwards to Ulquiorra. The stoic arrancar simply held his hand and stopped the screaming Yammy from crashing into him.

Ulquiorra continued to study Arata, even as Yammy barreled into him. This man had serious power if he was able to cut through Yammy's hierro and take his eye out. What's more, he was an unknown variable. He was given no information nor warning about this new soul reaper so he was left in the dark about him. However, his familiarity may be connected to Sakura, if his mask and axe were anything to go by. 'Lord Aizen will surely want to hear about him'

The brutish arrancar did not take kindly to his barrage of attacks and lost eye, growling at the hitokiri in anger for insulting him in such a manner. He opened his mouth, a red energy beginning to emerge. Knowing that this was a hollow and having fired many before, Arata knew the following signs of a cero. And considering how powerful this arrancar was compared to the typical hollows he has faced, a blast from him could surely decimate a small town. Arata held out his own palm, a cero forming as well.

Orihime was well aware her "cousin's" weaknesses concerning his powers. His cero would repel Yammy's cero, but only for a short time until his arm goes limp and then he would get cooked alive by his opponent's raging blast.

She promised Arata she wouldn't let him down again, and she promised herself to never be a burden for Ichigo and the ones she loved. Without a second thought, she sent tsubaki at Yammy, hoping to cause some damage, but at the very least, stop him from firing his cero. Her goal was met, as Yammy stopped charging to block tsubaki. "What was that thing? A fly? he growled at the fact he was interrupted and that his hand was burned in the process.

"T-Tsubaki! Oh no..."

Arata stopped his cero but nostalgia suddenly filled Arata's stunned mind as he saw Yammy descend on Orihime. He was sent back to his childhood home in flashes, back to the scene where his life took an abrupt turn. His fist clenched around his axe as a result.

"What do you want to do with her, Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show off this new healing power she posses" Yammy asked.

"Wait... Aizen!?" Orihime gasped. Arata though was well aware of the ex-captain's supposed intentions, so he wasn't quite surprised that the hollows serve him.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just kill her" Ulquiorra stated simply.

And with that, Arata stood back up to move, but then an orange-haired substitute appeared, stopping Yammy's killing hand with the tip of Zangetsu.

"Ichigo..." Arata muttered.

Guilt swarmed the girl's senses as she saw the substitute come to her rescue. "I'm sorry. Ichigo" Orihime apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" Ichigo responded.

"No, I mean... all of this is my fault. If I was stronger, I could've stopped-"

"ARGH!". Yammy was then sudden kicked in the head, distancing himself from Ichigo and Orihime. Arata lands right next to them, scowling at Orihime.

"Quit trying to take the blame for all this, woman. As the adult in this group, it was my responsibility to look after you all, yet look at the state we're in. If anything, this lays on my shoulders to carry"

"But Arata-" Orihime tried to argue but Arata immediate shut her down.

"No buts. You did the best you could given the situation. There is no shame in that". He turned to Ichigo. "I don't mind fighting side by side, but if you wish to protect the others while I engage, that is fine as well"

"No," Ichigo denied. His blood was burning when he saw Tatsuki and Chad in their unconscious states. "Let's deal with these two, and end this!"

The ten then grabbed the arm holding his sword. "Bankai!" he shouted. Blue energy erupted around him and shot up into the sky like a tower before disappearing and showing Ichigo in a new form.

His sword was severely reduced in size, turning into a black katana with a cross-shaped guard. At the pommel of the blade was a black chain. His clothes also changed with his top turning into a a slimmer black jacket.

In a way, Arata was let down at the transformation. It was simple, which Arata always appreciated, but he expected a bankai to be more... explosive in terms of appearance. The power Ichigo held though was nothing short of great; his spiritual energy was fierce and violent, and just standing near him was enough to get Arata's blood pumping.

"Orihime, stay back" Ichigo warned. She agreed, getting away from the ensuing fight. Relief, out of nowhere, found it way to Arata in the form a sigh.

"You got a bankai, huh? Hey Ulquiorra. Is this the guy?" Yammy asked

"Yes. Considering how clumsily you've dealt with the situation, I'm surprised we were able to flush him out at all. The orange hair, the black bankai, no doubt about it. This is our target. He is the one"

He turned his attention back to the arrancars, and eyed Ulquiorra curiously. "You take big and stupid. I'll take stoic and quiet"

Ichigo agreed, intending to exact some revenge for friends. "Good luck, Arata"

Arata nodded and flash stepped in front of Ulquiorra, swinging at him full force with his axe, yet found he did not even budge under the heavy force of the swing. Yammy arm would have been severed if Arata swung at him with such force.

Speaking of severing, that was exactly what Ichigo did. In the corner of his eye, Arata took witness to the power and raw potential Ichigo had as he easily moved circles around the brute, overpowering him in both speed and power.

"Who are you?". Arata turned to find the quarto espada who was still holding his arm against his axe. "You are no regular soul reaper. Your spiritual pressure is equivalent to that of an arrancar or visored, yet it is so unclear, like the murkiest water"

"Don't know what to tell you other what I already said". Arata then proceeded to press the man aggressively, though Ulquiorra did not look scared or panicked one bit. He allowed the hitokiri to attack so that he could continue to study him. His attacks were cutting his sleeve but his skin was a no-go unlike they did to Yammy.

Ten strikes. Twenty strikes. Thirty strikes. Thirty strikes was what it took to finally cut him. It was a small, like that from paper, but that was when Ulquiorra decided to end his farce. When Arata was about to land his thirty-oneth strike, the smaller man caught his blade and refused to let go when Arata tried to pull it from his grasp.

"Stop your advances. You should know at this point that your efforts will be for nothing" Ulquiorra said as he talked down on Arata. He looks at Yammy and Ichigo to see his larger partner look down on their target in rage. "it seems like you're having a hard time. Shall I take over?"

"Stay back!" Yammy denied as he reached for his sword.

"Funny how you could talk like that as if you have already won. Don't get so high and mighty just because you have the upper hand now" Arata retorts.

The white arrancar sighed. "Trash no matter what your power may be". Arata barely caught him try and stab him with his hand, but fortunately was able to block it with his palm before it reached his heart. Ulquiorra let his weapon go and Arata stumbled back looking at the hole in his hand for a second before a kick to the gut then sent him skidding back many meters from the arrancar. "Do you now understand the difference of power between you and I?"

Arata did not answer him. Instead he raised his wounded left palm to the man, and began charging a cero. His arm would drop for a few minutes at best and this arrancar wasn't even trying so he could afford using such an attack. A drop of blood from his fingertips dripped in the white sphere just when Arata fired. Because of this. the cero was different from before, both larger and stronger than anything he had fired before. It was so powerful, his arm shook at the power, threatening to tear apart at the seems.

Wide-eyed, Ulquiorra sonidoed out into the air, letting the cero blast through trees before Arata tried to pilot the cero, grabbing his still firing arm and dragging it to Ulqiorra's location. He didn't hit him though as after seconds of firing that immense cero, the muscles in his arm tear violently, the cero stopping and his arm dropping to his side a bloody mess. He fell to his knees, his body feeling heavier with fatigue and blood loss.

Everyone stood in disbelief, but it was the arrancars that were most surprised. This soul reaper just fired a Gran Rey Cero!

"Arata!" Orihime screamed as rushed to his side and began to reverse some of the damage right away.

'Impossible...' Ulqiorra thought. 'This man isn't an Espada, not even an arrancar, yet he was able to form and fire a technique exclusive to the the elite of Lord Aizen's army'. Again, similarities flooded his mind to Sakura as she too was a highly adaptable with skills she had never learned before.

In Ichigo's moment of shock, his mind wavered, and his inner hollow demanded to be let loose **'Switch!'** he demanded. **'Just switch with me will ya?! I'll take care of this guy!'**

'Go away... Go away!' Ichigo screamed back within his mind.

Even through a clouded mind, Arata saw the struggle on Ichigo's face, his hand grasping his face to keep his inner hollow inside. "Why is he just standing there? He's wide open!" Arata hissed. Yammy as well saw this, taking it and kicking Ichigo in the chest.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime screamed. It was then she noticed Arata gone, her shield covering no one as the hitokiri flash stepped to Ichigo. He raised his axe above him with his still functioning arm, aiming to behead the brute in one swift slice, but the fatigue impeded him. His eyes fluttered from all the blood loss and he missed Yammy's head.

Beyond pissed that he lost an eye to Arata, he grabbed the man by the head and roared as he repeatedly slammed his head into the ground until he was left unmoving but still breathing. Half his face was one the ground which fortunately covered the broken half of his mask.

"ARATA, NO!" Ichigo screamed out.

"ARATA! ICHIGO!". The teen tried to close the distance and assist at least one of them, but was side punched away like Chad.

"ORIHIME!"

"Shut it!" Yammy screamed as he began to brutally beat the teen to a pulp.

Arata felt his mind wander to darkness, but with his last shred of consciousness, he witness the swift and painful dispatch of his host, and brutalization of the boy he promised to guide. His ire grew, not just from the fact Yammy broke his mask, but because he was too powerless to do something about all this.

History repeated itself for Arata as flashes of his mother's defilement and murder flashed in his mind. 'The parallels... they are quite similar', he thought before his mind succumbed to sweet sleep.

**Later...**

With a flutter, Arata opened his eyes to find not a grassy area, but Kisuke's shop. His hand groggily goes to his mask, relief filling his system to find it there and in one piece. "What... happened?" he groaned.

"Arata!". Said man looked around him to find Kisuke up and about while Chad and Orihime were bed bound from their injuries, though it Orihime who was exclaimed his name. She immediate went to his side, checking his head. "Are you feeling well? Do you need any food? Kisuke will get it for you if so. Wait, you don't have amnesia, do you? How many fingers am I holding up?-"

"Orihime, I don't think he can answer you if you keep barraging him with question" Urahaha chuckled.

"Other than an the king of all headaches and an empty stomach, I'm fine" sighed Arata.

"If you want food, you can join Yoruichi. I'm sure she won't mind sharing" Urahara said.

Arata nodded and just when Urahara could help him up, stood up by himself. He wobbled for a second before he regained his balance. "I think you should let Kisuke help" Orihime suggested.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I can walk by myself" he replied. Orihime's worried gaze did not falter as she watched Arata leave the room.

He quickly found the room Yoruichi was in. He opened the door, but stood stunned by the sight of numerous empty plates at her side with more food on the other just waiting to be eaten. His bare stomach growled at the sight.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Care for dinner, Arata?"

With a nod, he sat opposite to her and was handed a bowl of fried rice and katsudon. He dug in without hesitation, the flavor enhanced by his hunger. He ate so quick it matched Yoruichi's pace. Once he was done with the bowl he put it to his side, ready to feast again until Yoruichi held to glass in front of him One with water and the other whiskey.

"Pick"

Knowing how well his hangover was before, he took the glass of water. Yoruichi handed him another bowl with fried fish and as he ate, he recalled how he black out in the middle of it. "What happened?" he asked.

Yoruichi promptly filled him in on what happened after. She and Kisuke arrived before Ichigo could've been hurt more, they tussled around with the arrancars for a little bit until the arrancars escaped.

"I see. And I also see your arm is less than well" Arata said after she was done recalling.

"Yeah. That arrancar's hide was thicker than I thought. Just like yours actually"

"My powers are hollow based. I wouldn't be surprised if enhanced skins was also a feature". He then thought for a moment. "What happened after they left?"

"Me and Kisuke started attending to the wounded". The werecat then smiled. "You should've seen Orihime when she pushed to help you"

"Hmm?"

***Flashback***

The garganta closed, leaving the group and letting them breathe another day. Orihime, though injured and hurting, pushed herself up and crawled the blacked-out Arata.

"Orihime, stop. You need to rest" Urahara urged but Orihime persisted.

"I...I promised him... I wouldn't let him down again" she panted as she crawled next to Arata's head and bloody arm. " He believes in my potential, so I don't intend on giving in just yet"

Yoruichi saw how adamant the girl was and decided to help. She gently grabbed Arata's head and started to lift when Orihime stopped her. "Wait" she said and she then took her shirt off.

"W-What're you doing?" questioned the confused flash goddess.

"Arata doesn't like it when people see his face, or even a part of his face. Until he chooses to show us himself, we have to respect his wishes". And with that, she gently wrapped her school shirt around Arata's face and tied it at the back of his head while still exposing his injured top.

'She really is a thoughtful one, isn't she?' Yoruichi smiled as she gently turned Arata. With what little strength she had, Orihime began to heal Arata and then Ichigo before exhaustion took her body.

***Flashback end***

"That was... very kind of her. I suppose I'll need to treat her now. I saw donut shop the other day. Might as well hit two birds with one stone"

"Well, doesn't that sound like a treat" laughed Yoruichi as she took a swig of the whiskey. "You sure you don't want some?"

Arata nodded and started to eat again. His mind though drifted back to the events of today, specifically to when Ichigo froze up. He then noticed how his spiritual pressure was acting odd as he did so, spiking and plummeting without rhythm.

It was then he quickly realized the crux of the problem: his inner hollow. He did not think the problem was this bad until he saw it for himself, and Arata was not pleased. If his inner hollow was causing this much of an issue, that it was practically preventing him from getting powerful or even fight for that matter, why hasn't he dealt with the problem?! To not know how to was one thing, but now that Shinji and him were in the picture, there was no excuse. He was just running away in hope it would disappear, but Arata knew it won't stop until the hollow consumed him.

"That fucking idiot..." Arata cursed under his breathe, the disdain for Ichigo's choice obvious.

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing..." he denied. "But I would like some that whiskey now though"

**Five days later...**

"NOOOOOO!" the redhead, Chizuru screamed. "What on earth happened?! Tell me right now!"

Orihime laughed. "I tripped and fell down the stairs"

"You expect me to believe you got those injuries falling down stairs?!". It was then that Arata walked inside the room, his head and left arm sporting white bandage wrapping. Chizuru's eyes narrow up at the masked man in suspicion. "It was you wasn't it?! What did you do to our precious Orihime?! I thought you cared about your cousin!'

""Chizuru, I swear! I just fell down the stairs! Arata had nothing to do with it!"

"Orihime... Arata..."

The two turned to see Ichigo in the doorway, his scowl holding more remorse seeing Arata and Orihime's injuries.

Arata did not respond to him. Instead his eyes narrow at the appearance of the strawberry, his frustration towards him growing at just the sight of him and the feel of his wild spiritual pressure.

Orihime took the opposite view. "Oh. What is it Ichigo?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but gave up in the end. "...Don't worry about it. It's not important". He then went to his seat.

"What's up with Ichigo?" Chizuru muttered.

"Sorry Chizuru. I have to use the restroom!" and she rushed out the classroom with Chizuru following her.

Ichigo watched as they left, wallowing in despair at the fact he failed to help her.

"Hey," Arata softly called as he appeared right next to him. Ichigo slightly jumped, startled. "How... are things?"

The orangette teen raised an eyebrow at the question. "I'm fine. What about you? Out of any of us, you received the most punishment"

Arata frowned underneath his mask, smelling the bullshit from the teen's mouth. "My head is still aching and my left arm is still weak. But I've been through worse. I'll manage" shrugged the hitokiri.

"That's good... I'm glad". Again, he looked like he was about to say something, probably in reference to his injuries, but zipped his thoughts back up.

"... You feel guilty, don't you?"

"Heh?"

Ichigo looked up to see Arata, his eyes like that of a disappointed parent or older sibling. "If you're feeling so weak, why don't you do something about it?"

"I...I don't-"

"Being weak is forgivable, Ichigo. But staying weak isn't. Which do you choose?"

Ichigo frowned. "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I don't want to stay weak!"

"Really?" Arata said, his tone almost mocking. "I hadn't figured"

Before he could say anything back, the school bell rings. Arata left the confused and aggravated Ichigo to go patrol while Ichigo fumed at Arata's mockery.

**Later in the day...**

Arata was doing his last patrol when he walked into class 1-3 to find Ichigo wiping the board clean.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Arata leaned near the door while Ichigo finished cleaning. He bored into the side of the teen's skull, unnerving the boy as he near completion at the green board. "What do you want, Arata?" Ichigo sighed.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Other than the fact that you're staring at me like a stalker?"

Arata scoffed. "Please. Anyone would have a better use of their time than tail you, Mr. Strawberry"

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo snapped.

Arata though looked at him confused. "Is that not what 'Ichigo' means?"

"No. It means 'To protect one thing'. My mom gave me that name, so I would appreciate it if you don't insult it like that"

"But... doesn't Ichigo also mean 'strawberry'?"

"Well... it does," the teen admits. "But-"

"Then you're a strawberry that protects. Get over it. Getting riled up over childish insults like that just shows how immature and childish your own mind is" Arata admonished.

"Don't-!" but the class door slid open, cutting Ichigo off and revealing five familiar faces to Ichigo but only two to Arata. He knew Renji and Ikkaku, but the feminine-looking man, the white-haired child, and the buxom strawberry blonde were unknown to him. Until now that is. They were all dressed in Karakura high uniforms, though from the look of it, they were violating a lot of school regulations like the woman's open shirt and Ikkaku's wooden sword.

"Yo! Ichigo. Arata. What's up?" Renji greeted.

"Wait. Renji, Toshiro-... wait a minute! What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo questioned, confused as to what their purpose here was.

A tick mark appear on the captain's face. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Ikkaku. I see you're here as well" Arata states.

"Well then, it seems this trip just got a lot more interesting" the bald man grinned as he plans to challenge Arata once again.

"I know the identity of two of you, but who are the girls and the child?" Arata demanded.

The feminine man and preteen captain bristled at the hitokiri in anger. "There's only one girl in this group! I'm a man!"

"Oh"

The newly introduced man's expression softens as he calmed down. "I am the fifth seat of squad eleven. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Arata Takahashi. If you could allow me to be quite forward, those tattoos of yours look absolutely ravishing. You must tell me who did them and if you're planning on getting more. I could hook you up with the greatest tattoo artist in all the Soul Society, you know"

"Umm... sure?" Arata supposed to which the man brightened.

"And I'm the lieutenant of squad ten and this cute little man,". The woman then hugged her white-haired captain from behind, igniting irritation in the young prodigy. "Rangiku Matsumoto". Arata then recalled it was her shoes Unohana had with her. "And this white-haired bundle of joy is my captain, Captain Toshiro Hitugaya"

"'Bundle of joy'?" Toshiro deadpanned.

"I don't understand" said Ichigo aloud, cutting introductions short. "What're you all doing here?"

"Orders from above" Rengi stated. "Looks like there's a major storm brewing with the arrancars. We were sent her to join forces with the substitute soul reapers and prepare for battle"

"A-Arrancar? What the hell is that?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"The people we fought a few days ago? Those were arrancar. Hollows that tore their masks off to gain soul reaper powers. However, the hollows we faced may have been enhanced by this Aizen character I've been hearing so much about using the Hogyoku" Arata answered.

"Thanks for the info dump, but where on earth did you find that out?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara"

"Oh... okay". That answered a lot.

"I thank you for explaining the matter to my dummy of a friend, Arata Takahashi" said a new voice from behind. Ichigo and Arata turn to find another soul reaper. standing in the window It was a girl with a short and petite figure. She had shoulder-length black hair with several strands of hair hanging between her purple-colored eyes. Like her colleagues, she too was wearing a school uniform with the purpose to blend in.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered.

"It's been awhile Ichigo..." Rukia replied with a smile

**1.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

When they were well enough, Orihime and Arata returned back to the apartment. It was around dinner time but with Orihime handicapped at the moment. Arata took the reigns and cooked something up. Fortunately, his time with Sakura taught him how to cook. Getting a few tips from Orihime, Arata was able to make a two sets of a bowl of seasoned rice, a bowl of vegetables, fried tempura, and a glass of water

He brings them to the table but before Arata could turn on the T.V, Orihime requested Arata's assistance. "Hey Arata, can you get the blue cheese in the fridge and cut it up into small pieces"

"...Why?"

"I want to put it in my rice"

Arata stared at her for moment, wondering if she was serious until he realized who he was talking to. With a sigh, he got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, about to do what Orihime asked when the teen girl requested again. "Oh! Can you also get the peanut butter and a saucer? I wanna dip my veggies in it"

He nodded, but his thoughts wandered. "I have skin of iron, but that girl's stomach is that of steel" muttered

_No kidding..._

**2.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

A day after Arata and Orihime went back home, Arata went back to patrolling the streets of Karakura for hollow. He took out a couple until a he was suddenly approached by a weirdly-dressed man in a cape, sunglasses, and a moustache.

"Stop right there, restless spirit! Your sorrowful days of wandering how come to end! Move from this plane and lay your head to-... Hold on, you don't happen to know my #1 pupil now, do you?! You dress just like him"

"Heh?" Arata uttered before a hollow crashed down behind him. He turned to face it until the weird man ran up next to him.

"Let me assist you, friendly spirit!" and he then conjured a small ball of energy and threw it at the hollow. Arata and even the hollow watched with a blank expressions as the tiny ball wormed its way to the hollow's face. The creature probably thought the "attack" wouldn't have done any damage so it stood unmoving. That was its mistake as when the ball connected, it exploded in bright light and in a surprising show of power, knocked the hollow back.

His one blank expression gaped but used the distraction to end the hollow. "Who are you?"

The man blinked. "You don't know? I'm the new century's premier spiritualist! The host of Cazh Soul! I'm Don Kanonji!"

Arata's mind began to recall seeing this man once before on the T.V, but he changed the channel for some reason. "Oh... _That_ show"

"So you do know me! It's always a pleasure finding another good spirit! What a day this had been! BOHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he crossed his arms.

'Oh... That's why... his laugh' internally groaned Arata as he flash stepped away.


	28. Chapter 28

'The soul reaper who gave Ichigo his powers?'. He looked at Rukia again. "So you're Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister and the one who gave this boy his powers... I expected someone taller"

"And you're the newest deputy of Karakura and the one who physically scarred my brother... I expected someone more unhinged" Runkia responded with a deep scowl

"I'm guessing you feel animosity towards me?"

"Yes. Very much so actually"

Arata nodded in understanding. "I welcome you to try and exact vengeance anytime you wish. I will meet you head on" he challenged.

"As much as that offer sounds tempting, I afraid that will have to wait. Right now...". She looked at Ichigo, ready to pounce. "I have business to take care of" and with that, she lunged at Arata's fellow deputy intending to kick his face... but was stopped when Arata grabbed her before impact."W-What the hell?! Let me go, you brute!"

"As the sole security guard of Karakura high, I cannot allow violence to ensue unless you wish to deal with me too"

"You think that's enough to scare me from setting this idiot straight?!"

"Wait" Arata then dropped her. "That was your intention? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

He study her a moment but found that she was legit serious. He nodded at her before he turned to Ichigo... and slapped him across the face. "You want next hit?".

Surprise crossed everyone's face while Ichigo's fumed in rage at the painful slap across the cheek. Renji was the first to get knocked out of his stupor as he grabbed Ichigo from behind and held him in place. Rukia let out a small smile and stepped next to Arata. "Well then," she chuckled. "Keep this up and I might start to warm up to you"

"Even after I injured your brother?"

"I'm still pissed about that mind you, and I want a full explanation later as I wasn't told the full story"

"Deal"

Rukia looked up at her friend and slapped him across the other cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled in indignation.

Arata back slap him in response. "That was for your stupidity"

Rukia then slapped him again. "And that was for your pathetic face!". She then dragged Ichigo out his body with a red glove. Stunned at the turn of event, Arata still followed behind as they leaped out the window. Arata transformed mid jump and follow Rukia piggy-backing Ichigo to somewhere.

Rukia turned her head to see Arata trailing not so far from them. 'Why are you...?'

They landed on the roof of an apartment building. Confused, Ichigo said, "I don't see anything"

A loud crash in the middle of the open courtyard bought their attention. "Now you do" Arata said as he was about to engage hollow below. Rukia's hand on his chest paused him and she shook her head at him. 'Ah... I see now'

"A hollow?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Now get it!" and she kicked Ichigo to the bottom to face it. Arata followed, standing back to observe. Rukia had a plan to somehow get Ichigo out of the funk he was in and from what he has been told, she was an intelligent and quick-witted girl. She surely must know how to get Ichigo back to it.

Just as Ichigo was about to pull out Zangetsu, he hesitates. Arata frowned as he saw Ichigo get slugged by this basic hollow. 'For an experienced warrior, this just a pitiful display'

"What are you doing? Hurry up and kill it!" shouted Rukia. "You call that fighting?! Just what are you waiting for!?"

"Nothing.."

"If that's the case, stand up and fight. This is but a simple hollow. You're more than a match for it" Arata stated.

"I know that. Don't tell me what to do" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. He proceeded to dodge the hollows next attack, distancing himself from the beast. He was just about to unsheathe his sword... but he froze, just like he did against Yammy.

Arata could only wonder why. If it was so much of a problem, why hadn't Ichigo settled it? Better yet, why hadn't he found a way to control this hollow to use its powers to his advantage. Ichigo wasn't dumb, and Arata knew this. Surely he could see the use such powers would bring.

He drew his blade, but it was still wrapped in its white cloth. "I think I know what happened" Rukia started. "You got beaten by the arrancars and now you can't function as a soul reaper. What are so afraid of?!"

Ichigo deflected the hollow off him, but it sent him to the ground. The hollow was about to crush his back but it was stopped by Arata's hand. He pushed the hollow back and turned back to Ichigo. "They roughed us up badly, I know. You, me, Chad, and Orihime. But will you let that one defeat define you? Are you really going to _give up_ just like that?" Arata questioned. "What are you afraid of, boy? Are you afraid of losing? Are you afraid of death? Are you afraid of losing everyone you love? Or is it... that you're afraid of the hollow within yourself?"

Ichigo's eyes widen, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Arata had hollow powers too and must have an inner hollow by proxy. He must have sensed his problem from a mile away. Honestly, every time he looked at him he was reminded of the harrowing situation he was in and how incapable he was at dealing with it. It made him envious of the killer and frustrated at himself; If this newcomer was able to wear his mask without trouble, to connect with his hollow on a deeper scale, what was he doing?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"If you're afraid of losing, then you'll just have to get stronger!" Rukia motivated as the hollow stomped forward.

"If you're afraid of death, then you'll need to get stronger and challenge death up to it face" Arata added as he moved out of the way next to Rukia.

"If you're afraid of losing everyone you love, you have to get stronger and make a vow that you'll never let them down" Rukia said as the hollow approached with killer intent.

"but if you're afraid of the hollow within yourself, then you must not just become stronger to confront it, you must vow to yourself that you WILL confront it" Arata finished. The hollow reared it giant fist, ready to smash the teen's head open for lunch.

"Even if no one believes in you, stick out your chest and scream your defiance! But that is the kind of man you are! I know it in my heart!". Her words gave Ichigo the strength to stand.

"Ichigo," Arata then started his voice raising for the first time in long time. "You said to me you don't want to stay weak. Yet even now I doubt your words and your resolve. Prove me wrong. Show me your warrior spirit, and rise to every challenge with that stubborn persistence in your soul and the blade in your hand! You hold the potential to rival all who oppose you, so PROVE. ME. WRONG!". His word then gave Ichigo the strength to unsheathe his blade and finally face the hollow before him.

The teen grinned. "You're awfully noisy. All of you". He turns to the hollow. "Here I come". He then jumped in the air, his sword raised high above him and with one swift cut, he ended the hollow right then and there.

**Some time later...**

"This world is so strange" Arata muttered as he witnessed Ichigo apologize to Orihime for his weakness.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger, I promise you. So that next time, I won't let them hurt you" the boy said, his eyes returning to their original shine. The sight relieved the girl to the high heavens.

"Thank you, Ichigo". She turned, probably to hide her face, Arata wondered. "Arata, Rukia, thank you too". She turned back again, this time facing only Rukia. "Welcome back"

The scene was heartfelt and warming to witness. If Arata was someone else, he would've cried. It did bring... old memories back in mind.

***Flashback - 9 years ago***

Arata, sixteen years old, was standing in the doorway, facing away from his shinobi companion, Shinobu Ichijou who was fifteen at the time. She was 5'2 with short black hair and blue eyes. Visible on the side of her neck was a black fox tattoo. The girl laid in bed dressed in a white gown, recovering from a near fatal mission she and Arata embarked on.

The same one that gave Arata his head scar.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked.

Arata nodded. "I have to get stronger by myself. This mission was a wake up call that... I need more growing. And I'm afraid you are not in the picture"

Shinobu stammered quietly until she quieted, accepting Arata's choice with a supporting smile. "If... If that's what you wish... I understand". She chuckled, "Can I at least get one last kiss goodbye?"

The teenage boy agreed. "Close your eyes though". She did and waited. She did not wait long as Arata lifted his mask and bestowed a breathtaking kiss to the injured shinobi. He parted, but saw on her face her desires and it made him ache.

"Please don't go..." she whispered.

The aching worsened, and Arata forced himself off the girl. "Goodbye, Shinobu. The next time we meet, I will be much stronger than now. I promise you that". He did not wait for a response as he grabbed his axe and left.

"...Goodbye, Arata"

_"Arata..."_

_"Arata..."_

_"Arata..."_

***Flashback end***

He didn't know how long he was in his head, but he came to when Ichigo called out, "Arata!"

Arata jumped, startled that he was suddenly pulled out of his musings. He looked down and saw Ichigo. "What?" he said somewhat harshly.

"Sorry" Ichigo apologized. "Did I disturb you?"

Arata sighed. "No... I just thinking random thoughts is all. Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing much" Ichigo smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanna hit the arcade? I'm in a pretty good mood thanks to you and Rukia, so why not?"

"...Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you just bring Rukia instead?'

"She's coming along too, you know. And besides..." Ichigo's smile did not waver. "If it wasn't for you two, I'd still be a wallowing mess. Think of this as my way of thanking you... and my way of apologizing" he said. "If it wasn't for my weakness, you wouldn't nave gotten hurt too"

"My injuries were the result of my carelessness and that brutish arrancar. There's not need to apologize" Arata dismissed. "And in response to your gratitude...I was simply stating what needed to be said"

"Whatever you say, man. I'll be waiting by the gate if you're interested" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Why will you be waiting at the gate? I thought you and Rukia were going to the arcade"

"We will" Ichigo confirmed. "Hopefully with you too, but Rukia said she wanted to talk to you first". Ichigo then walked away, leaving him with the petite soul reaper.

"I assume this is concerning your brother? Are you challenging me right now?" he questioned as he turned to face her.

"Not really. I just wanna get a feel for you" Ruka stated simply as she leaned on the railings. "You know, most of squad six is pinned against you after they heard about what did to my brother. The Kuchiki clan is also not pleased; last I heard, they were planning to send assassins after you for disrespecting the clan"

His arms crossed, Arata said, "What's stopping them?"

"They heard you fought Captain Zaraki and _won_" she chuckled as she saw the faces on the clan elders faces when they realized they were dealing with a Kenpachi level threat.

"Ah. I see..."

"I also read up on the reports. How you killed about eleven human criminals and _openly_ admitting to it" Rukia then said.

"I feel so shame for ending the lives of human scum"

"They might've been scum, yeah, but you certainly turned a lot of heads in the squads. The reports also described your personality, at least from what you demonstrated. Few key words were 'homicidal', 'rebellious', and 'Kenpachi material'"

"There is truth in most of your words, though I do not know if I am 'Kenpachi material'" Arata admits. After seeing the strength of Captain Unohana, a woman of reputable strength, and hearing her state that Zaraki was way stronger, there was no way he could hold a candle to them. 'Doesn't mean I cannot try though' he added.

"Is this repeat of already-known information leading anywhere?" Arata questioned.

"From all accounts I've read and heard, they deem you as insane, capable of being a threat to the Soul Society. A deputy with little regard for our rules, only bound to us through uniform"

"I am bound to no one but myself. Being a soul reaper is only convenient to me for the powers" Arata said. "There's also the paycheck, which is not so bad, but mostly the powers" he then added offhandedly. "I take it that after all you've read and heard, you do not trust me?". If that was the case, he understood completely.

"For the most part, yeah, and it's going to take a helluva lot of time for me to trust you. But Orihime and Ichigo seem to like you enough, so I'm gonna give the the benefit of the doubt for now. I just wanna know what your intentions are with my friends?"

Arata tilted his head to the side in response. "I do not understand"

She elaborated. "You came with me to help Ichigo today. That couldn't have served you in anyway. There was no benefit or reward for doing so. So why did you do it?"

"...I don't find most things annoying, and I don't feel hatred at most things as well. But when I saw how poorly that boy was handling his powers, how he kept evading his problems... it was vexing to say the least. It frustrates me seeing people waste away their potential and die without even figuring it out" Arata stated. "And as I told Ichigo, I was simply stating what needed to be said"

"That can't be all" Rukia muttered in denial. Even if he did feel frustrated with Ichigo's situation, it still wouldn't affect him. He did not need to step in yet he did, and that was what confused the small soul reaper. She helped Ichigo because he was her friend which made this a personal problem for her. Unless it was personal for Arata too, she couldn't see him helping out simply out of frustration.

"Tell me, Rukia: Do you know my favorite color?" Arata asked out of nowhere.

"What? No"

"Do you know where I come from?"

"You gave no information to the captains, so no"

"Do you know what sneakers I find most comfortable?"

Rukia scowled. "What's the purpose to this line of questioning?" she demanded.

"Do not think just because you read reports and heard words means that you know me" he simply stated. "Unless I tell straight out, then you know very little". He turned to leave when he suddenly felt the air shift, and he dodge and incoming kick to the butt from the girl.

"Idiot! This conversation wasn't meant to establish that I know you as a person! This conversation was meant to establish to me that if push comes to shove, you won't leave or betray Ichigo, Orihime, or any of my friends!"

She stood panting slightly before him. Under a scrutinizing eye, he studied her and found her intentions entire heartfelt and genuine. He lightly nodded. "I see..."

"Yeah, and which is it? Will you up and leave if things don't turn your way, or will stay and fight with your friends?"

"'Friends'?" he parroted. "I don't have 'friends'. I have allies and assets... I don't do 'friends'"

"Oh yeah?" Rukia then smirked. "People don't go out of their way to take you to dinner to mend broken relations if you're just an asset to them"

"How do you know that?" Arata interrogated with narrowed eyes.

"Orihime told me" she answered. Arata rolled his eyes at himself for not thinking of the most logical answer. "You still didn't answer my question"

"Like I said, I am bound to no one but myself. But... to answer your question, unless anyone of you stab me in the back or give me a great enough reason to leave, I will not do so. I am a warrior and executioner, but a turncoat I will never be. Besides, I already set my dice with the soul reapers. I'm already fighting with them whether I wanted to or not"

She took his words with a grain of salt, but she was satisfied for now. "C'mon. Ichigo is probably getting pissed we're taking so long"

Arata shrugged, finding the arcade a nice distraction for now. "That boy is the most mature teen I've ever seen, but even he succumbs to his emotions like any other"

Rukia laughed. "Trust me, it gets worse the more you know him"

**Later...**

After an hour of fun, Ichigo, Arata, and Rukia went to Ichigo's home as Rukia set up a meeting of sorts in Ichigo's room to the teen's discontent. They were greeted by Yuzu and passed by Karin and Isshin. Arata took a look at the soul reaper-turned-father, the two sharing a nod before Arata followed behind Ichigo.

As he neared Ichigo's room, he heard the cries of a certain lion plush. "Same old Kon I see" Rukia said. Arata peeked around the door and found her stepping on the faux lion's head.

'Didn't Ichigo mention he was a pervert?' Arata thought. Hitokiri started to laugh

_The little rascal is probably enjoying this!_

"Yeah, only one person would stomp me without hesitation after we hadn't seen each other for a whole summer. It has to be Rukia! I'm so happy I could cry!" Kon groaned in happiness as the soul reaper continued to grind him into the ground.

Arata closed the door behind him and pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket. "Excuse me, may I?" he said when he tapped Rukia's shoulder.

"Um... Sure"

Still irked this little urchin almost took his mask off, Arata more than happy to bring a little sadistic punishment to the lion. Rukia let her foot off Kon's head, only to be grabbed by Kon by the head. He brought him to his face and glared at him, as if trying to reach his soul.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ICHIGO, WHY DID YOU BRING TALL, DARK, AND CREEPY BACK HERE?!"

He was given no response as he was tossed into the plastic bag. Arata didn't know if he could breathe or not, but just to be safe, he ripped a small hole for the little man. Kon struggled as Arata tied the bag up and began spinning it.

"Arata, are you sure about that?" warily asked Ichigo.

Kon cried loudly as the world was rapidly moving around him at a nauseating rate. Arata though remained nonchalant as he responded with, "Do you want him to continue talking?"

"... Good point" Ichigo conceded. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"YOU TRAITORS!"

This went on for another minute until Arata slowed. Kon felt like he was about to throw up his lunch and he didn't even have a stomach. "Unless you wish for your suffering to continue, you will keep quiet unless spoken to. Understood?"

"Yes sir..." Kon weakly groaned.

He sat on Ichigo's desk chair and boredly sat as he listen to Rukia and Ichigo banter about where to sit. If he was being honest, it looked like something out of a sitcom. Ichigo then opened his door finding Yuzu and his day eavesdropping on him. With an annoyed huff, he slammed the door on them.

"I told you he was gonna get mad!" Yuzu complained to her father.

"We're sorry, Ichigo!"

'Hard to believe that man was a captain' Arata thought as he recalled his power and "fight" against that incomplete arrancar. Either he was playing and putting up a façade, or he was actually like that most of time, Arata could not say.

When Rukia started chuckling at his family's hijinks, Ichigo went straight to business. "Enough of that! Just tell me what these arrancars want with me. I already know what they are thanks to Arata, but how in the world do I come into play?"

"Just a second" said a disembodied voice. Arata saw light shaking from the shaking and knew immediate what was about to happen. "If you wanna know about the arrancar, we tell you all about it". And with that, the circular ceiling piece was popped off, showing Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. "Hey Ichigo! Sup Arata! It's been awhile... or maybe not"

"Wha-?! You jerks! What the hell?! Did you forget how to use a damn door!?" Ichigo yelled, looking at the damage to his room. The four soul reapers landed and took their preferred seats.

Arata then felt Kon began to move. He looked to see the plushie ogling the busty lieutenant of squad ten with heart-shaped eyes. "Arata, please let me go! I swear I'll behave. I'll be so quiet, It'll be like I'm not really here-!"

He did finish nor did he get his wish as Arata spun him again.

"Is... he gonna be alright?" sweatdropped Renji as he watched Arata spin Kon into a toy mess. Everyone though waved him off, saying he'll be fine.

The soul reapers began to explain what the arrancars more fully to Ichigo. They explained what they were, repeating pretty much what Arata had said hours ago. As they explained, Rukia took it upon herself to illustrate them with her... drawings.

_I'm sure in time, her drawings will look... less fuggily_

'Every skill has its infantile state. It's clear she is in that state'

Ichigo wasn't as reserved as Arata, bluntly insulting the drawings resulting in the sketchbook being thrown at his face.

"The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see if anything developed with the arrancars, but that was before Aizen got involved. We also had to deal with three of our captains having gone over to the enemy side. Meanwhile, the fully-developed arrancars were completed much sooner than we expected, and now that they've been sent into this world, we can't sit back any longer" Renji explained.

'Two other captains were in league with Sosuke Aizen, huh?. They must be powerful if Aizen was willing to bring them along' thought Arata.

He then went on about how Head-Captain Yamamoto selected a team to help combat the arrancar threat. Rukia was chosen because of her close connection with Ichigo, to which she protested against. Renji was picked because of his close connection with Rukia. Renji was then tasked to bring someone he trusted to fight along with which was Ikkaku. Yumichika was tagged along because he was interested but when Rangiku heard about it, she wanted to tag along too. Yumichika though did not like that but when Rangiku promised bodily harm towards him and Renji if they left without her, so Toshiro was assigned to the team to keep his lieutenant and Yumichika in line.

What they didn't tell Ichigo was that they were also sent in to monitor Arata. With all the arrancar activity happening weeks after that spirit energy explosion, Head-Captain Yamamoto did not want to test fate and gave the side objective of monitoring Arata. This actually played a part in Rukia's talk with Arata, but not entirely. That was purely out of her interest.

"In any case, we're not sure why, but Aizen has his eye on you Ichigo Kurosaki. And that's not good" said Toshiro as he appeared at the window.

"You do realize how suspicious you're looking, right? People might assume you're a child burglar" Arata comments.

"Shut up!"

Toshiro added to Renji's explanation by saying normal hollows weren't enough to become arrancar. That the hollows had to be menos level or above. When Arata and Ichigo questioned him about those level, he explained that were three types of menos: the gillians, the adjuchas, and the vasto lordes. The gillians were the foot soldier of the menos, slow and of low intelligent. Adjuchas were the second level, smaller than gillians, but more smarter and more individualistic. The last level was the most powerful, the vasto lordes. They were human-sized and eclipses other hollows in power, but they were few in numbers. However, it was rumored that these vasto lordes were more powerful than the captains.

Anticipation flourished within Arata at the prospect of facing all these unique types of hollow. To find threats more powerful than your run-of-the-mill hollow, beings Arata was starting to get bored of, was a thrilling prospect.

His powers then came to mind. If his powers were hollow based, then learning more about these hollows may realize something to his powers not even the Visoreds could show.

"Exactly how much power the menos have gained from turning into arrancars is still unknown. But now that three of our captains have defected to lead the menos, there is one thing we can be sure of: if Aizen now has more than ten of those vasto lordes under his control, then the Soul Society... is doomed"

Fear widened Ichigo's eyes while anticipation filled Arata's. The battle had just gotten harder.

**In Hueco Mundo...**

Sakura, Nnoitra, and the rest of the espada with their fraccion waited patiently for the return of their cero and cuarto Esapada.

"How long do they expect us to wait? We have training to get to" the new diez, Nnoitra, growled. "I bet Yammy is slowing down the mission. If it had been only Ulquiorra, we would've left this place in half the time"

"My dear otouto, what did I say every warrior needed?" Sakura lightly admonished. On right side of her neck laid her new Espada tattoo.

It bothered Nnoitra for a short time after she got his position, but he quickly got over it. Even if she could give a rat's ass about ranking, he knew she deserved that number five on her neck.

On second thought, no - she deserved the first rank, she was just that great.

He sighed. "...Patience?"

"Good boy!" she praised as she patted his back. "Now, this shouldn't take too long. I sense their reiatsu not far from here"

Nnoitra straightened and looked at the entrance to see two individuals walking down. As they got closer, Sakura and Nnoitra grinned when they saw Yammy's severed arm, cut up stomach, and empty eye socket. Whoever did that was sure to be a fun opponent, they thought like twins.

"We have returned, Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra announced as Yammy took a knee.

The otherwise dark room brightened, showing the traitorous captain upon his throne of chiseled stone. "Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy. So tell me what you have accomplished here in front of your siblings"

Sakura was on the edge of her seat. When she had heard Ulquiorra was going to the world of the living, she suspected it was for surveillance or recon, but when she asked the stoic Espada, he said he was looking for a certain individual by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. Intrigue now filled the hitokiri's veins. What kind of person was this Ichigo Kurosaki that Aizen wanted Ulquiorra to check on? He must be incredibly powerful to warrant such attention.

"Oh?" Sakura chuckled amusingly as Ulquiorra plucked one of his eyes out.

"That's his Solita Vista" Nnoitra said. "It allows him replay past events by crushing his eye"

"Interesting, but how does he grow back the eye?"

"His high-speed regeneration. Out of any of the arrancars, he has the fastest healing factor out of any of us" explained Nnoita. It was then he thought if Sakua developed somewhat of fast healing factor as well. Not one as great as cuarto's but second best for sure. After Grimmjow's beating, she took just a day to fully recover, and she was like that of a newborn at the time.

"Here you are. See for yourselves". With the eyeball in hand, Ulquiorra crushed it, but turned into dust rather than a bloody pulp. The dust wandered throughout the room, making everyone present relive Ulquiorra's memory of the encounter and his thoughts.

They then all saw Arata.

Nnoitra's eyes snap open and he looks at his nee-chan. She stood almost rigid, as if she entered a catatonic state. Her face underneath the mask was smiling though. It was the happiest smile had ever donned in a long while.

When was the last time she saw her fist otouto? A full decade ago? What a crazy world she lived in that her first otouto would appear in the same world she randomly entered. Did she appear after or before him, she wondered. And then there was his power. Just from the memory, she could see how strong he has become. He still had much room to grow but god damn has he made his nee-chan proud.

And then there was the target, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just like Arata, he too was powerful. And what's more, just like Arata, he was still growing! His easy dispatch of Yammy in the first half was evidence of that. How old did Ulquiorra say this kid was? Fifteen? So much potential in someone so young. Arata must have seen it too, she knows it; she taught him how to look at people more closely in the first place.

She looks up at Nnoitra and though he could not see it, she was grinning madly in happiness. "Nnoitra, you're going to meet your nii-chan real soon"

Aizen chuckled ominously in response to Sakura's comment. "What an interesting development...". It appears his first testing was actually a near perfect success, only Arata did not teleport to Hueco Mundo. From what he saw, this Arata Takahashi has a growth rate similar or perhaps slightly higher than Ichigo's. "His powers are hollow-based too. I wonder why?...". In actuality, he did know, or at least had a working theory.

Grimmjow though growled at the sight of the masked man. He didn't need any confirmation that Sakura knew him or not. He reminded her of him which was enough to put him on his hate list.

"Sakura," Aizen called. "Do you know this Arata Takahashi"

Sakura couldn't hold her glee anymore and laughed. "That I do! He's actually my first student. I trained him and taught him everything he knows about fighting. But it appears he has learned some new tricks since we parted. Kido, the flash step, balas, Gran Rey Ceros, and much more I'm sure I'm unaware of". She then thought of something. "Did you bring my otouto here, Lord Aizen?"

"Yes, but not intentionally" he admitted. "My first test of the teleporter that brought you here ended with an explosion so I was under the assumption it was a fruitless, failed test. Oh, how wrong I was" Aizen smirked as he leaned on one of the arm rest. "I will plan accordingly to this new soul reaper, but for now, let us return to back to the main subject at hand. I see you deemed Ichigo Kurosaki not worth killing, Ulquiorra"

"Yes. The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle. And we learned that there was no one" the cuarto responded curtly.

"You're soft!"

Everyone's attention lands on Grimmjow. "If it had been me, I would've killed all of them no sweat!" the sexta smirked

The new diez scoffed while the new quinto chuckled in response. The blue-haired arrancar scowled. "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh please don't take this as an insult, Grimmjow. You're a strong and capable warrior, but I suggest you keep a calm and open mind" Sakura advised. The way she was speaking to him set him off. It was like she was the teacher and he was numb-skull idiot student.

"If I was able to beat you down, your 'little brother' ain't jack shit to me!" he spat. "I swear to you, when I face him, I'll kill him and throw his severed head at your feet, and we'll see if you're still laughing then!"

His threat was nothing; they simply bounced off her skin like rain drops. "I'm sure you will, but let me warn you: I taught Arata how to be a merciless and brutal fighter. You see Yammy, right? He will do the exact same thing, maybe even worse. Take my words however you wish, but if you lose a hand or two," she then leaned in, and Grimmjow's anger was stoked as he felt her smile. "Don't come bitching at me"

At the moment, all he saw was red as he looked at Sakura. This woman continued to look down on him like, _he_ was the peasant. Just because she had that five on her neck meant jack shit. He was the king, and he **will** force her to see that. If it meant killing her to do so, he will gladly take the invitation.

He wanted to attack her, but in the presence of Aizen, he couldn't. To substitute, he growled at her before turning back to Ulquiorra, his ire still burning. "What the hell were you thinking?! If 'kill him' was part of the orders, then obviously you and that oaf should've killed him and that masked runt too, right? Right?!"

"And I agree," said one of Grimmjow's fraccion, Shawlong Koufang. Dressed in a standard arrancar uniform, his hollow mask fragment took the shape of a helmet that covered the upper-left side of his face with a long spike pointed to the right. "The boy and Sakura's disciple stood up to you. I say you should've killed them, be they worthy or not"

"Oh Grimmjow, were you not paying attention?" Sakura asked aloud. "His mission was not to kill, but to observe the teen. And in Ulquiorra's eyes, Arata was not even a match for him, which I'm sure you saw"

"Don't talk down on me, bitch!" snapped the sexta. Nnoitra was about ready to slice his head off, but Sakura's hand on his arm stopped him. "And look at you Yammy!" Grimmjow then laughed at the supposed 'strongest Espada'. "You're a mess! Then you come back and tell us they weren't worth killing? Looks to me you guys _couldn't_ kill them!"

Yammy defended himself by saying he would've killed them if it wasn't for a guy wearing wooden clogs and a dark-skinned girl beating him up.

"That's so pathetic. A guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you!" Grimmjow retorts.

'Wow... did I used to sound like that?' Nnoitra pondered before he smirked. "Funny you say that when it was a female wearing sandals that nearly bested you and forced you to go into your released state"

"Nnoitra, you better watch yourself" growled the sexta as he stared at Nnoitra with eyes intent on murder.

"Grimmjow, I don't think you understand," Ulquiorra stated as he held back Yammy. "That boy and Arata Takahashi are no danger to us... yet"

"Huh?"

"Lord Aizen isn't worried what his current abilities are. It is his growth rate that is the problem. As we learned, the boy has tremendous potential. Right now, his powers are extremely unstable, but I sense that if he doesn't self destruct, he might prove useful to us in the future. That is why I let him live"

"I still maintain that you're soft!" Grimmjow retorts. "And what about Arata Takahashi?! From the looks of it, he did just as much damage to Yammy as that orange-haired runt! He even fired a Gran Rey Cero for fuck's sake!"

"My view stands with Arata Takahashi as well. His power and growth rate are just as high as the boy's, perhaps slightly higher. His powers though are evidently still fresh and his hollow powers reveal he lacks control to the point of hurting himself. He could prove useful to us should he not kill himself from his own power"

"How can you be sure that they could become stronger than you predicted and turn against us? What about your plan then?!" countered Grimmjow.

"Should that occur, I will get rid of them both" Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow's surprise. "You can't complain about that, can you?"

"Nee-chan..." Nnoitra muttered.

"Worry not, Nnoitra. I'm confident this Ichigo Kurosaki and my Arata will blow expectations" Sakura assured.

As Aizen assigned Ulquiorra responsibility over Ichigo and Arata, Grimmjow growled in frustration at his fellow arrancar. He especially was angered by Sakura for her continued pity.

**Later...**

"Like hell he'll deal with them..." Grimmjow angrily grumbled. He was still livid that Sakura and Ulquiorra talked down to him, and further stoked with the fact he couldn't do anything.

At least, officially.

An idea crossed his mind and he grinned with sadistic intent.

He gathered his fraccione, telling them his plan of hitting Karakura town and killing anyone with any spiritual pressure, to which they agreed full-heartedly. They agreed to go separately to avoid suspicion, Grimmjow going first with his subordinates following after. Everything was set and clean, and everyone was jittering in excitement. Until...

"What a naughty boy you're being, Grimmjow. Sneaking out to hit the town, probably gonna meet some whores to stick your dick into. How scandalous!" Sakura commented when she exited the corner she was hiding behind. Nnoitra wasn't there with her, nursing the new wounds she gave him after training.

"You...!" Grimmjow growled. "What the hell do you want?!" he demanded

"Oh nothing. I just happened to past by when I heard you all talking about _disobeying_ Lord Aizen's orders. I wonder how he'll take it near-act of insubordination" she chuckled.

"Like you're gonna get the chance, bitch!" said one of Grimmjow's fraccione, Di Roy. He attempted to punched the lights out, but in his idiocy forgot he was dealing the _fifth ranked_ Espada.

Sakura did not bat a sweat as before the punch could land, Sakura shot her hand through Di Roy's mouth, stabbing him completely through the head. "Oh. I assumed he more durable than that. Eh. Whatever" and she threw the dead arrancar off her bloodied hand.

His fellow arrancars felt no pity for their arrogant colleague, but it did reduce their numbers which Grimmjow was more than willing to react on. He punched her, but the punch landing on her palm. Her hand didn't even recoil. "There are two ways on how this situation will end, Grimmjow: 1. I tell Lord Aizen and have him or one of the other former captains put a stop to your party, or 2. I come along with your party"

"And what makes you think you'll live to do any of those-!"

A single punch silenced him. It was stronger than when Sakura turned and immediately broke his nose. The blow sent his back many feet on his back. Sakura descended on the sexta and places a foot on his throat. His fraccione were stunned that their leader was so easily taken out and it halted them from helping immediately. The blue-haired arrancar futilely tried to push her off, but her foot did not budge, like it was anchored to his throat.

"I just thought of a third option! 3. I kill your entire party and break your spine. That way you'll never be a bother again. So which do you choose, Grimmjow?"

A chubby arrancar by the name of Nakeem tried to strike Sakura, only for his large gut to be pierced by the blade that was Sakura's hand. "GAH!". She dug her hand deeper until she pulled hard and took one of his intestines out until a large portion peaked out his gut. "Judging from your crew, they're more in line with option three. But still Grimmjow. Pick"

He was stuck between a rock and hard place. What's more, he couldn't do anything to stop her _again_. He outclassed her when it came to experience and years, yet this monster of a woman was able to reach heights greater than himself. The only advantage he held over her was that he knew his zanpakuto's name, but even that was short-term victory. With her growth rate, he wouldn't be surprised if she already did find out her special powers and outclassed him.

And that angered him to no end.

Unlike Nnoitra, he _knows_ he will surpass her, and when he does, he will make her submit to him. He will make her grovel at his knees, serve him like the weakling she was until he was satisfied. And finally, snuff her out. He will because he. Was. **King**.

...But as Sakura continued to wait for his answer, as she stared down with impassive eyes and blocked his esophagus with just a foot, he wasn't quite sure.

He hated that most of all, how she made him feel so small, so cubbish. Like he wasn't an alpha, but a beta. And the worse part about it was that she wasn't even trying to belittle him.

"Which is it Grimmjow?" Sakura asked. She saw the glimmering pride the man once had in his eyes crumble and just like Nnoitra once did, he steamed in anger because of it.

In the end though, Pantera's owner relented. "Fine! Just get your fat foot off me already!" he choked out.

"Yay! I can't wait to reconnect with Arata! I wonder what stories he's complied through out the years" pondered Sakura before she began healing Grimmjow and Nakeem. After she was done, Grimmjow stood up and refused to even look at her.

"I'm going first to avoid suspicion"

"No. _We're_ going first to avoid suspicion" Sakura cut in as she walked by Grimmjow's side.

His hands clench but he did not say anything back as he opened up a garganta.

**Later, in the world of the living...**

"I can't believe this..." Arata muttered as he made his way back home from the grocery store and manga store. He just bought the second volumes of the series he had and was itching to reading more. "Out of all the places, she chose Orihime's. Can her small apartment even fit all three of us?"

He was referring to Rangiku who opted to asked Orihime she could bunk with her and Arata while she was stationed here. She asked Arata if she could, but he told her it wasn't his call to make. He left, but before that, Kon pleaded with him to switch places, to which he spun him and threw him at a stray dog. Last he saw, he was caught between the jaws of canine before Ichigo pried him off.

He saw the apartment door jarred open a tiny bit and Arata quietly let himself inside. He took a few steps until he heard Orihime speak to Rangiku he was guessing. From the sounds of it, she was near the kitchen beside the bathroom door. Judging from her uninterrupted talk, she did not notice the door opening and closing, and Arata's footsteps. He hid behind a nearby wall, listening to their conversation with curiosity.

"I feel fine!" Orihime argued.

"C'mon, tell me all about it. I'm a pretty good listener" Rangiku offered behind the bathroom door.

"Oh... I'm fine! Really" the teen continued to insist.

'Don't tell me she has another personal problem. Will I need to move out again for her to sort it out?' Arata inwardly groaned. Deep down though, he was bothered by the fact she was bothered. It was just like when she was afraid of his eyes. It was an unexplainable aversion for Arata as he never gave a damn about anyone and their problems. 'Perhaps after all this time living with her, I developed the same sense of care for her as she had for me; the host cares about her hosted and vice versa. Makes total sense. Entirely plausible' he reasoned.

Orihime was in her head as she recalled the memory of Ichigo's vow and hand how Rukia and Arata played a hand in it. She was happy of course that Ichigo was no longer feeling down, but it displayed her adequacies and how much of a burden she felt she was. "Rukia is... really something, isn't she? And believe or not, Arata is a great man, kicking others to be their absolute best. With just a few kicks in the right direction, they were able to snap Ichigo right out of his funk". Her toes crunched at the feeling of uselessness in her stomach. "I was feeling down for awhile, but they got him going again. I... I guess I'm pretty terrible, aren't I?"

'No, you aren't. Quit feeling like this' admonished Arata within his mind.

"I really wanted Ichigo to cheer up. It's all I wanted. And I thought that was all I really wanted at the time, but when Rukia came back and Arata decided to step in, and they cheer up Ichigo, I should've been happy but yet... I couldn't do it. But it was great and yet...". She then started to tear up. "And yet... and yet... in truth, I feel jealous. I wish I didn't! Rukia's kind and gentle, strong and beautiful! And Arata's unshakable and confident, powerful and ready! They raised Ichigo's spirits and share a special chemistry with him! I like them a lot, but I shouldn't... feel this... way..." she cried as she wallowed in her own self pity and despair.

It was then that Arata had enough. He quietly walked in front of the despair-absorbed teen. "Orihime," he spoke firmly, startling her and Rangiku from his sudden appearance. "Quit your self-deprecation. Right. Now"

"But-... But Arata, I-"

"Stop comparing yourselves to others and finding faults to despair over. So you're not Rukia Kuchiki and you're not me, but why should that matter? You're you. If you desire to help Ichigo, you shouldn't aspire to help him as a knock-off Rukia or a wannabe me, but as you. As Orihime Inoue. With your own talents, and quirks"

"Arata..." Orihime stared teary-eyed.

"If you desire to help Ichigo, then you must become stronger like how he plans to be. So that he could protect you and everyone he loves. Do you wish to do the same?"

"O-Of course!" she confessed without hesitation.

"Then improve yourself, woman. And you'll see the fruits of your labor with pride"

The bathroom door opened. "My, my, Arata. Who would've thought you were quite the motivational speaker" Rangiku then cut in.

"Rangiku... you're..." Orihime gaped as she realized she was naked.

"Umm... I think you might want to-" Arata started, but wasn't able to finish as he silenced in deadpanned disbelief when the lieutenant suddenly hugged Orihime, iliciting a surprised jumble of noises to come from the girl.

"You're such a silly girl" Rangiku lightly admonished. Orihime silenced, but turned into a laughing mess when the wet and nude Rangiku started ticking the teen.

Arata was at a loss of words. He didn't know if he should walk away or intervene, but... 'Seeing as she isn't being harmed, there is no reason to intervene' and with that, he pulled out one of his new manga volumes and started reading, multi-tasking between reading and listening to the girls.

Her "attack" lasted for half a minute until she stopped as she laid atop Orihime. 'I bet Kon would kill for this' thought Arata.

"You're such a fool. But Arata's right you know. It's essential to be who you are. That means you _along_ with Arata and Rukia. Ichigo is still a kid who hasn't learned how to stand up by himself. That's why he needs all the support he could get"

True to her words, she was a good listener. Arata respected that. 'He'll need to learn soon however. A storm is brewing and he will need to learn how to stand on his own'. As a runaway and before he met Sakura, Arata couldn't trust no one but himself lest he wanted to find himself killed or worse. At the end of the day, it was him against the world. And knowing he had the ability to face the world equally made him strong.

"What's wrong with being jealous? You're tying your best to come to terms with some very serious emotions, aren't you? We both know that it's easier to run away from these emotions and protect your heart. But look at you Orihime. Standing firm and trying to deal with them, because you're good"

Orihime let her heart run itself, and the tears were the result. Arata paused as he was about to flip a page.

Why... did her words... connect?

No, he denied. The heart was a poison, as was the emotions that bleed from it. He was hitokiri, an executioner, and fighter. A bringer of death. People like him had no use of hearts. They would only get in the way. He was stronger since he threw away that useless thing which human valued so much. 'What an overrated ideal' he internally scoffed.

"Poor girl! My bosom is your pillow. Let it all pour out!" Rangiku soothed as Orihime hugged her. She rubbed her head and looked over at Arata, who was looking down at Orihime. 'For a killer, he isn't so bad' she praised. "Come here, Arata! Show Orihime your love and support!"

"I'll pass..." he said. Hugging wasn't his forte but unfortunately for him, Rangiku had other plans. His unoccupied hand was free and the strawberry blonde grabbed it and pulled him towards them. He groaned as he unwillingly engaged in this weird group hug. Funny enough though, when he did and wrapped his arms arounds the crying girl, his annoyance was slightly quelled. "You do realize you're still naked, right?" Arat pointed out as he patted Rangiku's uncovered back, illustrating his point.

The woman didn't seem too bothered however as she said, "Don't sweat the small stuff. Just keep showing your love!

**1.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

After that whole emotional episode, Rangiku finally decided to clothe herself.

Thanks to Arata and the the lieutenant, she was feeling really good and decided to cook for tonight to welcome Rangiku's stay. Arata insisted to help, but Orihime insisted back she could handle it herself

Food finally arrived, and it was so bizarre Arata didn't know how to describe it. Out of respect for its cook, he ate it, but not without feeling a myriad of flavors that somehow contradicted and worked with each other. He forced his body to swallow. Hi mind and stomach were so confused, he didn't know whether it was edible or not. It was in an uncomfortable middle ground.

"This is so good!" Rangiku exclaimed. Arata turned to her, but did not find her green in sickness, but glowing in happiness. "Arata, I can't believe you get to dine like this almost eveyrday. I'm so jealous! Can we switch places?"

Orihime took the praise in stride. "If you like that, just wait until I bring out deserts!"

Rangiku squealed like a kid in a candy store while Arata gaped at the two of them. 'Either my stomach is just weak theirs are just outrageously strong, I have no clue. Wait. Did she just say deserts?"

**2.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

Nnoitra laid in bed bruised and resting. Tesra walked in with a cup of water and some chicken noodle soup.

"Where's Sakura?" Nnoitra groaned.

His fraccione shrugged in response as he placed the food on the bedside table. "I don't know. When I asked if she was going to visit you, she said she would later, saying 'she and a cat were gonna go on adventure', or something like that"

When Tesra turned to look at Nnoitra, he flinch when he saw his master looking at him with shocked, envy-filled eyes. "M-Master Nnoitra, is everything all right-?"

"NEE-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!" the Espada yelled as he clamored out of bed. However, due to his wounds and the bedding around his feet, he didn't go so far and fell flat on his face. "Nee-chan, why do you gotta hog the fun yourself?!" his muffled voice cried in outrage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Meanwhile...**

The sexta sat on the edge of a building awaiting for the rest of his fraccione. Thanks to Sakura, he was down one man, but he wasn't concerned; Di Roy was the weakest out of them so he'll barely be missed.

"Oh my god. This chili dog is so good!" squealed the unwanted guest next to him. Half her mask was broken to allow food to be eaten. "Grimmjow, you have to try this. Here! I got another one just for you"

The sexta bristled in annoyance at the woman beside him. It was bad enough she butted in on _his_ mission, but now she had to make him suffer her company? "Where did you even get this?" he said as picked up the chili topped hot dog.

"Remember when I rushed out of the garganta to explore?" she reminded. "I ran into a restaurant that was selling these stuff. I snagged these particulars sausages from two unlucky, distracted patrons."

The male simply grunted in response, apathetic about _how_ she got the food. He ate, gaining some energy for upcoming fight ahead.

"I'm serious, you know. I intend to kill your 'little brother' when I see him. You better give him a fair well before I rip his head clean off!" Grimmjow reminded with a bestial grin.

"I heard you the first time" Sakura said as continued to eat. "When I'm done talking with him, I'll point him in your direction"

Grimmjow scowled. "...This hot dog taste like shit" he grumbled.

"Want me to make you something when we return back?" Sakura asked. "You enjoyed my gyoza before. How about I make you some with fish? Cats love fish."

Grimmjow blushed, embarrassed that the thought was appetizing and angry he actually wanted this bitch's cooking. "I'M NOT A FUCKING CAT!"

The two stopped as a garganta portal ripped open the air above them. Grimmjow's fraccione step out, all but the exception of the now decaying Di Roy. Grimmjow stood. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not" Shawlong said. "Grimmjow"

"Yeah, what?"

"On the journey to meet with you, I detected spiritual pressures. There were many and strong, contrary to Ulquiorra's report" reported the fraccione.

Grimmjow tsked. "Open your pesquisas!" he ordered

All arrancar present closed their eyes and focused. Sakura did so as well and within seconds, flaming blimps appeared within her mind in terms of her location. How fortunate Nnoitra taught her the skill before he was sent to bed in bandages.

"If I had to guess, this is the Soul Society finally acting. With the appearance of Ulquiorra and Yammy, they sent reinforcement in response to us, the arrancars"

For once, Grimmjow agreed with the hitokiri. "Yeah, and it all thanks to Ulqiorra" he growled, his discontent for the cuarto made clear.

Sakura chuckled. She sat on the edge of the building swinging her legs back and forth. "Oh, don't be like that. He was only following Aizen's orders to the letter. You can't blame him entirely on that"

"Whatever. I still think the bastard's soft if he couldn't take out a couple humans and soul reapers" Gimmjow scoffed. He turns to his team. "There' no need to hold back! If they have any spiritual pressure at all, I want them dead!"

"Oi! Mr. Leader!" Sakura called out. "What do I do?"

Grimmjow dismissed her with a hand. "Do whatever you want! I couldn't care less. Just don't interfere with my fights and I won't smash your skull." The threat though held no weight, especially how earlier Sakura manhandled him into submission. Gimmjow knew this, as did his fraccione.

Sakura though shrugged. "Okay. I'll be sure to point Arata in your direction like I said. Peace!" and she sonidoed away.

The sexta rolled his eyes. It didn't bother him that she could warn Arata of him or not. 'Like that would do him any good. I'm gonna destroy him so badly, Sakura won't have any choice but to be reduced to tears' he grinned at the thought. "Lets begin! No rest until everyone is caught! You will show them no mercy! If they even show a glimmer of spiritual pressure, kill them! Don't let a single one escape! Let's go!"

**Elsewhere...**

Arata's eyes snap open in alarm. He opened his own spirit radar, his unnamed pesquisa, and saw multiple signature spreading around town. 'There's six in total. From the look of it, there is two extremely powerful forces among them, about on par with those arrancars a few days ago'.

"Arata..." Rangiku started.

"I know. I sense them". Arata transformed and made his way to the door. The lieutenant pulled out her soul pager and saw two signatures coming their way. He sensed Rangiku pop out of her gigai and followed behind. "And I sense two of them heading our way"

The two them leap to the apartment roof where Captain Hitsugaya stood ready in uniform. "Captain!" Rangiku called.

"Where's Orihime Inoue?" the child captain questioned.

"I'm having my gigai watch over her so that she doesn't participate in the battle"

"Are you sure about that?" the hitokiri asked. "That gigai doesn't have that much power behind her. You sure she's able?"

Though his deathly voice tried to disguise it, the strawberry blonde knew he was concerned about the teen girl and smiled. "Don't worry, Arata. She should be able to protect Orihime in the worst case scenario."

Arata nodded, conceding to the woman's claim.

"You both better get ready" Toshiro warned. "They've arrived"

Without delay, two arrancars sonidoed above, one fat and the other skinny.

"They're so fast" whispered Rangiku.

'That wasn't a simple flash step. Another arrancar technique perhaps' Arata concluded.

The skinny arrancar, Shawlong, spoke. "Pleasure to meet you" and with that, attacked Captain Hitsugaya.

His lieutenant was about to help when the large arrancar, Nakeem, went to attack her. His sword landed, but not on Rangiku, but Arata's sword. Nakeem felt his eyes widened when he saw Arata's mask. The memory of the pain Sakura delivered was still fresh in his mind, and the mask he looked upon made him shake.

He was so spooked, he sonidoed away to an opposite building. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're already afraid". Even the sound of his voice was akin to Sakura's. Nakeem said nothing, but readied himself. "Rangiku, assist your captain. I'll take care of this one"

"Alright. Good luck, Arata". She then left to assist her captain.

He nodded at her departing form. "Let's get started".

Though he stood ready, Nakeem was unprepared for the onslaught of attacks from the hitokiri as he flash stepped to him and punched him right in the sky. Arata didn't even release his sword and yet he was able to attack with such power that Nakeem couldn't keep up.

Arata was disappointed to say the least. He had hoped one of those stronger arrancars to come, but it seems like he was only given a minion. 'Might as well not continue this farce and end this'.

Arata punch Nakeem away and gave the rotund arrancar some reprieve. Nakeem at that moment realized that if he didn't release his sword, he would die. But before he could utter the release command, Arata flash stepped to his front and grabbed his shoulder harshly. He then delivered a deadly blow by stabbing into the side of Nakeem's neck.

As the arrancar sputtered out blood, Arata found his still living body displeasing. He grabbed the front of his face and charged a white hot cero. The dark night brightened as Arata blasted Nakeem point blank, turning his head into ash.

He grabbed his sword and watched as his opponent's lifeless body fell to the ground. "That was a let down..."

"Arata!"

Said man looked down to find Orihime out her door yelling up at him. "You have to check on Chad! He's by himself and he's still healing from his wounds!"

He opened his radar again, and true to Orihime's concern, saw a signature heading towards Chad's location. And to his delight, it was one of the more powerful signature. 'Kill two birds with one stone'

"I got it! Just get to safety and don't come out until the coast is clear!" ordered Arata. He saw Orihime nod and took his leave for Chad.

**Elsewhere...**

Chad awoke to the feeling of multiple spiritual pressures duking it out. He stopped Orihime's spirits with their healing as he felt his arm was well enough to battle. He ran out his apartment to help with the fight, but stopped as he saw a white-clad figure lean against the stone wall outside his apartment complex.

"Oh dang. You're not Arata" the stranger uttered. It was a female and had a mask that immediately reminded him of Arata. "Still, that is one interesting arm you got there. Mind if I take a closer look?" she asked as she walked closer to Chad. While she wasn't apart of Grimmjow's hit squad, she still intended to find some good fights or kills while she was here. Might as well start with the one Yammy swatted.

She allowed a tiny amount of her spiritual pressure to run wild, and it showed as she took every small step towards Chad. The ground quaked with each step, cracking the ground and the surrounding buildings. The air became so dense that Chad found it difficult to breathe. Despite this, he stood battle-ready, but as the woman cam closer, and his legs started to turn into jelly, he started to falter. The woman grinned beneath her mask as she saw the life begin to drain from the dark-skinned teens eyes. He collapsed to his hands and knees just as she was four meters away.

She got closer until she was a couple meters away until Ulquiorra's target came in between them. "Oh? Luck must be shining on me tonight" she muttered. How fortuitous that one of the targets Grimmjow wanted to fight would come _her_ instead. She let off her spiritual pressure attack as the substitute bought his sword out

Just like Chad, Ichigo's face flashed in deja vu when he saw her mask. It was in league with Arata's; both expressionless, meant to unnerve the even the best of warriors. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Apologizes. In all the excitement, I seemed to have forgotten my manners. My name is Sakura. You don't need to tell me your name, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've been well-informed about you"

As this exchange was happening, Chad stared wide-eyed in disbelief. This woman was so strong, just the air around her was going to end him. 'She was going to kill me without lifting a finger. If Ichigo hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead for sure'

"Chad, step back okay?"

The teen lightly gasped. "Wait Ichigo! If you're worried about my injuries-"

"Chad!" cut in Ichigo. "Please... let me handle this".

Though he was hurt he was not gonna help his friend, he understood why. With that, he ran away to help elsewhere. He passed Rukia who noticed his distraught disposition and it left her to wonder.

Sakura chuckled lightly at the exchange. 'This boy is just like Arata back in the day. All noble and selfless. I like him' she reminisced. "You sure you wanna do that Ichigo? There's no shame in having help by your side"

"Shut it. This is between you and me" the teen insisted. He took the bandages off his head as he said so.

"Very well then. But you might want to tell that to your little friend there. Seems like she wants to cut into our duet" Sakura pointed out. Ichigo looked to his right to find Rukia in uniform with her sword already out. He looked back and saw her gigai behind a corner. She gave an encouraging smile and thumbs up to the substitute and her owner.

"Rukia... I didn't know your powers returned"

"Yeah. Quite the surprise, huh?" she grinned.

The teen shook his head free of his surprise. "Look, I got this. You have to-"

His friend stopped him in his tracks. "No Ichigo. I have bad feeling about her and I'll be damned if I left you alone with her" she stated firmly, holding no room for argument. "Besides, this gives me the chance to finally show you my zanpakuto" Rukia then chuckled.

Ichigo begrudgingly nodded. He and Rukia stood firm against the arrancar.

"Rukia Kuchiki. I hope you're just as powerful as your elder brother" commented Sakura. Whenever she got the chance, she would read the reports and documents about the many people of interest Aizen gave out to the Espada. Though most didn't bother giving the papers more than a quick glance, Sakura took great care to study each and everyone of them, and that included the head of the Kuchiki clan. When she read his report, it was like an advertisement screaming, "FIGHT ME!" in Sakura's mind. The man was written to have great skill and power, and the hitokiri couldn't help but imagine their fated encounter.

The Kuchiki sibling said nothing as she released her sword. "Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!". She spun her sword in front of her. As it turned, the entire weapon became completely white. The guard became a hollow snowflake and a white ribbon forms at the pommel.

The air around them rushed with cold air in all directions, and Sakura whistled impressed. "What beauty" she commented before she moved. Rukia and Ichigo stood frioen in shock as they barely caught Sakura move, she was so fast. She was in front of Rukia and gently held the white blade in her hand while Rukia held the handle firm. "I always appreciate it when weapons and art cross and birth an elegant tool of death". It was a shame her axe disappeared, Sakura thought. She would have loved to show off the beautiful craftmanship of her favored weapon.

A shift in the wind directs her to stop Ichigo's Zangetsu, but not with her hand, but her head. As the large blade neared her neck, she craned her head to the side, stopping the blade with her noggin in its tracks. His attack did nothing to harm the hitokiri to the soul reapers disbelief.

"W-What the-?". Ichigo never got to finish as Sakura let go of Rukia's sword and back slapped the boy, sending him skidding back many feet to the side before crashing into a car.

Rukia promptly flash stepped away as Ichigo recovered and charged back into the fray. Sakura kept her left hand pocketed as she moved Ichigo's slash away. When the tip clanked with the ground, Sakura punched him in the gut and sent him skidding back again. Fortunately for Ichigo, he stopped himself before impacting with a car.

It had just occurred to both the soul reapers that throughout that entire exchange, Sakura did not move a single step. 'Just how strong is this woman?' Ichigo momentarily panicked.

Sakura rolled her shoulders until a crack was heard. "That was tantalizing. How about you use that bankai of yours? It'll certainly help you, considering you haven't put a dent into me" she suggested. "Or... how about you set the beast inside free? Maybe then this fight will turn in your favor"

'**Yeah! What she said! C' mon, you know you're too weak to deal with this chick, so TAG ME IN!'** the hollow within screamed.

'SHUT UP!'

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!". Beside Sakura was Rukia, who was crouched slightly with her sword angled outward. She flash stepped away before she could question her being there. The ground beneath glowed a white circle around her and within seconds, her feet began to freeze.

"Oh?" Sakura uttered before an ice pillar was shot into the sky, freezing Sakura inside in the process.

Ichigo panted, but mostly from the exertion of containing his inner hollow. Rukia joined his side as they looked upon the large column of ice. "You... You think that got her?"

A tremble in the cold structure fractured any hope. Before they knew it, Sakura broke out with little effort by merely using some of her spiritual pressure. That amount though was enough to knock the wind out of Rukia's lungs and force her to ground, stilling like a corpse from the what little power Sakura was letting out. Ichigo was feeling the effects too, using his sword to lean on as strength was leaving his body at an alarming rate. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her biceps. "You really gave the cold shoulder there" Sakura then laughed.

"Ru-... Rukia..." he weakly groaned. The pressure was lifted and Rukia's eyes began to fill back with life. She attempted to get back up but her body still felt weak from the onslaught that was Sakura's reiatsu.

"She'll be fine. If I wanted to kill you both with my mere energy, I would've already done so" To Ichigo surprise, Sakura was right in front of him, face-to-face. He was taller than her yet her power and stature made him feel small. It was just like the time he met Byakuya or Kenpachi. Their power and skill crushed him upon their first meeting, but he always persevered and found a way to overcome those obstacles. With Sakura, it would be no different. She threatened the lives of his friends and for that, she will pay.

"You're strong" Sakura suddenly said. "I don't even need to see your potential; you practically reek of it". She grabbed the back of his head and smacked her forehead against his. "Come on, Ichigo. Let that hollow inside you loose. Use that power and fight me!" she encouraged.

**'Do as she say! Switch!'**

She say the conflict in Ichigo's eyes as the top left corner of his left eye began bleeding black, but he fought it back. "That isn't driving you, huh? Well how about I go after that Chad fellow, hm? Perhaps I should castrate him and feed him his own cock. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He growled at her more enraged that she was promising harm towards his loved ones should he not follow her wishes. "Oh! Or how about I go after that powerless quincy? He should be easy prey. Perhaps I'll stuff the shattered glass of his eyewear into his eyes and watch as he bleeds to death"

"Shut it...!"

"Or how about that orange-haired girl or this girl right here?" Sakura said as she patted Rukia's head with her foot. "Perhaps I'll cut off their arms and stick them up their cunts. I can practically hear their screams right now"

"I swear... if you lay a hand on-!"

"Or how about your family instead ? Maybe I'll force feed your sisters your father's headless corpse as I smear your mother's grave with his blood!"

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"

The burst of spiritual power from the boy made Sakura sonido back. The enraged teen held his zanpakuto in front of him. "BANKAI!". He transformed and immediately rushed the hitokiri. His left eye was partly filled with black but his vision was all red at this woman for threatening everyone dear to him. He aimed for her neck and moved with such breakneck speed, Yoruichi would be impressed.

His sword neared her, but to his confusion, she did not move. The blade of black finally landed in it desired spot, but to Ichigo's horror, it did nothing. There was no cut and she was not dead. She wasn't even scruffed. His sword trembled harmlessly on the number five, and it dawned on Ichigo she must be the_ fifth_ rank meaning _fifth_ strongest. How could someone this strong be only the _fifth_?!

"That wasn't enough" Sakura chastised. "You need more power! Do you not realize the stakes this battle imposes, or do you just not care about your friends and family?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!"

"If you're serious, then use your power"

Again, his hollow screamed and demanded to let loose on this woman, and with how things were looking, Ichigo was tempted. Almost.

With how he was now, he couldn't face her. She was like a boss fight you encounter in a game but find you're too low level to even damage him. This wasn't a video game though. This was real. Deadly and painfully real.

Ichigo looked into Sakura's eyes but found she was looking to the side. He turned and saw Arata staring at them, but his body language was so strange. He was frozen, like he was in disbelief as he looked at Sakura. He couldn't see, but Arata's eyes were uncharacteristically wide. It was like he was looking at a ghost.

He heard Sakura laugh before she started to make her way to Arata. "You know what? I give up. You win. I'm gonna go with this guy now. Peace, Ichigo! Make sure to improve less you want sweet and painful death upon you and you ilk!" and with that, she hooked an arm around Arata's arm, and sonidoed away.

The young Kuchiki finally found enough strength to stand. She looked in the direction of where Sakura last stood with eyes brimming with suspicion. She too had seen Arata's stance and found it eerie. "You think he'll be alright?"

Ichigo's hand clenched his black sword tightly. Sakura's threats lingered, filling him with horror and anger at the woman for even coming up with such gruesome ends. "Yeah... I'm sure he'll be good" Ichigo sighed. "Arata is strong. He'll make it through whatever that woman has in store" he confidently stated. "Nice zanpakuto by the way"

The ebony hairy girl smiled back for the compliment. It suddenly fell as she and Ichigo suddenly another strong presence, but it paled in comparison to Sakura.

"What the hell? She already got to fight you?! That insufferable woman... leaving me scraps like this..." growled the new arrival. The soul reapers look up to find a blue-haired arrancar. "But I guess I should count myself lucky, because I get to kill you both myself!"

**Elsewhere...**

"Gah!" Arata never thought to himself what he would say in this moment, when he and his nee-chan finally reunited after years of being apart. Even now, as she lifts him up in the air to give him the king of bear hugs, all he could do is groan in discomfort, uttering not a single word.

"You're so big! Look at you! I always knew you'd grow up big and strong; you did surpass me in height by the time you were twelve, but by god, did I underestimate!" she laughed as she spun around. "Those tattoos looks beautiful. Sucks for me that the only ink on my flesh is this number five. Maybe they have tattoo parlors in Hueco Mundo. Eh. I don't know. But I do know that I'm happy beyond belief because my first otouto is here!"

Her last statement gave him pause "Wait... 'first otouto'?"

"Yes," she said when she finally put him down. "I took an arrancar under my wing when I came here". Sakura snickered at the memory of how Nnoitra used to be. It was almost bizarre to the hitokiri that it only had been nearly a month since she has been here and already she made an impact on someone's life. "All bravado and strength, but was held back because of his heart and mind"

"Ironic being that hollows are heartless"

Sakura chuckled. "Quite. But I helped him improve. Made him do a bit of reflection and now he is at peace with himself"

With his nee-chan, Arata felt totally at ease to the point of leaning against the wall as he talked to Sakura. "You do have a knack of improving scum into warriors. That is if you try"

As much as the statement made her smile, she denied it and shook her head. "No. He did that all himself. Just like how you improved yourself too". Without a doubt, she taught them and guided them, and made them stronger as fighters and people, but if Sakura was being honest with herself, she merely pushed them. She pushed them hard, but that was all she did. Arata and Nnoitra, in her eyes, could've refused her tutelage and teachings, but they didn't. They were the ones that took the step to listen, and they were the one that moved forward.

Arata though partly agreed. Yes, he improved through is own efforts, but if Sakura wasn't there, he wouldn't have started them in the first place. In the end, he shrugged.

"So how are you here anyway? I just woke up in an filthy alley way in this town" Arata asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I was on a mission for a client from Valkenheim. Really angry girl she was. I think her name was Hulda or something like that. Anyway...". She then went on to recall being instructed by this Hulda to recover some sort of special blue gem from an underground temple in the Dawn Empire. When she arrived at the temple entrance, a blue portal appeared out of nowhere. Sakura thought this was the entrance, but shortly after exiting said spiritual gateway, she realized how wrong she was. She did contemplate whether to return back, but she found this world too interesting to pass up.

That, and she doubted Aizen would've let her leave in the first place.

"Aizen. Was he responsible for me being here?" Arata asked.

"Yep. Essentially, you were the unforeseen result of his first testing of the teleporter that brought me here too" answered Sakura.

'So he was responsible. And I was just here by chance'

_Like so many things in life._

"So how are things back in Healthmoor?" Arata asked. To be honest, he couldn't care less about his former world. His playground was this world now. He simply asked out of principle; it _was_ his only home world after all.

"Same old as always" Sakura shrugged. "I did hear talk about truces, but other than that, the war is stilling raging without pause. Although people have been getting unusually stronger for some reason. Not that I'm complaining, but it was all so sudden." To that Arata nodded.

The two then conversed about what had happen to them over the years and their happenings in this new world. Sakura brimmed with pride as she listen to some of Arata's many adventures. It was just as she had hoped for when he left her company, that he would gain more experience in both life and the battlefield. She particularly liked the tale about how he got his tattoos. Those drug dealers must have been one hell of a fight.

The occasional clash of spiritual pressure stopped them on multiple occasions and as they did, Arata looked into the distance picking out who was battling. Rangiku and Toshiro were battling that skinny arrancar, Ikkaku was battling with Yumichika on the sidelines, Renji was by Urahara's shop fighting another arrancar, and Ichigo was battling against that other strong reiatsu signature.

"You're worried". It wasn't a question Arata was being asked. It was a statement. Arata huffed.

"Hardly. They're all seasoned warriors so I'm sure they will manage. Besides, whether they die or not doesn't matter to me. It is what it is"

Sakura though knew Arata, and she saw through the mask beneath the mask. "I'm sure". Without warning, Sakura pulled her sword out and went to strike at him. He blocked it and pushed her off before unsheathing his own blade.

Arata knew an attacking was coming before Sakura placed her hand on her sword. It was all simply a matter of when. She used to do that a lot when he was her student. attacking him when his guard was down for the sake of teaching him to always be on guard. He... eventually learned how to counter her surprise attacks, but now without a few years worth of bruises and cuts.

"I see your reflexes are on point. Impressive" she acclaimed.

Arata did not verbally respond, but instead flash stepped to the back of her before he tried to slash across her back. It failed as Sakura turned and blocked him and pushed him up into the air as their blades clash.

Sakura slashed his unarmored chest but the blade bounced harmlessly on the skin. "A hierro"

"What?"

"You have an arrancar's hierro, or armored skin. True to Ulquiorra's words, the line between soul reaper and arrancar for you is blurry. You can even fire a cero exclusive to the elite of Aizen's army: the Gran Rey cero" she stated

"I see...". So his power weren't just hollow based, but arrancar based? 'No wonder Shinji was so confused. My hollow side is more muddled than either of us anticipated'

The two distanced themselves, Arata was higher up to fire a kido spell, but Sakura beat him to the punch and fired a low power cero at him, forcing him to dodge. He narrowed his eyes and flash stepped a couple meters to her left. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

The red fireball was fired, but Sakura swatted the fire away with her hand. She closed the distance and went to punch him with her free, unoccupied hand. Arata met her with his right fist. When the two collided, the vibration was enough to numb Arata's forearm, but he could tell that the blow was heavy.

_You fractured a bone! Here she comes!_

His eyes widen when he felt her blade cut into his neck, but not deep enough to cause a wound to his immense surprise. He frowns as he realizes what was up. "You're holding back, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to, yeah. It wouldn't be fun if I killed you immediately" she calmly stated without pause.

"Just like you were with Ichigo?"

Sakura grinned. She knew he was watching them battle for some time before he finally made his appearance, probably to study her fighting style. Most likely when he recognized her style did he make his presence known. "Yes. You saw the potential in the boy. I'd hate to have cut him down when he was just sprouting before he came a beautiful flower"

"So you let him live so that he could become stronger. I see..."

"Yes. Just like what I will now do to you" she said as she sheathed her sword. "Ulquiorra stated you have just as much potential as the boy, maybe a little more. Regardless, I look forward to the both of you and our inevitable clash"

"You're putting a lot of faith in us. Are sure it isn't misguided? What if we die before we get to face you?". A clash of energy was felt from the location of Ichigo and that second strongest arrancar. "What if we die today?"

She did not answer any of his questions. Instead she chuckled. "You've always been the curious type. Always wanting his questions asked and always wanting to be in the know. But let's just say I'm taking a gamble. And from my perspective, I'm gonna win that gamble"

That was pure confidence in her voice. It was the confidence he aspired for. It was cool and steady, balanced and maintained. Some might call her arrogant, but she always had a mind as open as the galaxy. She never looked down or pitied anyone as she knew everyone was filled with surprises and could one-up her if given the chance. She never overestimated her strength as she knew there will always be someone stronger in the world, and knew she could always improve. He used to envy that confidence when he was a child, and though he had matured a great deal and found his own confidence, the confidence of Sakura was one to be admired by all.

He looked in the distance and felt those foreign reiatsu signatures drop one by one. All that was left was by...

"Ichigo...". Without giving any verbal warning, he flash stepped nearby to observe him and this arrancar. Sakura arrived not a second after and the two watched as Ichigo battled a blue-haired arrancar.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Espada number six. Your friend has his work cut out with this one. He's as deadly as savage panther" stated Sakura. Arata took note of how easily the sexta was tossing the teen around, like a floppy ragdoll. "No doubt he's out for blood."

Arata's muscles tensed for a second when Ichigo was kicked into the ground, a large crater resulting from his crash. As Grimmjow rocketed toward him, Ichigo winded up a swing hoping to slash the Espada. The resulting clash was deflected by Grimmjow's fist before he kicked Ichigo again down the street.

"He's still holding himself back" growled Arata. He knew how out matched the boy was against this Espada, but he shouldn't be getting creamed _this_ badly. Because of the fact he was still trying to keep his inner hollow caged in, he wasn't operating at full capacity. Combine that with the difference in strength to Grimmjow, he was barely putting up a fight. Even as Grimmjow whaled on him with punch after punch, he wasn't even holding his sword to guard.

Still, even if he wasn't holding himself back, Grimmjow could still mop the floor with him; their difference in power was just too much for the teen.

"Yes. Sadly he isn't using his powers to their fullest extent. He was fighting back the hollow as me and him fought as well" added Sakura.

An aggravated scowl crossed Arata's face when Ichigo was shot up only to be kicked back down again. Grimmjow too was feeling let down at Ichigo's lack of power against him. He was hoping for a good fight. He spat to his left in disappointment. "Is that all there is to your bankai? I gotta say, you turned out to be a real disappointment. You used your bankai and all it gives you is average speed? Huh?!" Gimmjow yelled down.

It was then a look of surprise crossed his, Sakura, and Arata's face when the dust cleared when black energy laced with red was sent at Grimmjow. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" To surprised to dodge, he crossed his arms to block, but the attack landed true and scarred the sexta across his chest.

"That attack..."

"Was like a cero" finished Sakura. "In terms of make-up and power, that's just a slightly altered cero blast. Wonder why he didn't use that attack on me?"

"Probably because you didn't give him any opportunity to" Arata mumbled, still in disbelief as he didn't know Ichigo was capable of such an attack. He thought he had only his fighting prowess and base stats to rely on, but oh how wrong he was.

Though his Getsuga Tensho scarred him, Ichigo couldn't savor the moment as he panted from the exertion. "Damn. What was that? Ulquiorra didn't mention that move in his report about your attacks, soul reaper. Not a word!" he grinned.

The soul reaper grinned back despite the strain on his body. "So maybe I won't be disappointing after all, arrancar"

Gimmjow laughed in response. "Guess I might have been wrong about you! It may turn out that you're worth killing after all!"

Ichigo looked about ready to charge in, but he grasped his face before he could fly off the ground. 'That hollow is beginning become more troublesome' Arata thought. When he saw the boy grasp his face and refuse to move from his crater, Grimmjow grinned and pulled out his sword before charging in himself.

Ichigo's eyes widen, too frozen from combating his inner hollow to move. Grimmjow closed in, but it wasn't Ichigo's sword he met, it was large surface of Arata's axe.

Although he was irked he was interrupted, once he saw that mask, he knew he found his other target. He sensed Sakura nearby and decided now was the time to show her why she shouldn't mess with the king.

"Arata..."

"We'll speak later" Arata said before he pushed Grimmjow back up into the sky.

"I was wondering where you might've been. To be honest, I wanted to kill you first before I went after that orange-haired runt" said Grimmjow.

"Really now?" Arata commented at the fact the arrancar had an interest in him.

"Your 'big sister' is a large pain in the ass. What better way of getting back at her other than taking your severed head?" the Espada grinned as he readied his sword.

Arata scoffed at him though undeterred. "If you think I'll let you kill me that easily, you're foolish." And with that, Arata began his assault on Grimmjow, slashing at his hierro with tremendous strength. Grimmjow was caught off guard by the speed but blocked his attacks with his hierro and sword. Grimmjow countered his overhead attack and kicked him on the side of his head. Arata skidded back in air before he stopped himself. Just when he did, he saw Grimmjow about to kick his head again. He dodged and caught his ankle, and hurled him with all his strength into the ground.

'He's far agiler and stronger than that brute of an arrancar we faced' Arata thought. 'I need to-'

A booming noise from behind alerts him. He barely turned when his head was slugged, sending him flying to the side. He was given no reprieve as Grimmjow attacked him like there was no tomorrow, kicking and slicing at his hierro. "Is this really the best Sakura did for you?!" the Espada laughed when he side kicked Arata in the ribs before slicing his chest. "I was expecting much more than this sad show of power!"

Gimmjow halted when Arata caught his blade mid stab. With speed Grimmjow did not expect, he was pushed off before he was horizontally slashed across his chest. "Apologizes. I didn't realize my nee-chan talked me up. I'd be remiss to let her down." Arata turned the tables and moved Grimmjow back with the power of his strikes. Knowing his nee-chan was watching him, believing in him, fueled him. He attacked with renewed ferocity that floored Grimmjow as he pressed him.

The Espada had little opportunity to react. He had the advantage, but it seemed Arata rolled with the punches to get a feel of his strength before eventually he got used to it. 'Damn it! This bastard is really pushing me' he irritably thought. If things continued on as is, he would be forced to use his resurreccion.

The last time he did though was against Sakura. To do so against her _student_, was something he couldn't allow. His pride would never live it down.

He parried Arata and slashed across his chest. He spin-kicked his head, knocking him to the side before Arata flashed stepped behind and kicked him back. The two clashed looking equally matched, deflecting and striking each others leaving both battered and bloodied.

Grimmjow swatted away the axe but not without cutting the back of his hand deeply. The hitokiri and arrancar panted from all the intensity happening before them. Grimmjow grinned in amusement. His hand goes to his chest and he twitched when he gently touched his new horizontal wound. "I gotta say, you're more entertaining than that other soul reaper. You even left a lasting mark!"

"That won't be the only thing you'll remember me by" Arata said before he flash stepped behind him. He was taking a huge risk doing this, but at least both of them would be losing an arm.

He cut his right palm before he grabbed Grimmjow's left arm with his right hand. "Gran Rey Cero!"

The sexta failed to do anything to retaliate as a white blast pierced the night, violently searing his arm in its intense heat. A scream of pain erupted from Grimmjow as his hierro was melted along with most of his skin and muscles.

Tears in his arms erupted and told Arata enough was enough. He let off the blast and backed off from the now impaired Grimmjow. He assessed the damage of his arm and while it wasn't as bad as the first time, it still bleed profusely and he couldn't even lift it, leaving it limp by his right.

"BASTARD!" yelled Grimmjow. Words could not describe the pain he was feeling, but he quelled it down with his volatile anger only as he stared red at the hitokiri. "You're dead! When I'm done with you, you'll-"

Before he and Arata could continue their battle, a garganta opened behind Grimmjow, revealing the former ninth squad captain.

All but Sakura froze when Tosen stopped Grimmjow from attacking with a simple hand on his shoulder. "Sakura. Come here" he then called out.

"I see we've been figured out" Sakura said. She flew up towards the former captain. Though his eyes were concealed, they narrowed in the direction of the quinto. He, Gin, and Aizen had been told a great deal about her world and about herself. She was an executioner of the sinful, a sort of sentinel of justice, a position the blind man would've commended but after getting to know Sakura after all the time she spent with them, she was just like Kenpachi, another barbarian simply using the guise of justice to satiate her bloodlust and desire for violence.

He said nothing to her and turned to Grimmjow. "Put your sword away, Grimmjow" he ordered.

"Tosen" Grimmjow growled.

'Tosen? He's one of the captains that defected with Aizen' remembered Arata as he recalled being briefed about it by Kisuke.

"You wanna explain to me why you're here?" demanded the sexta.

"You ask 'why'? You can't be serious" Tosen retorts in slight disbelief, as if the reason wasn't already obvious. "You chose to invade the world of the living on your own. And you took five arrancars without permission. Then you lost them in battle. You disobeyed orders. You understand that much, don't you?" He walked towards him, his gaze turning to Sakura. "And you Sakura. Allowing your fellow Espada to continue this act of insubordination is shameful; you should have known better. Lord Aizen upset with you most of all Grimmjow. I hope you realize that"

That only added to Grimmjow's ire and he replied, "Wait, why only me?! Sakura left without permission too-"

"After our last meeting, Sakura came to Lord Aizen and asked permission to visit the world of the living. She was granted permission"

Wide-eyed in surprise, he turns to Sakura, who chuckles. "I was actually on my way to Harribel to learn how to open gargantas until I overheard your plans. Though I had my suspicions you were gonna act against Aizen's orders, I didn't tail you if that's what you thought. I just happened to cross your path at an inopportune time"

His only working hand, the one holding his sword, clenched in anger that Sakura came along solely by _chance_. "Regardless, come you two. Your punishment for your actions will be decided in Hueco Mundo." He opened a garganta and walked back to Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue in discontent. He stared back at Arata, contemplating whether to follow the ex-captain's lead or continue clashing with him, but with his burnt arm, he just could afford to continue disobeying his commanders. "Fine then! Let's go." He looked back at Arata and saw the same type of eyes Sakura always stared at him with. "This isn't over, Arata Takahashi! I will kill you _and_ Sakura!"

The soul reaper sheathed his sword and cradled his damaged arm. He too couldn't afford to fight anymore tonight, seeing as his vision was starting to get hazy. "I'll be counting the days." To which Grimmjow scowled at.

"Hey you, hold on!" yelled Ichigo from below. "Where the hell do you two think you're going!?"

"Can't you see we're going home? I thought it was pretty obvious" Sakura laughed.

"The hell you are! You come here and you attack us, and then you just leave?! You gotta be kidding me! Get back down here! This fight isn't over until I say it is, damn it!" challenged the substitue.

"Get over it, kid!" Grimmjow dismissed. "The only reason you're still alive is because we're leaving!"

"You should consider yourself lucky. You get to live to grow stronger and hopefully face us yet again" Sakura said. "That attack you just pulled off is taking a toll on you it seems. Everyone here can see it, and from the looks of it, you only got about two or three more attacks until that hollow inside you breaks out" Sakura said to the surprise of Ichigo.

Her fellow espada grinned when he saw the shock on his face. "Besides, even if you were able to do it a hundred more times, you wouldn't stand a chance of beating me in my released form!" he said. He then addressed both Ichigo and Arata. "Don't forget my name soul reapers, and pray you'll never hear it again! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Because the next time you hear my name, you'll be dead men! I promise" and he walked off into the garganta.

Sakura stayed behind for a little bit. She smiled down at the teen boy in excited anticipation. 'He's so close. He just needs that little push to get him going. Maybe then he'll be a match for us.' Sakura thought as she continued to look down at the teen's scowling features. "I look forward to seeing you improve, Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope tonight was an eye-opening experience"

"Sakura..." growled Ichigo, the threats made against his loved ones forever ethed into his mind.

"And you, my dear otouto" she turned to Arata. She hugged him again, but softer and more loving than before. "I look forward to what you will become"

"Arata, w-what are you...?" Ichigo then sputtered. His anger turned to confusion as he couldn't understand why Arata and that woman were hugging like family.

It shocked him even more when Arata slowly returned the hug and patted Sakura behind the back. "I as well, nee-chan"

Sakura let go with happly giggle before turning to the black portal in the sky. "Bye bye! See you two later!" and she left, the portal closing behind her.

The deputies of Karakura were by themselves. Arata landed beside Ichigo, his arm dripping crimson with every passing second. "Thanks for the help Arata. Now come on, you and Rukia need help quick-"

"No"

Ichigo halted all movement and stared back at the hitokiri in confusion. "The hell you mean 'no'?"

"I told you we will talk after I fought, and now that the fight is over, we will talk. NOW." The sternness he heard in his deathly voice gave him pause but he opened his ears for his incoming words. "I am going to say this once so listen closely: Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to Shinji and the Visoreds, and you WILL learn how to control your inner hollow. Understood?"

The teen scowled at his word and attitude. "That isn't your call to make!" he snapped back.

"Perhaps you suffered more head damage than I thought, but let us review tonight: you were easily dispatched by Sakura, you were tossed around by Grimmjow, you were nearly _killed_ by Grimmjow, and you were close to being consumed by your inner hollow. What more evidence do you need?" he countered, leaving the teen unable to repond. He relaxes his figure and said, "What do you desire the most Ichigo?"

"What?"

"What do you desire the most?" Arata questioned again. "What do you want no matter how old you are, how beaten you, or where you are?"

The teen boy didn't know what his elder was thinking, but he responded honestly. "I... I just protects my friends and family. No matter what, that desire will never leave me"

"I see..." Arata nodded. "How will you protect the people you love if you're dead?" he rhetorically questioned. "How will you protect the people you love if you're broken. And how will you protect the people you love if you're not even yourself anymore?"

Ichigo contemplated the meaning of his questions before they finally dawned on him. With all the effort he placed into containing his hollow, the more vulnerable he was to outside attack. And should the hollow break out from within, he would lose himself, essentially dying and leaving his body in the arms of an imposter. He couldn't risk that anymore. If tonight showed him anything, it was that he couldn't continue the way he was without putting himself and others in jeopardy. He was useless as he is so he needed to get stronger, and he needed to conquer the hollow within him to do it.

"I wouldn't" he whispered quietly, but Arata heard him loud and clear. Content, he turned on his heels in the direction of Rukia.

"It settled then. Now let us..." He collapsed just when he was about to take another step. Ichigo acted and caught him before he fell to the ground. His eyes fluttered, but he refused to let sleep overtake him.

"Come on, big guy. Lets patch our wounds." He wanted to interrogate the masked man about why he seemed so friendly with that arrancar, but held his tongue until next time. 'Sakura... Grimmjow...' Those two arrancar may have left him alive, but defeated nonetheless. 'I suppose Sakura was right,' Ichigo begrudgingly conceded. 'Tonight really was an eye-opening experience'

**Elsewhere, In Hueco Mundo...**

"Sakura. Grimmjow. Welcome back" Aizen addressed. His behavior seemed normal from Sakura and Grimmjow's perspective. Despite what Tosen said, their lord didn't seem upset in the slightest. With the small grin on his face, one would think he was more amused than anything.

"Why so quiet? Don't you have anything to say to lord Aizen, Grimmjow?" the blind man asked Grimmjow.

Apathetic as always of his superiors, he responded, "Not really" to which Tosen directed a viscous glare at.

"What impudence"

"It's alright Kaname" voiced Aizen. "The truth of the matter is I'm not really that upset."

"But Lord Aizen, he-"

"I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please me, but then got carried away" Aizen cut in.

"But what about Sakura, my lord?"

His collected gaze shifts to the hitokiri, who stood as calm was the lord of Hueco Mundo himself. If there was one thing Aizen commended Sakura on, it was being as collected as he was, rarely ever showing panic even in the most serious of moments. "Did she not earn permission to roam the the world of the living, Kaname? In doing so, she was free to walk wherever and fight whoever she pleased. I see little to be offended about other than neglecting to stop Grimmjow from going too far." he said giving his own interpretation of the matter. "That's how I view this incident. Am I right, Grimmjow?"

The two men met eyes, both looking as if they could cut steel. Both knew the lie that was Aizen's view and Grimmjow fought with the idea of conceding to him. But he knew he had to. He wasn't strong enough to stand against the man that was his lord. "Yes m'lord" he said. It was then Tosen's hand found his collar in a triggered grip. "What the hell is your problem, Tosen?"

"Lord Aizen, Please! Give me permission to execute this traitor!" he implored.

"Tosen," Sakura started. "While the sight of a corpse pleases me greatly, are you sure that is the most strategic move to make? Are we not a war with the Soul Society? If not, I doubt taking out a loose cannon yet powerful comrade is wise" she voiced her opinion aloud.

"Sakura," Tosen practically growled in response. "This matter does not concern you, so I suggest you close that insolent mouth of yours" he threatened. It had the unintended effect of making Sakura grin.

"Oh? Are you challenging me? if so..." With speed he didn't anticipate, Sakura was next to him gripping his shoulder in a bruising vice. "Let's take this outside. I don't want to mess up the kitchen"

A heavy weight dropped on all their shoulders and they looked at their lord who continued to sit as if nothing was amiss. "Enough" he commanded. When When Sakura and Tosen let their respective targets go, Aizen then said. "Kaname-"

"You've always hated me, Tosen. Is that what this whole fuss is about? Is this anyway for a directing general to act?" Grimmjow said.

"I simply believe that anyone that disrupts the peace should have to pay for it. It's not personal" Tosen retorts.

"You would _kill_ me for insubordination?"

"Yes. For the honor of Lord Aizen"

"Like a samurai to his lord, you dedicate yourself to Lord Aizen. I commend your loyalty Tosen, but it's okay to voice your opinions. Are we not a family?" Skaura voiced.

"We are an army" Tosen corrected. "It is our duty to bring about a new era for this world. Though I doubt you care about that, _otherworlder_"

"It's not that I don't care about your cause, it's just that I care more about fighting and having fun. Everything else is just background noise" shrugged Sakura.

"I should execute you for your lack of loyalty to our cause" Tosen spat in reply.

"Why am I not surprised?" laughed Grimmjow. "All you ever _think_ about is the cause."

"Of course. It guides my actions. Something of which you have no knowledge" he said as he gripped his sword.

'Ohhh. He's getting angry' Sakura laughed in her mind.

"With no moral foundation behind it, killing is nothing more than..." He started to unsheathed his sword. "Murder. But on the other hand, killing with purpose..." He fully took out his sword. With speed Grimmjow couldn't comprehend, he severed his charred left arm without hesitation or pause. "Is justice"

The Espada screamed, the pain of the slice adding to his pain he received from Arata's immature Gran Rey cero. It did nothing to stop the former captain as he sets his sight on the dismembered limb. "Hado #54: Haien!" The arm was burned, but it was literally burned out of existence.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN IT!" screamed the enraged and wounded arrancar. He glared at Tosen, his eyes filled with murder as he wanted nothing than to give this soul reaper a slow, painful, and degrading death.

The quinto though was laughing in disbelief and applauded the former captain for that show of power. "Oh my...! That was insane! Nice cut, hot fire, good show, Tosen, good show. That after-smell is kinda iffy though, I suggest putting some candles in here" she then added on the off hand. She turned to Grimmjow and began to approach him. "And you Grimmjow! If you thought that arm was burned to high heavens, look at this! Arata's cero was explosive, but he ain't got nothing on this!"

"SAKURA! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" the sexta screamed in intense annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Come here." She approached his wounded arm, basking in the heavy metallic smell of blood before using her healing cero to alleviate the damage.

"I don't need-!" But Sakura shut him up with a slap to the face. It didn't last long as he then growled at her as she continued to heal him.

"I'll deal with you later!" He turned the dark-skinned captain. "YOU! I'll make you pay!"

"Grimmjow," Sakura stopped him. She gripped his shoulder tightly and he turned back to her. She warned, "Take a look at the situation before you. I suggest you evaluate your next steps very carefully."

"You should listen to your superior" Aizen agreed. "I warn you, I'll be forced to reprimand you if you attack"

He was about to disregard Sakura's warning, but it was Aizen's menacing words that really put a stop to him. He hated how powerless he was. He wanted to live his own man, not under the thumb of these tyrants. He sheathed his sword, turned on his heel and walked away. For a minute he was alone, before the tense silence around him was busted by the Espada above him.

"Leave me alone" he snapped.

"I would... but I made a promise"

"What?"

"Come on. I promised to make you gyoza with fish. Question: do want fish IN the gyoza or fish ON THE SIDE with gyoza?"

He scrutinized her under a careful eye. She continued to be a thorn at his side and wanted nothing more than to snap her neck. She knew this too, so why did she continue to bother him? Why wouldn't she just leave him be, or kill him? Why does she keep treating him similar to Nnoitra, like... a brother?

He didn't get her. He refused to buy her whole "big sister" shtick, that she cared about Nnoitra or anybody for that matter. She didn't seem like the person to care about people, opinions, or even the world. She was a selfish being just like him. He understood her to that extent, but there was always more than meets the eye when it came to Sakura.

She was a simple woman yet she confused him at the same time. And he hated that. And just like with Aizen, he could barely do anything about it.

He cursed under he breath, and said, "... Fish on the side"

Sakura smiled and hooked an arm around his waist against his consent. "We also need to finish closing this wound lest you wanna bleed to death"

"I told you I-" but he yelped in pain when she slapped the exposed muscles and bones. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Like I said we need to finish healing you. _Then_ I'll make you some food"

He snarled at her but relented to her wishes. If there was one thing he liked about Sakura, it was her goddamn delicious cooking.

**1.) Omake: Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

"Hey Arata do you want some desserts- OH MY GOODNESS!"

After everyone was healed from the arrancars' attack, they all proceeded to head home to nurse their wounds. Rangiku, however, took a slight detour before coming home with a pile of... as Arata called them, "erotic graphic novels."

Or in other words, porn magazines.

"I don't really understand why these people bother showcasing themselves to the world. Do then all have some form of exhibitionism or something similar?" Arata questioned as he turned to a new page of a blonde woman stuffing her moist pussy with a pink dildo.

To Rangiku's surprise and disappointment, Arata wasn't reacting the way she had hoped. For all his stoicism and patience, surely images of naked women pleasuring themselves would rile him up. Maybe even encourage him to make a move on her? 'With all those muscles and tattoos, what woman wouldn't be attracted to that?' The mask was a bit off putting, but she could manage.

"Maybe, but some of them just really enjoy sex to the point they want to make a career out of it. Most of them just do it for money though. Think of actors just a bit more... lewd" Rangiku answered.

"So these actors are just producing a visual protect. Interesting..."

"R-R-Rangiku! Why are you showing those to him?!" Orihime cried out.

The teen was ignored before she turned flabbergasted when Rangiku subtly looked down Arata's groin. "Damn. Isn't even hard too. What a scary man"

**2.) Omake Honored Warriors Illustrated Picture Book**

Eating was difficult enough for Grimmjow now that he was basically handicapped, but what could make it worse?

Sakura playing the spanish guitar while he ate.

"Where did you even _get_ that?" Grimmjow groaned. The music was pleasant, he had to admit, but it was clear to him that Sakura was just getting used to the instrument.

"Gin gave it me as welcoming gift" Sakura happily answered. "I was taught how to play the shamisen at a young age so I just implemented some of what I learned into this"

"They're two different instruments though." She began to play another instrumental.

"They're both stringed and like I said, I know how to play the shamisen. I'll eventually get it down, don't worry" she waved him off. Halway through with his meal, one of the strings suddenly snap, ending Sakura's playing.

The sole male in the room smirked while Sakura looked down at her broken guitar. "Oh phooey." She shrugged it off and placed it to the side to eat her own food. "I'll just ask Gin for another string."

She broke her mask and dug in while Grimmjow stared at her. 'Okay, how talented are you? You can fight, you can cook, you can teach, _and_ you can play the guitar. What are you a jack of all trades?!'


End file.
